TimeDimension Neptunia: World Collision
by MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon
Summary: Time in Hyperdimension has been frozen. The CPU's have begun to come into our world. Meet Blaze, a 17-year old who lives with his two sisters Scarlet and Alice. They live a peaceful life. But what happens when old enemies start to form in their world? What happens when Blaze learns about his Parents' True identity? Why does Blaze have his own Histoire? (OCXHarem)
1. Blaze (Edited)

_**Chicago, IL**_

 _ **United States Of America.**_

 _ **10:45 p.m.**_

* * *

My Name is Blaze. I'm around 17 years old and I live in the city of Chicago with my friends and family.

I have Black hair, Dark Blue eyes, And I was about 6'5 or so. My Clothes Consisted of a Black and Blue Under armor, Regular Jeans, and Boots. I do wilco at school and boots are kinda required.

Well, You're probably wondering what I'm doing in the middle of the night? Well that's simple. Summer Vacation Started, and a bunch of my friends wanted to get together and throw a party. It was my turn for a Designated Driver duty, so I didn't drink any alcohol, not that I drink anyway. So here I am. After I dropped off all the drunk morons I call friends, I headed back to get my Truck, a GMC Sierra. I was driving a van, since I couldn't fit everyone in the truck, so I drove a Van for designated Driver duty. Anyway, after dropping off the Van and getting my truck back, I was heading home, until I got a sudden hello from someone in my family.

"Why Hello! Big brother!" A Girls' voice said. This shocked me into nearly cashing. I park the car on the side of the road, turn around, and see my little Sister In the Backseat.

"Scarlet! What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted at her.

This is Scarlet. My Little sister. She was about 14 years Old and she was a bit shorter than me. She is a MAJOR Pain in my ass most of the time. In Fact, most of the stuff she says is fake innocence and Some stupid crap. Sometimes it's perverted. She has Black hair, Same as me, only she has Blood red eyes instead of my dark Blue. She wore a White T-Shirt, Obviously to big for her. And she had jeans on. She hovered over my head in entertainment.

"Why? I followed you to the party of course! I wanted to know if you would bring any girls home!" She said with a bit of laughter. She is really irritating me. First making me nearly crashing the car, Now she mocks me. If she wasn't my sister, I'd kick her out of the car right now.

"Shut up. Do you have any idea that we'd be dead if I crashed the car?! Don't scare me like that when I drive the damn car!" I shout in anger at her. She merely shrugs.

"Sorry Sorry. But, you do know what you'd said you'd do with me, you know?" She said closing in to my face.

Crap. I forgot I was supposed to spend time with Scarlet. All because that stupid Old Man Sprouted some bull crap about not spending time with Scarlet enough lately. He's barely even around, due to his damn work.

"...Ugh, Fine. When we get home, We'll play it... Wait... If you're here..." I say, getting extremely suspicious.

"If you're in the car with me... THEN WHO'S WATCHING ALICE!?" I shout.

"...Jet is." She responds with a casual face as she jumps to the front seat. I want to kill her right now, but I can't, I drive the rest of the way home in a hurry, not high speed chase hurry. Just getting home as fast as I can hurry.

I drive the rest of the way home. It's about an hour drive from where the party was and my house. It's a Really Nice Lodge Cabin Mansion On a Lake outside of the City of Chicago. Anyway, after an hour of driving back, Scarlet didn't fall asleep. Great. Now I had to do it. We both got out off the car and went inside. Our Parents had high paying jobs, they were experts in technology and they owned a Major Business company that specializes in technology. So most of our house is really nice stuff not available to most people. Stuff like Touch pads on the coffee table, Voice command in the house, stuff like that. Things you see in the movies basically. Apparently they get so much money, they even can afford more Houses and Be Able to pay them All easily.

It was A Pretty a big House. 8 rooms, 4 bathrooms, Big Kitchen, Amazing living room, and a Great pouch with a view of the lake. It was pretty clean, like Brand New clean, and we had it for about 20 years, or so my Dad Says.

"I'll be waiting in my room!" Scarlet yelled as she ran up the big swirled stairs. I groan loudly. Annoyed. I should've check the damn car for anyone hiding! Scarlet has ways with her methods, so even if I tried to search for her in the car, she'd easily just camouflage.

It makes no sense.

Anyway, I get a Mountain Dew from the fridge, open it up, and find Alice On the couch leaning against my German Shepard, Jet.

Alice was just about 5. She had Night Black Hair and Dark Blue eyes. She was wearing her Purple star pajamas while watching the TV.

"Alice. Time for bed." I say as I turn the TV off.

"Big Brother~! You're back..." She says. She's 5, but that's what she can say clearly for some reason.

"Bed time. I'll make something good in the morning, so let's go." I say as I pick her up and head up stairs to her room.

"I want... Waffles..." She mutters, trying her best to stay awake.

"You'll get waffles." I mutter as I enter her room. Alice's Room consisted of Purple walls with stars and a Princess-like bed. She had a dresser and a Play bin for her toys.

"Bedtime. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." I say as I lay her down, but she wraps her arms around my neck, clinging to me as she hangs.

"I don't... Wanna... Go to bed..." She complains tiredly. This is a typical 5-Year old at its finest. The refusal to do anything the adults' want.

"I'll make waffles in the morning. Now go to sleep." I said. She pauses for a moment before reaching up and hugs my neck.

She flops down on the bed and crawls under the covers. As soon as I tuck her in, Jet comes in and lays down on the end of Alice's bed. Jet always Does this. Almost like Jet is a knight that must protect the princess cliche. Well, Alice sleeps better with jet, so that's something I can live with.

I walk out of the room and close the door. Well, Alive is taken care of, let's deal with our other problem child.

I head downstairs, pick up my Mountain Dew and look up stairs until...

"Hello Sir! It's wonderful to have you back again!" A voice said.

It's was The Security and Servant Voice For the voice command I have in the house.

"Hey Lucious. Anything unusual?" I ask as I Drink my Mountain Dew.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, But there is a Package specifically for you. By your Parents." Lucious responded.

I thought about if I wanted to know what they sent this time. Usually it's just Mom sending Letters saying how much she missed us and she loved us or dad giving me the shit he used in his research. Seriously. Why should I care about the old geezers crap.

"Well, Might as well get it over with, where is it at Lucious?" I asked.

"On The Kitchen Table. Lady Scarlet Already Set it there for me." Lucious Responded.

I started to worry. If it was sent to specifically me, then it must be important. But since Scarlet Saw it, she probably'll think it's her 'Early Birthday Gift.' I walk back into the kitchen and see the package. I was kinda large, but mostly long and thick. I'm relieved that Scarlet Didn't open it, but I Should before she tries.

I walk over and grab the scissors for the Drawer and open the package up. When I open it, I'm surprised to seethe following.

A Katana

A Note.

A Small Tome.

Two Crystals.

And Dual wielding Short Swords and a Gun.

What? This isn't like Dad at all. What is all this stuff? I pick up the note first and open it up.

 _ **Dear Blaze,**_

 _ **I Know I haven't been around most of the time due to my work. But, if I was ever going to send you something as important as everything I'm about to tell you, it's this. Firstly, Everything in this Package is not 'The Old Geezers Crap' Again. It's critical that you keep all this safe. Especially the small tome! Don't ever let it out of you're sight! The Weapons are simply for protecting these Items. Keep the crystals Close, use them in case of emergency. The Katana is For you Blaze, and The Other Weapons are for Scarlet. When The Time comes, you'll learn why these need protecting. About about why you MUST Protect them.**_

 ** _-Sincerely_**

 ** _Your Parents, Blitz and Violet_**

...

...

How did he Know I Call it 'The Old Geezers Crap'? That Part doesn't make sense.

And Is THAT where Me and Scarlets' Names Originated? Seriously?

At least Alice has a normal name.

But Why send us weapons, A small Tome, and Crystals? This Doesn't make sense at all. He didn't really explain anything to me. Really, Why do I need to keep this stuff safe? Well whatever.

I Grab the package and bring it up to my room. I put the tome and Crystals In a Safe under my bed and lock it. I also put the weapons under the bed as well. the last thing I need is Scarlet running around the house with knives and a gun.

"Hey! What's taking so long! Hurry the hell up!" Scarlet yelled from across the hall. Seriously, that brat really annoys me. Now she makes me stay up late for her Games? This is not my night right now.

Whatever. I walk over to Scarlet's Room and see her playing the PS4 she got from our parents.

"You're late! I'm fighting the Dark CPU right now!" She yelled.

Yep. She is currently playing her Favorite game right now.

Hyperdimension Neptunia.

This was her favorite game for some reason. Why I'm involved?

Well, It started about a Year Ago. I was just in my room playing Games. After about two hours, I was about to go into town for something to do, until I heard Scarlet In her room. It sounded like she was frustrated, or a Strategizing talk to herself. When I just shrugged it off and Walked away from the door, she swung it open and yelled "Big Brother! I need help on this game!" At first, I was wondering why'd she ever need my help on a game. She dragged me into her room and shoved a PSVita in my face. It was the first time I ever saw this game called Hyperdimension Neptunia.

I wasn't that much of a Anime Guy, but I did watch it with her sometimes. "Play this! And level up my characters! I need to focus on this version right now!" She yelled as she started playing the same game on PS3. So that's how I got involvement In her little Game Habit. She usually just plays and makes me watch or makes me play. Ether way, I got into the habit of playing with her, but playing the same game constantly can be boring. Now she was Playing The Second Victory Game that was released. She basically threw a self party when she got the copy. She'd been playing it for awhile now. She was at the last part of it now. Dark White I think she was facing? Anyway, I just sit down and start watching her play. She would hand it to me whole she used the bathroom because she drinks to much Soda or water to fast.

After she finally tires herself out and puts the PS4 into rest mode, She falls to her side and falls asleep fairly fast. This happens Rarely. I lift her up, tuck her in bed, turn everything off, and close the door. I check the time on my phone. It's 2:39 a.m. Strange... She usually stays up till morning when she plays at night.

Well, I'm sure this is an exception. She plays so much and barely gets sleep. She'll sleep til the afternoon now. Maybe more. Ether way, I am finally ready to kick the bucket. So, I'm heading to bed, sleep, and do some stuff around my house. So, See Ya Tomorrow.

 ** _~~~Third Person POV~~~_**

2 hours later after Blaze went to sleep. Inside the house, nothing made a sound, except the noise from Nature. Anyway, Under Blazes' Bed, There was a small safe that was shining from the inside. It slowly got brighter. Until...

 _ **~~~Blaze POV starts~~~**_

Ugh...

...

...

...

I'm tired...

I'm going Back to sleep.

...

...

...

I feel like something isn't right. Normally, I'd fall right back to sleep. But now... I can't bring myself too... Huh...? What's that light?

It's coming from... Underneath the bed...?

When I Look underneath, The safe was glowing from the Inside. I do NOT remember putting anything that lights up in the safe. That is for sure.

I quickly open it up.

When I look inside, I see the small tome That Dad sent me was glowing a few different colors. What the hell was going on?! Why is it Glowing?!

I take it out and Go downstairs. I set the tome on the table while I try to contact dad.

"Lucious! Get ahold of dad!" I yell.

"I'm sorry sir. I attempted to call him, but it just went straight to voice mail." Lucious responded.

"Of all the damn times..." I mutter. I just stare at the book while it continues to glow. Why does dads Shit always do weird stuff?!

"Blaze...? Why are you _*Yaawwwnn*_ Yelling...?" A Familar voice said. I look up and see scarlet rubbing one eye wearing the same shirt from yesterday and pajama she put on.

"Well, Dads Crap is Glowing and I'd like to know why." I responded. Scarlet looked at the Small Tome on the table and picked it up.

"Huh...? I feel like I've seen this before..." Scarlet said, still tired.

"You have? Where?" I ask, curious about what she meant.

"Dunno... But I-" she couldn't finish.

The small tome was now glowing brighter and Brighter, Blinding the both of us.

That is when I heard it.

 **Yo.. ng Man...!**

Huh? What was tha-

 **Pl...se... Ope...my... To...!**

I didn't hear exactly what that voice was saying, but I know what it was trying to say!

I run up to scarlet, Grab The Tome, And open it up. The brightness just went over 9000 as it blinded us for a final time.

It took a minute to get my sight back form the light. When I got my sight back, I was beyond even words when o saw it.

Well, I should call 'it' a 'Her'

Yep, Who was floating on the small tome, probably about 4 inches in height...

Was Histoire. In a Outfit from the first Hyperdimension Neptunia.

Scarlet also saw The Little Tome Fairy and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes with both hands, most probably thinking she was still sleeping in bed, but she wasn't. She was facing the real deal.

A Living Histoire was Floating in the room. Someone that shouldn't exist.

"Hah... Thank you for that, it was getting cramped in there." She said. Scarlet gave a Expression that basically yelled, 'Come to Mama!'

"I... What...? How..? Why...?! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" I yell, Irritated and confused.

What the hell is a fictional video game character doing in our living room?!

Why did Dad send this?! How did he get something, or someone, like this?!

"Ah! That is correct! I must explain urgent News to the both of you!" Histoire yelled.

Scarlet just stared at her with the most sparkly and shiniest eyes I've ever seen.

"Nuh-uh! You answer MY questions first!" I answer to her 'Urgent News' Declaration.

"Yes. I will get to that. But first, allow me to explain myself throughly." She said politely.

I found it hard to yell at her now. She was being nice about it now. Is she the same Histoire from Hyperdimension Neptunia? Or...?

"...Fine. Have it your way. Explain everything. And Scarlet, PLAY ATTENTION!" I yelled at Scarlet, who was still Staring at Histoire.

She Ignores.

At this point, I bonked her on the head and she snaps back to reality.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! Blaze! Do you know who this is-?!" She yelled at me, but I stop her.

"Yes, pay attention. She's about to explain." I point to Histoire, floating over the table. Scarlet just stares at her with extremely sparkly eyes.

This Brat...

"Firstly, I do not think you are unaware of me, but I Am Histoire. I am a Oracle that Records the worlds History. But I'm different than the other Histoire's. I was designed by you're parents, Blitz and Violet." She Explained.

Mom and Dad created Her? How? This is adding fuel to the fire right now. I getting so many more questions.

"Blitz and Violet created me to watch over you... To Help you." She continued.

"Help us? With what?" I ask, curious about what she means.

"Your Parents Created me for the sole reason to seek out those with negative energy. But I am only able to Locate them. I cannot Fight them. That's where you come in." She said.

"...Fight? What do you mean? We're supposed to fight them?" I ask.

She nods Yes.

What the hell...? We're supposed to fight these guys with 'Negative Energy?'

"And Pray Tell, HOW are we supposed to fight them?" I ask, confused.

"I recall there were weapons when I was sent here." She wonders.

"Weapons? What weapons? Wait... You mean that Package?! Blaze! Where is it?!" Scarlet yells in question. Her eyes still sparkling like a freaking comet.

"No! Ain't giving you anything!" I yelled at her. She starts to shake me, pouting.

"Give me it~!" She pouts. I hit her on the head to get her to focus her attention back to histoire.

"Something still ain't right. Why did my Parents create you for something make believe? What does Dad Have to do with this?" I ask. If This Histoire was created by my Dad, then he must have to be involved, no doubt.

"Yes, he must haven't told you yet. He told me to tell you myself since he won't be back for awhile..." She Says before pausing.

"You must have already guessed it... But..." She pauses. Is this really worth pausing over twice?

"Your Parents are not from this world." She says.

Me and Scarlet turn shocked quickly. What she just said was something I did not expect to hear.

"Ok... I believe you..." I mutter. She heard exactly what I said.

"I see. Then this wil-" she doesn't finish.

 **"IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECTED ME TO SAY?!"** I shout. Scarlet and Histoire turn shocked by my actions. Seriously, who'd the hell believe something like that?!

My parents are from another world?! Bull Crap!

"Why do you not believe me...?" She asks nervously. Why? WHY?! Who'd ever believe something like that?! It's cliche and Retarded!

"Firstly, Who the hell believe something like that?!" I yell. Scarlet raises her hand high in the air. I hit her on the head, forcing her to put her hand down.

"Secondly, How are we supposed to believe you without any proof at all?! And let me guess, since you're Histoire, Our parents are from the wonderful land of Gamindustri?!" I say the last part sarcastically.

...

...

...

She just fidgets on the book she sits on.

You've gotta be kidding.

"This is getting unbelievable." I say as I raise my hand to my face in frustration.

"P-Please Listen to me! The fact that I am here in your presence must mean something!" She yells.

That is true... But still, Mom and Dad, coming from another world?

What the Hell Dad? This isn't something you can just tell someone else to tell your damn kids!

"Tsk... Fine... Now explain everything else. What's causing these 'enemies' to come here? How do we kill them?" I ask.

"W-Well, Something has happened in the Hyperdimension and is causing this Dimension to interact with each other. In short terms, negative Energy is traveling here and giving birth to these enemies." She explains.

"Something has Happened?" I ask. She nods.

"The Time in Hyperdimension has suddenly stopped. And The Hyperdimension is frozen in time." She explains. Scarlet Widened her eyes in Realization.

"T-This could be the plot for a new game...! Must... Call... Comp-!" Before she can finish, I whack her on the head, glaring at her. She knows full well what I'm like when my rage is like. Just imagine Super Saiyan 3, only not turning into super Saiyan 3, or in general.

She Snaps back her attention to Histoire.

"Continue, Histoire." I told her. She just nodded awkwardly.

"As I said before... The time in Hyperdimension, has stopped. Enemies from the CPUs past are coming back to life and starting to form inside this world. But they cannot interact with it at first. They need to first break the 'Mirror World' that they are born in. We need to destroy them before they can break that 'Mirror World.' That is where you two come in." She said. "You will go inside these 'Mirror Worlds' and destroy the threats before they can spread in this world." She explained.

"...This is getting hard to believe now. Look, I'm gonna make breakfast, Scarlet, go get Alice and bring her down. I'll get started on breakfast. And you, just chill for a bit until I'll talk again." I said. Im sure Alice would be up in a minute anyway, so might as well get food started before she throws a tantrum about waffles. I get out some pancake mix and a waffle maker and get started.

 _ **~~~30 Minutes later~~~**_

Me, Scarlet, Alice, and Histoire were eating at the table. Histoire didn't have much due to her size, Alice only had half a waffle and me and scarlet had two each. After I Clean up, The other 3 are sitting on the couch. I sit down in the Chair next to the couch and turn my attention to Histoire. When Alice Saw Histoire, her eyes Glittered a little bit, muttering the word Tiny Fairy after every few sentences we said.

"Alright, back to more pressing matters, What about the CPUs? Are they affected In the Frozen Time as well?" I ask.

"They are not. But, they might do something about the Frozen Time in their dimension, all we must do is worry about our opponents." She said.

Damn. That's a problem. If the CPUs are busy with their dimensions problems, then there no way we can seek their help in our world.

"Alright... But I'll do it alone." I said. Histoire and Scarlet become a bit surprised.

"What?! Why do you get too! I wanna help too!" Scarlet complains. Alice just looks a bit confused and tilts her head with a innocent look on her face.

"No. I can handle this myself. Plus, I do not trust you with a weapon in all honesty." I say. I don't trust Scarlet enough to help me in a fight. Aside from the fact that she's a spoiled little shit, I don't trust her to use swords or a Gun for that matter.

"Muuuuu...!" Scarlet Pouts. I know she'll be plotting something once she says that and pouts. Alice just did not get anything we talked about while still tilting her head.

I really wish that Alice does not end up like scarlet. Please let her be a really nice and easy kid to handle! Please let her remain innocent!

"Thank you, Blaze. I will work on finding the first Mirror World. So you can rest easy for now." Histoire said.

"I will now focus on finding the first mirror world. It shall take no more than 3 hours. In that time, I cannot be disturbed." She says as her eyes turn into light blue color.

...

...

Oh yeah... I forgot that Histoire takes forever with this kind of stuff...

Well crap... Guess I'll head into town. Find something to do in there I guess.

"Scarlet, Take care of Alice, I'm heading into town. do NOT! Pull a stunt like last night again. Just watch Alice until I get back." I warn Scarlet. Surprisingly, she nodded obediently.

"Fine, but you get me Ice Cream!" She yells while pointing her finger at me.

"No! You'll get fat!" I yell back. She sticks out her tongue at me and I head to the door. Until, Alice tugs on my pants.

"...Pud...ding...?" She said. She had this faint sign of happiness in her eye.

Damn it... I hate that she's so cute. It's hard to say no to her when she's like this.

"...Fine, I'll bring some home." I give up. I can't say no to Alice. It's easy if it's Scarlet, that way I can just say 'NOOOOO!' Like in that Rise of the Planet of the apes movie. You know, like when Caesar yells No? That moment is awesome. But when compared to Alice, she's just to innocent.

I grab my keys, put on my boots, and walk out to the car.

I get in my Truck and Drive into Chicago.

 _ **~~~2 Hour Timeskip~~~**_

After about two hours, I walk out of a supermarket, Carrying a bag of Pudding, and a few other things needed for dinner tonight. I was going to make a French Bread Pizza and I needed some stuff to make it. Anyway, I walk back to the car, put the bags in the truck, and prepare to get in, until...

"I'm sorry! Please let me Go!" A Girls' Voice yelled. Great, just what I needed to do today, a Rescue. Seriously, what the hell? Can't the author give me a break?!

When I look around the alleyway, I see two guys in grey hoodies, pretty tall guys, surrounding one girl. She had a sailor like outfit on with illic purple hair.

...

...

She's just a cosplayer or something. Gotta be. There is no way.

I speed walk over as I hear the rest of what the two hoodie guys are saying.

"Come on little lady, we'll show you a fun time!" One Hooded guy said.

"N-No! Let me go!" The girl struggled to get free from the mans' grip.

"You're making this a little difficult, little lady. Just come with us obediently and we'll make sure you get PLENTY of attention." The other guy said angelic led his lips.

Yep, I knew what they were planing.

"N-No! Neptune!" She yells one last time.

"Hey! Assholes!" I yell. The three turn there attention to me.

"Huh? Who're you Brat?! Get lost!" One guy yelled.

"Not a chance. Let her go." I threatened in a serious tone.

"Ha! Think you can take us on by you're self? Bring it brat!" The man said as he rushed me.

He throws a punch, but I move my head to the right and he misses. I grab his arm and flip him over and slam him to the ground over me.

"Bastard!" The other guy yelled as he pulled out a switchblade and rushed me. He tries to stab me, but I move his arm out of the way and land a clean punch to his face. He steps back, fazed, and soon falls to the ground.

"Damn it! W-Who is this Guy?!" The guy with the switchblade yelled.

I approach him, with my fists fully clenched. This intimidates him and he tries to get to his feet. He scram's out of the alleyway, fearfully. I turn and the other guy also run away for his life.

I stood there for a few seconds before turning to the girl in the sailor outfit. She was shocked. That was her expression. She was on the ground, leaning against the brick wall.

"You Okay?" I ask as I extend a hand to help her. She hesitates at first, but soon accepts. I help her up.

"Y-Yes... Thank you sir..." She says nervously.

"Someone like You shouldn't be walking alone in this part of the city. Be careful." I say. She just nods.

"Yes, I'll be more careful next time. Me and my sister are sorta new here." She said.

She is not who I think she is.

"New here? Never been to Chicago before?" I ask.

"Chi...Cago...?" She asked me, seeming confused.

"No? Never even heard of it? How? It's one of the country's greatest places in history." I explain. She just seems more confused.

"No... I'm sorry I've never even heard of Chicago before." She explained.

No. No no no, she can't truly be!

"It's fine. What's your name? You mentioned someone named Neptune before..." I ask.

"Oh yes, My name is Nepgear. Neptune is my older Sister." She says.

This is one of the moments that will change my life, Forever.

 _ **-To Be Continued**_


	2. The Purple And Black CPUs

_**An: Firstly, I have Something to clear up. the Truck he has is a Sierra, not a canyon. Apologies if this confuses you. These changes to story are permanent.**_

 ** _Sorry for Grammer and such if you find any! Other than that, Enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing Besides the OC and Story._**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Purple And Black CPUs_**

 _ ***Blaze POV***_

* * *

I didn't know how to react in this situation.

Let's do a BackGround check of what happened last night and this morning.

First, I Get Back from party, go home to learn that Scarlet had been in the car, leaving my 5 year old Sister ALONE.

Then, My Dad Sends me a package with weapons and crystals.

Finally! I meet a Fictional Video Game character that is not supposed to exist. I learn some bullshit that my parents are from another world, and Finally, I'm told I must fight being from another world!

Great!

And now, here I am. Standing in front of a Girl calling herself Nepgear. Another fictional character that shouldn't exist!

"Umm... Are you OK...?" She asked me, breaking me out of thought.

"O-Oh! Uh.. I-It's nothing. So, anyway Nepgear, why are you in Chicago...?" I asked.

I swear to god, she is probably just a cosplayer trying to get to me somehow. Of that is the case, I'm leaving. Screw this chick.

"Well, I've come from a place pretty far away. And me and my older sister, are looking for a certain person." She responded.

Hm? A certain person? ...she can't mean...

"U-Uh... Who may this person be...?" I asked.

She can't be...! She cannot be-!

"His Name is Blaze. He has two sisters and is living in this city."

...uuurrrrrrrraaaaaaa **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

WHY?! WHY THE HELL CAN'T THE AUTHOR MAKE THIS A ONE SHOT?! OS HE JUST F***ING WITH ME NOW?!

Ugh... Well, she has to be referring to someone else. There are plenty of people here in Chicago that-

 _*Buzz! Buzz!*_

My phone? Huh? Who is it now?

I check my phone and see the Caller ID is Histoire. How the hell did she get this number?

"Excuse me for a moment." I said as I take out my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Blaze? Thank goodness that you picked up." Histoire said with a relieved sigh.

"What's up? Something happen?" I asked.

"Oh! That is right! I must tell you something of great importance!"

"Great Importance Huh...?" I said with not believing tone.

"Yes. You see, Two CPUs, Neptune and Nepgear, have been sent to this world!" She said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

You have got to be shitting me right now...

"Blaze? What is the matter?" Histoire asked.

"Nothing... I just may have found her..." I said as I turn to glance at Nepgear. She seemed confused.

"Really?! Then bring her home with you! She is a powerful ally to our cause!" Histoire said.

"Yeah... Sure..." I said.

"See you when you arrive home."

"Bye"

And like that, I hang up. I sigh loudly and Turn back to Nepgear who was still standing there.

"You said you were looking for Blaze?" I asked.

"Y-Yes. Me and my sister were told-" I interrupt her.

"That Blaze was some kind of help to you?" I finish for her. She seems surprised that I did.

"Y-Yes..." She said.

"*Sigh~* where's Neptune?" I ask. Walking passed her.

"Huh? W-Why bother yourself with-" I stop her again.

"I'm Blaze. The one you're looking for." I finish for her.

"Huh?! You are?! But... I didn't expect you to..." Nepgear said.

"Where is Neptune? I gotta go home." I ask her. Usually, Neptuen would've did something about those Thugs. But if she wasn't with her, then she's somewhere.

"S-She is..." Nepgear stuttered.

Huh? Why is she hesitating? Did something happen?

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked. If something happened to Neptune, then I need to take care of it. But still, I can't believe I'm putting so much effort into this.

Well, Effort Amy not be a appropriate word. What I mean is, I can't believe I'm going along with this. Am I just getting messed with?

"S-She was... Taken..." Nepgear muttered.

Taken?! By wh-?!

...

...

...

F***. It can't be...

Not...!

"By who?! What did they look like?! Did they have black hoodies with red triangles on them?! On the sleeves?!" I asked in a rush.

If it is THEM. I can't let this go by, I have to save her sister.

Plus... I can finally kick their asses outta Chicago. At least try to anyway.

"Y...Yes. They did... But-" I don't let her finish and grab her wrist.

Yeah, Bet none of you readers bet this was going to turn into a Action Packed thing before the main action Huh?! Main Character has ties with Criminal activity! But not really! I'll shut up now and get back to story!

"Don't fight. We're going to save you're sister and I know exactly who did it." I said, trying to control my rage. I pull over to my Sierra and tell her to get in. She nods and gets in the car. Once I also get in the car, I start it up and start driving.

"U-Um... Blaze...? How do you know these people that captured my sister?" Nepgear asked.

"They call themselves The Dark Syndicate. They're a drug dealing Company that are known as Criminals and they're in the black list. Not the syndicate itself, but they're leader, Jared, is on it. I've been personally been trying to track down on of they're hide out for a while." I explain.

Yes, The Dark Syndicate. The bastards that I have a story with. They've been one of the most dangerous (Fictional) Drug Dealing groups in Chicago right now. Hell, they've even got away with bank robberies, Assassinations, and a whole bunch of different crimes.

I have a history with them. One that I'm not fond of. And I hate myself for even getting involved with them. But if I hadn't, I wouldn't know one of their hideouts. It's at the slums of Chicago. At a old abandoned warehouse. Underneath that warehouse, they have a Bar setup, like a outpost of you will. There, they Assign Jobs like Delivery for Drugs. Drug Deal makings, and Bank robberies.

"Lucious!" I said.

"Yes sir?" Lucious asked. Oh, I also have his Servant command in my car. ;)

"Tell Scarlet that something came up and I'll be home late!" I ordered.

"Right away sir! And be careful sir. There is a weapon in the back of the bed of the trick in that Chest you have." Lucious reminded me. I keep a weapon in my truck if something like this happened. Just a precaution.

"Thanks Lucious!" I thanked. I continue driving until Nepgear asked.

"U-Um... What was that?" She asked. Must be referring to Lucious.

"A voice Command Servant my parents created. Because they aren't home very often, they made him to take care of my house. Security, Service, different kind of stuff." I answered. She just seemed 'Interested' in it.

Oh yeah... I forgot that she like technology. Gotta remember that, she might try to take Lucious apart. And by Lucious, My Sierra.

"How do you know who they are? How do you know where they are?" Nepgear asked.

"I have a History with them. And after a year, I am now close to finding the boss. We have to find you're sister, before she is killed, used for a bet and sold off, or worse." I said.

Nepgear stays silent and tightens her hands. She's scared. I get that feeling. But I ain't gonna let someone else die today. Especially not someone who needs my help!

 ** _~~~45 Minutes later~~~_**

We finally arrive at the warehouse. It looked pretty run down. Grass growing out of the old and cracked concrete. Rusty warehouse. I park a distance away form the warehouse and hide the Sierra. I get out and reach into the bed of the truck. I pull out two silenced Pistols, a military knife, and a Bullet Proof Vest. I work over to the window and get Nepgear's attention.

"I'll be right back. Do NOT leave, under any circumstance. If you get caught by someone In the syndicate, Lucious will drive away from here. Do not attempt to fight. Keep windows closed. And whatever you do, do not be loud. Understood?" I asked. She nodded and the window closed as soon as I walked away.

When I entered the warehouse, nothing was in it. Just empty. That's when I walked over to the side of the warehouse and hit a hidden switch the shape of a toolbox and tried to pull out a wrench. A hidden passage way opened by the workbench and I walked down it.

Before I continue any further, I put the vest underneath my shirt, put the guns to my sides, and put the knife away. I keep my guard up. Be ready for anything that'll come at me.

If I have any experience with stuff like this, wether it be video games or reality, is that there is always a trap waiting for the main Character. It's simple logic to expect it.

When I reach the end of the stairway, I quickly retract my footing back into the stairway. Why? There is a 7 foot tall guard in front of the entranceway into the bar. You know, All black, Muscular, Sunglasses, VIP guards.

But this is bad. How do I not get caught? If I try and fight him head on, he'll just easily beat me to a pulp.

When I look up, there's a vent passage way leading into the bar. As quietly as possible, I open the vent up and crawl into it. Halfway through the vent, The guard gets suspicious and looks around him. Grunting it off as nothing, I continued into the bar, where I saw little as over 5 guys with pistols and shotguns in hand, surrounding Neptune.

Well, she is still alive, that's a good sign. When I look at who she was facing. I nearly scream out in Blind Rage. The Man wore a Pitch Black suit, nothing white except his skin. He hand a gun in hand.

Jared Fucking Menendez.

That smug prick, One of The Bosses of The Dark Syndicate.

"So, do you enjoy you're pudding little Lady?" Jared asked Neptune. When I take a closer look at Neptune, I see her gulping down pudding. Out of a medium size bowl.

What the hell is she doing?!

Eating pudding at a time like this?! Does she not know the position she is in?!

"Uh-Huh! It's sooo Good!" She said cheerfully.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now, I liked to ask you a few questions." Jared asks with a smirk.

"Sure! I doubt I can answer good, but I'll try!" She once agin said cheerfully.

"Firstly, Do you have a sister?" He asked.

"Yep Yep! Lil'o, Nep Jr.!" Neptune said.

"Second Question, Where is she?"

"Oh! That's right! I lost her and-" Jared stops her with a hand.

"That's enough. Final Question... Do you know someone named Blaze?" Jared asked.

What? Why would he want to find me?

"Yeah! But, not like know him, I'm looking for him along with Nep Jr.!" Neptune responded.

Of all the shit she can say, she has to say she's looking for me!

"I see. I see. And have you had any luck?" Jared asked.

"N-No. But I'm sure I can find him." Neptune said innocently.

I can't let her say anything else. I continue down the vent carefully and eventually reach the bathroom. When I look to see if anyone is in it, there's one guy taking a Number 1.

Quietly, I take the vent cover off and drop down. I sneak behind the guy and knock him out using the back of the gun. Before he makes noise, I catch him and lay him down.

Then, I turn around and crotch down. I get over to the door and slowly open it. When I do, I'm greeted by the others on the other side of the room, behind flipped tables and Guns pointed at me. Jared had a pistol to Neptune's head.

"Long time no see, Blaze." Jared said with a formal manner.

"Screw you. Let her go." I ordered. Jared just laughed a bit.

"Interrogations don't work that way. As you can see, I'M making the calls. Not you." Jared said as she pointed the gun at me.

"Drop your weapon. And hands up. Or this one dies without even greeting you." He said as he put the gun up to Neptune's head.

...

...

...

...damn it.

Got no choice.

I pull out my guns and drop them.

"Kick 'em over." He said.

I obey and kick both over.

"Ahh... Doesn't this remind you of back then? Back when we were friends?" He said.

"F*** You." I growl at him.

"Aww... You weren't always like that. You were always so nice to me... In fact, I even trusted you, like a Brother, like Family." Jared said with a hint of fake sadness.

"Piss off. I was a Dumbass for trusting YOU."

"But you still did. It was cute at first, but I did end up liking you. But then, when I finally tried to let you join Our Brotherhood. You betrayed me. And it HURT." He said the last part with a growl.

"Hmph! Someone who's Stupid enough to join YOU, is in for a treat. You Fucking Drug Attic." I growl.

"But look where business had gotten me. I'm a king, feasting upon his throne. Can you say I didn't gain anything from my life?" Jared asks.

"You're F***ed in the head of you think everything you've done is Normal. All you do is spread Drugs like Wildfire. You're nothing but a Drug Lord and a Criminal. End of story." I growled.

"Hmph. Well, It matters not. With your death here, I can-" Jared Doesn't Finish.

Outside the door, there are gunshots heard outside. Machine gun shots.

The men in front of the door quickly turned and faced the Door behind them. Then, after a short period of Time. The door Blasted open. Everyone shot their guns at the Dust cloud, they shot all they're rounds until silence filled the room.

This may be my chance.

Without Gaining attention, I quietly pull out my Knife and slowly walk towards Jared.

Then, Multiple Green Blasts of energy Fill the room. Two guys are hit and the rest take cover. I take this opportunity to strike Jared, but he notices me and dodges me. He pulled out his own knife and rushed me. We exchanged Slashes of knives, whilst The others still were trying to kill whoever blew the door open. Me and Jared exchange punches and slashes of knives.

"You Think I haven't Learned how to fight?!" Jared asked as he nearly got the upper hand on me.

I knew he wasn't lazy. He Was taught Martial Arts Like me, And he's Good at it.

We exchanged One final Slash against our Knives and we pressed them against one another.

Both of us, Rage in our eyes as we fought to not lose the balance between our Knives, one Slip Up, and It's over.

We break apart as we each gain a little Distance from each other. We slowly Move in a circle. Never Breaking eye contact.

"Not Bad, But you're still Not gonna beat me. If you haven't Noticed, I still have m-" he didn't finish as he looked at the scene Next to him.

All of his men were Dead. All 5 of Them. Very Very Dead.

"What happened to my Men?!" Jared yelled.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? About me not being able to beat you? Because if I remember correctly, you did not stand a Chance against me back then around a Year ago." I smirked. Jared turned to me in rage. He couldn't beat me. He knew that, And he always will. Not once has he beaten me in a fist fight, or in general.

He had no options left.

"Drop the Knife Jared. It over." I said. He flipped his knife.

"Nothing is over while I'm breathing. I ain't Gonna listen to you." Jared Growled.

"Still as stubborn as ever, huh? Fine, I'm drag you to The Police station Myself!" I yelled as I began to rush him.

Until, he pulled out a gun. I stopped midway.

"Ha! Haha... Ohhhh~ how the Tides have changed!" Jared laughed nervously.

"A Gun? Coward. Then again, you always didn't play fair." I smirked.

"Shut up! I'm making the calls! With your death here, I'll have avenged the men that you sold out an year ago to the Cops." Jared Laughed.

"...I wouldn't be to sure about that." I said.

"Hmph! And why is tha-?" He doesn't finish, Once again, because the gun he had In his hand, was shoot out of it. He yelled in Pain as he grabbed his hand.

"Hmph! C'mon Neptune! Getting Captured by this Guy? Seriously..." A Tsundere voice said.

...

...

...

...

Today is just a Damn Productive Day, ain't it?

Well, I'm sure you've already guessed it by now, the Tsundere accent, Green Blasts?

Yeah, It was those two.

Who walked into the room, were also Fictional Characters that shouldn't Exist.

Noire and Uni.

Uni Pointed the gun at Jared, while Noire scanned the area.

"And who might you be? Are you one of them?" She asked, glaring at me suspiciously.

"Names' Blaze. I take it you're one of her friends?" I asked. She Blushed a little before turning away he head in a tsundere Manner.

"S-She's Not my Friend. She's..." She mutters.

"Wait... You're Blaze?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's right." I answered.

"Hmph! Well then, this saves us the trouble of hunting you down. We-" I interrupt her.

"Need my Help in finding a way to get time to start flowing In you're dimension again right? I already heard the lay down." I said. Both Noire and Uni just stare at me.

"How did you...?" Noire asks me.

"Like I said, I've heard this before." I answered.

"Now, Back to the matter at Hand. Jared-!" I stop.

Why? Well, he made a break for it and ran up the stairs a few minutes ago. The sound of a motorcycle could be heard from above as he the sound drives away.

" _*GAAAAAAASSSSSSSPPPPP*_ " I yelled as I put two hands to my face in a Overdramatic manner.

"Ehh?! He got Away?!" Noire yelled.

"How?! I pointed the gun at him the whole time!" Uni yelled. I turn with a shadow over my eyes and one red.

"Uni...?" I asked. She shivered at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Y-Yes...?" She hesitated.

"Did you keep your eyes on him, AT ALL TIMES?" I asked, my voice starting to sound darker.

"W-Well, M-Maybe while you were Talking... For a second..." She hesitated.

God. Damn. It. All. The. Way. To. HELL!

" _*SIGGHH~*_ You know what? Fine. Let's just go to the car, and go home. I'm nearly positive that you have no place to stay. And I can track him down another day." I said.

It took me a whole year to find out he was still in Chicago because his men were loyal as hell. So it took me more than a Year. It sucked.

Well, Whatever. He can't flee outta Chicago. He had no where else to go.

I pick up my guns from earlier and put them to my pants. Neptune then Tackles me to the ground. Noire and Uni turned shocked.

"You! Are going to help me find Nep Jr.!" She yelled. I stared at her blankly.

"She's in my Car." I said Blankly.

...

...

...

"...oh...uh, sorry 'bout that Bud." She said. She got off me as I left the room.

"So... You're Blaze...? The Real Deal?" Uni asked, still uncertain about whether or not to trust me. I don't blame her, I probably wouldn't ether."

"The Blaze that has Two Sisters and are currently living in This City? Then Yes." I answer Sarcastically. She stared at me Dumbfounded. Before she asked how, I told her.

"Nepgear is in my truck outside. I'm tired, so We're going home. Since I'm nearly Positive you have no where to go, You're staying at my place." I explained. They just look at each other and nod.

"Yep! That's the plan! It's gonna be great to see What you're house is like, Mr.!" Neptune yelled.

"H-Hmph! Well, it better be a Good House! If it ain't, I'd rather be on the streets than you're pigsty of a home!" Noire yelled as turned her head stubbornly.

I'm going to get a lot of this aren't I? Such a tsundere.

"Where do you live anyway?" Uni asked in a curious manner.

"Outside of Chicago. It's a Mansion of sorts, but it's mostly a lodge cabin. Well, has that Lodge Cabin feel. Out in the woods, view of the lake, It's pretty nice." I answered honestly.

"Cabin in the woods? Is that a-?" I stop Neptune before she makes a reference.

"No. It is not THAT. Just a normal lodge Cabin mansion in the woods. Seriously, look it up on google." I said. Neptune tilted her head.

"Google?" She asked.

"Uh, Nothing..." I forgot she doesn't know what Google is, or anything my world may have to offer. Well, maybe a few things, But...

But seriously, look it up. They're really nice If you like Cabins.

Even though some of my the house is different, it's mostly Cabin style.

Anyway, a few minutes later were walking back to the Sierra when Nepgear was just napping. Surprisingly.

"Nep Jr.!" Neptune yelled.

She opened the passenger seat door in the front and Nepgear woke up.

"Huh? Neptune? Neptune!" Nepgear yelled as she hugged Neptune.

Yeah? Who doesn't love a Happy Ending in a Chapter Huh?

"Ok! Love birds, get in, I'm driving back." I said.

"You have a surprisingly big Truck..." Noire said amazed.

"Something wrong with big trucks?" I asked as I got in.

"No. It's just that it's Big, aren't there smaller Trucks you could always get?" She asked as she also got in.

Neptune also got in the back as well as Uni. Neptune did exactly as I suspected.

"PUDDING! HE HAD PUDDING! HE IS THE BEST MALE PRO-!" I hit her on the head to shut her up.

That is obviously a lie. I am Sure there are other Male Protagonists out on the Internet for This genre of Fan Fiction. Seriously, look on Fan Fiction! There is like, a lot of other Male Protagonists better than me! Maybe. Sure some may be wimpy, but they may have a ongoing Fan Fiction!

But enough of my Fourth Wall Breaking about Fan Fiction.

I drive back to The House...

*2 Hour timeskip*

"Well, that was a long Drive here. Seriously!" Neptune complained.

"Shut up and carry a bag in. I have to make dinner." I told Neptune as I held a bag to her face. She pouted and took the bag.

"Well, It's look alright so far! But how about we see the inside! And see how much of a Pigsty you live in!" Noire yelled as she pointed a finger at me.

"Whatever. Just grab a bag." I said as I handed her a bag. She took it and I just took the rest from the bed.

"Also, One Warning. I'm sister is a 'FAN' so prepare to be asked questions to which there are no right answers. She'll ask a lot, so best mentally prepare You're Selves." I warned befor so opened the door.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nepgear asked.

"You'll see." I ensured. If I know the One Person that'll have questions for these four, It's Scarlet, The, Japanese Term, "Otaku Queen." A Video Game nerd In America, or, a weeaboo. I think it's called.

When I walk in, I'm greeted by a Pillow hitting me Square in the face.

It slowly falls off when I see Scarlet I a stance at which she threw it.

"YOUR LATE! WHAT THE HELL 'I'M GOING TO BE LATE GETTING HOME TONIGHT?!' DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU TOO GET HOME?!" She yelled.

"It was just a friend in town. Plus, I needed to pick up some people that'll help me with stuff. And the only reason you're mad is because you had to stay home and watch Alice." I Growled.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR LUNCH?!" She yelled.

"MAKE IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY ASS BRAT!" I yelled.

And like that, we've engaged in a Death Threatening Glare Battle.

And if you did not have this with at least ONE family Relative ONCE.

If you enjoy violence among your Family or something, this is how love is shared.

And you probably have that one friend that does.

Back to the death Glare Battle, I stared Down Scarlet as she Continued to Glare at me with the same Glare Power. Dark and Evil aura emitted form our bodies.

In the corner of my eye, I see Alice holding onto a Stuffed Bear running toward Noire Holding the Bag of Pudding. I got a few things of it. Like two 6 packs and 7 boxes of vanilla pudding. She reached into the bag and took the 6 Pack and Ran off back into the living room.

Neptune Eyes sparkled, seeing the pudding must've triggered a Switch off which she must have pudding at first glance. She ran off into the room after setting the bag of food down.

The other three didn't know what to do. It was awkward to be in the middle of a family argument. Seriously! I've been there, So has the author, and Most Probably you! If it hasn't yet, it will. Trust me.

Anyway, scarlet rushes me after a few minutes of Death Glaring. She throws a punch, but I drop a bag of food, Grab her hand, and flip her over my shoulder. She tries to get free, but all in vain.

"Gear, can you bring these to the Kitchen? I need to deal with Something else here..." I said.

"Y-Yes..." Nepgear nodded. Then, the three went into the other room. Leaving me and Scarlet.

"...Did you See Jared Again...?" Scarlet asked.

"..." I stayed quiet.

"...You can talk to me... I'm you're sister... I'll listen..."

"...Scarlet..." I said.

"...Hm?" She asked.

"...I'm glad you're alright..." I said.

"...Mm-Hm..." She Said.

"But..." I said.

"Huh?"

 _ ***WHACK!***_

"That does not excuse you for Throwing a Pillow at my face...!" I said in a almost Demonic voice, Shadow over my eyes and One Eye red.

"B-But It was to get you're attention easily...! You would tell me to go away if I didn't...! I'm intentions were pure...!" Scarlet begged.

"*Sigh~* whatever. Let's go. You're meeting everyone.* I said as I set her down.

"Ah! I forgot! Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, and Uni! They are real!" Scarlet shouted.

"Shut up! Let's go." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yep!" Scarlet said cheerfully as she followed."

 _ **-To Be Continued.**_


	3. The Mirror World and New CPU

**_AN: I own Nothing Besides OF's And Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia and The OST used in World Collision is owned by its Respective owners. Once again, I own Nothing Besides OC's and Story. Enjoy._**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Mirror World and The New CPU_**  
 ** _Part 1_**

 ** _*Third POV*_**

In the kitchen, Blaze was cutting the french bread he got from the supermarket. Neptune and Alice were eating the pudding that he had bought. Noire and Nepgear were sitting on the couch and Uni kept looking at the guns that were on the wall. Blaze continued making dinner, and then Histoire floated over to him.

"I was informed of what happened in town..." Histoire whispered into Blaze's ear. Blaze just kept quiet and Histoire continued.

"Listen Blaze, if they are a threat to our cau-" Histoire didn't finish, Because Blaze stopped her with his hand. He didn't turn his head, but he did slightly frown in anger. No one else noticed it.

"Histoire... do not finish that sentence. What goes on in my personal life is _none_ of your concern. And do _not_ try to pry into it. Are we clear?" Blaze growled. Slowly, Histoire nodded hesitantly.

"Good, now, hand me that there." Blaze stopped his expression, and pointed to a can of pizza sauce. Histoire floated over to it and pushed it over. Blaze grabbed it and opened it up with a can opener. He started spreading the sauce on the bread, until he said this...

"Histoire, I have more questions for you. More you're going to answer." Blaze said. Histoire stared at him before nodding

"...I understand. I will do my best to answer all of them." Histoire said.

Blaze finished making the frendh bread, and put it in the oven to cook. After, Blaze walked over to the couch and sat down. Alice, who saw Blaze sit down, crawled up to him, and rested her head on his lap.

"Now, my questions." Blaze said. Everyone except Scarlet were staring at Blaze for some reason.

...

...

...

"Oh, just to let you know, we're siblings, so this isn't weird." Blaze said. The others in the room sighed a bit of relief.

"Phew! For a second there, I thought you were a perverted Protagonist or something!" Neptune yelled.

"Who the hell is perverted?!" Blaze yelled in anger.

"No... Don't bully Nep..." Alice muttered. Blaze inhaled and and gave a irritated sigh.

"Fine, whatever. Histoire, I never got a full explanation of what this 'Mirror World' is. Care to explain that to me?" Blaze asked. Histoire nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I haven't told you everything about that. I must explain it in great detail." Histoire said.

"Firstly, As I have already told you, The Mirror World is a Dimension between Hyperdimension and this world. However, The Mirror World is created from the negative energy From Hyperdimension, And took on a form of another will. A phenomenon that resulted in the Mirror World." Histoire explained.

"...So Basically... The Mirror World is the embodiment of negative energy, thus the creation of mirror world. And said Mirror World is the point of negative energy. So in layman terms; A plane made of hatred and negative energy. And when Positive Energy got involved, A reaction ocurred?" Blaze Asked.

"Yes, only positive energy wasn't involved. The plane is entirely made of Negative energy." Histoire explained.

"I see... So in easy terms... Miniature Heart Dimensions made of hatree?" Blazed Asked. Everyone In the room turned shocked by his deduction, and Histoire nodded.

"Yes, correct. That is the case." Histoire said.

"But there's something still bothering me. Heart Dimension was made By Uzume. So if these Mirror Worlds are like Heart Dimension, wouldn't something have caused all of it?" Blaze asked.

"I agree. Something must've Made them. Different worlds just don't pop outta the blue like that." Noire added.

"Yes, Something has Created them, But I am not sure what. For now, Until we find out why, we can only assume they are Just Phenomenon." Histoire said. Blaze sighed and Looked up.

"Second Question, Why are the CPUs of Hyperdimension Coming into this world?" Blaze asked.

"That is a Question you must ask yourselves. I was only informed they would be arriving." Histoire said. Blaze turned his attention to the Four CPUs.

"Alright, why are you coming into our World?" Blaze asked.

"We were rold that you could help us into getting time flowing again back in our world again. Everything has just... Stopped..." Nepgear said.

"Stopped?" Scarlet asked curiously.

"Everything is Frozen. Nothing will move at all! It just... Stopped..." Noire Said.

"Yeah! I can't even enjoy pudding! Even the flavor has stopped!" Neptune complained. Blaze gave her a blank face before putting a hand to his face.

"That doesn't make sense..." Blaze sighed.

"Well, whatever the reason, we were told to destroy the enemies in the Mirror Worlds and that is what we came here to do." Uni said. Blaze lowered his hand and brought his attention back at them

"Second question, are there _anymore_ people that came with you that I don't know about?" Blaze asked.

"Oh! There's Blanc! Rom! Ram! Vert! Plutie! P-Ko! Uzume!" Neptune started counting off names.

"...7 more people... Well, I don't think we have enough room in this house." Blaze said, earning a shock from Neptune.

"Huh?! But it's so big!" Neptune complained.

"There are onoy two more free rooms, excluding the ones you're staying in." Blaze said.

"Huh?! Then were are they going to stay?!" Neptune asked.

"I don't know! My Dads' company has a Loft on the top floor of it, mahbe they can stay there?! Or I can get them a hotel until I can move from here to another place with more rooms!" Blaze yelled. Noire stood up at that one, and with a plate eyed face, and angered, she asked:

"How rich are you?!" Noire yelled. Blaze looked at her, with a blank face, only with slightly widened eyes.

"Extremely. Like, **very** extrenely." Blaze said as

AN: Blaze Has More Money than you think. Trust me. I'm the author.

"Anyway, Now that I Know that. Maybe I can do something for the basement. Clear it up a bit so I can move a Bed down there? It'd be easier." Blaze said as she put his hand to his forehead. Then, he realized something. The one thing he just realized...

"Neptune, If they came with you, WHERE ARE THEY?" Blaze asked.

...

...

...

...

"Uhhhh..." Neptune said.

Whelp, the seven that were with them, are now lost on Chicago. _The safest place in the world! Blaze_ put both of his hands to his face, leaned back, and groaned loudly. He stopped and inhaled.

"Great! Now we have Seven people to find." Blazed said irritated.

"We're really sorry. We got separated when we traveled here..." Nepgear apologized. Blaze just sighed

"It's fine. We can just go find them." Blaze said.

"So, Now that we have that Cleared up. When do we go to the Mirror World Location?" Nepgear asked.

 ** _*Ocean Of Memories Plays* (Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works SoundTrack)_**

"After dinner, I'll make pudding befire we leave so it'll be ready once we get back." Blaze said. Alice and Neptune's hesss shot up at looked at Blaze with Eyes more sparkly than Glitter or Stars.

"Will you really?! You'd be the best protag **ever**!" Neptune said will excitement.

"Pudding... Is good...!" Alice said will eyes also Sparkly. Blaze found it extremely hard to say 'I was Joking' because That'd Probably be the death of him and end his life quick.

"Why not? I was gonna make it eventually. So why not tonight?" Blaze shrugged. They smiled happily. Alice snuggled in Blazes' Lap in joy and Neptune was imagining it.

"You're Really Popular already..." Noire said. Blaze looked at her, and realized, from his (Painful) experiences playing the game series of Neptunia, Noire was a loner. And, for some reason, Blaze thought of something he found funny.

"Hey, I'm a pretty nice guy. I am just born awesome, and I am confirmed to be 'badass' reincarnation." Blaze joked. Nepgear Laughed a Bit while Noire looked at him Dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Noire asked Completely confused. "W-What does that even-?"

"Come talk to me once you wanna start getting some friends. It's called socializing." Blaze Joked as he got up to get the food out of the oven. Noire Blushed intensely as Blaze walked over to the oven.

"I-I-I DO TOO HAVE FRIENDS!" Noire shouted Embarrassed.

"(Hahahah...bullseye...) Name some." Blaze asked with a smirk. Noire then turns 50 shades of red in a instant and started getting mad. She didn't really do anything. She just stood there Blushing intensely a while looking down, trembling from anger.

"(...you know, thinking about it, she does have the knowledge of a warrior and can kill me... I Teased her a too much...hm...?)" Blaze thought. But, he saw Alice walk up to Noire and Hug her Leg. Noire almost instantly stopped blushing and looked at Alice hugging her leg, happly with her eyes closed.

"Calm Down... Calm Down..." Alice muttered. At this point, It was hard to continue being mad and Noire calmed down. When she faced Blaze again, she turned her head in a tsundere manner.

"I-I'll let you off the hook this time... But don't expect mercy next time...!" Noire said in a Tsundere manner. Blaze just shrugged.

"( **That**. **That** is gonna be problematic. I should talk to her about doing that in public, if she ever does...well, guess that's not important right now.) Whatever. Anyway, food's done. So let's Eat." Blaze said. He cut the pizza into even pieces and passed them amongst everyone...

 ** _*45 Minutes Later...*_**

Blaze tucked Alice in bed and Jet instantly comes and jumps on the end of her bed, Like usual. Blaze sighed as he just stared at him.

"Never gonna change, are you boy?" Blaze asked as he pet Jet. He got up from kneeling and closed the door. When Blaze went downstairs, He Saw Scarlet sleeping on the couch.

"I'm...gonna save...Gamindustri..." She muttered In her sleep. Blaze laughee quietly and picked Scarlet up and brought her to he room. When she Laid her down on the Bed, She tucked her in. She slepy soundly. Blaze pauses, quietly kneels down, and kisses her on the forehead befoee walking out of the room.

 ** _*Ocean Of Memories Ends*_**

Blaze leaned against the door he just closed. Not doing anything, it looked like he became lost in thought. He inhaled quietly and closed his eyes. He opens them seconds after.

"...Alright..." Blaze mutters with a serious expression. He walked into his room, got down and pulled out the Katana he got from Dad. He gripped the sword, and drew it. Blaze stared at it, as he confirmed that it was real...

"...(Why would he send me a sword of all things? It...feels nostalgic for some reason...why? No, doesn't matter.)" Blaze thought as he looked under the bed once more. He paused before unlocking the safe, and took out a crystal. He closed the safe and headed down stairs.

"Everyone ready?" Blaze asked as the four CPUs, holding onto their weapons.

"Yep Yep! My Beloved Pudding is waiting for my return!" Neptune said.

"I'm ready." Nepgear said serious.

"So am I." Uni added.

"I'll back you up. So don't drag behind." Noire said.

Everyone was ready. Ready for the first battle against the phenomenon known as 'Mirror World' and Hyperdimensions' threats that once posed danger to it.

"Histoire, where are we heading exactly?" Blaze asked, and Histoire paused for a moment, before the Sierra screen turned onto GPS.

"North East. In a warehouse on the outskirts of town." Histoire answered. Blaze merely stared at her, but decided not to ask, because it was probably something confusing.

"Alright. Let's go." Blaze said as, everyone followed him to the truck.

"Alright, Weapons in the chest! Let's go." Blaze ordered as he opened the chest and placed his Sword in it. Everyone gave up their weapons Blaze closed the chest after everyone's weapons were In.

"Why do we need to do that?" Uni asked.

"It's not legal to hold onto guns and swords while driving. People'll think were terrorists or something." Blaze said as he finally got into the car. After everyone was in. The Truck drove away. Leaving the sounds of the woods surrounding the house.

But...

Inside the house. Someone was up. Some one was Awake. She was tip toeing down the stairs. When she was in front of the door, she opened it and headed outside. As she walked several Feey Away from the house. The Last thing you'd expect to see, maybe...

A Grizzly Bear was standing right in front of the Her. The bear glared at her, but she didn't Flinch or start to shake, she stood there. Doing nothing.

The Bear then Raised it's Paw and prepared to swipe her away until-

 ** _"Stop."_** She ordered in a Cold Voice. Then, The Bears Hand is literally right next to her face as she looks at it. The grizzly froze. Fear enveloped it.

 ** _"Kneel."_** She Ordered.

And like that, the bear got back on its four feet and kneeled it her presence.

She placed a Hand on its head.

 ** _"You serve me now. You will obey you're master."_** She said as it doesn't respond.

The Two stood there. The Bear Now serving 'Her'

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Time: Part 2_**

 ** _AN: I'm sorry. I got this done at 2:30 on the morning and I'm tired. I'll post the second part tomorrow or something, but I'll try. Hoped you enjoyed this explanation of What Mirror World is._**

 ** _Good Night!_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns feel free to ask. Feedback is also appreciated._**

 ** _Good Night! Until Next Time!_**


	4. Reaper Heart God of Hellfire

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES OC STORY, HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS. ALL OST(SONGS) ARE ALSO OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS._**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Mirror World and The New CPU_**

 ** _Part 2_**

 ** _(Reaper Heart, God of Hellfire and Souls)_**

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

We arrive at the Warehouse Histoire Told us about. We all had our weapons in hand ready for combat.

"Alright. Are you all Ready?" I asked. They all nod. I pull out my phone and call Histoire.

"Histoire, Transport us into the mirror world." I said.

"Very Well. One moment please. And When you have defeated all of the enemies in Mirror World, You will come back on you're own. But if You have any trouble, I will Bring you back." Histoire said.

Then, a Ray of Multiple lights appeared on the ground. The light expand into a circle and enveloped us whole. When the lights dimmed down, Nothing Changed.

"What the hell? Everything is still the same Histoire." I complained. But My Phone just kept Beeping, the line must've been cut, So that means this is mirror world.

"Ok, so everything here is fake. I can dig that. So Were's our Opponent?" I asked as I looked around.

Then, The Last Thing I expected to face right of the bat appeared behind me.

One the most EVIL Enemies From Hyperdimension...

Dogoo.

Yep, a Whole Herd of Dogoo appeared behind us and surrounded us fairly easy.

"Huh?! I thought we were going to the Boss fight first! But now we're facing Dogoo?!" Neptune complained.

"Regardless, We must Defeat them to go back. Even if their weak, it's best to dispose of them right now." Noire said as she raised her sword. Uni aimed her gun at the Dogoo and Nepgear spawned a Beam Saber.

"Yeah, Well, I'm doing my own thing. So if you get one of THOSE Scenes. Ill try and get you outta it as fast as I can. Now, Author, Hit my Requested Battle Music!" I yelled.

 ** _*Overkill Plays* (MotorHead)_**

I pull out the sword to see its a Pitch Black Katana. I run at the first few Dogoo and kill them instantly. Wow, this is easier than I thought. I ready my Katana and rush a few more. Killing Them left and Right in one hit each.

 ** _*Switches to a Third POV*_**

"Where did this music come from?" Noire asked. Then, Neptune Dropped to her knees and dropped her sword with shock in her eyes.

"N-Neptune?! What wrong?!" Noire asked.

"I...I..." Neptune Was speechless.

"I NEVER ASKED THE AUTHOR OR ANIMATORS TO GIVE ME A BATTLE THEME!" Neptune yelled, referring to Blaze breaking the fourth wall.

Everyone stared at her. Neptune Was still in shock. Noire whacked her on the head to get her on her feet. She stood up with a bump steaming from Noire's Hit. Everyone else Started destroying the Dogoo. One by one...

 ** _*13 Minute Timeskip*_**

 ** _*Overkill Fades Out*_**

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

Man, That took longer than I thought. I wonder how Neptune and the others are. Huh?

When I look down, I see a Dogoo On my foot.

Now that I look at their faces clearly, That don't seem evil. Their Perverted Evil, Not Good Evil.

I pick it up and place it one my shoulder. It seems defenseless. Anyway, when I look around the Area, I see Neptune and the others Battle an Entire Army of Dogoo around them. I start to walk over. Until I see The Dogoo start to assault them. Crap! They're doing what I think there doing!

A Fan Service scene!

And you perverted Readers out there, I ain't describing where their trying to Get Into. I rush over to stop them.

And I have just the attack to do it too.

I rush the remaining army of Dogoo with my sword.

 ** _"Anarchy Barrage!"_**

I yelled as I moved at super Fast speed and wiped out all the Dogoo easily. Including the Dogoo on the girls.

When I'm a few feet away from them, I sheath my sword and look over at them. They're all on the ground Panting slowly.

"Aww man... We gave out a Fan Service Scene in the first fight...?" Neptune complained. Then, she noticed the dogoo resting on my shoulder m.

"Ahh! There's still a Dogoo?!" Neptune yelled.

"Nah, This one is cool. Besides, I'm just now noticing its Face for the first time and realizing, 'Wow, These Things Seems Pretty Innocent if you look at their face for once!' You Know?" I said.

"No, Not Really. Plus, we can't go back without killing it. And It'll start to get more slimy in a second." Neptune said.

"Huh?" I said as I look At the Dogoo, It started to get Get Gooey.

"AHHHH!" I yelled As I threw it off as quick as I can. It explodes into data bits in the air.

"I hate those things Permanently now." I muttered.

"Anyway, We should be transporting back any second now." Noire Said as She put away her sword.

...

...

...

"Any~ Second Now..." I Said.

...

...

...

...

...

"Uhhh..." Neptune Said as she was confused.

...

...

...

...

"we're not being transported back..." I said.

'H-Huh!? Why are we not going back?!" Noire Yelled at me.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?" I yelled back.

"Crap Crap Crap Crap! We're only in 3.5 chapters in this Series And we're Already trapped in another world with nothing to do!" Neptune Complained, Breaking The Fourth Wall.

"I Trying to get ahold of Histoire but the line is cut! SO we're pretty much screwed..." I muttered.

...

...

...

Wait... Histoire Said that if we defeat ALL the monsters, We'll be transported back and THIS Mirror World would Vanish...

then if were not back yet...

Then That Must Mean...!

"Get Ready! I don't Think we Destroyed All of them!" I yelled as I readied my sword. They also got ready as they raised their weapons.

...

...

...

*Boom...* *Boom...* *Boom...*

"Here it comes..." I Muttered.

It came from Around from the warehouse. And its the last opponent I want to fight at the moment.

Its From The Vii Boss during Zero Dimension Arc, And If us, its a Bad opponent at the moment.

The Boss That Showed up...

Is the Deity Of Sin; Arfoire...

 ** _(NOTE: NOT THE ONE FROM MK2, THE ONE FROM Vii.)_**

"That Thing is...!" Noire yelled.

'Yeah... The Deity of Sin... I don't think trying to talk is gonna work. this isn't the real Arfoire... lets take it out!" I yelled as I rushed it. I Slashed at it with nearly everything I had, but it barely even flinched. shocked, I jumped away.

"This is gonna be a long night..." i mutter as I see Noire and Neptune rush it.

 ** _"Lacy Dance!"_**

 ** _"Cross Combination!"_**

They attack at Arfoire with their attacks. when they finish, they didn't even faze it. Youve gotta be kidding.

"What the hell are you two doing!? Transform Into HDD!" I yelled.

"We Can't! We haven't been able to since we got here!" Neptune yelled.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW!?" I yelled. This is bad. the way we are now we cant beat this thing. I have to get ahold of histoire...!

Then, Green Blasts Hit arfoire and make her grown in pain. when i look back, i see uni with her gun, aiming right at it.

"I'll cover you!" Uni yelled. Nepgear joined the battle as she did a 6 hit combo on arfoire.

"One last Try... Please make this one work...!" I thought as I readied my blade. The Blade was soon enveloped in Black and purple flames. I rush arfoire and slash at her.

 **"HellBlaze!"**

I yelled. the flames of my sword enveloped her and she groaned in pain. i back away from her and Noire Neptune and Nepgear got near me.

"Did you kill it?" Noire asked.

Then, The Flames around Arfoire went out as she roared. The giant mouth on her body opened wide and started to charge a Purple energy Blast.

"Shit! GET DOWN!" I yelled. But before we even had time too get cover, Arfoire fired the blast. The Light from in enveloped the whole area.

...

...

...

ugh... what happened...?

I get up and see a wounded Noire and Neptune near me, Uni and Nepgear were unconscious.

"Where is Arfoire...?" I asked. Noire pointed to Arfoire giving off a Dark Purple Aura as the sky started to crack.

"That does not look good. We have to kill it before it breaks the Mirror world and starts roaming in the city." I said as I got up. Then, I feel a Pain in my Left shoulder. I grip it as I realize...

It's Dislocated.

Shit, Of All The Times.

"Listen, I'll stalk it. I need you to Heal Negear Uni, and Devise a Plan." I said as I got to my feet.

"Are you crazy?! You can't fight it yourself!" Noire yelled.

"Don't care. Devise a strategy as I fight." I said as I Walk out there.

"You Idiot! Why are you trying to act Cool?!" Noire yelled.

"DO WHAT I SAY!" I yelled back. Noire jumps by my sudden outburst.

I walk over to Arfoire and Start running at it. She notices me and Tries to slash a claw attack at me. I jump in the air and easily dodge it. The Same Flames as earlier envelop my sword and I swing it at Arfoire.

"HellBlaze!" I yelled as it enveloped it. When the flames dyed down, It did close to nothing.

Why is this so strong on the 3 Half of the Chapter?!

I rush it again and try to sever it the humanoid head that resembles Arfoire. But before I could, She Slashes me away. I sent several feet away, Bleeding.

"Damn... It..." I Said as I laid on the ground, Trying to get back up.

Arfoire walks over to me, Booms heard as she Was Coming closer. Damn...

Is this the End?

"Leave him alone!" Noire yelled. Arfoire stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to look T the four girls. Arfoire Opens her Giant Mouth and Prepares another Purple Energy Blast.

The Damn Fool!

I Force myself to get up and rush over to her.

Unknown to me, However, was the crystal Glowing Dark Red. I get in the way, Intending to shield the Four.

However, The Last Thing I remember That Night, was The Was Screams of Noire...

 ** _*Switches To Third POV*_**

After The Blast Hit Blaze In a Direct Hit. Smoke Surrounded the 5. When the Dust Died Down, Noire was Coughing from the smoke.

"*Cough* *Cough* W-What Was... *Gasp!*" Noire gasped as she saw A Figure Standing in front of her with its Back turned.

The Figure Was Taller Than Blaze, Maybe 6 or 7 Foot Tall. It Had a Black Top that Had Flame Cracks Going through his Upper body. He Had Boned Wings tabs looked like a dead Dragons remains. The Horns of the Wings were cracks and glowing red and Black. It had Black Pants with Black Leather Boots, also Red and Black, Mostly Black. Red went through the Boots. Lastly, It's Arms Had cracks that emitted Flames, Holding onto a Black Katana that Resembled Black Ash and Had Cracks Going through it, some of them emitted Flames. It's Face Was More Mature and Had Black Dragon or Demon Horns on the top of his head.

"B...Blaze...?" Noire asked, Filled with Fear. 'Blaze' Didn't respond. He Just Stood there in the same stance as he was in. He Slowly Turned his head, Scaring Noire In Silent Fear. When Noire Saw 'Blazes' Eyes, They weren't Like His Normal Dark Blue eyes. They were Crimson and Sharp. The Eyes Resembled a Demons. Dark Crimson and They were sharper. The Sides of his Eyes were orange and it looked like Flames were being produced from it.

 ** _"...Stay Put..."_** Blaze said in a More Dark and Deeper Voice. Noire slowly Nodded as Blaze Turned around and Glared at Arfoire.

 ** _*Cry Of The Banshee Plays*(Brocas Helm)_**

 ** _"Time To Pay, No Forgiveness."_** Blaze Growled as Arfoire Shuttered. It Firea a Putple Energy Blast again, But The New Blaze Puts his Hand Up and Blocks it easily. As soon as Arfoire Stops her attack, Blaze Gripped His Sword and Rushed Arfoire at High speed. Before Arfoire even ha time to react, Blaze cut her Arm off, Causing Arfoire to scream violently in pain. Blaze was behind it, Getting out of a Stance, and Standing there unfazed. Arfoire Tried to slash him when she turned around, But Blaze Moved to the Air at a Fast Speed. He Landed on her head. Then His Sword Turned to Flames and Revealed a Scythe, Black Ash like His Katana with Cracks Going Through it, Flames Emitted from those cracks. He raised it to the sky and Swung Down on Arfoire Right Side of her Face, Causing It To Scream Violently Once again. Blaze Retracted His Scythe and Jump in the air, Rasing his Scythe Behind his Back and Slashing Arfoire's Other Arm Off. She Screamed Violently again. Blaze Landed on the Ground with his scythe still In his hands.

Meanwhile with Noire and Neptune, They Were speechless. How were they supposed to react? Blaze Suddenly Turned into That and Started beating the Living Crap outta Arfoire.

"Why does Blaze Look Like a Actually Demon. Or Deaths Incarnate?" Neptune asked in a Scared tone. Noire shook her head in Fear.

"I-I Don't Know, But he's Winning...!" Noire pointed out. Whatever made Blaze Tuen like that, was Helping them win. They May get outta this alive.

Back With Blaze, Arfoire Glared Down at Blaze. Blaze Returned the Glare with one more threatening and Dangerous. Arfoire Started to Shiver, Even though it's a Fake, It can Sense Fear. She Started To Charge Up another Blast, Planning use Full Power. Blaze stood there unfazed at All and Simply Raised His Scythe to The Sky.

 **"Hell's Gates: Purgatory Of Souls!"**

Blaze Yelled as his Scythe was Enveloped in Red and Black Flames. He Swung his Scythe Through Arfoire. Arfoire was Enveloped in Red Flames and it Started to Scream In Pain. She Then Exploded into Data Bits.

 ** _*Cry Of The Banshee Fades out*_**

Blaze Stood There as he Held his Scythe. Noire walked up Nervously. Is This Blaze friend? Or Foe? Was The Blaze in front of her just a enemy that looked like a Mature Blaze? Was this Actually Blaze, But controlled by his Impulses to Destroy and Kill?

"B-Blaze...?" Noire asked Scared. Blaze Turned his Head at Noire.

 ** _"Not Blaze... Reaper Heart..."_** Blaze Responded.

Then, Mirror World Was Starting to Emit a Light.

One Mirror World Down. God Knows How Many More To Go...

...

...

...

When The Five Were out of Mirror World, Blaze Eas Enveloped in Flames. Noire worried for a second before seeing Blaze stand with his Katana In Hand. He Then Dropped to the ground. Unconscious.

"...What Was That...?" Noire Muttered as She And Neptune helped him up back into his Truck. Along with Nepgear and Uni who were still Unconscious. Lucious was The One who drove them back, Since Blaze Didn't wake up. Noire sat in the drivers seat to make it look like she was driving.

 ** _*Meanwhile, On a Local Skyscraper.*_**

A Lone Figure was Watching from a Distance. He had a Black Cloak on as his Eyes Glowed a Sharp Pure Red that Glowed in the Night.

"As Suspected, It seems That Useless Pawn Was Too Weak After All. And Now I've lost a Perfectly Good Mirror World. What a Waste..." He said.

"But, A Sacrifice is Needed to see how GOOD They are, Plus, This was a Test. We now know they cannot Transform into those bothersome Next Forms." Another voice said.

"You're Right. But Blaze is Going to Be troublesome. How are the Other Mirror Worlds Coming Along?" He asked.

"Smoothly. They Are Being Filled With Negative Energy and should be done in a Month or so. This World is so Convenient, So Much Hatred to Use." The Voice said.

"That what's makes it a Worth while Place to feed on Negative Energy From. The hatred it produces day after Day is truly Marvelous."

"Well Then, I'll get Back to work, as Well as those Toys you've recreated..." The voice said.

"It is Time to Take Back what is Mine... Faker..." He Growled as he disappears from the Sky Scraper.

 ** _-To Be Continued._**

 ** _-Next Chapter: The Key to Obtaining HDD; Lowee CPUs_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is also appreciated._**

 ** _Quote of the Day!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friend,_**

 ** _-The Most Interesting Man In the world; Jonathan Goldsmith_**


	5. The Key To Obtaining HDD Lowee CPUs

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE OC AND STORY, HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY IT RESPECTFUL OWNERS. ALL OST(SONGS) ALSO BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS._**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Key to Obtaining HDD; Lowee's CPUs_**

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

This Morning, I feel like crap. I Remember running out to Noire And the others and Blocking the Attack, but after that, I don't remember that much. Besides the name Reaper Heart. The Next I know, I wake up in my bed.

"Ughhh..." I groaned. Damn, Did one lousy fight make me feel like crap? I try to get up, But when I do try, I felt something heavy on my Chest. I move my Blankets and see Alice snuggling Gently into my chest.

"Alice... What are you doing..." I asked. She didn't even wake up, or even give a sign that she did try to wake up. I sigh.

"I can't believe you were up... How long did you stay up Til...?" I asked quietly. When I look at my alarm Clock, The Time is 3:45 PM.

...

...

...

Holy Crap... I slept Till 4? Seriously?

I suddenly know what it feels like to be Scarlet.

I Move Alice off my chest and Go downstairs, amazing that I didn't even come close to waking her up. She's like a bear I tell you.

When I get downstairs, I see Scarlet Playing an RPG(Not HDN) while Neptune watched. Guess she was teaching her how to play this new one? Whatever, I go to the fridge and Get a Glass of Milk. When I shut the door, Scarlet and Neptune Jump as they turn around and see me.

"Blaze?!" Scarlet yelled. I looked around the room.

"That would be me. The One and Only." I said sarcastically. Then, Scarlet Tackles me to the ground, Tears in her eyes.

"It's... *Sniff* About time *sniff* You woke up...!" She Cried. I don't know what to say, she doesn't seem to be faking. I pay her head.

"It's Okay. Why are you so upset? It's not like I Died." I said.

"You were sleeping all Day! Why didn't you wake up earlier?!" She cried.

"You Pull all Nighters before, how is this any different?" I asked. She paused for a minute before getting off me.

"I guess that does make sense..." She said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"There, Better? Where's Histoire? Or Noire? I wanna know what happened last night." I asked. When I glance at Scarlet, She Prevents herself from laughing while her face was blushing.

"If you're thinking about something Perverts by what I said, I'm not cooking dinner." I said, Irritated. First thing I get when I wake up is Scarlet thinking of something perverted. She Snaps back into reality, Blush gone and Straight face. I walk past her and Go into the other room, I pat Neptune's Head on the way out and she Giggles. I walk down the hall when I hear voices coming from the other room. It's not. Big Important room, Just a small hang out area. TV stand, Mini fridge, A Little Hang out or gaming room. I knock on the door.

"Hello? Noire? Histoire? We need to talk." I ask. Histoire opens the door m.

"Blaze! You're awake?!" Histoire said in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yes, I am. I need to ask you questions about last night. What happened?" I asked. Noire looked to her sides and Made a face of 'I don't think it's a good idea...'

"Noire. I remember the Name Reaper Heart. What Happened?" I said. Her eyes widened in shock. She pauses for a minute before telling me.

"Last Night, We Beat that monster. Well, Tk be more specific, YOU Did." She said. My eyes widened. I Beat Arfoire? Seriously? I don't remember anything about that!

"How? I was beat up pretty bad wasn't I?" I asked.

"Yes, You were. But When you Transformed into That Form, You defeated it as if it was child's play." She said. That form? What does she mean?

"What 'Form?' What do you mean?" I asked. Noire sat down on a chair and began to a describe the form known as Reaper Heart.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Did I really turn into that? And Why did I look like That? Of course I'm not complaining, I sound Badass, but why don't remember Anything?

"This is getting more and more Mysterious..." I said as I sit in a chair as well. The room was in dead silence. Until a Phone Call came.

"Sir, Phone Call From Master Blitz, Your Father." Lucious said.

"Put it through.* I said. Great timing, Maybe now I can get answers. Because if there is one person that can tell me about what happened, It's Dad.

A Holografic Image appears in the room, and I'm greeted by an image of dad. He had a Back suit on. That's about it, He looked like me, But He had blood red eyes instead of Dark Blue, His Black Hair touched his shoulders.

"Blaze~!" Dad yelled as he tried to hug me. The Hologram went right through me as he hit the ground. Yeah, My dad is an Total Dumbass, Yet he still is the Boss of a major Technology Business. He Reminded me of this one dad from a Manga I read. Anyway, he groaned and got back up.

"Ugh... That's my boy... Dodging so well..." He said, Proud while holding his bloody nose.

"I didn't try to avoid it. You basically just fell on the ground." I said.

"H-How Cruel! Is this how you greet your Father after So Long?!" He yelled.

"Shut Up! I'm not the one acting like a Dumbass!" I yelled back.

"Anyway, I have Questions." I said with a serious expression.

"...I have answers." He finally said as he got serious. Finally, The Questions I have that I can get off my chest, New and old.

"Last Night, I fought A Fake Deity of Sin and Won in a Form I never knew I was capable of. How did I do that? Did it have something to do with those crystals?" I asked. He aided for a minute.

"I knew you'd win. The Form you Took was, Undoubtedly, HDD. But You're a Different case." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He paused for a minute.

...

...

...

"Your HDD Powers... Are Fueled By certain Other Things, You're not like other rCPUs, Who get Share energy from Faith and Prayers. Reaper Heart, as You Call him, is a form that Gains power from other CPUs." He said.

"What...?" I asked, In disbelief.

"Reaper Heart uses the presence of CPUs too gain power. But it is determined by how many CPUs are Present. So In short, Reaper Heart, Gains His Power From CPU presence." He said.

What? How is that possible?!

"Wha...?!" I said.

"Now I know what you're thinking. It's impossible. Totally A Imaginary thing. Wrong. The Crystal That I sent to you are Special CPU memories that I experimented with. Me And Violet, as you already know, are not from this world. We are in fact from Gamindustri. But we left, And Took a Memory Core with us, and learned how to Accelerate the Process, so we wouldn't have to wait for so long for them to spawn. After that, we started to experiment with them, to see if it was possible, to create CPUs that Gain Power from Other CPUs. We've only managed to send two your way, But we'll be able to send more soon. We're also in the middle of creating Elemental Memories. Like lightning or Ice." He explained.

"The Form Reaper Heart, as far as I'm concerned, manifested itself as a Reaper because of your nature or Blood. Yours Is special Blaze, And Scarlet has the Proper Requirements to become your candidate. Reaper Heart, Is a CPU meant to destroy Mirror worlds, and Keep the Balance of dimensions in order." He said.

Reaper Heart, is Supposed to Keep Balance of Worlds?!

"I know this may be too much to take in. But because you were surrounded by 4 CPUs, You were able to Defeat Arfoire easily." He said.

"But, Who is making them?! Why is he Creating them?!" I yelled.

"I do not know, For all we know, He just may be another major pain in the ass. I've yet to even know what he looks like." He said. If dad doesn't know what he looks like...

"I've noticed these mirror worlds come into existence over a certain radar I've made. There are 6 more being made and one of them is already complete. The rest aren't in Chicago. There outside of Illinois." He said. Crap, There's Another?!

"Blaze, What I've told you is the truth. I'll send more CPU memories for the Other CPUs. There are... 11 in total correct? I'll send a few. I'll also send The Elemental Memories in case you need them." He said. But there is one thing that pops in my mind.

"Hey, Wait! I have one more question!" I yelled.

"Hm? What?" He asked.

"Alice! Is Alice Capable of HDD?! You said Scarlet is Able to become my Candidate, But what about Alice?! Can she also Become a Candidate?!" I yelled.

He widened his eyes and have a look of 'Shit, I wish he didn't ask that' face.

"U-Uh... She Can... Alice is capable of it... But... Uh... How should I put this...? That may not be the best idea for her age..." He said nervously.

"Why? What's wrong with Alice?" I asked.

"W-Well... Alice Takes a lot after Violet... And Uh... She Inherited Certain Traits as well as... Personality and... Authority..." He whispered the word Authority.

"Huh...? What's wrong? Mom is usual so Happy and Cheerful. She acts like a kid, so what do you mean Personality and Authority?" I asked. As Far as I'm concerned, Alice never really Taken any authority In the house or changed personalities. So why is she supposed to take after Mom?

"W-W-Well, Uhh... You see, In order to make this call... I-" he doesn't finish door In dads room explodes, Shocking all three of us. Dad had a look of pure fear in his eyes as he stares at the Door.

"Darling~? Where are~ you~?" A Voice sang. It wasn't moms' voice, but it was familiar. It was a bit Darker than Mom's Carefree Child Voice. Dad Backed away from the TV where he was standing a and his Hologram was starting to disappear.

"Hey! Dad?! What's going on?! Who is that?!" I yelled.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-That's...!" He was Trembling in fear as 'She' walked toward him. Then, The Transmission was cut.

I don't know What the hell just happened, but I feel like I won't be hearing from Dad anytime soon. But I should call back later.m, just to see if he's alright.

"...Uh... Let's Not Mention this To anyone...? Agreed...?" I asked the two.

"Your Family's Weird..." Noire said.

"You Have NO Idea..." I mutter.

"W-Well, we now have the solution to what's Going on with you. And we now know, Thag if Scarlet Takes a CPU Memory, she'll become your Candidate. And we learned about you're father a little bit and Learned How you gain so much power, so this is a good thing." Histoire said.

True, Dad Did tell me himself that he was from another world. I know about My HDD powers and How I gain power. Another Mirror World. Scarlets and Alice's Candidate Potential and Learned that Someone IS behind it.

So I guess I'll just relax.

...

...

...

"Hey Noire...?"

"Yes?"

"There was 7 CPUs that came with you... Correct...?" I asked.

"Yes..." She said before going into thought.

...

...

...

...

"Oh..." She realized.

The CPUs that weren't with The Four that are here, are still in Chicago...

"Let's go. We should go find them." I said I exit the room to go get my keys.

Then, My Cell Phone rings. When I look at the Caller ID, it's My Black Friend: Jay.

"Hold on. I need to take this." I said as I Press answer.

"Yo?"

"Blaze? Blaze The Hell! I was trying to call ya last night! Where were ya?!" Jay shouted over the phone.

"I forgot my phone when I went into town. What do you want? Why were you Calling me?" I asked

"Well, I'm at The Arcade Playing Games, Cuz' ya know, I was bored. So after I ran outta money, I decided to walk home. Then, I see This weird Chick in winter clothes at the Book store!" Jay said.

There is only one person that can wear winter clothes, Blanc!

"Is she still there?" I asked.

"Yeah, She is. You coming to get her?" Jay asked.

"Well, I have a friend that's looking for her." I said as I Glance at Noire.

"Well, I doubt she ain't going anywhere, Also, Call Claire. She said she needs you for some reason." Jay said.

"Wonder why...? Anyway, Thanks Man. You saved me a hella lot of trouble." I said.

"No Prob. See ya Later." Jay said as he hung up.

"Bye." I said as I also hung up I put the phone in my pocket.

"What Happened?" Noire asked.

"A Friend said they found Blanc at the book store. So that's where we're heading." I said as she followed.

"I doubt she'd believe you of you're alone, So I'll be accompanying you." Noire said.

"Alright. Scarlet! Neptune! Me and Noire are going into town! Be good!" I yelled as they Yelled back Yes.

Me And Noire walk out to the Sierra, get In, and Drive into the city.

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Violet, Mother Of Blaze_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! FeedBack is Also appreciated!_**

 ** _Author Reference: If You're Just Going to Give Up On something that'll make you happy, Then Don't even try. It takes Everything you have to be one of the best, And To be the one that the crowd Cheers or the People Talk about. Don't give up because it's hard, Don't tell Yourself you can't do it, or I can't be like him, Don't show weakness. And you can be Sucessful._**

 ** _-Black Vasto Lorde, 2016_**


	6. Violet: Mother Of Blaze

**_DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE OC AND STORY. HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS. ALL OST(SONGS) ARE ALSO OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS._**

 ** _Chapter 5: Violet, Mother Of Blaze_**

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

After getting into Chicago, Me and Noire got out of the car and Went into the Book store. It was like one of those public Library's since there was so many books, It was a come and stay place to read. This is the one place I'd expect Blanc to be, Not so sure about her sisters, Hopefully they're with her.

"Ok... If I was Blanc, What section would I be in...?" I muttered as I looked around.

"There she is." Noire said as she pointed to Blanc, Reading a book in a Chair with a stack of Books Beside her.

"Blanc. What are you doing?" Noire asked. When Blanc looked up, Her expression didn't change.

"Oh, Hey. I'm just reading these. Some of these books are Interesting, They don't exist in Hyperdimension, so I'm enjoying myself." She said with no emotion.

"Well, Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, and I Found Blaze." Noire said. This seemed to peak Blanc's Interest as she looked at Noire.

"Who? Where is he?" Blanc asked. Noire moved out of the way and Pointed at me.

"Him? He doesn't look like much." She said Blankly.

"I am Blaze, The one that you're Looking for. We're looking for the other CPUs, so where are your sisters?" I asked.

"They were being noisy, So to not cause trouble, I sent them to the playground." She said as she began to read her book again.

"Wait... You left Your Kid Sisters Out to a Playground, ALONE?" I asked.

She Raised her head from her Book. She paused for a minute before putting a Book Mark in her book and Setting it on her lap.

"Let's go." She said.

"Do you want to check out these? Cuz you can't just leave them here." I asked. She Turned her head to it and back to me. She repeated this process about 7 times before answering.

"Yes." She said. I lift the pile of books and Take it to the counter. I'm associated with this place since I helped out a few times In the past with a friend. So the owner gave me a Card That'll slow me to buy any books under 23 in number Free. Doesn't make sense? Doesn't Have too.

"Hello Blaze, All these?" The Clerk behind the Counter began checking out books.

"Yep." I said. After a few beeps, She'd Had Finished.

"Have a Good Day Blaze." She said.

"You too. I said before lifting the pile of books and bringing them to the car. I put them in the Chest in the bed so they wouldn't Slide around the Bed. I got in the Car, Noire Got in front, and Blanc got in back.

"Which PlayGround?" I asked. She paused into thought and answered.

"I saw one on the other side of the Block. I'm pretty sure they went there." Blanc said. I started the Truck and Drove towards the Other Side of the Block.

"Do you know where the other CPUs are Blanc?" I asked.

"No. We all separated from each other when we came here." She said.

"We Managed to Find Neptune, Bur then those Guys Captured her and nearly got Nepgear. She manger to get away, but we went after Neptune. Then Blaze was there and made finding him a lot easier." Noire explained.

"Yeah, We Should Probably find Rom and Ram Before The same thing or something remotely like it happens again. And Hopefully the Author won't be a Dick and Do a Sudden turn of events that result in Blanc and her sisters finding each other from Thugs." I said, Breaking The Fourth Wall.

We Arrive a The Playground where they suppose to be. But, Mo sign of anyone except a Old Lady Feeding Pigeons. I park the truck we all get out.

"You two, Go find the Twins, See if their hiding, I'm going to ask that Convenient old lady." I said as I walked over to the bench. I sat down.

"Excuse me, Have you Seen anything out of the ordinary? Two Kids wearing Pink and Light Blue?" I asked. She Turned to me slowly.

"Ah, Those little Children...? Yes, Nice Lads they were... They were playing here not too long ago, Then they got into a Black Van with a Few Men and drove off..." She answered slowly.

GodDamn everything!

"I see, Thank you Ma'am. Have a Nice Day." I said as I got up and started to walk towards Noire And Blanc.

"Such a Nice Lad..." She said.

"They've Been Abducted. We're Going to Save them." I told them as I walked back to the car.

"Again?" Noire sighed.

"I am Going to Tear who ever did it too shreads...!" Blanc Growled.

"And I know who did it. Now we just have to find them... And I Have An Idea of where..." I said.

"It better not be the same Place as last time." Noire said.

"It is Not! It's another place. An abandon Work Office, About a Few Blocks away. Probably Bring kept Captive or Something. But we'll save them." I said as I drove to the Office.

 _ ***10 Minute Timeskip***_

We Arrive at a Old Run Down Office Building. Me, Noire, and Blanc get out and head inside. When we walk inside, all we see is A Barley lit empty room.

"Nothing is Here... Are you just Screwing with us...!?" Blanc Growled. I walk over to the desk a Hit a Button under the counter. A Elevator Opens with Lights, Playing elevator music.

"They're probably Downstairs. Let's go and Be Ready." I said as I walk in the elevator.

"But we don't have weapons. Are we going to be alright?" Noire asked.

"Well, as long as you two stay Close, We'll be Fine. You Now Know How I gain Power." I said as we descended down.

"Excuse me?" Blanc asked.

"Oh, I'm also a CPU. But I gain strength from CPU presence. So if you're here, Then I'll be able to save your sisters." I explained.

"That doesn't make sense..." Blanc said.

"Science. Anyway, It'll take a Minute or two to reach the floor where they are." I said.

"What do you call yourself when In HDD?" Blanc asked me.

"Reaper Heart." I said.

"...Why?" She asked.

"You'll find out in a minute. We're here." The Elevator stops and the doors open. I'm the first to walk out. When I flip a Switch, I see Rom and Ram Chained up at the other side of the Room.

"Rom! Ram!" Blanc yelled.

"Well, It's about time you all showed up." A Voice said. When I turn, I see A Guy wearing a Rat Hoodie walk out with a metal bat.

"Oh, It's You. I thought it was gonna be someone dangerous, I doubt I even need to transform to kill you!" I laughed.

"Hey! Don't you laugh Bastard!" She yelled.

"A Underling can be Call Underling. Hell, I bet this is a One Time use for you in this Chapter!" I laughed.

"GRAH! Shut Up! I am your Death Here You Broads! I am the new kind of Villain! Compared to you all, I am A Demi-God! I am The One that you will fear, The One tha-!"

"Oh you Dirty Bitch, Work the shaft!" I said Blankly.

"...Excuse You...?" Underling asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I like to dirty myself when someone's- Sucking My D*ck!" I yelled.

"I'm getting to the point. I'm Linda, and Sir CFW Trick will-"

"And I'm Carmen SanDiego, GUESS WHERE I AM?!" I yelled.

"I'm trying to Have a Serious Conversation with you here!" She yelled.

"Oh, So Am I. But I'm failing. And I'm sorry for that, It's just that I'm so Agitated. Because This expendable Little Shit Is trying to Impress me like I'm her alcoholic Father!" I yelled.

"Grr! You son of a-!" She yelled, But before she could finish, A Giant dinosaur thing with a Tongue shows up from the shadows.

"Dear God! Is this what happens when a Lickilitung Fuses with a dragon type?! Dear god, I Hope the guys who make Pokémon Don't even Consider You!" I yelled.

"Who are you all?! Do you dare try to Take these cuties away from me?!" He yelled. Slowly, Flames surrounded my body and My Appearance changes.

I Transform Into Reaper Heart.

 ** _*Blazing Ashes ii Plays* (Fate Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works Soundtrack)_**

"S-So This is why he calls himself Reaper Heart...?" Blanc asked.

"Y-Yeah. We should probably get back." Noire said.

 ** _"Ready To Die?"_** I asked A Deeper Voice. Trick and Underling shiver at my voice and Appearance.

"W-What the Hell?! W-What the Hell are you?!" Underling yelled. I Summon my Scythe.

 ** _"Death. YOUR Death. Forgiveness doesn't come to sinners. You will pay for laying your filthy hands on them."_** I growled.

"Try It Demon! I won't allow my cuties to Fall into your Possession!" Trick yelled as he Whipped his Tongue at me. I Catch it with one hand, and Flames start to run through it. Trick Screams In pain. I readied my Scythe. I move at High speed, and Cut Off his Small Arm. He screams in pain and shock.

 ** _"Hurts, Doesn't it?"_**

Trick Shutters.

 ** _"But it's Nothing Compared to What you made those two feel. NOTEVENCLOSE!"_** I yelled as I Cut Off his Tongue. He Tried to scream in Pain, But Couldn't due to his tongue gone. I walk toward him. He Shivers and Then Try's to Flee.

"I won't allow you to flee." I said as I Rushed him again. I kick him up to the ceiling and He hits it Hard, making a Crater on the ceiling. He falls to the ground and Crashes.

Time to finish this.

I Jump in the air, Lifting My Scythe Behind my back and prepare to strike Trick. I slam the Scythe down on him and he screams in pain, Flames envelope him and he soon breaks down into Data.

I land completely on the ground. I look down at my Scythe.

...

...

...

What is this feeling...?

It's not Like me... This feeling... I should not have it when I killed Trick...

So Why Do I feel So Good...?

When I turn around, I see Underling Shivering from fear. I stared at her for a moment.

I'm trembling.

Not from Fear, exhausted, Or Any Thing Like That.

But Excitement.

I've never felt like this before. This is my thrill. The excitement I get when I see Underling Tremble in fear, The Feeling I get when she Fears me, My Power, and My Very Existence.

It Feels So Good.

This isn't like me. What coming over me? Why am I feeling this way?

When I Look at a Little Pond of water, I see my Reflection.

I'm smiling.

I turn back to Underling, Still smiling. She Trembles more and tries to make a break for it.

I start to walk towards her direction. Taunting her. This is fun. I want more. I want to Make her end as Terrifying as Possible! This is my Thrill. This is...

Amazing.

 ** _*Blazing Ashes Ends*_**

 ** _*Third POV*_**

Noire and Blanc Run over to Rom and Ram, Still chained up and Unconscious.

"Rom...! Ram...! I should've never...!" Blanc Tried to prevent herself from crying. But Noire stops her.

"Let's help them first, Then we can focus on that." Noire said. Blanc nodded and Started to break the Chains Around Rom and Ram. When Freed, Blanc Hugged them. Noire stood up and looked at the direction where Blaze Followed Underling.

"What's Blaze doing...? He shouldn't worry about a underling..." Noire said. Blanc stood up as well, but with a more serious face.

"Noire, Are you sure he is on our side?" She asked. Noire seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" Noire asked.

"When he Transformed, Something was Off about him. He kept giving off a BAD Vibe. A REALLY bad vibe. Like something sinister is Crawling about him. Something that can't possibly be on our side of the playing field." Blanc said.

"I don't... Really have an Answer to that... We should go find him..." Noire said as she pick up Rom.

"Agreed. I don't wanna know what's gonna happen if we leave him as it is." Blanc said as she picked up Ram. They Went in the direction that Blaze and Underling went down.

 _ ***Blaze POV***_

She Flees from her Fate? There is nothing more I love than Toying with someone filled with fear. This is the greatest feeling!

I can hear her Footsteps running and her Panting filled with Fear.

Just Thinking about it makes me feel so Good. It feels... Really Good...

Too Good...

I Corner Underling. She against the wall. I stop a few feet away from her. I stare at my Hands.

What's... Happening to me...?

When I killed Trick... It felt Good... So Good... It Felt Too Good... Hell, Just thinking about it makes me feel so giddy...

I punch the wall. Making a Large dent in the metal pipes. I Glared up at Underling.

 **"Leave. And Never appear in front of me again."** I growled.

She Quickly Ran, Without the Slightest hesitation ran past me and Down the dark halls.

I revert Back to my Human Form. I drop to my knees.

I hear Footsteps coming down from behind me, and see Noire and Blanc Holding onto Rom and Ram.

"Did you win?" Noire asked.

"...I let her go. She isn't much of a threat." I Said. I can't tell them. I don't want to tell them what I felt!

"Let's go back. This Place Gives me the creeps." Blanc said as I stood up.

"Alright. Let's go Home. I'm sure everyone is waiting." I said as I started walking back. Noire and Blanc Follow foot.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

We've Left the Abandon apartment building and made it back home alright. I'm laying on my bed, Thinking about back then.

The Emotions I got back then. The Feeling I got when I killed.

It wasn't like me. Nothing about it.

Never once have I wanted to Kill for pleasure. I'm not sick.

But, The Rush I got when I was Reaper Heart and The way I Toyed with Underling...

What's Going On...?

Then, a Phone Call Erupted in my room.

"A Phone Call Sir, From Master Blitz." Lucious said.

"Put It Through." I said. What does he want now?

However, When The Holographic Image showed up, I was surprised, Shocked even.

"Blaze~!" The Person that Called.

Was My Mom, Violet.

When she tried to tackle me for a Hug, She Fell To the ground.

...

...

...

When she Got up, She pouted.

"You avoid me every time I make a Call. Not Fair." She Grumbled.

"You realize that you make Holographic calls Right?" I asked.

"Urk! Y-Yeah! I totally knew that! Ahaha..." She laughed.

Mom is a Terrible liar by the way.

She Was Like an Adult Version of Alice. Night Black Hair That Touched her back, she wore a Dark Purple Casual Dress instead of a Business outfit. She usually wears that. Her eyes were Dark Blue like mine and Alice. Her Personality, Is a Carefree Child and a Tad bit dumb. When home, I usually just Babysit her. She is too much like a Child.

"What did you call for? When Dad Called he suddenly Ended his call." I lied. His call was forcefully shut down. I don't N so dads condition, But I can tell he's in the same boat as a Mentally broken and beaten person, Maybe.

"Ah! Blitz Called You?! I thought he just abandoned me and left to go home! Or planning too anyway!" She yelled.

"No, He told me about the CPU memories and More stuff." I said. She paused for a Second before smiling.

"I see. So you've Taken the Memory Core? Did Scarlet yet?" She asked.

"No. And I need to ask you about some more stuff." I said.

"I know. So I'm coming Home just for you Blaze! Tee Hee!" She Yelled with joy as if a Child.

"Wait, You're Coming Home?!" I yelled.

"Yeppe! I can't wait to see you in person Blaze! I'll be There tomorrow or so, and I have few presents for you and your friends!" She said with joy.

"This is really Sudden. Why so suddenly?" I asked.

"...I have Free Time. Besides, Blitz Insisted that I go home for a little bit and since he did, I really wanted to see my Kids again!" She yelled with a smile.

"Alright. When will you be home?" I asked.

"Tomorrow Morning? Maybe Later." She said, Holding a finger to her lips and thinking.

"Alright, I'll tell Scarlet and Alice. Get home safe." I said.

"Ahh! My Beloved Child said 'Get Home safe' to me~! I must Get home no matter what!" She yelled with determination. She takes things this little a bit too seriously, Stupidly Serious.

"Bye."

"Bye."

And We Both Hang Up. I lay down back on my bed and go too sleep.

 ** _*Meanwhile, On a Private Plane for Violet."_**

Violet sat on her Chair After Hanging up.

"So Blaze... Did Become Reaper Heart... As I thought... I'd better keep a close eye on him... In case he..." Violet Thought as she Tilted a Box full of CPU Memories. The plane Continued towards Chicago.

 ** _*Meanwhile, On a Skyscraper in Chicago.*_**

"And another one falls to the God Of Death." The Cloaked Man muttered.

"Did you expect a Weak pawn like Trick to be able to do something?" The Voice asked.

"No, I just wanted to test my Theory." He Said.

"What Theory?" the voice asked.

...

...

...

...

"...I see. So that's your Back Ground." The Voice said Amused.

"And Now That I am here, Means this world's Final Days. I will use the Mirror Worlds and Purge this world into Chaos." He said.

"Well, That's great and All. But we seem to have an Uninvited guest." The Voice said.

When The Cloaked Man turned his head slightly, he saw a Girl with Red hair and Holding a Megaphone.

"So, You're Here?" He asked.

"Uzume Tennouboshi?" He finished. Uzume Glared at The Cloaked man.

"You're the reason Why Time stopped in Hyperdimension right?!" Uzume yelled.

"That Fact is True. I am indeed the one behind it. And I'm also the one Who is making Mirror worlds." He said. As he pulled out a Regular Scythe with Red Markings on it.

"So if I defeat you, Everything will revert back to normal right?!" Uzume Yelled as she Got in a fighting stance.

"Defeat me? Alone? You're a fool to think you can even Make Me Flinch Girl." He Said.

"We'll see about that!" Uzume yelled as she rushed the cloaked man.

 **-To Be Continued**

 **-Next Chapter: Hatred has A Name**

 **Any Questions Comments or concerns? Feel free to ask! Feedback is also appreciated!**

 **AN: Expect a Top 5 Favorite OC on my page for my stories on Monday! More info On Monday!**

 **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**


	7. Hatred Has A Name

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES OC's. AND STORY! HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS. ALL OST(SONGS) ARE ALSO OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS._**

 ** _Chapter 6: Hatred Has a Name_**

 ** _*God Mode Plays*_**

 ** _(Sons Of Amon)_**

Uzume Rushed the Cloaked man with her Megaphone. They Clash weapons, and Sparks Fly off their Collision. They Break apart and Uzume Rushes Him again with a barrage of hits with her megaphone. The Cloaked Man Slashes at Uzume and Forces her to gain distance. He Readied his Scythe. A Red aura was beginning to circle it and he slashed at Uzume, Creating a Red energy attack. Uzume dodges, And The slash attack destroys a tank full of water. The water spreads on the ground and Uzume Rushes Him again. They Clash their Blades for a Minute before colliding weapons, Pushes each other's Weapon.

"Why did you Freeze Time?! How did you freeze it?!" Uzume asked.

"Even if I told you why, I doubt very strongly that the Knowledge would change anything at all." He said as They broke apart.

"What do you mean by that?!" Uzume yelled.

"What I mean is, There is no point in telling a dead person something so important." He said.

"I'm not going to Die here Bastard!" Uzume yelled as she rushed at Him again. But, before she could get close, The Cloaked man Slammed his end of his Handle of his Scyte on the ground and the Water was suddenly filled with Black electricity. It Attacked Uzume and she was sent back. She Struggled to get back up, But was able to, but was barely able to stand.

"(So Strong...! But I'm not gonna lose...!)" Uzume thought as she Readied her Megaphone.

"Let's Go Fool!" Uzume yelled as she Cracked her Knuckles as tilted her head a bit. This Confused them Cloaked man before he was attacked with a Barrage of Punches. He turned shocked for a Minute by all the Punches. Then, Uzume Throws the final punch and the cloaked Man is sent to The edge of the skyscrapers he crashes into the Small wall around the Top of the Building. A Cloud of smoke surround it and Uzume Drops too her knees.

 ** _*God Mode Fades out*_**

"*Pant* *Pant* ...I-Is it... Over...? Did I...?" Uzume tried to say but couldn't due to exhaustion.

"Kill Him?" A Mans' Irritated Voice asked. Uzume Turned shocked in an Instant as the Voice was right Behind her. She turned and saw the man standing, No Damage done whatsoever.

"Too Late." Before Uzume could do anything, The Man Slashed His Scythe Across her, Wounding her Greatly. Before she drops to the ground, The Man Grabs her Neck and lifts her up, Uzume Gasping and Struggling for air.

"Did you Truly Think That I would be so Easily defeated? It will take more than that too Kill me, Girl." He Said as He Held her up in the air by her neck.

"W-Why... Are you... Doin' This...?!" Uzume tried to yell in anger.

"As I Had already told you, I doubt the information would change anything at all. But let's say that I take the time to tell you HOW I stopped Time in Hyperdimension? What would you be able to do in the condition you're in?" He Mocked.

"Damn... You...!" Uzume Cursed before coughing up a Bit of Blood.

"It's Simple Really, I do not have the ability to stop time MYSELF, but I found a Nice Little toy that can." He said as a Dark Purple Light appeared on the palm of his friend hand. When it slightly Faded, What was on his Hand was a Purple Crystal that took the shape of a stopwatch and Had a Clock inside it, ticking.

"What... Is That...?!" Uzume tried to yell.

"The Reason Time has stopped in Hyperdimension, The One God Like artifact that has been able to control time since the beginning of the Dawn of Creation, The Time Core!" He said. Uzume was shocked at what he said.

"It wasn't easy to retrieve it. In Fact, From where it resides, It's Impossible and Suicide to Try obtaining. But, A Certain Incident appeared and thanks to that Incident, Stealing this was MUCH more easier." He said. Uzume was Confused and Angered. What was he talking about?!

"Would you Like to know what that Incident was?" He asked tauntingly.

"Damn... You...!" Uzume Cursed.

"It's Worlds That Starts with Zero and Heart." He Finally said. Then, all the Confusion and Anger turns to Realization and Fear. She knew what he meant.

"Correct, Thanks to the Creation of Zero and Heart Dimension, The Obstacles Guarding the Time Core was Lifted for a Short Period of Time, and I took the opportunity to Steal this and Control Time for myself!" He said. Uzume didn't know how to react. Her face was filled with Realization and Fear. In Short...

"Thanks To You, I was able to Stop Time, Uzume Tennouboshi! So In short, This is Partly YOUR Fault." He said. Uzume clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Damn You... Bastard...!" She Cursed as she Coughed up Blood.

"Well Then, I suppose that's enough Talking. I do enjoy our conversation, but you're a nuisance thanks to you're ability to Create that Bothersome Sharing field. So you will die here, Uzume Tennouboshi." He said as he Walked towards the edge of the Skyscraper, Down Below was a Alleyway, instead of a Busy Street.

"Oh, Thats Right. I haven't introduced myself have I?" He said.

"?!" Uzume Tried to yell, but couldn't.

"Hear this for the final Time, CPU. My Name is Fallen, The Destroyer of this world! Die a Horrible death, CPU." He said as he Threw her off the Sky scraper, Into the Darkness of The Alleyway.

"Now that we've Dealt with our One of our most Bothersome Problems, We can Now focus our attention to the God Of Death. Before he completely Gains the Power of A True God." Fallen said as his scythe disappears.

"Let the show begin." Fallen Growled as he Disappears from the Sky scrapper.

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Time: Reaper Sister and Uzume_**

 ** _Any Questions Comments or Concerns? Feel free to ask! Feedback is also appreciated._**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	8. Reaper Sister and Uzume

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE OC's AND STORY! HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS! I DON'T OWN THE OST(SONGS) USED, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Reaper Sister and Uzume**_

 _ ***? POV***_

I was walking back from hanging out with my Friend Sarah. We went out to a see a movie and Sarah had to go, She was a little worried about me, but I ensured I'd be fine.

Oh, I should Probably Introduce myself.

My Name is Claire Sabrina. Friends Call me Amelia, it's just a Nickname I've got because I preferred to be called that. Anyway, I was walking back to my car, when suddenly, I heard a Loud Crash from the Nearby Alleyway.

"W-What was that...?" I said. It came from a Alleyway near me, to my right. When I peaked around, I saw something crashed into a dumpster and Basically Crushed it. What ever did this must've fell from that Building! But what...?

When I look At the figure, it was a Girl with Red hair, Unconscious and Bleeding.

"O-Oh My-! I need to get you help!" I yelled as I tried to help her up.

"F...all...en..." She muttered. I tried my best to get her to my car, it was a Regular Car, Not Very Big, But still a Silver Car. I Put her In the front seat and Shut the door. I get in and quickly start the Car.

"Please Hang On! I'll get you help right away!" I yelled as I started to drive to the Hospital.

...

...

...

 _ ***Blaze POV***_

 _ ***Morning, Blaze Household***_

I was Up Cooking Breakfast For Mom's Coming Home. It was Pancakes, Bacon, And Orange Juice. It was usually what Mom would eat if I made something. I only make this if Mom and Dad Came home, I had friends over, or Alice and Scarlet literally Got on their hands and knees and Begged me too. Mom was supposed to get back this morning, so it shouldn't tooling now. Neptune, Uni, Rom, And Ram were sleeping in the spare Guest Bedrooms and Blanc, Noire, and Nepgear were awake. Nepgear was helping me cook, While Noire sat Quietly and Blanc was reading Books from The Store she got them from.

"Most of the pancakes are done, How's The Bacon?" I asked Nepgear, She was Cooking the Bacon, even though I wanted to cook something. But, Since Nepgear Insisted she didn't want to be a freeloader, I had no choice, so I swallowed my pride for Bacon and Let her cook them.

"It's Finished." She said as she Started pulling out Perfect stripes of Bacon from the Cooking Pan and Onto a Plate.

"Perfect, Now all we need to do is wait for Mom and We can eat. She Shouldn't be too long now. I should probably wake up Alice, Scarlet, Neltune and the rest." Then, I heard the door open.

"I'm Back~!" A Childish Carefree Voice yelled. When I go look at the door, I see Mom with The same Causal Dark Purple Dress from last Night and She Had a Suitcase.

"Blaze~! I'm Home~! she Yelled as she tried to tackle me for a hug. I move out of the way and she slides down the floor to the couch, Right in front of Noire, Who stared at her with Surprised eyes.

"Uh... Blaze? Is this...?" Noire asked.

"My Mother, Violet Creed. She acts like a Child When Home or Around Dad. When she's home I have to Babysit her." I said with a sigh. Blanc stared at her and Nepgear also stared at her, but with Shocked eyes. Not like Bad shocked, Funny Shocked.

"Ugh... Mom Comes home in a While, and the first thing you do is dodge? How Cruel..." She Pouted as she got up. Then, She must've smelled the Pancakes, Because her eyes lit up like Stars.

"You Made Pancakes?! You really do love me! Chocolate Chips! Did you add Chocolate Chips?!" She yelled with Joy. Mom was a Very Bog Fan of Pancakes.

"Y-Yeah. I did, Let me go wake up The others, I made a lot. Don't eat them while I go wake them up. Understand?" I said. She pouted as she stared at the Food with glittering eyes. I swear I Babysit Everyone in this House.

When I go to Wake Scarlet Up, Her room is a mess like usual. She's Moving around her bed and the covers are barely on the bed anymore, She's also wearing pajamas but, Her shirt was up to her bottom chest. She Slept like a bear.

"Scarlet, Wake up. Food is ready." I said. She didn't react in the slightest. And This, My Fellow Readers, is where we Have some fun.

If you need to wake a younger sibling from bed, Follow these steps.

1\. Get Your Phone, A Speaker, and a Loud Or Favorite song that'll be sure to wake them up.

2\. Place The Speaker inside the room, and Close the door.

3\. Connect Your Phone to The Speaker, and before you play the song, turn the volume up all the way. Or if it's too loud, 3/4 will do.

4\. Finally, Play your Song and Wait for Results. To savor the moment forever, Place a Camera Inside the room with a good angle of her Jumping up from sleep.

5\. If You've followed these steps Correctly, You'd just had one of the Greatest moments of your life. You're Welcome.

When I followed my Instructions, I Walked away from the room and on the stairs. I hit play and I Played the Bird Is The Word song by The Trashmen. I Heard A Loud Thud and couldn't help but laugh. This is just too funny. Then, I hear the Music stop and Scarlet Slammed the open, Flaring at me.

"What the Hell?!" Scarlet Yelled.

"You weren't waking up so I decided to have a bit of fun. That was HILARIOUS." I laughed as she Hit me a few times with her pillow.

"A-Anyway, Mom is Home and I made Pancakes, So go down and Wait till I wake up the rest." I held back laughing as Scarlet Face went From Angry from Happiness. Her face was Glittering and her Mind was in God Knows where. She went passed me and I got up and went or go get Alice.

When I Entered her room, She was Hugging Jet.

"Alice, Time to Breakfast. I made Pancakes and Bacon, and Mom is Home." I whispered in her ear. She Slowly got up and looked at me, trying her best not to fall back asleep again.

"Carry... Me..." She said trying to stay awake. I sigh and Pick her up over My Shoulder. Not Like Her stomach over my shoulder, Just her head looking Back. Anyway. I knock on the door of the guest rooms and wake up the remaining Few. After that, I went Back stairs and Saw Mom Trying to Hug Scarlet, But Scarlet Put her Hand on her head, Preventing her from getting to her.

"Look Alice, Mom is Here." I said as Alice Looked over her shoulder and at Mom. When Mom noticed her, She Went to Dive right into me, so I stepped out of the way and she slides down the hall and hit the wall. Alice Laughed a little.

"You always avoid me and I get Hurt... Don't you feel guilty...?!" She asked.

"No, Because you always Try to tackle me to the ground. Plus I had Alice with me so avoiding was inevitable." I said. She got back up and I put Alice down. Alice runs over to Mom and Mom Picks her up and Snuggles herself into Alice's Face. She Didn't really Complain about it, Just Went with the flow and Accepted it. When Mom and Me walked back into the kitchen, I started to hand out pancakes. I made a lot. LIKE, ALOT! Trust me, My Family(Mom) eats a lot of Pancakes. While we eat, I decide to ask mom a few Questions.

"Mom, last night you said you Had Presents for us? Did you mean CPU memories?" I asked.

"Yes, I have About 12. They are in my bag, So we can do it whenever." Mom said as Continued to scarf her pancakes.

"So after we use those items...?" Noire started.

"We'll be able to Transform..." Blanc Finished.

"Yep Yep! It's about time we got back into action!" Neptune cheered.

"Yes, I have the Items in my suitcase. After you all use them, we'll be able to talk all you want." Mom said as she continued.

"Ok. I need to ask a questions about Scarlet and Alice as well." I said.

"Hm? What?" She asked, Mouth Full of food.

"Dad Told me that scarlet is able to Become a CPU Candidate, But is Alice? Dad Wasn't very thrilled when I asked..." I said. She coughed an entire glass of Orange Juice and swallowed.

"Yes, I believe so. Why? I don't really think Alice Needs to Take a CPU Memory." Mom said. What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Firstly, you only have one more CPU Memory since you already used one to Become a CPU. Secondly, I don't think you'll need Alice's Help. Plus, She is a Bit too young to Help you..." Mom said.

"...You Have a Point... I was just wondering since Me and scarlet are able too, Alice could be capable of achieving it." I said. Even if I did have another CPU memory for Alice, I wouldn't give it too her. I don't want to take her life away from her, I want her to grow up. Not stay the same forever.

"Yes, I know. Plus, A Normal CPU Memory won't work on Alice. She won't turn into a monster apr into a Goddess. In Fact, Normal Ones won't affect her in anyway." Mom explained.

"OK, So after Breakfast, We'll Get Neptune's and the others powers back." I said.

"K. Now, My Hunger is not quenched yet!" Mom said as she ate more pancakes.

 ** _*15 minutes later.*_**

We sat on the couch as mom Dug through her Suitcase.

"Ah! Here it is!" Mom said as she took out a Box. It wasn't cardboard but something else. I think Glass or Clay? Anyway, She Opened it up and It revealed a Pile of CPU Memories.

"Help yourselves!" Mom said with joy as she handed them out to the CPUs. They took them and they emitted a faint glow.

"Please, Go Ahead!" Mom yelled with Glee.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Neptune said as she used the Item.

"Let's go!" Noire said as she also used the Item.

"I'll become a CPU again!" Nepgear said as she took the Item.

"Hey! Don't become a CPU before me!" Uni yelled as she also used the Item.

"You Two, you ready?" Blanc asked.

"Duh! I gonna become CPU again!" Ram yelled.

"Transform..." Rom said as all three of them used the items.

When The Light that Lit the entire room Died down, Neptune and The others were Floating in the air transformed.

"It's been so long since I've transformed..." Neptune said.

"Ha! It's good to be back!" Noire said.

"Yay! You've all past! Now then... Blaze? Can you bring me the weapon And the CPU memory I sent you?" Mom asked.

"What are you plotting?" I asked.

"Just bring them to me." She said. I sighed as I went to my room, Got out the Short Swords and Memory, and brought them Back Downstairs. I handed them to mom and She inspected them.

"Scarlet, here!" Mom said with joy as she tossed the CPU Memory to Scarlet.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled in frustration. Before I could stop her, The Item started to emit a Red Light and Lit The Room.

When It Died Down, I saw A HDD'ed Scarlet, Only Different.

She Wore Different Clothes. She Had Black Short Shorts on as Well as a Black top with Red Cracks that emitted Flames over her breasts. So Basically a Swimsuit only Black Ash with Red Flames Cracks going through them. She Had Wings just Like Mine but smaller in size, as well as her horns. She Had Crimson Flamed Hair and Her Eyes Were Just Like Mine. She Held onto Two Short Swords that were now Black Ash and Cracked Flames going through them. She Had heels that were Black and Red.

"Now Presenting, Reaper Sister~!" Mom said with Glee.

"Do You Have ANY idea about what you've just did?!" I growled at Mom. I grabbed her by her shirt and pointed at Scarlet behind me, Looking at herself.

"Yep. I made you an ally!" She said not fazed at all.

"I am Going to make you wish you NEVER came home..." I growled as I had a Death threatening aura around me.

 _ **"Blaze! Stop It!"**_ Scarlet Yelled in her HDD Voice. It didn't change much.

 _ **"I was Planning to steal this and Come save you at the last minute anyway! So it all worked out!"**_ She said.

"Scarlet..." I growled quietly.

 _ **"Hm?"**_

"I'll give you a 15 second head start..." I said as I transformed Into Reaper Heart.

 _ **"Because I am NOT letting you off easy this time."**_ I growled. She Took no time to waste and Immediately Flew out the Slide door.

"Whoa! So this is what your HDD is Like?!" Uni yelled. Rom and Ram seemed a Little scared.

 _ **"Yes, I am Known as Reaper Heart in this form. Oh, 15 seconds are up, I'll be back."**_ I said as I Flew out the slide door after her. I Manage to Catch up instantly...

 _ ***Third POV***_

Scarlet's Screams Could Be Heard from where they were. Neptune and The others Besides Violet Sat in awkward silence as They Heard Scarlet Screams. Violet Just smiled.

"Ahhh, When Sibling Love goes so Far... I envy those kids... I didn't have a younger Sibling." Violet said, Closing her eyes, Smiling and blushing, and Putting her hands up to her Cheeks.

"I suddenly feel Like Sadie is Here..." Neptune muttered.

"Oh, He wouldn't do anything sexual. He isn't a Pervert. He is just going to beat her a little." Violet ensured.

Then, Blaze Landed on the Porch and transformed back holding onto Scarlet with several Bumps on her Head.

"Blaze! You're Back!" Violet Cheered.

"Shut Up. You're In for a Scolding later. So Be prepared." Blaze growled. He set Scarlet on the couch.

"So what's for the plan today?" Blanc asked.

"Dunno, Haven't seen Histoire for awhile, Where is she?" Blaze said.

"H-Here I am..." Histoire said as she entered the room.

"Where were you?" Blaze asked.

"I-I was in Scarlet's Room! She was Half Asleep as she put me in her Underwear drawer!" Histoire yelled. Blaze Glared at Scarlet.

"I-I Didn't do it purposely! I was Half Asleep at the Time!" Scarlet Yelled.

"Ether way, Histoire, Its sudden, but please focus on finding the Next Mirror World." Blaze asked.

"V-Very Well, It'll take some time, But I'll see what I can Do..." Histoire said.

"Well, Anyway, Now that we have that taken care of, we should probably go look for The Other CPUs. Since we have time to spare." Blaze said as he Grabbed his Phone off the table.

Then, it started vibrating.

"Huh?" Blaze Said.

"Who is it?" Neptune asked.

"Just a Friend. I need it take this." Blaze said as he walked outside on the porch and Closed the Sliding Door. Blaze Looked at The Caller ID; Its someone Named Claire.

"Hello?" I said.

"B-Blaze? Blaze I need to tell you something!" Claire yelled in a serious tone.

"Calm Down, What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"W-When I was Walking back to my car after Seeing a Movie With Sarah, I heard This Loud Crash and when I saw what it was, It was a Girl With Red Hair and a Giant Cut on her Body!" Claire yelled.

"Red Hair...? Claire, Do you know her Name...?" Blaze Asked.

"N-No. She Haven't regained Consciousness yet, she is in the hospital. I'm also here." Claire said.

"Okay, Just Look, I'll come to the Hospital and shorten things out. I'll be there in about an Hour and a Half at Best. Just stay there OK?" Blaze Said.

"O-Okay..." Claire said as she hung up.

Blaze walked Back In and Grabbed his Keys.

"A Friend Found Uzume. She's at the Hospital and We're going." Blaze said as he walked towards the door.

"I'm coming Too!" Neptune yelled.

"Me Too!" Nepgear also yelled.

"Fine, The rest of you stay Put." Blaze said as he, Neptune, And Nepgear got in the Sierra and Drove off into Chicago.

 _ **-To Be Continued**_

 _ **-Next Chapter: The Time Core and Fallen**_

 _ **Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is also appreciated!**_

 _ **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**_


	9. The Time Core and Fallen

**_AN: Will be edited on Monday, Because of Reasons._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing besides OC's and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful owners. All OST(Songs) used in this Fan Fiction is owned by its respectful owners. Please Support the Official Release._**

 ** _(Apologies for Grammer and Spelling Mistakes if you find any, Doing this on iPhone.)_**

 ** _Chapter 8: The Time Core and Fallen_**

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

When we reach the hospital, Claire is at the front to greet us.

She has Blonde Hair and Blue eyes. She wore jeans, A White shirt, and a Black zip up Hoodie. She had a purse in her hands as she ran towards us.

"B-Blaze! I thought you were never coming!" Claire quietly yelled. Claire has a shy and nervous personality, but she means well.

"I live outside of Chicago. So course it'd take long. Sorry for the wait." I apologized. She Blushed a little before nodding.

"Ok... Huh? Who're these girls with you?" Claire asked me as she looked at Nepgear and Neptune.

"These two are Cousins from another country. Don't mind them, anyway, where is This girl you talked about?" I asked. I can't tell her that These two are from another dimension, she'll think I'm crazy.

"She's In a hospital room on the top floor. I asked her some questions, but she didn't answer any of them." She said with a bit of sadness.

"Take us there. I think I know this girl." I asked. She nodded and Led us to the elevator. In the elevator, there is A brief 2 minutes of elevator music. It sucked.

After that 2 minutes, we walk down the hall into Uzume's Hospital Room. She laid on a bed in a Big Hospital room, Bandages covering her entire upper area. She watched the TV, With a confused and bored expression. I knocked on the door and she turned to me.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Neptune and Nepgear walked in front on me and Uzume eyes widen with surprise.

"Nepsy?! Gearsy?!" She yelled in surprise.

"Uzume!" They both yelled as they ran up to her bed.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Neptune asked.

"Hang on a minute Nepsy! How the hell did you two even get here?!" Uzume asked.

"Me." I entered the conversation. She looked at me and studied me, eye moving up and down.

"Who are you? Never seen you before." She said.

"Course you haven't. I'm Blaze. The one you're looking for, and the one that brought Neptune and Nepgear here." I said.

"You're Blaze?!" She yelled.

"Yep. Don't yell. You're going to reopen your wounds." I said as I took a seat.

I noticed that Claire was in a world of confusion. She was trying to process everything, don't know everything, but she's confused.

"Uh... Another Relative Claire." I said. She looked at me.

"But, I found your relative In a Completely smashed Dumpster, bleeding...! Like she fell from the skyscraper!" She yelled Quietly.

"Uhh... I don't know how to answer that..." I said honestly.

"Since when am I your relative?" Uzume asked entering the conversation.

"Ah! You must've lost your memory too! You poor thing!" I yelled. I winked at her to go with the flow, and she understood.

"W-Wait... I think I'm starting to remember... Ok, I got it." Uzume went with the flow.

"There, See?" I said to Claire.

"But she still fell from the skyscraper...!" She said.

"Don't bother with details. Anyway, I need to get some family bonding out of the way." I said.

"O-Okay... I'm going to get drinks...!" She said As she walked out flustered.

"She's Weird." Uzume Said.

"That Girl saved your life. Would it hurt you to at least talk?" I asked as I pulled the chair close to the bed.

"S-Shut Up. It was hard to trust anyone in this place. After I fought..." She said.

"How did you end up in this state? What happened to you last night?" I asked.

"...I attempted to fight the one who is behind the Time Freezin' and Mirror worlds..." Uzume said. Neptune, Nepgear and I turned shocked at the revelation. She fought the mastermind alone? That's...!

"You fought him alone?! Why didn't you try to find me?! I could've helped you! All of us could've helped you. Yet you still..." I said. Uzume smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. It was pretty stupid of me. Sorry 'bout worryin' ya." She apologized.

"No. I should've found all the CPUs by now. This is partly my fault. I need to find all of them now." I said.

"There should still be Vert, Plutia and Peashy left." Nepgear said. Neptune pumped her fist.

"Then we gotta find them and have them help us grind that jerks butt!" Neptune said.

"Who gave you that wound anyway, Uzume?" I asked. A Name would be Helpful.

"...His Names' Fallen. He has this Crystal that Allows him to Freeze time. He called it The Time Core." Uzume said.

"Ugh, Couldn't he have made a better name? Or is it the authors Fault?" I said.

 ** _Hey, Why don't you try coming up with cool TIME sounding names?_**

How about... The Clockwork Gem?

 **Mother Time Shard?**

Father Time's Eye?

 ** _Yeah, We're just going to stick with Time Core._**

Tsk, Fine.

"Anyway, what'd he look like? See his face? Anything That can describe him?" I asked.

"No. He had a cloak on and I couldn't see his face. I think he wore a mask though..." Uzume said.

"Ok. Thanks for the Info. Neptune or Nepgear? Do ether of you want to stay here? I'm going to attempt to find the Other CPUs. Hopefully we'll be able to find them." I said as I got up.

"Oh, Jeez, short Visits? How rude." Uzume said as she laid down.

"Shut up. As soon as you heal, or I can find sow way to heal you completely, you're going to stay here." I said. Then, Claire Came Back with Water Bottles.

"I-I'm Back...!" She breathed Heavy for some reason. Is she not used to running?

"Hey Claire. Do you have anything to do today?" I asked. She blushed.

"Huh?! I-I-I-I Don't! W-W-Why do you ask...?" She started to get even more embarrassed she could hardly talk correctly.

"I need to go into town real quick, so can you take care of these two? That One Specifically?" I point at Neptune. She seemed offended for some reason, but I don't care.

"Oh... Is she going to stay here?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I need to go find some more People and well... She can't go with. I already gave her money. So you don't have to spend any on her behalf." I said. Before she could yell 'you never gave me a penny!' I slapped $140 on her and she took it. She was about to complain, but I growled it'll get her somewhere.

She probably doesn't know the money system yet because she's used to credits. But I think she'll be Fine, plus Claire is here. So she'll be fine.

"I can help out. It's no problem." Claire said.

"Sorry I have to burden you about this..." I apologized.

"No, It's fine. Sarah has to work and I wasn't planning anything, so this is a Good opportunity for me. So don't worry." She ensured.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed my keys off the coffee table, while I did, I whispered into Uzume's ear.

"At Least TRY to talk to her. She isn't a bad person." I said. She paused before nodding. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Nepgear, Let's Go." I said as I walked out.

"Y-Yes! Please be safe Neptune! Uzume! Claire!" Nepgear said as she hurried out.

 ** _*Third POV*_**

Uzume, Neptune, and Claire were in the room. In silence except the TV playing.

It. Was. AWKWARD!

"U-Uh..." Claire tried to say. But she was too embarrassed to say anything.

"...you can sit down ya know? I don't mind..." Uzume said as she Started to watch Tv again.

"O-Okay...!" Claire smiled as she sat down next to Uzume. Neptune also sat down and started watching...

 _ ***Blaze POV***_

Me and Nepgear got back in the Sierra and Drove back into the streets.

"So... Where do we start looking...?" Nepgear asked.

"I have eyes everywhere. So if I know a few places they could be, They'll be there. But if I'm wrong, then we have to rely on my Info Network." I said.

"Info... Network...? Blaze, how do you have so many things that most people don't have...?" Nepgear asked.

"I used to be involved with a lot of stuff due to my fighting abilities and Advanced survival Knowledge." I said.

"R...Really...?" She asked.

"No. I took Kung Fu when I was Younger with a few Friends and I got involved with my Friends' Dad sometimes. He taught us how to shoot since we were 15. So I know how to use a gun. I taught myself how to use knives and such. So Basically, Just think of me as Batman and Kung Fury." I said. Nepgear just seemed confused.

"Anyway... What do you mean Info Network?" She asked me.

"It started a while back. In school, Sophomore year, Me and my friends started talking about how cool it'd be to start a Information Network, You know? A Small little network for tests in school. Tap the Number of the problem and wait 5 seconds and Hit One for A, Two for B, and so on." I explained as I continued to drive. I glance quickly and she nodded.

"Then, we got really into it and started proving some kids wrong by what we seen and asking questions. We were like a Detective agency in School. Then it spread into a Point where we find others outside school for different reasons. Then, it turned out how we had imagined it, a Network of Information, spreading across the city." I explained. She seemed surprised when I glanced quickly to make a turn.

"You must've had a Interesting School life..." Nepgear said.

"Yeah, it was. I'm still in the same school. I entered my Senior year so This is going to be my last year in high school." I said as I started to park in an Parking lot.

"I see... So when do we get your information?" Nepgear asked.

"Right now." I said as a Man approached the truck. I rolled down the window and was greeted by a guy with a hoodie.

"You Seven-Seven?" He asked.

"Am Indeed. You Big Red?" I asked.

"Here is the info you requested. Good luck." He said as I handed him a twenty. He walked away and I rolled up the window.

"Was that...?" Nepgear asked confused.

"A client. Someone that's my eyes are. Like I said earlier, I have eyes Evrywhere. Above, Below, around the corner, in that building. EVERYWHERE." I said. It turned into a big thing, even though it was just a fun little game we had in sophomore year, and now it's like some kind of brotherhood.

"Anyway, looks like We have all there current locations." I said ask open the Large envelope.

"Peashy is at an Local orphanage and Plutia is with her. Very is Somehow working at a GameStop." I said. How the hell did Peashy get in a Orphanage? It makes no sense... Vert I can understand. But what's she doing? Where does she even live?

"Well, Let's go get them." I said I started the car again. And I drive off too the Orphanage.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

We arrive at yeh orphanage and it looked deserted. Like no one was out on the playgrounds. I got out and Nepgear did the same. When we walked inside, we heard Kids talking and Laughing. I walked up to the counter and was greeted by a Nice Woman who looked like she was 23.

"Excuse me Miss, we're looking for two girls by the Name Peashy and Plutia?" I asked. She looked at the computer she had and searched it up.

"Ah, Yes. We have them here. They've been playing with the kids for a few days. Plutia makes stuffed animals and Peashy plays with the kids." She said.

"Really? Where are they now?" I asked and she pointed to the room with Laugjing children. I walked over with Nepgear and creaked open the door. I saw Kids playing with Peahy, and Plutia enjoying herself as she Sewed a old looking Doll. I open the door and everyone turns to me.

"Peashy and Plutia?" I said as they noticed their names. Then, They Saw Nepgear.

"Ahhh~! Neppy Jr.! Welcome...!" Plutia yelled slowly with joy.

"Hey! Nepgear is here!" Peashy yelled with excitement. Then, Both Plutia and Peashy noticed me.

"Neppy Jr.? Who is he...?" Plutia asked slowly.

"I'm Blaze. I heard you two were here? We need to talk, so can we go in the other room?" I asked.

"Yeah... One second girls..." Plutia said as she slowly got up and walked over to Me. Peashy ran over and we exited the room, as soon as we left, The kids Started to ask questions to each other.

"Alright, Here is the lay down. Uzume fought the Mastermind and Now She's in the Hospital. So now I'm trying to find the last of the CPUs before He decides to attack you while I'm not there. So I'm Trying to find the last and Bring them to my house." I explained. They were shocked to hear that Uzume was in the hospital, But were relieved to hear that she was alright.

"Ok...just let me finish the Dolls I'm fixing..." Plutia said as she Re-entered the room. Peashy ran back in and Started to play again.

"Ok, so how long will this take...?" I asked myself as I leaned against the wall and pulled out my phone. Before I get attached to it, I see two girls pulling Nepgear in the room. Heh, they like her.

 _ ***1 Hour Later***_

Plutia Finished Sewing the Dolls back together and put them next to a sleeping child. Must be Nap Time or something. Because all of them were sleeping.

"Ok... Now we can go..." Plutia said as Peashy followed her, yawning. She's probably tired.

"Ready Nepgear?" I asked. She nodded as we all left the building. Plutia tugged my shirt before we got in the truck.

"...Um... Can you bring us back sometimes...? Because we made such good friends with the Kids here..." Plutia asked. True, Those kids would want to see them again and they undoubtedly made friends with them. I can bring them back, It's not a problem.

"Sure. I can do that." I said. She smiled as She got in the back.

And Like that, I started to drive to Game Stop. I feel like this was supposed to be harder to do, finding Plutia and Peashy I mean. I swear that there was going to be a 'AW SHIT! PLUTIA AND PEASHY GOT KIDNAPPED! GOTTA GO SAVE THEM!' yeah, one of those chapters.

Well, I'm sure the author has plans. He always has -something- planned, whether it be retarded, or something, Surprisingly, no one else thought of yet.

 ** _*About an Hour Later...*_**

"And, we are at GameStop." I said as I parked. Plutia and Peashy were sleeping, not surprisingly, and Nepgear was on the brink of sleeping.

"I'll be right back." I said as I got out of the car and walked into GameStop.

Games. F*cking. Everywhere.

If There are any you readers that hasn't been to GameStop(Which I'm sure you have) I'm disappointed. And so are the other readers that read this. But I'm sure you have, cuz, how did you play the game? Stupid question.

Anyway, I walked around the store, looking for some interesting games. Since I don't see Vert anywhere, I just decide to look at games. Until, I got a text message from Scarlet.

It said specifically...

"BLAZE! I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY ON MY PLAYSTATION! GET ME A CARD! -Love, Scarlet. Heart, Heart, Heart."

That is Legitimately what it said. No Joke.

She spends to much money on DLCs. God Damn.

Well, She'll bitch at me if I don't get her one, so I better.

I grab a $60 Card and walk up to the counter.

I wait about 3 minutes for someone to come out, and lore and behold.

"Hello sir, may I help you with anything?" The girl Revealed as Vert asked me.

"Yes, This Card, and I'm looking for a girl called Vert." I said. She paused for a Moment. She looked at me, Eyes studying me.

"I take it you're Blaze?" Vert asked.

"The One and Only." I laughed.

"I see. The Fact that you have found me... Did you happen to find the other CPUs?" Vert asked as she bagged my card.

"Yes, Three are in the Truck out the-" I stopped as I saw my truck doors wide open.

Oh F*CK!

I waste no time to get out there. I run towards the act and saw they were gone. Plutia, Peashy, and Even Nepgear.

"Son of a B*TCH!" I yelled. When I looked at the passages seat, I saw a note. I quickly grabbed it and opened it up. It said the following...

 ** _Blaze, we Have your Friends. If you want them alive, and Unspoiled, come to the Old abandoned Factory tonight at 9:45 P.M. We Will be waiting._**

 ** _-Jared Menendez_**

"Oh That Stupid, Arrogant, Pedophile, Italian, Piece of Sh*t!" I cursed.

F*cking Jared Has The Three! All of the God Damn Times it had to be now!

I am not going to let him off the hook this time!

"F*ck!" I cursed. I closed all the doors and got in my truck, then, Vert got in.

"Huh? Why are you coming?" I asked.

"You will need help. So I am coming along with you." She said as she put on a seatbelt.

"Don't you have this job?" I asked.

"I Do not require it anymore. I have already found you and that is more than enough." She said.

"Fine, Then Let's have some action in this Chapter!" I yelled as drove off to the factory.

 ** _*Time: 9:40 P.M. How long is the Timeskip? Who the f*ck cares?!*_**

"So, this is our Destination? It looks a little... Gloomy..." Vert said as she searched the Dark area.

"It's been closed down for awhile. No one really cares for it and the city just hasn't gotten to the point of doing anything. So it's a Perfect place to Hold someone captive and let no one know about it." I said as I grabbed my sword. Oh, I brought this with. Forgot to tell the readers. Well, I'm sure they don't care.

"Let's go." I said as I got out. Vert also got out and summoned a Spear.

We enter through the front and make our way to the biggest part of the factory. When we do enter it, it's a big open space that is supposed to have been partly a warehouse. A Figure started to come out of the shadows, and Lore and Behold.

Jared Come Out, With a Axe.

"Ah, Blaze, how nice of you to come here. And you even brought a guest with you." Jared said.

"Yeah well, She's just here to watch. Because I gonna shove my FIST so far up your ass, Taking a shit is gonna feel like you're getting Stabbed and Tortured, AT THE SAME TIME!" I yelled.

"Ohh~! Scary! But, I'm different now Blaze. More than you could imagine! I have become what you aren't!" Jared Laughed.

"Oh Really? And How Pray Tell, are you ANY different than last time? Besides the point that I Owned you?" I asked Sarcastically.

"Oh, Make Jokes while you can Blaze! Because I have ascended from a Man! To a God!" Jared laughed as his arm started to glow a dark color. When it dimmed down, His arm was mutated. It looked like a Giant Arm from Prototype Two! Razor sharp Metal Finger tips and you know the rest. He held his axe in the other non mutated hand

 ** _*Menouthis Plays* (E.S. Posthumus)_**

"What The Living Fu...?!" I yelled In disbelief. What the hell was I seeing? How the F*ck did he get something like that?!

"What do you think Blaze?! I am Nothing like you Humans anymore! I am a Demi God! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" He laughed.

"Vert, Go Find The Girls, I'll take care of him." I said.

"Are you sure?" Vert asked.

"Yeah, I can handle him. Just go. And Take this with you." I said as I tossed her a CPU memory.

"If you're wondering how, My Mom must've slipped it in my pocket while I wasn't looking. Use it if things get hairy." I said. She nodded and took off.

"Where do you think you're going SweetHeart?!" Jared yelled as he stretches his arm at Vert, I intercept him by Cutting His arm. I didn't chop it off, But I landed a deep wound.

"You fight me, Jared!" I yelled as he turned his attention to me.

"Human! I will end you and That city! They'll both be brought down to my Knees!" Jared Laughed. He isn't on his right mind anymore. He's Completely lost it.

"I don't have feel bad about killing you, In Fact, it'd be mercy towards you." I said as I pointed my sword at him.

"Do your worst Human!" Jared yelled as he charged at me. I avoid it by jumping as he crashes into the wall, Destroying it. He turned and stretched his arm to grab me. I manage to run on the ceiling to avoid getting caught. But, He Brings his arm down and destroys part of the ceiling, leaving a Line as proof.

"Damn, Is he Persistent!" I mutter as he charged. I jump once again. I ready my sword and Strike the shoulder of his mutated body. He Screams Violently as I jump off him. He swings his stretched arm across the room. Destroying the walls.

"Jared! How did you get that Arm of yours?!" I yelled As I avoided his Slashes.

"Heh! Some guy Named Fallen! He said that if I take it, I'd be able to rule this world as a God!" Jared laughed.

"?!" Fallen?! That's the same guy Uzume told me is behind the Freezing Time and Mirror Worlds!

I have a guess, But... He must've used a CPU memory and turned into that. That's why he has that arm.

"Jared... I am going to kill you. That, Is an Act of Mercy on you." I said as I transformed. But...

After That, That was The last thing I remembered.

 ** _*Menouthis Fades out*_**

 ** _*Third POV*_**

Blaze Transformed into Reaper Heart and Stood in the same spot. Not moving an inch.

He had his head down and a shadow covering his eyes. He stared at the ground.

Jared Looked at him with shocked eyes, But then laughed.

"Hey Hey! What the hell is this!? Is this some kind of joke...?!" Jared Laughed.

Blaze didn't respond. Not moving a inch.

"Huh...? Are you at least going to say something?! Come on! Say you hate me, Blaze! Say you want to kill me!" Jared Laughed.

Blaze Slowly Looked Up, A Dark Aura surrounding him. When Jared Saw his face, The Biggest Chill in the history of chills went down his spine as he saw Blaze's Face.

 ** _*Dark Rider Plays* (AudioMachine)_**

He was Smiling evilly and sadistically. The Dark Aura Exploded around him and The ground started to crack apart, Floating in the air.

"Raaaaa..." 'Blaze' Growled. Something was wrong.

"W-What The Hell?! What the hell is going on?! What the F*ck are you?!" Jared yelled in fear.

"Blaze" didn't respond as he readied his Scythe, Still Smiling. In an Instant, He slashed Jared Regular arm off. Jared Screamed Violently. "Blaze" grabbed Jared arm. Jared looked back in an instant, and saw "Blaze" with his arm. "Blaze" Looked back slowly, with a Extremely wide Evil and Sadistic smile, and his eye glowing red as the rest of his face was shadowed.

Jared Started to panic. He ran for the other side of the room, Intent on escaping. "Blaze" just Grinned Again as He Cut Off Jared Other arm. Jared Screamed Violently, Bug kept running, Extreme Fear In his voice. Then, "Blaze" Cut off his legs. Jared fell to the ground. He Looked at the door, which was Covered In rocks. Jared Looked Back and Saw "Blaze" Face Covered in darkness, his eyes round Red, and his smile Wide.

"Graaaa! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" "Blaze Laughed as he Slamedbhis scythe to the ground. The Ground Cracked Opened as Firs Bursted out. A Large Paw Slammed on the outer wall of fire, making a small Crater on the ground. When The Flames went out, the one that made that crater was a Three Headed Hell Hound. Black Fur, Fire coming out of his mouth and Eyes, all that.

 _ **"Hound Of Hades!"**_ "Blaze" yelled as The Hell Hound Growled, Glaring at Jared.

Then, Jared yelled something he shouldn't have...

"M-MONSTER!" Jared yelled in Fear.

"Blaze" had a shocked face, smile gone and eyes wide. It followed by a shadow over "Blaze's" Eyes.

The Hell Hounds Were Barking Violently, And "Blaze" looked at him, Once again, with a Sadistic smile. He released the Hounds.

 ** _*Dark Rider Ends*_**

 ** _MATURE CONTENT!_**

 ** _MATURE CONTENT!_**

 ** _MATURE CONTENT!_**

 ** _MATURE CONTENT!_**

 ** _(Oh My god, I'm so glad you Can't Read what's going on behind these Mature_** ** _Content signs!)_**

After The Screaming Had subsided, Nothing remained. Blood Splatter was everywhere, Like an 4 year old throwing his cake around the room, But times 50 and it as Rated R. The Hell Hounds were enveloped in flames and they disappeared.

Blaze Turned Back into a Human and fell on the ground, Unconscious.

A Few Minutes Pass, and A Transformed Vert emerges from the doorway she had left with Nepegar, Plutia, and Peashy. When they saw the room, However, They were Horrified. Why happened while Vert was going to rescue the others. Plutia pulled Peahsy out quickly, Hoping she didn't she it due to the darkness. Nepgear ran over to blaze.

"Blaze?! Blaze!" Nepgear yelled. Blaze Still was Unconscious. But was still alive.

"We Have to get him some help!" Nepgear yelled.

"He is just unconscious, But we should go find Neptune immediately." Vert said as she transformed back. She helped pick up Blaze And brought him to his car. Vert got in the driver seat and (Tried) to drive back to the hospital.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

When they Arrived, They Were about to get out until Blaze started to wake up.

"Ughhh... Man, My head... Why are we in the car?" Blaze asked. Nepgear was starting to cry a little, but only barely.

"B-Blaze...? A-Are you alright...?" Nepgear tried to say while holding back tears.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Why do you-ARGH!?" Blaze tried to say, Before Nepgwar tackled him, Tears in his eyes.

"I-I Thought T-That *Hic* something happened and *Sniff* I was... S-So worried...!" Nepgear cried in his chest. Blaze kept quietly and patted Nepgear's head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have left you in the truck." Blaze apologized. Nepgear just nodded.

"We're at the hospital? How did we...?" Blaze asked.

"I Drove. I have some experience with a lot of racing games and I got skills from that." Vert smiled.

"I don't think you can compare Racing games to Actual Driving..." Blaze muttered.

"Well, Let's just get Neptune and leave. I'm tired, so let's just get her, Check on Uzume, and Go home." Blaze said as Nepgear off him, wiping off the tears on her face. Blaze and the rest went off into the Hospital...

When they got up to Uzume's Room, They Saw Neptune eating a cookie, and Uzume and Claire talking, Enjoying themselves. When Neptune noticed Blaze walking in, She instantly jumped up.

"Where Were you?! You took WAY too long! First, I barely get any time in the last Nine chapters, then you go and Leave me here?! When is my time to shine coming?!" Neptune complained.

"We took longer than expected. It was hard to find them. And You'll get an important role in this Fan Fiction, Maybe..." Blaze said. Neptune pouted at the comment. But Blaze just patted her head as he walked towards Uzume.

"When do you get out?" Blaze asked.

"Few Days at best. It sucks." Uzume answered.

"I'll try and get you out sooner, So just wait a little bit longer. I'll try and Finish as fast as I can. Well visit sometimes." Blaze said as he started to walked out the door.

"What do you mean 'Sometimes?!' " Uzume yelled as Blaze had already Left the room.

 ** _*Timeskip*_**

It was Hard to get everyone in Blazes Car. Peashy had to sit In Plutia's lap, Neptuen sat next to her as well as Nepgear and Vert sat in front.

"Well, We Caught 'em all! Now we have to beat the bad guys and beat the game!" Neptune said.

"We'll encounter This Fallen soon if we want to stop the Mirror worlds and get Time Flowing again. Once we do that, Everything will go back to normal. But I'm still worried about Fallen." Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Vert asked.

"He Gave Uzume a Giant Scar on her body and now she's in the hospital. She's lucky to even be alive, because if she wasn't found by Claire, Then she would've died. One thing is for sure..." Blaze began.

"...This Enemy is Heartless, and can kill people without even flinching." Blaze Finished. Neptune, Plutia, and Nepgear Gulped at the same time.

"(...Fallen...)" Blaze Thought as he gripped his Wheel. He drove the rest of the way back.

 ** _*Meanwhile... At The Warehouse where Jared... Got Yamcha'ed...*_**

"As I Thought. The stupid Fool was a Fraud as well. And to think I could've used this one, What a waste...!" Fallen cursed as he emerged from the shadows.

"Did you expect making a new CPU too be easy?" The Voice asked.

"He didn't turn into a full out Monster, But still mutated. He wasn't qualified to be a CPU, as I Thought, but I thought I could capture Iris and Yellow Heart..." Fallen said.

"Ah, New Toys?" The Voice asked.

"Exactly. Hopefully they will be able to give us what we need to destroy this world." Fallen said.

"They should. If worked for the other 4, it should work on those two." The Voice said.

"Indeed... But we must hurry..." Fallen said As he took out the Time Core.

"Huh? Why Hurry?" The Voice asked. Fallen Glanced at The Core...

 _ **"The Time Core... Has been acting strangely for quite awhile..." Fallen said.**_

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Chapter: Death Vs Shadow_**

 ** _Any Comments, Questions, Or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is also appreciated!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	10. Death Vs Shadow

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides the OC and Story. All Rights go to its Respectful Owners. I also don't own the OST(Songs) used in this Story, they belong to their respectful owners as Well._**

 ** _Happy Reading~!_**

 ** _Will Be Edited On Monday, December 12th 2016. Because doing this on iPhone is a bitch._**

 ** _Chapter 9: Death Vs Shadow_**

 ** _*3:25 A.M. at the Blaze HouseHold. Blaze's Room. In Blaze's Dream*_**

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

 _I stood in a Endless field of Sand. Not the 'Holy mother of Balls it HOT!' sand, But Just Sand... Blue Sand._

 _An Endless field of Sands. The Sky was Blue... I saw Nothing But sand for miles..._

 _Then, I hear it._

 _"It's You again mister...?" A Voice asked._

 _I looked around, But saw nothing but try endless sands that surrounded me._

 _"Who are you...? Where are you...?" I asked aloud._

 _No response for a brief 2 minutes..._

 _"Don't you remember...? It Me, -..." It Finally Responded. The Voices' Name was static, I couldn't hear it properly..._

 _"What is this place...?" I asked._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"It's... A World that I roam... For so long... I've been alone this whole time..." It responded. What does it mean that it roams here? I can understand it, but why?_

 _"Why do you roam around this place? It seems kinda boring to be by yourself..." I asked._

 _..._

 _..._

...

 _"I... Don't Know... I just walked... So Far... I have nothing... It's So Lonely... Im scared..." It responded. What can I say to her? I can't answer why she roams around here... But I can..._

 _"Do you want me to be your friend?" I asked._

 _"Will... You Really...?" The Voice asked again._

 _"Yeah, Really." I said. Then, I hear the sound of sand being stepped on behind me._

 _But, Before I could turn around, Everything started to go White._

 _No! I can't leave yet!_

 _"I'll be waiting to see you again... Mister..." Those were the last words I could hear, as I was completely enveloped in White..._

 ** _*Blaze Room*_**

My eyes widened in an instant. I felt something down the side of my face, when I wiped it off, it was tears. I wiped them off and flipped over on my side.

What was that? It was too real to be a dream... I can't pass it off as a Mere Dream. I remember every last detail...

But The Voice's Name... What was Its Name?!

...

...

...

Damn... I hate when stuff like this happens...

I Return to my back and go back to sleep...

...

...

...

Until... About an hour later, while half asleep... I heard my door open...

Who... Is it...?

Eh... Probably just Alice had a nightmare and trying to sneak into my bed because she's Scared. I don't really care if she does. I had to do it for about a year, then o treated it as a normal thing...

Don't care anymore... Sleep...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ ***Timeskip; Morning, 10:45 A.M.***_

Ugh... My Head... What Time it it...?

I Looked at the time, 10:45... Damn...

I wonder if anyone is awake...? I'd Imagine that Neptune or Someone is awake.

But, When I tried to get up, I felt something heavy on my chest.

I thought it was just Alice had a nightmare and got scared and came into my room to sleep. Ya Know, Because she was scared she'd feel safe if she was next to me.

However, That wasn't the case. When I looked underneath my covers, I found someone sleeping soundly while nuzzling into my chest...

Was Plutia.

I Held back the urge to yell in question. What was she doing in my bed?! HOW did she get into my bed?! I never showed her my room! She's Supposed to be with Peashy in a room down the hall.

Neptune and Nepgear shared a room.

Noire and Uni shared another room.

Blanc, Rom, Ram, And Vert shared the last Guest Room. Although they had to squish in together. I need to get a Bed for them, Maybe move it down to the basement.

"...Mhh..." Plutia starts to wake up. She slowly lifts her head and looks at me.

"Hi... How are you feeling...?" Plutia asked very Slowly.

How did you get into my room? That's my first question.

"Plutia... Why are you sleeping on me?" I asked. She put a finger to her chin and started thinking. She then faced me and smiled.

"Because it's comfy here..." She said.

THAT'S HER RESPONSE?!

"How did you get in here? I don't remember showing where my room is..." I asked her. Did she sleeps walk in here? Then Again, I don't think Plutia is able to sleep walk.

"Well... I wanted to sleep in here because it was warm and comfy..." She responded as she was near the point of going back to sleep. Before I CAN say anything, she goes right back to sleep, nuzzling against my chest.

What to do in this situation?

1, I Can take my chances with a Grouchy Iris Heart

2, I can go back to sleep.

...

...

...

...

Now that I think about it, Plutia and Peashy didn't take a CPU memory! So I'm safe!

Carefully, I get Plutia off my chest and Cover her with blankets again. I get dressed, Regular Jeans, Loose Black shirt, all that. I make my way downstairs.

When I do get down there, no one is inside. Weird, Neptune be playing the hell out of the video games, and The Others would be doing something else. When I look outside to the lake, I see Everyone outside. Mom was on the porch In a Violet Bikini, Scarlet and Alice were swimming in the lake, and The rest were Playing in the yard. When I walked outside, Mom turned and looked at me.

"Good Morning." She said. I sighed and Sat down across from her.

"Morning... Why aren't Those 9 swimming?" I asked.

"They would, Be they don't have swimsuits. So I proudly proclaimed, We'd get them Swimsuits When you woke up!" She Said with glee.

"Why would you need me to wake up?" I asked. I'm pretty sure we have a can that can fit 9 people. Yes, They Exist.

"It Broke down, Remember? You didn't know how to fix it?" Mom asked.

Now that I think about it... Yeah, we do have one, but it broke down, and we just haven't got to fixing it...

"And you want me to bring Some of them in my Truck?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Go Figure. So, when are we going?" I asked.

"Whenever they want to!" She said. I sighed and look at Scarlet and Alice Swimming. Alice had a Floaty tube and she had a Violet One Piece on with a skirt attached to it. Scarlet had a Black Bikini on. Everyone else was just was running around. Vert and Blanc weren't among them?

"Where's Vert and Blanc?" I asked.

"In the house, Blanc reading And Vert Found a MMORPG she never seen before and decided to play it until we Leave for shopping," Mom responded. Ah, Forgot that Very likes RPG's. Blanc is also understandable.

"Also, Blitz Call me earlier." Mom said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"He said that There is going to be another Party from Rival Companies, and rich people. And guess who's Going~?" Mom said with Glee.

"No." I growled. Never again. Not dealing with THAT Bullshit.

"But Why~~~~~~~~?!" Mom said.

"Firstly, I HATE EVERYONE THERE! There is not ONE person who I can actually talk to and not have them Brag about their Butlers or Money or How their bloody better than Everyone else!" I growled. 4 hours. 4 HOURS! I had to deal with that Shit! It's like those Spoiled as hell rich kids who are so spoiled the don't even know how to wipe their own asses! It's Pathetic!

"Secondly, I'm Literally the only one able to back up what I say. That, and I'm the strongest Guy amongst rich kids. The difference between those Jerk-offs and Me, is that I'm a Badass. Those Chicken shits haven't even Seen a Real Fight! Let alone be in one!" I growled.

"In Fact, Scarlet is the one that was most popular with the boys there, and even she doesn't like them! You Know what her response is when they try asking her out?" I asked.

"What?"

"She Said, And I Quote, I'm not into Guys with Vagina's." I said and she had to put her hand to her Mouth from bursting out laughing.

"That's My Daughter...!" She held back laughter as she said that.

"My Point, is that everyone there are Cocky, Self Righteous Pricks, who think that Having Money makes them God! I can literally Roast EVERYONE there, and they're Bawl their eyes out because it's true." I said.

"True. Wait, Where was Alice?" Mom asked.

"She was by me the whole time. She kept clinging to my leg because she was nervous and scared of the people." I said. Even Alice doesn't like them, so if Alice doesn't like someone, you know their not the kind of people you want to hang out with. End Of Story.

"I see, Well, Putting that aside, We can leave as soon as you're ready." Mom said.

"Whenever they want to go, we'll leave. Besides, they can't really wear those clothes forever. So you're in charge of their clothes." I said. Mom's Eyes Sparkled with joy.

"You can count on me!" Mom said. I sighed. I pity those Girls, They're going to have to deal with Mom's Dress up Doll all Day. It's Sad.

After a Hour, Scarlet and Alice Washed Up and got ready.

With Me, I Have Alice, Scarlet, Neptune, Plutia, and Peashy. Peashy Had to Sit on Plutia's Lap because we don't have another Van.

With Mom, She Has a Van with Noire, Uni, Nepgear, Vert, Blanc, Rom and Ram. I'm pretty sure it's a Van that had 8 seats, Including Driver seat.

"So~, Where are we Going?!" Neptune asked.

"Mom said you wanted swim suits, so we're going to the mall to get some." I answered as I pulled out of the driveway and down the Road that led to the highway.

"Swim Suits...?! Wooooow...! That's so Fun...!" Plutia yelled slowly.

"I wouldn't call it fun..." I mutter.

"Huh? Why...?" Plutia asked.

"Because Mom is going to be helping you." I said.

"Uh... What does that mean...?" Neptune asks concerned.

"You'll See." I said as we enter the highway.

"So all we're doing is getting swim suits? That It?" Scarlet asks Bored.

"Yeah, Unless we get groceries, we don't need anything else besides lunch." I said.

"*Sigh~* you know, why are we going?" Scarlet asks.

"Just because you can't play video games in the car doesn't mean you act like a Brat, so drop the attitude." I growled.

"Blaze, I'm SOOOOOO Close to beating it for the 3rd Time since I got it!" She responded.

"Typical." I sighed.

"Muuuuuu~!"

"Shut Up! You need better Things to do with your life!" I said. She pouted and Turned to the window. She's the reason I get into fights, to save her ass from idiots.

"Uh... So, Beautiful weather huh?" Neptune said, Trying to lift the mood.

"Not the greatest thing to say to lighten the mood." I said.

"Nepu~..." She pouted in defeat.

"*Pat* *Pat* *Pat*" Alice Patted her head, attempting to cheer her up.

"(...Should I tell Scarlet that She Can use the Wi-Fi in the truck...? Nah~!)" I thought. The fact I

Besides Neptune trying to lift the atmosphere, it's was a quiet Ride to the mall. Hopefully, We can get some clothes for Plutia and the others, Mostly Plutia. Because, Seriously, look at her. She can't walk in public like that. It's best if we just got clothes for all of them.

 _ ***Timeskip***_

I Park Into a Parking spot Near the mall. It a Big Building. Then Again, It's a Mall... So Yeah, It's Big. We'd sometimes go here when we needed new clothes or just plain bored, I'd Take Scarlet and Alice here. It has quite a few attracting, To Rides in the damn place, to arcades, to Dessert factories, or Stuff like that. But Here's the downside...

It's Expensive as Hell.

"Whoa~! This Place is Huge!" Neptune yelled impressed,

"Wooooow...! It's such a Biiiiiiiiig Place...!" Plutia yelled slowly.

"Wow! This place is Big!" Peashy yelled as well.

"First Time to a shopping Mall?" I ask them sarcastically.

"No! It's just that this place is Bigger than what we go to!" Neptune yelled.

"Whatever, Anyway, Let's Go In. Mom is probably Inside as we speak." I said as Alice walked by me and Scarlet Walked Next to Neptune and Plutia.

When we do enter, its Average people inside. Like, Not That Much, but still a lot. The Part we entered is The Clothes Part, JCPenny I'm pretty sure. I pull out my phone and text Mom. While we wait for a response, walk around to the big part of the Mall, you know, the part that ISN'T clothes. Neptune and Plutia's Eyes Sparkle at the Things they see. Rides, Cars, Fast Food Places, and more stuff. Neptune sprang over to GameStop.

Go Figure.

Plutia Saw a Build a Bear workshop and Walked towards it, Dragging Scarletand Peashy with her, leaving Scarlet with a 'Huh? What?' Look in her eyes. Me and Alice Stood there for a minute, Before deciding to follow them.

"Looks Like it's gonna be awhile before we see Mom, Huh?" I laughed. Alice Giggled and Reached for my hand.

She's So Damn Adorable.

 _ ***Third POV***_

Blaze and Alice walk towards the GameStop, eventually walking inside. Unknowingly to them, there was a coffee shop nearby, that had Tables outside its Store.

On one of Said Tables, a boy who looked about 17 was on his phone. He Had a white t-shirt, black hooded sweat-shirt, gray cargo pants and black running shoes. His Hair was Brown with Some of it Covering his left eye. His Eyes were purple as he glanced up at Blaze entering GameStop.

"..." He stayed quiet as he slightly smirked.

He focused his attention back to his phone...

 _ ***Blaze POV***_

When we walked into GameStop, I see Neptune scanning the sleeves for games.

I should've Known This'd Happen. Neptune is a Gamer after all. Course she'd be looking through the sleeves.

"Anything Good?" I asked. Neptune turned to me with Sparkles In her eyes.

"There are so many games I haven't played yet! So Many I've never seen before! Like This One, Sw*rd A*t On*ine! I only know 4 goddesses Online!" She said. A Guy at the counter muttered "That's Going to be a Game too." That guy is half right.

If you get the reference, You know what we're talking about. If Not, AN at the bottom.

"If you want to get something, I'll buy it for you, just don't go Insane." I said. She Turned her face to Confusion and Joy, To Pure Joy And Happiness. Her face lit up, Hell, if it was dark in here, shed Light up the whole Store.

"Can I Really?!" She asked.

"Sure."

And Like That, she CAREFULLY chosen the games she wanted. Then, Alice tugs on my Pants. I look down and see she had a Little Stuffed doll of the Video Game Pokémon, P*kac*u. I sighed and Brought it up to the counter as well as 7 of Neptune's chosen games.

"That'll be... $420.47" the Guy at the counter said.

 _ ***Glass Shattering.***_

I Use my credit card to buy the games slowly, Staring at the price on the touchpad.

"Ehehehehehe~..." Neptune scratches the back of her head.

"My Poor Credit Card..." I quietly said as Alice hugs my leg.

"So, Where's Plutie?" Neptune asked as we left the GameStop.

"Build a Bear Workshop. Haven't been to that place in awhile... I actually haven't heard about it since... Forever...!" I said as we walked to it.

"Haven't been here often?" Neptune asked.

"No, Only if Alice wants to go here. Otherwise? I'd never go here." I said.

"I-Is it That Bad?" Neptune asked.

"It's Not Bad, Per say. Just no reason to go myself. I don't think Plutia would be able to get anything here besides Stuffed Bears. Last time I checked, This place doesn't exactly sell sewing stuff." I said as I walked in. It's Not that busy. I see Plutia and Scarlet Looking at Stuffed Bears. Scarlet not exactly looking, just standing around. Plutia looking the most entertained.

"Plutia, What are ya Doing?" Neptune asked. Plutia looked back and smiled.

"Oh, just looking at the Bears here... I want to make Dolls of all my friends..." Plutia said slowly.

Why do I feel this conversation is going to become Sadistic...?

"I Don't think they sell Sewing Equipment here, nor do they sell Everyone's Bear Design... I'll find some Equipment for you, I think Mom has some." I said. Mom used to sew a lot when Alice was born. She said it was her duty to make sure Alice had so many Stuffed Animals that she'd never feel lonely? Something like that. Plutia's Face Lit up and smiled.

"Yaaaaaaay...! Thank you sooooo much...! If there's anything I love, it's poking holes in all my frie-!" Before she could finish, I cover her mouth.

"Don't say crap like that in public!" I growled quietly. I look over at the counter, Worker there hasn't noticed. Good. Plutia just seemed innocent and oblivious to why he did that.

Scarlet held back laughing, Neptune stayed quiet, Alice tilted her head in confusion, and Peashy just laughed. Neptune covered her mouth.

And Like That, we left the Workshop place and went deeper into the mall. My Phone buzzed and I pulled it out. Mom texted back. It said the following;

Got All of there swimsuits~! Bring Plutia, Neptune, And Peashy so we can get there's! I'm at the one Swimsuit place here! Oh, and Here's some Eye Candy~! Ehehehehehehe...

That's What it said, and at the bottom of the text, she sent a picture of Noire in a Black Bikini.

Just a Swimsuit? Nothing Harmful? Wrong.

She Posed. She posed, Smiled, and Winked in the photo.

I Sighed. What did Mom tell her to make her do this?

I Put my phone away,

"Who Dat?" Scarlet asked.

"Mom. She got Everyone else their swimsuits, so I'm dropping you off to you're impending Doom and going to chill for a bit." I said. Neptune suddenly got worried.

"W-What do you Mean, Impending Doom?!" Neptune asked.

"You'll see. Let's Go." I said as started walking to Mom's Location. Neptune still had a 'NEPU?' Look on her face, while Plutia and Peashy looked confused. Scarlet Stayed Quiet and slightly smirked. Alice reached for My hand again and she held it as we all went to Mom's Location.

 ** _*Third POV*_**

Blaze walked towards his Mom's Location. Unknown to him however, The same 17 year old from earlier walked in the same direction. He stopped as he looked at the Ceiling.

He smirked As he saw a Hooded figure atop of the roof, looking down on Blaze.

"Heh... This could be interesting..." The Boy said as the hooded figure disappeared from the roof. He looked back and continued to follow the group...

*Blaze POV*

I turn around quickly.

"Huh? What's Wrong Blaze?" Neptune asked.

"...Nothing... Just felt like something was watching me... Let's Go..." I said as I continues walking. That stare I felt... Like being watched by someone... I think it's just some weird girl from my school stalking me.

Yeah, I get those. Believe it or not, I LEGITIMATELY get those. It ends with Ether Scarlet or Mom chasing them away with a Car or Something.

Women are Scary...

Anyway, About an Few Minutes of walking, we make it to a Swimsuit store that had a Beach Hawaii theme to it. I don't know what it was called, It was different in language, so we'll just call it the Swimsuit Store. I don't care.

Anyway, We walk in when we see Mom Picking out swimsuits for Vert. When she noticed me with Plutia, Neptune, and Peashy, her eyes Sparkled and She Rushed over to us.

"Hello Blaze! I'm so glad you made it! I'm going to be borrowing these three, I think Noire is outside waiting, so go see her. I'll take these two off you're hands." Mom said while she Also Pulled Scarlet and Alice to her.

"Uh... Okay...? Planning to leave anyway..." I said as I walked out of the Store.

"(Hehehe...! All according to plan...! Operation: Get My Son together with A Goddess is off to a Start!)"

Outside, Noire ain't outside. Looking around, I see her across the halls, Talking to a few guys.

God Damn It. Not this cliche shit.

I walk over there and as soon as I arrive, I see noire wearing Different clothes. She had a Black Skirt, A White Hoodie that had two Black strips on the sleeves, The Number 75 on the chest, and a Bracelet. Her hair was still tied in twin tails. She had Black Knee socks on along with Black women's Boots.

The Look on her face told me instantly that she didn't like it. And she was about to kick their asses. Can't have her do that, and I don't feel like picking a fight today, so here's the easy way out.

"Ahhh~! Sis! Been Looking all over for ya!" I said as the Three guys and Noire turned to me. Noire had the face of 'What the Fuck?' And I walked up to her, turned her towards the Direction behind her, put my arm around her and started walking. She Blushed Fifty shades of Red as she was about to go all tsundere on me, But I stop her.

"Play Along." I whisper. She pauses for a moment before continuing to walk. Before...

"Hey Pal! We were talking to her!" One of the guys yelled. I stop and Turn my head around at him.

"I'm busy. Go Flirt somewhere else Dick Weeds." I Said. Noire prevented herself from laughing, while the guy had been angered.

Aw, How Cute. He gets uppity at Insults that aren't even that insulting. To Me Anyway.

"The Hell was That?!" He yelled as he ran at me and threw a punch. I block it easily and knee him in the gut. He Groans in pain as he drops to his knees. The Other two guys rushed to him while I back away a few steps.

"Noire, Get Back." I said as she obeyed.

"Damn You...!" The Guy next to The one I kneed growled. He ran at me as he also threw a punch, but I block it easily and Kick him in the gut, causing him to groan while holding his gut and taking a few steps back before falling on his back still holding his gut.

"Let's Get outta here!" One of the guys said. The Three got up and ran off. I sighed as I look back at noire who was watching that. She Walked over to me.

"Yo, So what was the deal with those guys?" I asked. She Sighed annoyed, Crossed her arms, and turned her head in a stubborn manner.

"I got done choosing my Swimsuit and these assholes tried flirting with me. I was about to break out on them until you showed up and did that for me. B-But it's not like I'm grateful that you saved me from those freaks or anything!" She said with a light blush.

Is This what Japanese call a Tsundere? I think America has a word for that, but I'm not so sure...

"You're Welcome. Anyway, wanna get something to eat? It's gonna be awhile before they finish, so we might as well just get some grub now." I said. She blushed even more as she turned her head away from me.

"I'm Fine, Thank You! I'm not hungry!" She said in a stubborn manner. Is she seriously acting like a 5 year old Kid right now?

 _ ***Grrrrrowllll~!***_

"You Sure?" I asked with a smirk.

"I-I-I'm Positi-!" Before she could finish...!

 _ ***GRRROOOWWWWLLLL~!***_

"Muuuuuuuu...!" She Blushed Beat Red.

Is she really trying to act tough? Well, I'd hate to leave her hungry, so...

"C'mon. I'll treat ya." I said. She Looks at me, still beat red and She had that face when a girl pouts and trying to decide something.

"H-Hmph! Fine! I'll let you treat me to some food, since you offered..." She said with a Blush that matched a Tomato. Is it really that embarrassing? All I'm doing is asking her if she wants some food, so why is she all Red?

"Where do ya want to go?" I asked. She Looked around, when she stopped and stared at a Place that Just yelled 'Hey! We sell food that's Gonna Kill your wallets!'. That's what it felt like. She looked at me with a smile.

"I think I'll eat other there." She said with Pride and vengeance I think? I fee this is her was of getting revenge on me, but I'll let it slide. I sigh and shrug.

"All Right, let's go." I said as we started walking over there...

 _ ***Switches to Third POV***_

After they left the Swimsuit store and went to a different store, Violet continues to enjoy dressing them all up in Different Clothes, some of them cosplay, but they had no say in the matter. She Dressed them up more and more.

Specifically Nepgear.

Violet her her try on so many clothes. From Dresses, Summer Clothes, lingerie, and all other kinds of clothes, you name it. Nepgear blushed in embarrassment with every outfit given to her. The Others tried clothes on as they slightly enjoyed themselves. Vert the most.

"Haaaa...! I've Only had Scarlet to bring here, but now that I have so many new girls living with us it's a brand new experience!" Violet said with glee.

"P-Please let me go...!" Nepgear whined.

"...Man, Your Mom sure is into this..." Neptune said as she Stood next to scarlet.

"And now you know what Blaze Meant." Scarlet sighed. Neptune responded with a 'Nepu...', and Scarlet sighed.

"Mom had a strong fashion sense you see, so when I reached 13, she starting dressing me up like a doll. Blaze always laughed at it." Scarlet said the last part with annoyance.

"Uh, Scarlet, You've been acting... Mad, all day... Something up?" Neptune asked.

"Huh? Oh, I-It's Nothing..." Scarlet stuttered. Neptune didn't believe her.

"Aww~! Come On~! Tell me what's up! Oh, is it a guy? Love problems? Or maybe, it's something else~?" Neptune asked Curious as she closed in on Scarlet's face. Scarlet blushed as she back away slightly.

"I-I said its nothing! Don't worry about it!" Scarlet said in a panic waving her arms. Neptune grinned a devious smile as she knew Scarlet was hiding something, and was determined to find out what.

Meanwhile, Alice sat down holding onto her Pikachu doll she got from Blaze. She seemed a bit fidgety for some reason.

And No, not to go to the bathroom.

Like something was wrong. Something seemed to make her uncomfortable here. Like when a Parent gets angry at a child for doing something wrong, or when something just doesn't feel right in general.

Alice was worried about something. Something Bad.

Back To Violet, She Noticed Alice's Face and went over to her. She kneeled down and patted her head.

"What's Wrong, My Little Angel~?" Violet asked. Alice looked at her mother with worried eyes.

"Blaze... I want him here...! Something feels Bad...!" Alice whines. Violet tilts her head with a smile on her face.

"Huh? Blaze is with Noire right now, so let's g-!?" Violet didn't finish.

Something hit her like a bullet. She wasn't physically attacked, nor was she injured in anyway, but something went through her head like a spark going through her back.

Like a Realization of something she never expected to feel again.

"...So... You've arrived..." Violet muttered. Alice seemed even more worried and even to the point of crying. To reassure Alice that everything was alright, she patted her head.

"It's alright. No matter who it is, Blaze won't lose. He'll win." Violet said with a confident smile. Alice, trying to act strong like her mother, wiped her tears away and tried mimicking her.

"Nepgear? Uni? Rom? Ram? Blanc? Vert? Neptune? Scarlet? May you all go and help dear Blaze out?" Violet said as she gained the attention of the 7 girls.

"Huh? Blaze? Why? Isn't she with Noire right now...?" Uni asked.

"Yes, but it seems that Blaze is wanting you all for some reason, so I think it's best if you all go down quickly." Violet said with an apologetic smile.

"O-Ok, we'll head down there now..." Nepgear said with a Bit of wonder, but shrugged it off. And Like that, they changed into their regular clothes, and went down to Blaze. Leaving Violet, Alice, Plutia, and Peashy in the store.

"You two? Please remain with me. I still have Clothes you must try!" Violet then said as she grabbed hold of Plutias shoulder and she tilted her head in complete confusion. And like that, she was dragged off to the Dressing room. Leaving Peashy and Alice.

"What's wrong?" Peashy asked worried.

"Blaze... He..." Alice was about to cry again, until Peashy managed to stop her.

"It's Ok! That guy is strong! I Tried head butting him once, but he just blocked it and threw me across the room! So he's Strong!" Peashy said.

Oh, by the way, Peashy was happy and tried to head butt Blaze at some point, and Blaze didn't take that to well. So he threw her across the room, knowing she'd be fine.

"Blaze... Is..." Alice kept stuttering. She was scared of something.

"He's Super Strong! He won't lose!" Peashy said with pride. Alice hesitated in wiping off her tears and smiling with a yes.

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

This Little... She Bought all those sweets... And they were the most expensive ones to...!

"Man, this is great! We passed by this on our way up to the clothing store, and I noticed this and wanted to try it!" Noire said.

"You killed my Wallet..." I said.

"Well, you wanted to treat me to lunch." Noire said. I turn to her annoyed.

"Having sweets isn't considered 'Lunch' here. A Regular meal would've been fine. But No, you wanted Sweets..." I growled.

"Ether way, I'm satisfied. Thanks for the meal." She thanked me.

This little...!

"Hey~! Blaze! Noire!" Neptune yelled from behind Us. We turn to see Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, Vert, Blanc, Rom, Ram, and Scarlet wall up to us.

"Huh? Finish already? I'd thought Mom would've had mom fight left in her." I said. Mom should've went on for hours more. She can't be outta gas.

"We were told to go find you because you needed help." Blanc said.

"Yeah! We were told to Come find you dummy!" Ram said.

"We found him..." Rom said quietly.

"Huh? Me need you? I don't think there's anything for you to help me with..." I said.

Why would mom send them to me? That doesn't make sense. If they asked to come to me to get some food, that's a different story. But Mom told them to find me?

That doesn't add up.

Then, I knew what she meant, and before I could react, it was too late.

A Wave of aura filled the mall. People started to disappear. The wave went down the big halls and eventually were out of View. Above, the sky turned Pitch Black. I got up looking around with my guard up.

"GET READY! ALL OF YOU! This Has to be Fallen's Doing!" I yelled as they summoned their weapons and got ready. Then, Scarlet transformed.

God Damn It! She's Here!

Instead of Two short swords, she had dual wielding scythes. Both Like My own Scythe.

"I was going to tell you to beat it." I growled. Scarlet slowly turned to me. Only, it was different from the her usual face. She had a devious smile on her face and seemed completely different.

 ** _"What's Wrong? I cannot destroy the one who ruined my mood?"_** She asked with a Devious smile. This bothered everyone, including me. She didn't act like this when she first transformed! So what the hell?! Plot Convenience?! Otis the author screwing with me?!

You know what? Screw it. I'm going to ask mom later. She'll have an answer.

 ** _"What's the matter? Is something wrong Blaze? If you're not going to transform I'll take care of this myself... I've wanted to destroy This 'Fallen' ever since I've heard about him... I wonder if he'll give me the pleasure of a fight...?"_** She says as she licks her lips.

...

...

...

Is... Is she now a Battle-hungry-sadistic Girl now? If she is, Damn. Is she is just acting like this, I'm going to kill her. But if she is, she's completely like Iris Heart!

Or... A Battle-Hungry Succubus...?

I don't know, We're supposed to be Reapers, but I feel were demons at the same time... Because... Scarlet...

"Uhh... Why is Scarlet acting Like Sadie?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care at the moment. Transform. We're going to need to..." O said as I transformed into Reaper Heart. Everyone else followed foot as they also transformed.

 ** _"Fallen is Here..."_** I growl as I point up at a few floors above. Everyone looked up and saw a Man in complete black robes wielding a Regular scythe with red flame markings. And It looks like Uzume was right, he had a skull mask underneath his hood.

"We finally meet, God of Death." He said as he descended down, but stopped midway on two floors below the ground.

 ** _"You're the one who wounded Uzume... Correct...?!"_** I growled as I gripped my scythe harder. He didn't react.

"Maybe." He said. He's Mocking me. I wanna kill him so badly!

"Go, Dragons!" Fallen yelled as he summoned High Level Dragons from the ground. We all dodge as they keep appearing one after the other.

 ** _"Take Care of the Dragons! I'm going after Fallen!"_** I yelled as I went after him. Fallen retreated to the roof, and crashed through the glass with me following him.

*Third POV*

Scarlet and the others face the Dragons. They were High Leveled, but out of all of the girls, scarlet Smiled deviously.

 ** _"These Foolish Lizards want to stand in my way...? Fine. I'll butcher them all, and go after Fallen and Blaze... Ahhh~! I want to go after them right Now!"_** Scarlet said as she was ready to kill the Dragons.

"Hey, Monsters sometimes drop healing items right?" Noire asked.

"That's Right! If we can get a healing item, we can heal Uzume!" Neptune said.

"We have to get a Healing item right away!" Nepgear said as she got in a stance. Scarlet gripped her scythes and smiled deviously again.

 ** _"Then I can slaughter these Lizards right? I can destroy them and go after Blaze right?"_** Scarlet asked, anxious to enter battle.

"Yeah... Go for it..." Neptune said hesitatingly. Scarlet's smile widened and she rushed into battle at Mach Speed, laughing as she fought and defeated them.

"Uh... Should we do something...?" Blanc suggested. Neptune nodded No.

"I don't know what'll happen if we enter as well, if scarlet mistakes us for a enemy... And I don't want to know what's gonna happen if we DO help her, plus, she's having the time of her life..." Noire said.

Scarlet was killing Dragons Left and Right, Laughing and Slashing simultaneously.

"I'm not gonna get in her way..." Uni said. Nepgear and the twins nodded in agreement.

Then, Scarlet was sent back by the dragons near The CPUs, with a grin so devious, Iris heart would get turned on.

"Hahahahaha! Amazing! Amazing Amazing! This is Amazing! You can have some if you want girls~!" Scarlet said as she rushed back into battle at Mach speed.

"Well... We should defeat a few to get stronger anyway..." Neptune said.

"Yeah... We can't let her defeat them all and she's the only one getting stronger... We have to go at it sometime!" Blanc said as she entered the battle. One by one, they all went into battle, except for Noire and Neptune.

"Noire? What's Wrong?" Neptune asked as noire looked up at the hole in the glass roof.

"I feel we should go help him. It's not like last time, we have HDD this time, so let's go!" Noire said as she flew up to the roof with Neptune following her.

 ** _*10 Minutes Earlier*_**

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

Me and Fallen clash weapons, causing several explosions of air to be created. Fallen spins his scythe around and attacks my side, but I block it with my own scythe. My scythe is enveloped in Black Flames and Before Fallen could get back, it exploded.

 ** _"HellBlaze!"_**

Black Flames force Fallen back, only his arm is only fire from the attack. I emerge from the flames and give him no time to recover. I hit him with a barrage of slashes which forces him back. We clash once more, pushing against each other's weapons.

 ** _"Why are you creating the mirror world's?! What are you trying to achieve?!"_** I yelled enraged.

"Even if I told you why, I doubt strongly that the information would change anything at all." Fallen said. We broke apart and gain distance from each other.

 ** _"Then how are you creating them?! What point does it make to create them in the first place?!"_** I yelled in question.

"Me? Who ever said that _I Myself_ create the Mirror World's. No, that honor belongs to my partner. Such a reliable person." Fallen said.

 ** _"What do you mean?!"_** I yelled. Fallen readied his Scythe.

"As I said to you, and Uzume Tennouboshi, The Information won't change anything. There is nothing you can do about it. Not You, The CPUs of Gamindustri, You Sisters, Father, or especially you're Mother." Fallen said.

 ** _"What do you mean 'Especially Mom!' "_** I yelled, Demanding an answer.

"So she didn't tell you... As I thought, you know nothing about yourself. Not even about your own Mother." Fallen said as he stabbed his scythe into the ground. A Dark Magic circle appears around him and a Purple aura emerges from it, Revealing 9 headed Hydra made from Said Energy.

 ** _"9 Phantom Dragons."_**

"Go, Phantom Dragons, Devour his very existence!" Fallen yelled as all nine Dragon heads rushed me. I dodge by ascending into the air, but they follow me. I lift my Blade behind my back and Red and Black Energy appears behind it.

 ** _"Hells Gates: Purgatory of Souls!"_**

I move at Mach Speed and Slash the Hydra with my scythe, Red and Black Flames emitting from the cuts. The Heads and bodies disappear as they burn in the Red and Black flames. I once again rush at Fallen at Mach speed. I slash at him, but a dark swirling most protects him.

 ** _"Kch...!"_** I growled as I back away. Then mist dies down as Fallen grips his scythe.

"Not Bad. You destroyed my Phantom Dragons with ease, God of Death." Fallen praised.

 ** _"I'm not going to let you do what you want. I'm going to end this, and you're stupid plans!"_** I yelled. Fallen didn't react as he got out of a fighting stance and simply stood.

 ** _*Time(Dialogo) Plays* (Dragon Ball Super(Black Goku arc) soundtrack)_**

"You're not going to let me get away with my plans you say? Do you believe you have the ability to stop me? You're not even close to my power, and you'll never be close to it once I obtain the power necessary to claim what is rightfully mine!" Fallen began.

 ** _"Rightfully yours...? What're you talking about?! What does this have to do with the mirror world's and Time Freezing?!"_** I yelled.

"How many times must I repeat myself? The information won't change anything at all. But, let's say that I do explain why I'm creating mirror world's? What do you think would happen then?" Fallen asked.

 ** _"Like any other Villain, you probably just want world domination and destruction!"_** I yelled.

"You're Close. But far off."

 ** _"Huh?!"_**

"The Time and Space in existence, I want it. The Souls that fill world's, I want them back! The Time that pushes world's to creation and destruction, I want to control it! I want power! Power is all I desire! I want to become the God of Life and Death! I want _**EVERYTHING!**_ " Fallen yelled as Dark Mist exploded around Him.

"I won't not tolerate anyone to get in my way! Not even Violet! Nor his Husband! This World... This World Shall burn... Within the Depths of my Hatred!" Fallen yelled.

 ** _"I'm going to be the one to kill you! No one else in the world will do that but me! I won't let you lay a finger on my home!"_** I yelled.

"Do you truly think you can defeat me?!" Fallen yelled as he rushed me at speed I couldn't see, and just barely managed to block it.

Damn! The force of this guy! He's pushing me back?! Was he just screwing with me before?!

"Your Histoire should have found the next Mirror World by now..." Fallen said.

 ** _"?!"_**

"Go to the second Mirror World, Boy. You'll find more answers there..."

The last thing he said... Was the one thing I didn't understand...

"I'll be waiting... **_Xazathra_**..." He said before he went me flying to the ground of the roof. I sprang up and saw him floating in air.

The Dark Mist surrounded him, and like that, he vanished.

 _ ***Time (Dialogo) ends***_

I Transform back into my normal state. I stood there for a few minutes before I heard.

Why the Hell did he call me Xazathra? Who is Xazathra?!

Ugh, Knowing the Cliche shit, it's probably someone who is going to be important... That's how these things usually work out...

"Blaze!" I heard someone call me. When I turn around, I see Noire and Neptune.

"Where's Fallen?!" Noire asked.

"He's Gone. He told me to go to the Next mirror world for more answers..." I said.

"Anyway, Let's just regroup with the others and get to ground before this wor-" before Neptune could finish, the purple wave that surrounded the mall, shattered and everyone was in the same spots they were in before. All in human form, and normal. Me in a seat across from Noire and everyone standing on the side of the table.

"What the hell just happened?" Noire asked.

"I don't know..." I answer honestly.

"Perhaps it was a space where Time was frozen and we were sent to a parallel space that we could move freely in?" Vert suggested.

"Ether that, or a limited time Mirror World. I like that option." Scarlet said.

"You! What happened to you when you transformed?! You were so... Demonic acting!" I said.

"You went all Sadie on us! It's was all like, 'BATTLE! Ahh~!' Like that!" Neptune But said.

"Eh, Entertainment? Or maybe it has something to do with being a Female Reaper?" Scarlet said.

"I'm starting to even wonder if we're Demons than Reapers... Because the way you acted..." I began. It's like Iris Heart Really DID have a younger sister...

"Ether way, it's Done. So Blaze? Lunch, Now." Scarlet demanded.

"Whatever..." I hand her my credit card and she takes it, and runs off with the other girls...

"Think we should go after them?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably should. Neptune can be..." Noire began, me knowing EXACTLY what she meant.

"I'm well aware." I said as we got up and went after them.

...

...

...

 _ ***Third POV***_

...

...

...

It's Night. Fallen walks along the sides of a skyscraper searching for something...

"So he finally knows out intents?" The Voice asked.

"Yes. But it's not like he can stop us. Once we've collected Anouilh hatred and negative emotions from This world, no one can stop us." Fallen said.

"Honestly, when am I going to have a body again? This soul Business is killing me already. I must see the destruction of world's with my own eyes." The Voice complained.

"Patience. We shall get you a body in due time. But for now, we wait for Xazathra to come to the next Mirror World." Fallen said.

"Ooooooh~! So that's the plan?" Another voice behind Fallen said. When Fallen looked back, he saw a Boy who looked about 17. He Had a white t-shirt, black hooded sweat-shirt with a sword on his back, gray cargo pants and black running shoes. His Hair was Brown with Some of it Covering his left eye. His Eyes were purple as he observed Fallen.

"A Human...?" Fallen asked.

"I hear you're gonna bring about the end of the world?" He asked.

"I'm amazed such a Mere Human is capable of eavesdropping on me. I don't know who you are runt, and I don't care. I think it'd be best if you leave." Fallen warned.

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

He was greeted by a scythes' blade, centimeters away from his eye. He dodged befor wit could hit him, but Fallen then uppercutted him. He wasn't sent flying, but he certainly did have a fist wound. But...

"What? Is that all?" He asked. This shocked fallen for the boys skin glowed with a dark aura. Fallen kicked him away and gained some distance. The boy crashed into the wall, Skins returning to normal, as he slowly got up and a smirk on his face.

"Come on, I didn't come to fight." He said.

"What was that? Something like that isn't normal for a mere human!" Fallen demanded an answer.

"Due to some... Conflictive and complicated reasons... I can't reveal my true name. But, I am what you would call a Monster..." He said with the smirk fresh on his face.

"I could care less! That trick won't work a second time, for I Could it does a major toll of you're body." Fallen said.

"Come on. I just wanted to give you assistance. What could I possibly want to do to you?" He asked.

"...What are you getting at?" Fallen asked.

"Let's work together. I was aware of you for a few days after all, and I was interested in what you're doing." He said.

"...wait... I think I recognize you now..." Fallen said.

A Minute passed, and Fallen shortly goes into laughing in amusement.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Seriously?! You really Survived and Came here?! You damn Slippery Bastard! You truly are a Amusing one!" Fallen laughed.

"So? What do you say?" He asked.

"Alright, we'll join forces-" before Fallen could say anything, the boy stopped him.

"Not that name. I go by an earthly name, so call me that." He said.

"Alright, fair enough. And what shall I call you?" Fallen asked. The Boy just Smirked a satisfied smirk and he revealed himself.

"Call Me Angel Daisuke..."

 ** _-To Be Continued._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Mirror World 2_**

 ** _AN: 7,886 words. 7,886 words in this Chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever written on this story. Anyway, on to more pressing matters *AHEM!*_**

 ** _The Game 'Four Goddesses Online'? Reference I made. That's a legitimate game coming out a CyberDimension Online. It goes by both names, I don't care._**

 ** _And Last but not least, The New Character. He is a Submitted OC by angeldoesmc. So the OC belongs to him, but I'll be giving him a proper background in this story since its earth, and Death Magic (or Magic in general) doesn't exist with Earth. So, He'll be like a guy mixed with Fallen in some stuff._**

 ** _So, angeldoesmc? Thanks for the OC submission, appreciate it. And I'll have some more Questions about him later on. But for now, I've got nothin' bud._**

 ** _Anyway, Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Feel free to drop some Feedback or PM me if you have any Questions._**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	11. Mirror World 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the OC and Story, nor do I own ANY of the OST(Songs) used in the Story. All Rights got to the respectful owners._**

 ** _Angel Daisuke- OC owned By angeldoesmc_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Mirror World 2_**

 ** _(Fraction From the Edge of Truth)_**

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

 ** _*Blaze's Truck*_**

"And That's Plan." I said, finishing explaining the Plan.

"Uhh... Could ya repeat that? I lost track at the part about is fighting Fallen." Neptune said.

"Fine. So after the fight at the mall, we learned that Fallen is Trying to achieve power to destroy our world and Hyperdimension. So he has someone creating these Mirror World's, so the Monsters in there will come out here and Start destroying the world. And I don't know how many monster spawn from one point. For all we know, it could be millions in Hours. So, before those Monsters start coming out of Mirror Worlds, we're going to stop wasting time and go destroy them. We're going full force from now on. And, thanks to Scarlet's... Effort... We were able to get a healing item to heal Uzume. And in case there was a Dark CPU, we can use the Sharing Field, and Stop Fallen from Destroying the world, and Unfreeze time in Hyperdimension. So, right now we're going to the hospital to give Uzume the Healing Item, get her out, and go to the Second Mirror World in Chicago and destroy it." I explained again. She understood that.

Then...

*Growl~*

"Huh?" I take a quick glance at Scarlet as we stop for a red light. She had a light blush as she was fidgeting.

"...Hungry?" I asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Truly."

*Louder Growl~!*

"..." Scarlet blushed. I sighed.

"Wanna go someplace to eat? It'd be a Problem if you get sick while fighting." I said.

"YES!" everyone is the back yelled. Scarlet gave a Quiet 'Fine...' And I went to the closet food place nearby...

 ** _*1 Hour Later...*_**

We stop to eat at a Food place that sold good Food, P*rti**o's. I got a Burger while the others got-

You know what? Screw it. No one cares what their eating.

Oh, by the way, Mom followed us. Besides that, we ended up getting to the Hospital, and getting up to Uzume's Room.

"Yo! Uzume!" I said as I walk in with Neptune, Nepgear, and Scarlet.

"Oh Hey! It's been a While Blazey!" Uzume said.

"...Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's you're nickname."

"Yeah, I get that, but the way it sounds is... Bad. It's sounds girly if you think about it." I sighed.

"What?! I thought it sounded cool!" Uzume complained.

"My Normal Name IS cool! Just call me that. I brought a healing item by the way." I said as I pulled out a Healing item that instantly heals all wounds. I don't know what it's called, they all look the bloody same.

"Seriously?! You did get a healing item! Thanks a bunch!" Uzume said as she took it. She drank it immediately and sat for a second. Before springing up and ripping off her bandages.

"FULLY HEAL, FOOL!" Uzume yelled.

"Awesome. The gangs all together." I said.

"Wait, how is she gonna fit in the car?" Scarlet asked.

...

...

...

...

"It's ether Carpool, or She's in the bed of the truck. I got a hood for it." I said.

"Ugh..." Uzume complained.

"Or I think Mrs Violet is in the parking lot with everyone else? Maybe we can put her in the Van with them?" Nepgear suggested.

"True, True. Alright Uzume, Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Scarlet said. I hit her on the hit, marking her with a Bump and steam coming form it.

"What?" She asked. I sighed.

"Nothing, she's just an idiot. Let's go!" I said as we exited the room. We had to get Uzume's Stuff before we left. Which means, her clothes, and to check her out of the hospital, because doctors started questioning how she recovered so fast because it should've taken mouths for it to fully heal. But she did a few tricks and showed them she was fine.

We left shortly after and got in the truck. Uzume with Mom and we left for the location given to us.

 ** _*Short Timeskip*_**

The Location was the same place where Nepgear, Plutia, And Peashy were kidnapped. It was still dark and creepy.

"So this is the place?" Blanc asked as she got out.

"Yep. This is the last Mirror World in Chicago." I said as I summoned my katana.

"Not to point out the obvious, but does this place feel a bit... Creepy to you?" Noire asked.

"Abandoned for years and left to rot until they decide to do something? Yes, it does. Ultimately this place was a Factory that made Beer." I said.

"Yep. Now, You kids go destroy the Mirror World, and Me and Alice will hang out here~!" Mom said as she pulled out a Cooler and lawn chairs, Radio, stand, and Fire place.

"Where do you get This?!" I yelled.

"Plot Convenience." she responded with.

I hate plot Convenience all of a sudden.

We were about to walk in, until-

"Oops! I almost forgot! These!" Mom said, reaching into her breasts and pulling out three CPU Memories. They jiggled and Blanc suddenly felt a Urge of Rage.

"Those are CPU memories?!" I said.

"Yep! Now, you three? Transform!" Mom said as she tossed the memories towards the three. They glow and a blinding flash of light surrounds us. When the Light dims down, I see Three CPUs transformed and ready to go.

Iris Heart.

Yellow Heart.

And Orange Heart.

"Uzume is, Like, So ready for this!" Uzume said with glee.

...oh yeah... I forgot she acts like this...

"Hmhmhmhmhmmm...! It's been so long since I've taken this form! I'll repay you fully back home, Violet." Iris Heart said, licking her lips.

"Don't mention it~! Now go beat up Monsters!" Mom said. I was about to go inside until-

"Blaze~! Look Look! I transformed!" Peashy said running towards me.

"Huh? Mrrph?!" I couldn't react at all, because Peashy pulled me into a hug and pull my face into her Breasts.

"I transformed! I transformed! I TRANSFORMED!" Peashy yelled with glee as she jumped up and down. I Can't breathe! Gonna... Die...!

"Goodness, He's going to die if you keep suffocating him! Peashy let him go!" Nepgear yelled as she tried to pull Peashy away from me. With the help of Uzume, and Neptune as well, she finally let go and I GASPED for air. I breathed heavily as I kneel down on a knee. When I look up I see Blanc with a Shadow over her eyes with one red, holding back her Super Saiyan Rage. Vert smiled amused as she had her hands under her breasts as she Purposely juggled them... I don't like how I noticed that. The rest had blushes on their faces except for Iris Heart, Scarlet, Alice, and Mom.

"My, Peashy nearly suffocated dear Blaze? Don't worry... I'll take good care of you~!" Iris Heart said Deviously as she Pulled my face into HER chest now!

God Damn, Why is This even happening?!

Everyone, Expect Peashy, Alice, Scarlet, and Mom had Blushes on their faces.

"Can we PLEASE get back on track?!" Noire asked.

"Fine... We'll take our time later, Blaze~!" Iris Heart said with a wink and licking her lips deviously. She Let go of me and I GASP again. The reason Gasp is capitalized, is because I gasped LOUDLY! Just so you know.

Anyway, we finally get on track and enter the Factory towards the Mirror World.

 ** _*Third POV*_**

"Alice, Sweetie~? Would you like a Marshmallow~?" Violet asked with glee as she started a fire. She did it quickly(and Impressively) and she got out a Roasting stick for marshmallows.

"Marshmallow~..." Alice said with sparkling eyes.

"Yay~!" Violet sang as she roasted marshmallows to perfection.

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

We walked through the halls of the factory. Footsteps echoing through the building as we continue to the correct place. While we walked, I couldn't help but notice that Noire has been cautious and near me the while we walk. Then...

 ** _*Loud Echoed Drop of metal!*_**

"AHHHHH!" Noire jumped and Lunged herself on my arm.

...

...

...

"Uhh... Noire...?" I said awkwardly.

Oh god, this is going to result in her-

"KYAAAA!"

 _*SLAP!*_

"Argh?!" I yelled in pain as Noire slapped me with a furious blush.

"Stop Flirting you two, Blaze, You're supposed to be the Serious One! Get it together!" Scarlet complained.

"Shut the hell up, you little runt!" I growled.

"Woah! Is Noire going for Blaze?! I know we'd see romance somewhere in this Story, but I didn't expect noire to be the pairing!" Neptune yelled.

"SHUT UP NEPTUNE!" Noire yelled Furiously, a Blushing face redder than Crimson.

"We're Here." Scarlet said. Oh, so we are. I look around, the place looks destroyed. Walls are near the point of collapsing at any moment, Blood stains, Creaking Sounds, Perfect place!

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said as I pull out my phone. I have to call Histoire via phone because she's the only one that can open the portal. If she taught me to do it myself, NO THAT'S ASKING TOO MUCH!

"Blaze? Have you arrived?" Histoire asked via phone.

"Yes, Open the Portal up."

"Very Well."

And like that, the floor around all of us and shine brightly. Soon, Leaving the empty room...

 ** _*Third POV*_**

Violet was humming while enjoying a s'more. Alice sat quietly while gazing at the stars. She enjoyed the stars. She loved them, glowing brightly up in the night sky, and especially with the Full Moon Shining across the world.

Alice loved the stars... She wanted to shine like one, like a Star.

Violet hummed as she cooked another s'more. Alice as handed one already done, as she enjoyed hers. Then, it hit her again.

"M-Mommy...!" Alice whined.

"Hm? What's wrong Sweetie~?"

"Blaze...! Where is Blaze...?!" Alice whined. The uneasiness that filled Alice back at the Mall, filled her again, only, she was even more worried than before. Violet had a straight face on as she patted Alice in the Head.

She smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry sweetie~! Blaze is strong! He can't lose. He's far too strong to lose." Violet said with glee. She couldn't be worried as well. If she did, Alice would be even more worried and even start to cry for Blaze to come back. Alice sniffed, and prevented herself from crying.

"Good Girl~! Let's wait for Blaze while we watch these stars~!" Violet said as she looked up at the stars. Shortly, Alice returned to watching the stars she loved.

"(Yes... Blaze is strong... FAR Too Strong..." Violet thought, somehow leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She continued to watch the stars with her Daughter...

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

Like The other Mirror World, the surroundings were the same. This happened the first time, no connection, no people except for us, nothing but an empty void that resembled my home...

"So this is Mirror World...? Everything isn't different at all..." Scarlet said. I pull out my sword and grip it.

"It different. Very different. Be ready for anything, Fallen's also here." I said. Everyone else summons up their weapons and Scarlet Transforms.

"Who told you to transform?" I growled. She looked at me with a devious smile.

 ** _"I want at the meat bag that you fought. Is that so much to ask, Blaze?"_** Scarlet asked. The looks on everyone's Faces were the same as last time, although...

Uzume's face was like 'The F*ck?'

Peashy's face didn't change that much.

And Plutia? ...Well, She was more 'interested' in her now that she transformed.

"Ooooh~! I'm loving this new attitude, Dear little Scarlet~!" Iris Heart said licking her lips.

"Ok, before they start talking about crap, I don't wanna hear, let's go." I said before they could begin and jumped out of the building. The rest followed me as they transformed and started flying after me. We land on other side of the factory where there's a wide open space.

Plot Convenience,

I walk forward while the others stand behind me. A Shadow appears on the ground, and out form it comes Fallen. The one responsible for Everything.

"..."

"..."

We said nothing as our eyes met. The Black darkness of his eyes underneath those eyes, and my Dark Blue eyes, filled with the determination to protect my world.

"You've arrived..." Fallen finally spoke up.

"How many Mirror World's are there left?" I asked.

"...Why? Shouldn't you already know that?" He asked me.

"I got an answer, but I wanna hear it straight from the one who's making them!" I yelled.

"...excluding this one, 4. All contain enough hatred and malice to create a Army of monsters to destroy the world." Fallen said. I clenched my free hand into a fist.

"If I kill you here... Will they disappear?" I asked.

"They will not. You'll have to destroy them yourself. But what makes you think you'll be able to stop me? I already said it's impossible." Fallen said.

"Screw the Impossible. Impossibility, is a Limiter that binds people down. So screw you're Impossibility and you're Limiters. I'll defeat you and reset time!" I yelled.

"...You're certainly an Interesting one, Xazathra. However, if you think a speech is going to do something to stop me, you're mistaken. I am Destruction incarnate, I am God, I am The King! "Impossibility is a limiter for People" you say?! I'll make you prove those words to me, XAZATHRA!" Fallen yelled as a Dark Aura Filled the surroundings.

"...I have a Gift for you, Uzume Tennouboshi." Fallen said as a Giant Dark Magic circle appeared behind Fallen.

"COME, DARK PURPLE!" Fallen shouted as The Titan Came from the Circle.

Yes...

Dark Purple, Has Appeared.

"N...N-No way..." Uzume was beyond words.

"It was a Challenge to make it, but thanks to the Hatred and Negative energy of this world, and the Cooperation of Someone VERY close to you, making this was much more easier. What will you do now?" Fallen asked, amusement in his voice.

"Uzume! The Sharing Field! NOW!"

"Right!" Uzume yelled as she transformed.

"With all my super duper hopes and dreams, Sharing Field-!" Before she could finish, She was grab end by the neck and tacked to the Other side of the Factory.

"UZUME!" Neptune yelled in worry and shock.

"Damn it all! Scarlet! Go Help Uzume! We'll hold these guys off!" I yelled as I transformed.

 ** _"Are you-?!"_** Before she could finish, I grab her head, and chuck her in ten direction where Uzume went.

 ** _"POSITIVE!"_** I yelled as I threw Scarlet over to help Uzume, She screamed Damn you as she flew away.

"Plutia! Peashy! Go help Scarlet! The Rest of you, Get Ready! We don't have a sharing Field at the moment, so this'll be a Hell of a lot harder than it should be!" I yelled as I Summoned my scythe. The rest followed foot, as we rushed into a Difficult fight...

 ** _*Third POV*_**

Meanwhile, With Uzume, she was emerging from the rubble she crashed in, Returned to normal human form.

"What the hell...?! What was that?!" Uzume shouted.

"Well, I was asked to keep you away from the Dark CPU at all costs." A Voice emerged. Uzume turned behind her to see a 17 year old, standing on a Building roof, and Looking down at Uzume.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Uzume yelled.

"Me? I'm what you would call a Monster. But you may refer to me as Angel Daisuke." Angel said as he pulled out a two handed Great sword was taller than himself.

"Get outta my way!" Uzume shouted as she summoned a Black and Orange Megaphone.

"Make Me." Angel said as Uzume jumped at him and they clash weapons. They break apart and Uzume descends into the air, Angel followed her. Uzume Slashes her Megaphone at him, But Angel Dodges Quickly and axe Kicks her down to the ground, Crashing. Angel follows with a finisher as he flys down and prepares to stab Uzume. Before Uzume could react, Angel was about to hit her, Until...

 ** _"Agony Slash!"_**

A Slash of Red And Black flames came at Angel as he dodges it by jumping on the air and landing in the roof of a building.

"Huh? You are..."

"Scarlet?!" Uzume yelled in surprise.

 ** _"Hmhmhmhmhm~! Uzume, are you having a problem with this pervert? If so, I will have no problem destroying him."_** Scarlet said as she licked her lips deviously. She Gripped both of her scythes as she made eye contact with Angel.

"Who might you be, Ms?" Angel asked.

 ** _"Me, I am the sister of Reaper Heart; Reaper Sister! I shall repay you fully for doing this to my Serv- I mean, Friend."_** Scarlet said.

"Wait, WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?!" Uzume yelled in shock, trying to figure out what Scarlet said.

 ** _"Uzume~!"_**

"H-Huh? W-What?" Uzume shuddered while she felt a chill CRAWL up her spine, it was the same feeling as Iris Heart.

 ** _"I need to teach this pervert some manners on how to treat a lady, so would you kindly go help Blaze?"_** Scarlet asked. It would've been sheer stupid to disobey, so without hesitation, she got up and started running towards the Dark CPU.

"N-No Problem! I-I-I'll go take care of that thing!" Uzume yelled as she ran.

"Who gave you permission to leave?" Angel asked as he was about to go after Uzume, but was stopped by Scarlet, for she kneed him in the face and into the Building.

 ** _"You still have me to deal with, Pervert~!"_** Scarlet sang as she entered the building. Angel got up from a crater he made as Scarlet landed on the ground, Several feet away from him.

"Reaper Sister? As much as I would love to chat with a beautiful lady like you, I must stop Uzume Tennouboshi." Angel said as he gripped his Great Sword.

 ** _"Ooooooh~? Thank you for the compliment, however, I'm not into creeps or perverts. You'll have to try harder to get me to even blush~!"_** Scarlet said as she lick her lips deviously.

"Ahhh?! Don't tell me I have to use force against a girl?! Darn, I was trying to be polite too..." Angel sighed as he rushed Scarlet.

 ** _"Hahahaha! Let's Fight each other!"_** Scarlet laughed like a demon as she clashed blades with Angel. A force shattered all the glass in the area...

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

 ** _"Damn... This Bastard is tough...!"_** I cursed. Currently, were fighting the Dark Purple. And it's a lot harder than it looks! It's strong, really strong.

I didn't think it'd be THIS strong!

"What wrong, Xazathra? Having trouble? It can't be helped, this Dark CPU was created on the Negative energy of this world. Can you even imagine how much Hatred lurks in this World?!" Fallen shouted as the Dark CPU prepared a Punch at us. I jump at it and block the punch, taking a lot of damage.

Neptune, Noire, Vert, and Blanc attack it in a barrage of attacks, but only manage to make it take a step back. Then, Dark Purple swiped at them, All four of them Crashing to the ground.

 ** _"Guys! Damn You!"_** I yelled at Dark Purple as my fist was flared up in Dark and Purple Flames.

 ** _"HellBlaze!"_**

I chucked a Orb of Dark Flames at the Dark CPU and it hit it dead in the face. Dark Purple screamed in pain as it holds its face in pain. It took a few steps back screaming violently. I take no time to let it recover and rush at it again with my scythe.

 ** _"God Shredder!"_**

I swing my scythe and release of Cloud of Hellfire and They engulfed The Dark CPU. The Giant Titan Screamed violently and loudly. It backed away, lost its footing, and fell backwards while the flames continued to burn.

"Now all that's Left, Is Fallen..." "I growled. I turn to Fallen and he has his hands together.

 ** _"Demonic Restoration!"_** Fallen yelled as a Purple light was cast upon the burning giant.

SHIT!

I rush the giant again and prepare another God Shredder, but Fallen gets in the way and blocks with his own scythe.

"I won't let you stop the restoration." Fallen said as he pushed me back with his scythe flamed in a dark aura, slashes me full force, and sending me crashing into the ground, resulting with me wounded and a giant crater.

 ** _"Damn... He stronger than before...!"_** I said as I got up, gripping my scythe. The others land beside me.

"Blaze, what do we do? We're not doing anything to it..." Neptune said.

 ** _"Scarlet went after Uzume. We just have to hold on a little bit longer."_** I said as I got in a stance.

 ** _"Until She gets here and Activates the Sharing Field, we have to hold out."_** I said.

"And How Long is it going to take Uzume to Get Here?!" Blanc yelled.

 ** _"I don't know! We just have to stall until Scarlet allows Uzume a Chance to get here!"_** I yelled back.

"The Past CPU of Hyperdimension, will not be coming here. My partner has made sure of that!" Fallen said as he gained Distance from The Dark CPU and The fight.

 _*EXPLOSION!*_

"Hm?" Fallen turned his attention to the direction where Scarlet, Uzume, and his Partner went. A Huge pillar of Flames erupted from over there, must be Scarlet fighting his partner.

"...Those two are really going at it, it seems..." Fallen said.

 ** _"Underestimating my little sister, Will result in death. She isn't all talk. She can easily wipe the floor with High level opponents stronger than her. She is someone you don't wanna cross blades with."_** I smirked in satisfaction.

"Though the Daughter of Violet is a Force to be reckoned with, she is still a child. And she is easily kill able as that. A Child." Fallen said.

 ** _"Well then, let's see who lasts the longest!"_** I yelled as I gripped my scythe.

"Let's." Fallen growled as he snapped his fingers. The Dark CPU stood up and Summoned a Giant Sword, pitch Black, with a Purple glow.

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL?! SINCE WHEN CAN THEY USE SWORDS?!"_** I yelled In shock as it raised the sword.

"It's an improvement from the Past Dark CPUs. These ones are equipped with much more than a Weapon. Their Stronger!" Fallen yelled. The Dark CPU swung its sword down.

If I let that hit the ground...!

I jump up at it and block it with my Scythe. It's far too strong! I can barely hold it as the power packed into it is far too great!

 ** _"GOD SHREDDER!"_**

I yelled as My scythe exploded with Blackish Hellfire. It caught the weapon and the Dark CPUs hands as it screamed in pain.

I land on the ground panting. I can't keep this form up for much longer at this rate...!

"What's Wrong, Xazathra? Is this all you have? I know you aren't this weak... What happened to your Power of a True God?!" Fallen yelled.

"What The hell are you talking about...?! Who the hell is Xazathra?! What the hell are you trying to get at?!" I yelled at him.

"You'll learn soon enough. In fact, why don't I share some facts before you die?" Fallen asked.

Then, all the CPUs went to attack Fallen.

"DON'T!" I yelled, but it was already to late.

Purple Heart was the first to attack Fallen, but Fallen easily blocked the incoming attack with his finger and slashed Purple Heart.

Black Heart appeared Behind Fallen with her blade on fire, but Fallen spun around and Kicked her away.

White Heart Appeared above Fallen and Prepared for a Slam. When she did slam her axe at him, Fallen blocked with his arm and Raised his Hand at White Heart.

 ** _"Devils Shade."_**

Darkness was cast at White Heart as she was blown away from Fallen, yelling in pain a s she crashed several feet away. Green Heart Rushed Fallen, but Fallen stopped the oncoming attack with his hand and Slashed At Green Heart, kicking her away from him shortly after.

Nepgear and Uni Appear behind Fallen and Shoot Fallen with Pink and Green Blasts from their weapons. But,

 ** _"Demon Reflection."_**

Fallen summons a purple Forcefield that Deflected them back at The two Candidates, their attacks having more power than what they fired. They hit both of them and they Scream in pain. They land a few feet away from Fallen.

Rom and Ram come out and Attack Fallen with a Ice Coffin. A Large chunk of Ice the form of a star is launched at Fallen. However, fallen simply a grabs the Giant chunk of ice with his bare hand. Rom and Ram both turn shocked and scared in a instant. The Ice Coffin The Twins fired then turned black and was directed back at them, a Mach speed. The Ice Coffin hits both of them, and they crash to the ground.

"Haah... Now that That's out the way. Let us return to our Talk." Fallen sighed.

What The Hell...?

Fallen just defeated all of the CPUs...? With barely any effort at all...?!

"Tell me, Xazathra, where does your power come from?" Fallen asked me.

Huh? Why is he...?

 ** _"What does it matter to you...?!"_** I yelled.

"You were told... That your power increases when a CPU is near you? Power Gained by CPU presence?" Fallen asked me.

I widened my eyes with shock... How did he...?!

"If you actually believed that, you're a Fool, Xazathra."

What?!

 ** _"What... Are You...?!"_** I yelled.

What the hell is he trying to say?!

"Xazathra, You are a Fool. Your Destructive power does not come from CPUs. Not Now, Not Ever." Fallen yelled.

How... Does he...

"Xazathra, Your Power Is that which even the Gods themselves fear! Your power is not Gained by mere CPUs! You are much more than to be tied down by them!" Fallen yelled, walking towards me.

"Xazathra! Your Power is Divine. You already have the power! Xazathra..."

Then, what he said last... Was something I never would have heard before...

 ** _"The CPUs, Merely give you the ability to "Control" the Destructive impulses in you. Not Power by CPU presence!"_** Fallen yelled.

 ** _"What... Are you talking about...?!"_** I yelled back at him.

"Didn't you ever find it strange?"

 ** _"?!"_**

 ** _"That, when no CPUs were around, or when CPUs were unconscious, you barely had control over you're Thoughts and emotions?"_** Fallen asked me.

My face turns into shock and realization. It's true...

When I killed Trick, all I thought about was about how good it felt, and how amazing it felt to chase Underling to her Death.

When I Transformed during the fight with Jared, I didn't know what happened, but I knew it had something to do with transforming.

"Understand now?" Fallen asked me, closing in.

 ** _"Kch...!"_**

"You were deceived by your own Father. The man who you thought could know the most of it all. You now kneel there, Nearly defeated, Nearly out of Strength, and out of options. Your friends and loved ones are Beaten and dying, what will you do?" Fallen said, now just a few feet away from me.

God Damn it! Where the hell is Uzume when you need her!?

"Now. The last question should be affecting you now."

"What?!" I growled.

"What do you think will happen... When all the CPUs present, lose consciousness?" Fallen asked me.

 ** _*BA-BUMP!*_**

W...What's Going...?

"Without the CPUs' presence to assist you, you will lose control, and destroy everything, like the Demon you are." He said.

...

...

...

 ** _...Destruction..._**

 ** _*Third POV*_**

Suddenly, a Object flies passed Fallen and crashes into the building in front of him. What slowly emerged from the rubble, is Angel Daisuke, beaten and missing an arm.

"Daisuke? What happened to your arm?" Fallen asked.

"Well... It appears my opponent is truly a demon worthy of the Title, 'Reaper' " Angel said as he walked towards Fallen, holding his arm and grunting in pain with every step he took.

"well, its fine. Ill restore your arm later. Losing an arm is a small price to pay. but, where is Scarlet Creed? You were fighting her." Fallen asked, then saw the large fire slowly approaching

"What's Wrong~? Is this the best said 'Monster' can do? Because if it is, this isn't nearly enough to satisfy me~!" Scarlet sang in pleasure as she walked from the Collapsed buildings with Uzume, Peashy, and Plutia. Flames surrounded Scarlet as she walked, a wall of Hellfire spreading around her as she walked with her scythes in her hands.

"Huh? The other three? Why aren't they affected by her Hellfire?" Fallen asked.

"These Cute ladies belong to me, my great Hellfire will never burn them." Scarlet sang. But, she then looked around, seeing the unconscious bodies of her friends.

 _ **AN: Oh Shit... We F*cked~!**_

Scarlet's flames grew much more violent. Her rage becoming unstable as she gazed upon her fallen friends.

 ** _"I... Am going to Burn... Every last one of you Fools... I will burn You, Fallen. I will burn your Whole world, and your ambitions. You will burn beneath the Shadow of My Rage...!"_** Scarlet yelled in rage as her flames burned bright, creating pillar of Hellfire, soaring into the fake sky. Fallen dos not act while Scarlet's Flames pierced the Fake sky. No, it was this power, that Fallen desires.

The Power to Kill Gods.

The Power of A God, to kill a God.

Scarlet was an example of the kind of power Fallen desired. But, Fallen wanted more.

Fallen wanted more power than this.

Scarlet's Flames lit the surroundings, metal burning, Grass Burning, buildings set ablaze.

This was The Sister of the Reaper; Scarlet.

 ** _"Marvelous... Truly Marvelous... But unfortunately, Xazathra... Has already been purged by his... Instinct for Destruction."_** Fallen said as he glanced at Blaze. Blaze was in his normal form, a shadow over his eyes, holding onto his blade.

 _ **"Blaze! I'm going to kill Fallen! Is that fine?!"**_ Scarlet yelled. Blaze didn't react. He didn't move. He didn't even flinch.

"Yo! Blaze! What's wrong?!" Uzume yelled. Blaze once again, didn't react.

"CPUs... If you value your friends lives, take them, and leave this place immediately." Fallen yelled.

"What...?!" Uzume yelled. Peashy and Plutia, now in normal forms, were confused as hell.

"Daisuke, you as well. As powerful as you are, you're not ready for what's about to happen." Fallen said. Angel didn't know what he meant by that, but obeyed anyway, knowing that Fallen had a reason.

"As for you, Xazathra..."

"..."

"Do You Hate Me?"

 ** _*BA-BUMP!*_**

 ** _*Xaxas Plays* (World Of Warcraft Cataclysm)_**

Slowly, a Flames started to emit out of Blaze. It was a slow Flames that covered his body, not a raging fire, but a slow moving flame. Blazes Eyes went completely Black and Crimson. Blazes Hands gripped harder, Gripping the weapon in his hand, and the free hand into a fist.

 ** _"...Destruction..."_**

Blaze growled. His voice more dark and Evil. The Flame that enveloped Blaze, exploded into a raging Flame. The Force of the Flame was so great, Scarlet's Flames nearly went out. The Heat form the Hellfire he emitted, melted the ground. Blaze stood up. His eyes Black and Crimson.

 ** _"...Destruction...! Destruction...! DESTRUCTION!"_** Blaze yelled in the Dark and Evil Voice. The Hellfire surrounding him exploded greater. His normal appearance disappearing, changing into Reaper Heart. However, it's different.

The Power Blaze Emits from his Body, was Several times greater. The Flames he emitted from his body, burned the Buildings to ash in seconds.

The ground melted.

The Water Evaporated.

The Hellfire Blaze emitted, would scorch even the Gods to Ash.

The Flame around Blaze roared, towering as high as a Normal Business building.

 ** _"Raaaaaaaa..."_** Blaze Growled. He walked towards the Dark CPU, The Same Dark and Evil Bloodlust as before.

 ** _"B...Blaze...?"_** Scarlet was beyond words right now. What happened to her brother?

"Scarlet! We gotta get somewhere safe! If we stay, we'll get burned to death by his flames as well!" Uzume yelled.

 ** _"But, Blaze Is...!"_** Before scarlet could finish, Uzume stopped her.

"I Know! But That's Not Blaze! Right Now, all we can do is get cover and try to come up with a plan! We gotta get everyone outta here!" Uzume yelled as she picked up Neptune and Vert.

Scarlet wanted to do something. She wanted to stop Blaze from losing Control. But she had to save the others, their lives came first.

Blaze would probably say the same thing.

Scarlet forced herself to grab Nepgear and carried them away to safety. Peashy transformed and carried Rom and Ram Away whole Plutia transformed and moved Noire and Blanc away.

Once all the CPUs were safe, the others watched from a safe distance, for they could nothing but watch.

Blaze, was out of Control.

Blaze approached the Dark CPU, gripping his scythe.

"Daisuke! watch closely, this is merely a fraction of the power I seek. Watch... as the Reaper Burns Dark Purple to ash..." Fallen said as he observed Blaze's actions.

The Hellfire that surrounded Blaze grew hotter and hotter. Eventually, Sparks of Red and Black electricity started to form. Soon... Blaze was completely enveloped in the flames, his form not being seen within them.

A Moment passed, and Reaper Heart emerged from the Hellfire, only... His appearance was different.

Reaper Heart now had Gauntlets that Resembled Black ash and Red glow through cracks, Horns that were on his head rather than his forehead, pointing backwards. Instead of the Boned Dragon wings, he had four wings that weren't Dead Dragon wings, each of them With Black Scales and gave off a Red glow. His Chest had a bit more Black ash armor, but instead of flames going through the cracks, Crimson ran through them. His scythe was Still resembled to the same one, but it Had a Heat oozing off it, and Gave off a Dark Aura. His eyes remained unchanged, as a few moments ago, The Black and Crimson Eyes that glowed through the night.

Black and red electricity sparked off his Flames and body. He walked towards the Drak CPU, Melting the ground with every step he took.

From a distance away from Blaze, Uzume, Scarlet, Plutia, and Peashy watched the Flames melt his surroundings.

"What... Is that Form...?!" Scarlet yelled in shock.

 ** _"...NEXT Reaper..."_** Uzume Said in shock.

...

...

...

...

 ** _*Xaxas Ends*_**

 ** _*Meanwhile...*_**

Violet continued to Watch the stars as she drank a bottle of water. She hummed her favorite(fictional) Tune, until...

 ** _*Ba-Bump*_**

Violet sat up, humming stopped, dead serious face in now. Her eyes were wide were shock as she gazed at the factory.

"Blaze... Don't tell me..." Violet muttered. Without looking, she tapped on Alice's Sleeping shoulder, but couldn't.

"Huh?"

When she looked over, Alice was gone.

"Huh?! Alice?! Sweetie?!" Violet stood up and looked around frantically.

"Where would she have...!?" Violet said as she Realized it.

She Spun quickly towards he Factory...

"...Alice...!" Violet said.

 ** _*Meanwhile...*_**

Footsteps... In the Quiet... Echoing... Metal Halls...

In the darkness... Eyes that had a Dark And Purple touch to them... Glowed in the darkness... Moving forward...

...

...

...

...

...

 ** _-To Be Continued._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Uncontrolled Reaper_**

 ** _Also, I PLan to get a Poll running soon for future production on this story. I should post it after the next 1 or 2 chapters. So keep a look out for that._**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Drop those comments in the reviews, PM me if ya got a Question, and Follow and Favorite! Hope Ya Enjoyed!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	12. Uncontrolled Reaper

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides OC and Story. All rights go to their respectful owners. I do not own ANY of the OST(Songs) used in this Story, they are owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 11: Uncontrolled Reaper_**

 ** _*Blaze POV*_**

...

"Where... Am I...?"

 ** _To think you'd fall to the depths of your own Lust for battle like this..._**

 ** _How Comical..._**

"Who... Are you...? What is this... Empty void of darkness..."

 ** _This place is inside your soul... If you chose to think only of the darkness, then your soul is filled with Darkness..._**

"Huh...?"

 ** _Like I said, this is you're soul. You haven't learned to control the Potential buried deep in your soul..._**

"What are you saying...?"

 ** _You have enough power to make, not just this world, the entire Multiverse tremble before you._**

"I don't know what you're talking about... I don't know why you're talking to me..."

 ** _You don't believe me? Understandable. You don't trust me. You don't know me._**

 ** _However, Since Void Heart has yet to tell you everything on her part, I shall now tell you who I am..._**

"Void Heart...? Who is that?"

 ** _That is not my place to say. But to give a hint, it's someone very close to you._**

"You're not making sense..."

 ** _No. I'm making perfect sense, stupid child. You're just unaware of the truth._**

"Why the hell should you care about who I am...?"

 ** _If I didn't care, I wouldn't be talking to a lowly brat like you. You give up in the presence of that MONGREL? And you DARE have the nerve to call yourself a REAPER?!_**

"...I didn't give up..."

 ** _That's More Like It._**

"Tell me how I can get out of here."

 ** _That is not in my ability. You must hear the souls of your loved ones call out to you. Then, you shall regain control._**

"So I'm stuck here? Nothing at all I can do?"

 ** _There is something you can learn while you are here._**

"What?"

 ** _There are things you've not yet learned about yourself. Not about your Mother, Father, or Sisters. So, while we have the time, I shall guide you._**

*The Darkness surrounding them turns to white with a slight breeze.*

"Huh? What the...?"

 ** _So, until you regain Control, You shall listen to my tale. About who we are, where I originate from, and our power._**

When I turned around, I see myself, wearing a Black Cloak with longer hair that went a little passed the shoulders.

"What the Hell...?"

 ** _Surprised? This is what I normally look like when I Wasn't unleashing my power. This is my base form you could say._**

"Wait, something still doesn't make sense. Why do you look almost exactly like me?!"

 ** _Maybe... Because I am you?_**

 ** _Oh right, I've still yet to introduce myself?_**

"Who are you?"

 ** _My Name is Xazathra._**

 ** _Now let us begin._**

Then he started to walk forward ahead of me.

"Wait! Where are we going?!"

 ** _...To the Edge of Truth._**

 ** _*Third POV*_**

"Hey Fallen? Isn't his power rising to a... Concern able level?" Angel asked. Fallen did not respond as he observed NEXT Reaper.

"I did not expect so much power to be Released on the first try. Well, before his Power stops rising, we can at least observe the fraction of power of Xazathra. At least until The Effects wear off when a CPU appears again." Fallen said.

"What do we do when he Attacks us next?" Angel asked. Fallen sat down, his arm against his knee.

"If he does, we'll just have to retreat." Fallen sighed.

"And abandon this mirror world?" Angel asked.

"Daisuke."

"Hm?"

"The Fate of This Mirror World... Has already been walking towards to destruction once Xazathra lost control." Fallen said as he watched.

"Oh, About my arm?" Angel asked. Fallen sighed as he pointed towards Angels wound.

 ** _"Demonic Restoration: Regeneration."_**

Angels arm grew back shortly, he cracked it twice before watching the fight continue...

 ** _*Himoji Plays* (Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack)_**

Blaze stood in front of the Dark CPU. His Flames burning bright.

 ** _"Raaaaaaaa..."_** Blaze Growled in his Dark and Evil Voice. Sparks of Red and Black continued to Fly off Blaze. Gripping his scythe, he Jumped at Dark Purple at Mach speed, Slashing the side of its face in flames. It screamed violently as it held its face in pain. It's swung it's sword at Blaze, but he merely blocked it with his arm, grinning like a demon.

That Swing had enough power and force packed into it to destroy half a City! How he blocked it with only his arm scared the Dark CPU, the unfeeling Titan.

 ** _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** Blaze roared. His Roar echoed through the Mirror World, forcing The four observing CPUs to cover their ears. Blaze stopped and Rushed the Dark CPU again, Aiming at the shoulder, and Cutting off the Titans Arm.

The Titan Roared in Pain. It's Arm crashed to the ground and was shortly set ablaze by hellfire. The Titan Held its wound as it screamed violently in pain. Blaze landed a distance behind the Titan. A Smirk in satisfaction as he knelt. He got up and Gripped his Scythe. He turned to the Titan with a Evil and sinister smirk on his face, glaring down at the Titan. The Dark CPU started to shiver.

The Unfeeling Titan, that only thought is to destroy, is feeling fear.

Blaze Held up his hand and and Faced it towards the Dark CPU. In an Instant, his hand started to charge a Blood Red and Pitch Black Darkness in his hand. Rocks started to raise to the sky and the ground broke apart. From a Distance, Fallen Knew exactly what he was planning.

"DAISUKE! WE NEED TO MOVE! **_NOW!_** " Fallen yelled. Daisuke moved immediately and Fallen did the same.

Back to Blaze, the Energy charge of Red and Black power was taking the form of a sphere, slowly charging with more and more power. The ground started to melt and burn around Blaze.

"W-What's Happening?!" Uzume yelled. The four CPUs continued to observe Blaze from a Safe Distance. Scarlet watched in shock as Blaze continued to charge the Attack.

 ** _"Hey... Isn't the power packed into that small Sphere giving off... A Terrifying amount of Power...?"_** Scarlet asked as she watched Blaze charge the Blast.

"That's Really Bad! We need to get out of here!" Uzume yelled.

" ** _What?! We can't leave Blaze Here!"_** Scarlet yelled. She didn't want to leave her brother here and keep being like that, but what could she do?

"We don't have time for that! We have to get everyone out of here!" Uzume Yelled. Scarlet knew she couldn't just leave Blaze, but she also had to get everyone out of danger.

"Ngh...! Damn It!" Scarlet cursed and she grabbed ahold of Two of the Unconscious CPUs and carried them both to further Safety. Uzume, Peashy, and Plutia did the same and Carried them all to safety.

Back To Blaze, the Orb took a Large size of a Sphere, incredible heat emitting from it. Shortly, it stops and struggles to get smaller, compressing into a Small Sphere. As soon as the Orb of Red and Black power took the size of a Melon, Blaze Held out his hand containing the orb.

 ** _"Satanic Nova!"_** Blaze yelled as the Orb was fired at Mach Speed. It launched like a Rocket as it was launched at The Dark CPU. The Titan couldn't react at all, and the Orb hit its mark...

The Blast created a Giant Pillar of Red And Black energy, the Titans terrifying, Violent Screams of Pain and Agony, swallowed up in the Darkness of the Blast. The Barriers of the Mirror World suddenly cracked, and A Bit of Red and Black energy leaked out into the real World...

The Dark CPU; Dark Purple, Has been Defeated. But not in the Best of ways...

 ** _*Himoji Fades out*_**

Moments after the blast was fired, Most of the Surroundings has been obliterated. Nothing remained. Buildings, Plants, water, any other Form of Life was Burned away.

From a Distance, A Red Crystal Shield made from Magic, with several Cracks in it, was still standing. Behind it, was all the conscious and Unconscious CPUs. The Shield went down, and Scarlet dropped to her Knees and turned back to Normal Base Form, breathing Heavily.

"Scarlet! You Okay?!" Uzume yelled concerned. Scarlet gave a reassuring smile.

"Y-Yeah... Just a Bit tired..." She said. Uzume sigh in relief as she stood and saw what happened. Plutia and Peashy also watched the result in the blast and were shocked.

"Man... He had this much power behind him? I knew he was strong... But seriously..." Uzume said shocked. Nothing remained(Besides Them). She couldn't form words to describe the surroundings. It was just a Barron Wasteland now. Looking Up, she saw a Giant Crack in the sky.

"Oh Crap! Blaze Broke through the Mirror World! This is bad! If monsters get out-!"

"Relax, Uzume Tennouboshi. There are no Monsters here, and if there were, they'd Died from what just occurred." A Voice said behind Uzume. Quickly looking back, Fallen stood there. He quickly grabbed her neck and lifted her up in the air.

"Gah...! Damn It...!" Uzume choked as she was held in The air. Looking at the other three, Plutia And Peashy were knocked out with Angel Holding down Scarlet with His Foot.

"I forgot to do something when I slashed you and left you for dead, there is still one more use for you..." Fallen said as he held up his other hand. He loosened it up and the palm of his hand glowed Purple, a swirling vortex formed in the middle as a Marking "Soul" in Japanese was engraved on it.

With no hesitation, he drove his hand into Uzume's Gut.

"AHHH?!" Uzume yelled in pain.

"You have something in you that I require. So I'll be taking this..." Fallen said as a dark Ooze was in Fallen's Grip.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Uzume Screamed Violently as Fallen pulled something out. It too form, and stomped on the ground, cracking it.

Fallen released Uzume and she fell to the ground, coughing and Hacking. She looked up, and Froze in shock.

The Figure That had its back turned to her resembles Uzume but it was different. She had Long Dark Blue Hair and Dark Clothes similar to Uzume's. Her attire is inverted and covers more of her body, being black with accents of pale grey and indigo.

"Who... The Hell...?" That was all Uzume Could Muster to say. She was Beyond Shocked.

"Huh...? Don't you recognize me? "Me?"" The Figure said as she turned around...

The Figure that stood there...

Was Kurome Ankokuboshi.

"No Way...! How are You...?!" Uzume yelled.

"Before my Spirit and Will was about to be erased completely, fallen managed to save me by giving me a Soul. I am no longer bound by "our" existence "Me." I am now my own existence and Person. You're just a nuisance, Scrub." Kurome said as she walked over to her and knelt down.

"Then, Why are you tryin' to go into This World when you aren't even going into Gamindustri?! What did these people ever do to you!" Uzume yelled and Kurome just Grinned.

"This world is just a Warm Up. I'm collecting Negative Energy from this world, so I'll have plenty when I go back to the Defenseless Gamindustri and Destroy those ignorant Masses. This world is nothing more than a means to an end. And by creating more chaos, results in Hate and Negative emotions, resulting in me gaining Negative energy, Power." Kurome said.

"You're going to destroy this world... Just to get stronger?!" Uzume yelled.

"I'll take my time with it. I'll destroy it slowly and Gain power you cannot even dream of obtaining!" Kurome said.

"We won't let you get what you want...!" Uzume said, Kurome laughed.

"Who's going to stop me? You? The Near Death CPUs? Reaper Heart? Or Her Sister? They aren't powerful enough nor are they in any condition to do so." Kurome said.

"How about we stop wasting time? Xazathra Grows impatient, we must leave before he finds us." Fallen interrupted. Kurome looked at him.

"Why? Sure, that guy is strong, but he isn't that-"

"He is a Threat. The Greatest threat you'll ever see. That blast he just did was not even his full power, hell, compared to his Glory Dayd, That was absolutely Nothing. And the rest is still sealed away." Fallen said, and Kurome was speechless. She sighed and stood up.

"If you knew, why didn't you kill him before he gained said powers?" Kurome asked.

"I wanted to see Xazathra's Powers. Especially from him. He'll prove useful to us in the future, trust me." Fallen said.

"Very Well. Shall we Kill these Masses?"

"Let's." Fallen said as he picked up Scarlet by the neck.

"Scarlet...!" Uzume yelled and tried to get up, but was pinned down by Kurome's Foot.

"Stay Down, "Me." You'll get your Turn." She said as Fallen raised Scarlet to the air, and a Dagger slid down Fallen's Arm.

"Time To Die, Daughter of Violet." Fallen said as he was about to stab her...

"NO!"

 ** _~~~A lot of Glass Shattering!~~~_**

"WHAT...?!" Fallen yelled in pure Shock as he turned around to see that a Giant Hole in the Mirror World and Real World Open. Standing at the Center of said Hole, was A Little Girl with Night Black Hair, with eyes Dark Purple, and a Dark Purple Mist Surrounding her. She had her right arm facing out and she walked over slowly.

Alice.

She was a little ways away from Fallen, she was right from them, A Distance from them.

"Who the hell is that Runt?!" Kurome yelled in question.

"...This Can't Be..." Fallen said, Shocked. He dropped Scarlet and walked out to her.

"...You Can't be... This is Impossible..." Fallen said in disbelief. He observed Alice as she gave no signs of emotion.

"...Who are you...?" Fallen asked. Alice looked around slowly, shifting her head at the Girls, Then Fallen, The Finally Blaze.

Blaze stood From Afar just standing there, growling in a Deep and Dark Voice.

"..." Alice stayed Quiet as she turned her head back to Fallen. Alice then frowned slightly, like she was annoyed and the Dark Purple Mist suddenly exploded into a Pillar, shooting up to the sky.

"...Did you Not Hear Me? I asked you to Identify yourself..." Fallen growled. Alice gave no response to him. Instead the Pillar grew more Violent and Larger.

"...It Appears, Your Incapable of Understanding what I'm saying..." Fallen said as he held out his hand.

"Try This On for Size Brat, **_Sos Kulaas!_** " Fallen yelled as he started to form a Blood Crimson Sphere of Energy in his hand.

[English Translation: Blood Princess!(Dragon language, Seriously. No Joke.)]

 ** _"Soul Blaze."_** Alice said in a Calm and echoey Voice as she held out her hand. A Black and Dark Purple Sphere of energy was being charge in the palm of her hand and pointed it straight at Fallen.

"?!" Fallen turned shocked in an Instant.

The Two Attacks Collide, Alice's Attack Overpowered Fallen's and Created a Giant Pillar of Fire. Fallen emerged from the Pillar of Flames with a Shocked expression.

"(That... Was Undoubtedly the Blast of a Soul Blaze... And it was powerful enough to overtake my Sos Kulaas... She may resemble Violet, but she can't have the powers! There is no possible way, that she, a little Girl for that matter, could discharge a Soul Blaze...)" fallen said as Alice Appeared right behind Him and Prepared another Soul Blaze aimed at his Back.

Before Fallen Could react, Alice discharged the Soul Blaze, and a Cloud of Black And Dark Purple energy resulted. Fallen emerged from the cloud with his Cloak ragged now. Underneath, he wore Black Pants and Combat Boots. No sign of his skin showed...

"What The Hell...?! How does this little brat have so much Power...?!" Fallen cursed.

"(She Resembles Violet... But that's impossible...! Violet only had Two Children! As Far as Im concerned, that's how it's always been. So why is this Little Girl overpowering me?!)" Fallen thought as Alice floated in midair.

She turned towards Blaze, who didn't move an inch. Blaze Slowly turned his head towards Alice, and he disappeared. He reappeared in front of her, glaring down at her.

Alice showed no sign of Change in Expression, or Any sort of Panic. She Remained Calm.

"..."

 ** _"..."_**

"..."

Then, Blaze Lifted his Blade and was about to strike Alice, until He was forced to the ground. He crashed and made a crater.

 ** _"Chains of The Void."_** Alice said in a different voice. It was echoey with Calmness. Chains appeared out of Purple Magic Circles and Wrapped around Blaze, restraining him.

 ** _"RAAAAA! RAAA! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** Blaze roared As he struggled to get Free. Alive landed on the ground and walked towards him.

 ** _"Silence. Do not make me angry."_** Alice said in her echoey voice. Blaze suddenly stopped roaring and glared at Alice. Alice was now at his Face, calmness in her eyes. She placed both her hands on his checks.

 ** _"You Obey me. You cannot defy. Calm Down, My Xazathra."_** Alice said, as she closed in closer on Blazes Face,

And Kissed him.

After a Moment, Flames envelop Only Blaze and He returned to his Base Form. The Chains disappear and Blaze Falls unconscious, but Alice Catches him and Hugs him. Stroking the back of his head and Hair with a soft smile.

From a Distance, Uzume, Kurome, Angel, And Scarlet watched what just happened with shocked faces, Scarlet the most shocked, her Face practically Screamed "DA F*CK?!"

"Uh... Scarlet? Could she always do that...?!" Uzume yelled.

"If she could, We'd be pretty cautious not to piss her off!" Scarlet yelled back. Kurome just stared at Alice holding up Blaze.

"Uh... So what now? We just gonna stand here staring at her, or are we going to do something?" Angel asked. Kurome just kept staring at her with shocked eyes. What just happened?!

Alice got the upper hand on Fallen, and Somehow controlled blaze back to his Normal form.

"This is impossible... There is no way... How could she do that?! She Retrained Xazathra's Power just like that?! No one but Violet and -That- Person could do that!" Fallen cursed Silently, Oblivious to what he just saw.

"Whatever the case... That Girl is Dangerously Close to Violets' appearance. It could be that I somehow missed that Violet had another Child... In any case, Disposing of that runt will be the best choice." Fallen muttered as he summoned his scythe.

"Look. Fallen's trying something." Angel pointed out. Kurome simply kept observing as Fallen Rushed after Alice.

"Die!" Fallen yelled as he swung his scythe at Alice, however, Fallen was forced back by an unknown force and was sent crashing. He shortly got up and tried again.

"You Little Brat! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" fallen yelled as he swung his scythe, with full power this time and Gained a Red aura around it like a flame.

However.

Alice simply caught it, with barely a hard grip on it.

 ** _"Alice Vön SoulRipper."_**

Fallen felt a Great weight on his Shoulders as he heard that name. He retracted his scythe and move a Great distance from Alice. He Stared at Her, Shocked. After a Miment, his scythe disappeared.

"I see... It'd be a Foolish Choice to try and Fight you as I am now. But know that, next time we meet, you will breath your last breath." Fallen said. Alice simply went back to hugging Blaze with a soft smile.

Fallen Looked at Kurome and Angel.

"You Two! Were abandoning the Mirror World! It's about to Collapse anyway!" Fallen shouted as both of them went over to fallen. A Purple Magic circle opened and All three of them went through it, and it disappeared.

"...Are they gone?" Scarlet asked. Uzume struggled to get up as she arose to her feet.

"Looks like it... Seriously! What the hell was that?!" Uzume yelled. Scarlet turned her attention to Alice, Holding onto Blaze, stroking the back of his Hair slowly with a soft Smile.

"Alice...?" Scarlet got up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. First Blaze Loses control of himself, then Alice. There were two things that Upsetted Scarekt right now.

First, Both of her Brother and Little sister lose control.

And Second...

"...Why didn't I lose control like that...? What do they have I don't...?" Scarlet muttered with a little envy.

Then, a Blinding white light started to form all around them. And Like That, They managed to destroy the Second World.

2 Mirror World's Down, And if Fallen's Info is True, 4 to Go.

...

...

...

The Light Faded, and All of the CPUs Were back to the real world. Uzume and Scarlet were the only Conscious ones as Alice lost Consciousness.

"...That was intense... If Alice didn't break in when she did..." Uzume said.

"I have so many Questions as to what just happened...!" Scarlet complained.

"And you shall receive answers." A Voice said from the shadows. When the two looked back, they Saw Violet Walk out of the shadows, Her Right arm Under her breasts as she held her left arm. She had a Guilty look on her face.

"You know what happened?" Uzume asked. Violet nodded.

"Yes, Blaze and Alice lost control of their powers. As soon as we get home, we need to Talk. It is of Major Importance." Violet said as she turned around and started to walk.

"Wait, Talk about what?!" Scarlet yelled confused. Violet stopped. She turned her head slowly and Looked at Scarlet.

"The Truth... About Blaze... Alice... And You... You are all Extremely Special in your own Way..." Violet said. He eyes Turned glowed Dark Purple and Blaze, Alice, Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc Rom, Ram, and Vert were picked up via telekinesis. They followed Violet out.

"Pick up those two and we're leaving. I must tell you everything." Violet said as she stepped back into the shadows. Both of Them felt like it wasn't a Wide Choice to Disobey Violet at the moment, so Scarlet picked up Plutia, and Uzume picked Up Peashy. And Like That, they followed Violet out...

 ** _*Meanwhile...*_**

"Man... I knew something was wrong..." A Boy said as he observed the Landscape of Hyperdimension Frozen In Time. He looked about 21 and height wise, 6'9. He had Black brushed down hair, which is slightly unkempt. Fair skin, heterochromatic eyes: Red on the left and blue on the right. He Wore a black high neck unzipped up jacket, showing a white t-shirt underneath and brown pants with Black Boots. He looked around his surroundings.

"I have to find out how to fix this... The source isn't here... But another world...? Where...?" He muttered. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Then, a Spark force him to reopen is eyes.

"What...?! What is that?! It's so Strong..." He said as he looked up.

"I'd Better take a look at it. Maybe it'll lead me the one responsible." He said as he disappeared.

...

...

...

...

 ** _-To Be Continued._**

 ** _-Next Chapter: Goddess of SoulDimension._**

 ** _AN: I'll(Maybe) open OC submission for this story soon. Just not as of yet. I'll say something when I will. Also, Sos Kulaas Is Dragon._**

 ** _No Joke._**

 ** _Dead Serious._**

 ** _Look it up._**

 ** _Anywho~!_**

 ** _This Is My last Submission for 2016. See ya next year! I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter._**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Drop Comments in the reviews, PM me if ya got a question, and Hope ya enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	13. Goddess of SoulDimension

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides the OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful owners. All OST(Songs) are also owned by their respectful owners.**_

 _ **AN: I've been giving it some thought, and I think this story will turn M-Rated. Due to the Limb servering, blood, and Violence. But also due to Possible Ecchi content.**_

 _ **Happy Reading~!**_

 ** _Chapter 12: Goddess Of SoulDimension._**

 ** _~~~In a Different Location~~~_**

Fallen, Kurome, and Angel are transported to a Penthouse. Really nice. (Yeah, just use your imagination on this one...)

"When did we get this?" Angel asked.

"I made a deal with Jared that I'd take control of American Dark Syndicate and Got this. We're in San Francisco. You won't believe how much money they have." Fallen said as he sat down on a chair. Kurome Leaned on a Wall, looking at her hand.

"Now that I've finally gotten myself a body, what's our next move?" Kurome asked.

"Well, we stay quiet for right now and focus on Creating More Mirror World's. It takes more time without the Hosts. So until then, we focus on Creation of Mirror World's." Fallen said.

"Whatever. I'm going to enjoy this new body and Soul now. Now that I'm not tied down by that Scrub, I can destroy her without any worry at all." Kurome said with a smirk.

"(How Cute... She still thinks... Ah, let her have her fun. Her despair will become all the more great once she realizes the truth.)" Fallen thought as he observed Kurome.

"So What Now? We just sit here and...?" Angel asked. Fallen waved him off.

"You go have fun, I Don't Care." Fallen said as Angel Sighed and left the room.

 _ **~~~Blaze HouseHold~~~**_

Everyone Except Uzume, Scarlet, and Violet, Were asleep and being heal by Violets Healing Magic. At First, Scarlet didn't know how to react when she used Magic, But Violet simply told Scarlet that she'll explain everything. As soon as Violet was done healing them, Violet sat down as Scarlet and Uzume sat down on a Couch facing Violet...

"I take it you've seen Blaze and Alice in Battle already?" Violet asked. Scarlet have a slight nod yes.

"...I see. I didn't mean for you to see that Scarlet. If I'd known that the enemy was stronger..." Violet said. Uzume waved it off.

"What happened to Blaze? How did he lose control?" Uzume asked, and Violet simply paused a moment.

"...Blaze is not like other CPUs. The Power from CPU presence? That is a Simple Lie I explained to Blitz. I thought that if he knew that lie, he'd have them all by his side." Violet said.

"You mean all that power we saw today is natural?!" Uzume asked.

"Yes and No." Violet said, Confusing the two.

"The Power of The Reaper, originates from a Certain Deity from a Different Dimension. It's a Long Story. But The Power that Blaze displayed is a piece of power of the Reaper." Violet explained.

"Wait, do I also have the power of that Reaper?"

"Short of. You have a Fraction of that power, but You mostly have power from another Deity." Violet said.

"I Do?!"

"Yes. The Deities I'm talking about are... Relatives you could say. You are Reincarnated as Normal Humans, but when you took that CPU Memory, the power reawakened. That Memory was meant to lift a Seal off you to release part of your Power, most of it is still sealed away." Violet said. Uzume was Shocked and Scarlet was shocked... And Sort of Glad and Happy about it.

"So What you're Saying is, I was a God in My Past Life?!" Scarlet yelled.

"Yep, Pretty Much." Violet said with a Blank face.

"That's-"

"AWESOME!" Scarlet yelled as she jumped and shot her hands in the air in triumph. Uzume and Violet were surprised at her reaction.

"Um... Why are you so Happy?" Violet asked.

"WHY?! I just learned that I was a GODDESS in my Past Life and I also have my Past Life's Powers!? That is the COOLEST!" Scarlet yelled.

"...I-I'm Glad your happy about it... But I still need to explain everything. At least what I can. Two important parts are going to need to be explained to The girls, and Me and Blaze personally." Violet said. "Any Questions so Far?" She asked.

"Yeah. The Fact that you're Telling us this, means that you must be related to it somehow. And if you know all that, it must mean that you're a..." Before Uzume could finish Violet raised her hand to stop her.

"You Are Correct. I Am Not Human, Never have been. My Full Name is _**Violet Vön SoulRipper**_..." She paused before she finished.

"My CPU Name is Void Heart, and I am one of the First CPUs of SoulDimension and Existence." She said. Uzume and Scarlet were beyond words right now. Scarlet the most shocked. So her moms is One Of The First CPUs Of A Different World?

"...When you mean first..." Uzume asked.

"Like, One of the First? Ever?" Scarlet finished.

"Yes."

...

...

...

...

...

"Mom? How Old are you?" Scarlet asked.

"Quite Old. Few Trillion Years Maybe? I dunno, I Lost Count." Violet shrugged.

"Wait, Something still isn't right. That still doesn't explain what happened to Blaze and Alice!" Uzume pointed out.

"Hmm... Ok, Who do you want to hear about first? Blaze? Or Alice." Violet asked. The Two paused as they turned to each other. They whispered something to their ears and Nodded when they were done.

"Let's start with Alice." Scarlet said.

"Sure. Alice is a... Special Case. She Takes a lot after me and A lot After her Grandmother." Violet said.

"We Have a Grandma?"

"Not Anymore."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, When My Mother Died, she handed me a piece of her power and soul and I absorbed it. And when me and Blitz... Decided to have another Child... That Piece of Power and Soul was used for Alice, Giving her a Ability Called _ **'Authority'**_ and Great Powers from Me and her Grandmother. The Ability 'Authority', Forces a Bearer of ill Will towards the one who has the ability to kneel on the the casters Presence, it does not matter who they are. Though there are ways to counter it. The first, is that you must wield, and Completely Control the Power of the Reaper, or my own power. The other ways, is to ether have no ill will, Or must kneel willingly and gain her blessing. the Other Option is to be part of the Bloodline of the Vön SoulRipper. Remember, if you have any ill will towards the caster, you will be forced to kneel, and you can never defy, or betray, the caster again. Violet said. "The Only one who currently has this ability, is Alice. I used to have the ability myself, but I lost it when I sealed away most of my powers so I could live among the people of this world." Violet finished.

"So, Basically Alice is a Reincarnation of Grandma?" Scarlet asked.

"Yep. She also inherited traits from her. Same as Me and You." Violet said.

"Traits?" Uzume asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah~... You See... The Females of the Vön SoulRipper Bloodline are 99.9% Certain to acquire traits of Beauty, Power, and Bust Size..."

"OK, Then what-?"

"And We're also known to be Very... Demanding. If you know what I Mean." Violet said and the Two were silent.

" _(So that where scarlet gets that Personality...)_ " Uzume thought.

" _(So That's where I got that personality...)_ " Scarlet thought.

"Yes... So Alice Inherited My Mothers Power... And You've already witnessed some of That first hand..." Violet said.

"wait! when Blaze was in front of Alice, She was able to turn Blaze back to normal! Blaze should have Vön SoulRipper Blood too right? so why did Blaze get affected by it?" Scarlet asked.

"He Didn't."

"Huh?"

"My Mothers' Power that Alice has? Blaze took notice to it and immediately recognized it as my Mothet. If I'm guessing Correctly, Alice kissed Blaze correct?" Violet asked, and the two blushed slightly. "If she did, when Alice kissed her, The Raging Uncontrolled Power bursting from Blaze was calmed down, and the power that Blaze couldn't control, was sealed away again. The only God that could match him in combat was my mother."

"Ok... So who's Power did -I- Inherit? What's Special about me?" Scarlet asked.

"You're Last."

"Boo."

"Now, On to Blaze... Now, This is probably going to be... Difficult to believe... But Blaze is probably the Strongest out of the Three of you. His power exceeds mine by a Wide margin." Violet said.

"...Why do I feel like this is going to be something extremely important?" Scarlet asked.

"So you feel that too." Uzume said.

"You See... The Name Reaper Heart... Is another name for The God Of Death; The Grim Reaper. But in SoulDimension, The Reaper is a _**EXTREMELY**_ Big Deal. Ultimately, there are several Grim Reapers. But they just Reap Normal souls that Need to Be Escorted to The afterlife. This specific one is A Grim Reaper that isn't like a Normal Reaper. He's Known as The Reaper of All Gods and Goddesses. Nothing Stands above him. The God of Reapers, HellFire, and Souls; The Great Lord Xazathra." Violet said, and The Two were Speechless.

"Wha...?" Scarlet couldn't form words. She didn't know if what she just heard was bull and Stupid, or Serious and Legit.

"What I'm saying is the Truth. Xazathra is Known by Many Names... The True Grim Reaper, King of All Souls and Hell, God of Eternal Hellfire, Death Itself, he has many Names. Normally, he takes Two forms. A Normal Humanoid Form, and Sometimes, A Dragonoid Form. He usually is in Humanoid." Violet said.

"This is starting to sound like Bull right now, Mom. A Dragon? So what, a Dragon God?" Scarlet asked with non Believent eyes.

"Doesn't that sound Awesome though?"

"...Yeah. That Does sound Really Badass." Scarlet said as she relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, The Dragon God of Reapers, Hellfire, and Souls. He didn't really care for most of his titles, except one..." Violet said.

"...And What Would That Be?" Uzume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That Would Be-"

 _ **~~~Blaze POV~~~**_

"Super Omega ultra mega Delta Ultramega super Delta Super Kami Xazathra." Xazathra said as he continued to walk.

"...That is Literally the Most Stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'm finding it hard to take you seriously now." I said as Xazathra just sighed.

"Dear Goddess, I'm just _F***ing_ with you. That isn't my title." He said as he continued to walk towards God knows where.

"And that would be?" I asked raising and Eyebrow.

"It ultimately Depends by what you know me by. Destroyer of the ancient world, Reaper of all Gods, Hell Itself, Dragon God Of Reapers, Hellfire, and Souls, I'm known by many names." Xazathra said.

"Wait, What was that last one?!" I yelled but he just ignored me.

"Anywho. Back in my glory days, I was literally the most feared God in SoulDimension and all things. I had the responsible of Reaping souls and bringing them to SoulDimension for the Reincarnation process. Gods are a different more complicated matter. Hell, I went to other worlds and Reaped Gods souls, and That world feared my arrival ever since. But that was only like ONE time I actually showed my True From to Public, or my form in general. I am invisable to the living, but i can show myself when needed. but I did, Only because a God did something I didn't like." Xazathra said.

"What Said God Do?"

"Well, he decided that it was an OK thing to go and disrupt the Flow of Soul Creation, And The Whole Process. And Well, I DIDN'T TAKE TO KINDLY TO THAT. So, I confronted him about it, and I made sure he Received the message, that I am literally _**The Worst Bloody Nightmare of the Entire F***ing Multiverse.**_ Though I did ACCIDENTALLY Kill a lot of People when I did, but I just brought them back to life and undid the damage. I could've controlled it, If I wasn't in a BloodRage." He Explained.

"Jesus..."

"Ah, Don't worry. I didn't really go back there. Least not publicly, I just had to Reap a Few God Souls and Brought them to SoulDimension, Then through the process of Reincarnation and so on." He said.

"Wow, Never thought you had such a Stressful Job..."

"Well, I was almost at the point of Going berserk when it was REALLY getting to me, and I would've, and Can, destroy everything. But then, Someone appeared and "Calmed" me down." Xazathra said.

"...Why do I feel like your Reason Is going to make this story M-Rated?" I asked.

"It probably Will. So Here's what happened..."

 _ **~~~third POV~~~**_

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Uzume and Scarlet yelled in unison with blushes on their faces.

"Yes. A Goddess appeared, and She Eventually was made his wife." Violet said.

"THATS NOT THE PART WE YELLED AT!" Uzume yelled.

"Then what part?"

"The Part where she... YOU KNOW!" Scarlet yelled with a blush on her face.

"Oh, That Part. Well, she was a Demanding Goddess, and she was able to keep Xazathra under control." Violet said. The Two just responded with Blushes on their faces.

"...Anyone ever tell you you're Family is weird?" Uzume asked.

"I get that a lot."

"A-Anyway, a few questions?" Scarlet asked.

"What?"

"Will Alice have these traits?"

"Deviously? Only when, and if, she transforms. She'll most probably Be as demanding as me when I first transformed." Violet said as she smiled and put both her hands to her cheeks with a slight blush.

"...Why are you?" Scarlet asked.

"Next question?"

"Will Blaze... Be like that?"

"Well, Normally he shouldn't. But now Demonic Impulses will probably get the best of him and well... Yeah. But to be fair, he only acquired Traits such as strength, and Such from me, nothing perverted." Violet said.

"So we -are- part Demon?"

"Technically."

"Huh... That's Info..." Scarlet said.

"Can we get back on topic?" Uzume asked.

"Sure, Anyway, As for your Reincarnation? She was the first Female Reaper that was Xazathra's Wife. As for what she did, she had to deal with Certain problems in SoulDimension that caused a ruckus, Like Rogue Dark Souls that become Evil and destroy everything led only by a desire for blood and destruction. We call the process of turning a Pure soul into a soul filled with Darkness and negative energy _**ANTI-fication,**_ and her job was simply to Reap these souls. this was also an ability for Reapers like Xazathra and the Female Reaper, referred to as _**{Soul Reap}**_. The ability to Cleanse and Reap a soul that sunk into the darkness and delusion. The soul is then sent into SoulDimension to reenter the process of reincarnation after living a life in SoulDimension. I was friends with the Female Reaper, and when she passed, she reincarnated as you Scarlet." Violet said.

"Oh My God..." Scarlet said.

"She was a Deity that was Able to stand by Xazathra's Side, and gain incredible powers as a result. She was later nicknamed the Queen of Reapers." Violet finished.

"Wow..."

"Yep. So, As for the Other thing, There are Two ways we can keep control over Blaze. So Uzume, You listen since you're the only one awake." Violet said.

"Uh... Ok? Why do I feel like this is serious?" Uzume said.

"The first way, is to always remain by Blazes side when he fights, that way, he can fight without losing control of his thoughts or emotions. The second... Requires a bit more... Effort." Violet said Effort specifically.

"Effort?" Uzume asked raising a eyebrow.

"You must make Blaze Fall in love with you, and sleep with him willingly." She said.

Silence.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Then, She Passed out. She fell flat on her face and to the ground.

"Oh Dear."

"To be fair, I'd Probably pass out when I hear I have to Sleep with someone to have them control their powers. Just saying." Scarlet shrugged.

"Firstly, No You wouldn't. Secondly, she didn't pass out from my answer, she's just Really Weak for some reason. We'll talk about everything in the morning. Scarlet, Carry Uzume to her quarters." Violet said as she stood up and Clapped 'Chop Chop.'

"Where?" Scarlet asked.

"...We Need a Bigger house. Maybe a Vacation home for the summer?" Violet said putting her hand to her cheek.

"That does not answer my question." Scarlet sighed.

"Just bring her into your room. It's fine. Or just let her sleep on the couch." Violet said. Scarlet sighed as She Picked up Uzume and set her on the couch and Placed a Blanket on her. Then, after everyone was tucked in, Scarlet was ready for bed.

"Sweetie? I'm going to take a shower, so just go to bed." Violet said as she went into her own room.

"I didn't need to know that." Scarlet said as she went to bed.

 ** _~~~Blaze POV~~~_**

"And that Blaze, is why I destroyed the ancient world." Xazathra said.

"Wow... You destroyed a Entire world because they decided to defy the process of reincarnation? And They started to act like they were trolling you because they could?" I asked.

"Blaze, If you were me, which you basically are, you don't take to kindly to that shit. They caused a problem that I couldn't overlook. Plus they pretty much dug their own grave when they thought they were trolling me. _**SHOWED THEM!"** _ Xazathra yelled.

"...Was that story really necessary to this?" I asked.

"Yes. Because we're almost out of time. No Pun Intended." Xazathra said.

"WHERES THE PUN IN THIS?!"

"T-The Plot? Time is Frozen? Eh? EHHH?" Xazathra said.

"I Hate You. I find it extremely hard to find you Evil."

"I Love you too. And I am pretty Evil. In Fact, I'm pretty much the most evil thing you're ever going to see in... Anything! The other shit people do that they call EVIL is just adorable. Also, If I so much as find one hint of weakness in your heart or soul, I'll just take over and kill Fallen myself." Xazathra said as he stopped and a black throne appeared in the ground and He sat on it.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I yelled.

"Because I'm Evil. Like, The Good Kind of Evil. Also, I Want to destroy Fallen in the **_MOST VIOLENT WAY POSSIBLE_**. But, I am a Reasonable Deity. So, I'll give you some time to enjoy yourself. So try not to get yourself killed, if you want to control ALL of my power." Xazathra said with a evil smirk and he summoned a Scythe just like mine.

"..."

"I take it you understand? Awesome. Now, Good Luck with The Harem." Xazathra said as the top of the blade tap the ground.

"Wait, Wh-?"

~Pop!~

"I wonder how long it'll take, for you to control more of me Blaze? I'm looking forward to how you're going to entertain me. However, if you dont learn how to control me soon...

 _ **...You Will NOT survive the War..."**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **-To Be Continued.**_

 _ **-Next Chapter: Relaxing, Training, and Conditions.**_

 _ **~~~After Chapter Talk!~~~**_

 _ **BVL: Hello, and Welcome to our First episode of After Chapter Talk, the show that needs a better sounding title. The Point of this is too get the OCs opinions and Announce stuff in a Funny way. It's Fun, Don't judge me. Today, we welcome Violet to talk about a Possible Poll!**_

 _ **Violet: Harem Poll! The Following will be in the Poll: Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, Blanc, Vert, Plutia, Uzume. Noire will be first, that's been decided. All of them will get their time to shine, but in a specific order. Example, if Neptune got 6 votes and Nepgear got 5, Neptune would go first, then Nepgear second. You with me so Far? It's Up Now, so Vote! It'll be up for a while! Also, As for the Ecchi Content? That's a Possibility, or BVL will just make it snappy. Like, Nothing good.**_

 _ **BVL: I'm more action than Lemons guy. But i can sure as hell try.**_

 ** _Violet: Good Luck._**

 _ **BVL: anyway, Enjoy the Chapter? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to ask! You stay classy Readers...**_

 _ **Episode One: FIN!**_


	14. Relaxing, Training, and conditions

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing besides the OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful owners. All OST(Songs) are also owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _Happy Reading~!_**

 ** _Chapter 13: Relaxing, Training, and Conditions._**

 ** _~~~Blaze POV~~~_**

"-at?!" I yelled as I jumped up from my bed. How did I get here? And why do I feel like crap? And why do I feel really hungry? And Why do I feel like getting out of bed?! Why don't I have a Shirt on?! WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS?!

When I get up, I looked around my room. Nothing usual so this ain't a dream. I grab a shirt from my closet and put it on. Least I still have pants.

...

...

...

"Why do I feel one of them did something to me while I was unconscious?" I mutter while I walked out of my room. I hear some voices downstairs? Everyone is awake before I am? That's surprising.

I walk downstairs and enter the kitchen, I see everyone with shocked and blushed faces. I walk in, and all of their eyes Snapped to me. I stop dead in my tracks.

...

...

...

...

I move slowly to the fridge and get out orange juice.

"...Why are you all looking at me like that...?" I ask. They give no response for another moment.

"D...Did you happen to hear... Anything about what we were talking about...?" Nepgear asked with a blush.

"...No...Why...? Is it something that I shouldn't?" I asked.

 ** _"ABSOLUTELY!"_** They all yelled. I jump back, surprised.

"Uh. OK?!" I said. What did they talk about?! Why are they so defensive about it?! WHY ARE MY QUESTIONS UNANSWERED?! WHO TOOK OFF MY DAMN SHIRT!?

"...Alright, anyone care to explain what happened last night at the mirror world?" I asked. I don't remember crap from last night, but the fact that we're alive, means we won.

Right?

"We... Uh..." Uzume hesitated on saying.

Huh? Why is she hesitating?

"You pushed yourself to the max and managed to defeat Fallen's New Dark Purple with the help of Uzume's Sharing field, and destroyed the Mirror World. You passed out from the overuse of power." Mom said as she stepped in. Huh... So that's what happened?

"How Sweetie~! How was the Sleep?" She asked.

"I feel like Absolute Crap."

"Happens to everyone."

"Oh, I doubt anyone else did it, but I'm asking. Who took off my shirt?" I asked. They all regained slight blushes. Why are they blushing?!

"W-What?!" Noire yelled.

"Which. One of you. Took. Off. My. Shirt?" I asked.

"I did. You had a Wound on your chest and the shirt was bloody. So I cleaned you up." Mom said.

"Oh. Well, anyone want breakfast? I'll make it." I said as I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

 ** _~~~Third POV; A Few Minutes ago before Blaze woke up~~~_**

Everyone, Except Blaze and Alice, woke up from their sleep and was in the living room, because Violet wanted to talk about something important. When she came down, she was very serious. She explained Blazes Power, Alices Powers, Her own History, and The Authority ability. What came last is...

"What I have just said, Thus Far, is true." Violet said. The faces of the CPUs were the following. Shocked and slightly Blushed.

"...You're... A CPU? One of the First ones at that?" Blanc asked.

"Correct. I was the... Third Strongest." Violet said.

"I can't believe that Alice had such a Ability... A Ability that can bend another's will to the Casters choosing..." Nepgear said shocked.

"I told you the conditions to not have it affect you, but Alice holds a Love for you, so it won't affect you anyway." Violet said.

"Blah! All this Serious Plot Advancement is really getting to me!" Neptune complained.

"I'm Almost done. Now all we must talk about is how to Control Blaze." Violet said.

"...!" Uzume grew a Blush on her face, which all the CPUs took Notice in.

"I take it that it is a Serious matter?" Vert asked with a serious expression.

"Yes... There are two ways to control The Power of Xazathra within Blaze." Violet said.

"The First, is to Always remain by Blazes' side when he fights. That way, he won't lose control of himself." Violet said.

"Huh? I thought that he gains power from CPU presence?" Noire asked confused.

"That is a Lie I told Blitz so that Blaze would always try to keep you all near him. As for the second option... And this other option will allow Blaze to Control a Large amount of Power..." Violet paused before continuing, confusing the CPUs.

"What is the Matter? Certainly, it cannot be that big of a-" before Vert could Finish...

 ** _"You all must make him fall in love with you, and must sleep with Him willingly."_**

Dead. Silence.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" They all yelled with Shocked, Tomato Red Blushed Faces. Uzume didn't yell, but just blushed as she already knew this info.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF WAY IS THAT?!" Noire yelled with the Most Blushed Face is Existence.

"Did I stutter?" Violet said.

"There is No Way In Hell that is going to Happen!" Uni yelled.

"Now, There is a Upside to this-" Violet couldn't finish.

"NEPU?! I THOUGHT THIS FAN FICTION WAS GOING TO STAY RATED T! THE WAY ITS GOING, ITS GOING RATED-M!" Neptune yelled.

"If you'd just let me finish I-!"

"THERE IS NO WAY, IN HELL, THAT WE ARE GOING TO-!" Before Noire could finish, The gravity got heavier, and the air thiner. It got harder to remain composed. Bloodlust filled the air. The source?

Violet.

She had a Sweet smile on her face as a Extremely Strong Bloodlust oozed off her, Scaring everyone in the room.

"You. Will. Let. Me. Finish. Understood?" Violet said in a Sweet like threatening voice. Everyone in the room sat down immediately, will fear. Mostly Noire, because it was directed at her.

"Thank You. Now, If any of you DO do it, not only will you Fall in love, but you'll get a incredible burst of power as a result. That is the Gift given to Xazathra's loved ones, And I take it that all of you haven't been able to do anything in face of Fallen, Have You?" Violet said.

Everyone remained Quiet.

...

...

...

"If we do... Do THAT... How much power will be able to control...?" Blanc asked with a blush.

"Hmm... Well, let me show you a... Example..." Violet said, and she got up and Put her finger on Blanc's Forehead.

 ** _~~~Blanc POV~~~_**

When I open my eyes, I see nothing but A Vast White Landscape. Nothing but nothing for miles...

Where the hell am I?!

Then, I felt it. My Power... A Power entering my body...

It's Overflowing in Me!

T-This Much Power! I could do Anything with this power!

I COULD-!

 ** _~~~Third POV~~~_**

Blanc Snaps Back to Reality. Her eyes wide with shock and confusion. She looked at Violet, who had a satisfied smile.

"How Was It?" She asked.

"W...What was that?!" Blanc asked, demanding an answer.

"Just a piece of the power one receives if said Female makes Xazathra fall for you. Or it could be the other way around, ether one works." Violet said. Blanc had a shocked face. All that power that she felt enter her body... Was just a piece?!

"So, If we want a power that surpasses most things, we must ether Make Blaze fall in love with us, or we fall in love with Blaze? And If we do go through with this option, not only will Blaze has access to the True Power of This Xazathra, but we will be able to receive Part of his Power, and be able to fight by his side in battle, Correct?" Vert asked.

"Correct. If you do, he'll be able to access NEXT form without the slightest bit of problem. The deeper the love, seals will come undone. And Blaze will become more and more powerful, and eventually gain the true form of the Reaper." Violet said. Silence filled the room. How were they supposed to respond to this?

"Although, you'll then have some... Problems and responsibilities." Violet said.

"W-What do you mean?" Noire asked.

"Firstly, Having a Extremely strong Bond with Xazathra is Dangerous. If you are to be striked down, or something happens to you, right in front of Xazathra, the seals on him will break, and the power he will wield will be fueled by nothing by Rage, and Hatred. So In Short..." Violet paused...

"The End Of Everything..."

Silence.

"The Other Thing, is that Blaze now has demonic urges because so much power was released in the Last Battle. If he is caught in a certain kind of Sexual Situation, demonic urges will get the better of him, and he'll... I take it you all know the rest." Violet said.

"You mean that... He'll be..." Uzume said.

"What people call 'A Beast in bed?' Yes." Violet said. Everyone gained a blush on their faces.

"My, what a dangerous situation we'll be in..." Vert said with a slight blush and put her hand to her cheek.

"Of Course, this could also happen to you."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"If, and when, you do it, there is a 50-50 chance that you'll... Desire more." Violet said.

"You mean that we can end up like that?!" Uni yelled.

"Yes."

"...!"

"The first way to notice it, is change in attitude. You'll do anything to gain the attention of Blaze, and when I mean anything? I mean ANYTHING. The second way, is that you'll become more violent towards others if you see another girl, and if you get caught in the demonic urges, you will think that its another woman trying to steal Blaze from you and you'll attempt to kill her." Violet explained.

"Wait, so you're telling us that, if we do do this with Blaze, not only will we get a Major Level Up from it, but there is a chance that we could become complete perverts, for a temporary amount of time, when it does happen?" Blanc asked.

"That is Correct. I won't force you all, but if you do go through with this, it will be incredibly favorable in upcoming battles. This choice is yours." Violet said.

...

...

...

*creek~!*

All of the CPUs faces Snapped at Blaze. He stood there for a moment before slowly moving towards the fridge and got out orange juice.

"...Why are you all looking at me like that...?" Blaze asked.

"D...Did you happen to hear... Anything about what we were talking about...?" Nepgear asked, confusing Blaze.

"No... Why...? Is it something that I shouldn't?" Blaze asked.

 ** _"ABSOLUTELY!"_** All the CPUs Yelled. Blaze was shocked and confused as he jumped from the sudden outburst.

"Uh, OK?!" Blaze yelled...

 ** _~~~Future~~~_**

Blaze was cooking Pancakes again, pre His Mothers Request. Everyone remained quiet, but the silence was killing Blaze, so he turned on the Tv to get some noise. He continued to cook breakfast...

 ** _~~~Blaze POV; an Hour Later.~~~_**

After everyone ate, Most of the girls went outside, except Mom And Plutia. Looking out, Blanc was In a transformed state, Slashing at nothing. I could tell she was frustrated. The others chose to not get in her way. then, she stopped and snapped her head at me, eyes with with anger.

"Blaze!" Blanc called out. I look at her, and she had the most serious eyes...

"FIGHT ME!"

"Huh?"

"I said, FIGHT ME!" Blanc yelled as She rushed me with killing intent. I quickly summon my Sword and block the attack.

"Blanc, what the hell has gotten into you?!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP! You're they only one who's able to fight that bastard Toe to Toe! And it pisses me off!" She yelled. I push her away from the house, and I rush her. She blocks my attacks as I push her back. We break apart after a clash.

"Blanc?! What are you-?!" Vert yelled.

"CAN IT THUNDER TITS!"

"Blanc, what the hell?!" I yelled. I knew she could get angry, but ain't this a bit over the edge?!

"Shut Up and FIGHT!" Blanc shouted as we clashed blades again. Sparks fly off the collision. I manage to push Blanc back.

"Blanc, if you're going to keep this up... Then I'll start to get serious." I growled as I transformed.

 _ **"Are You Ready?"**_

"BRING IT!" Blanc yelled as we clashed blades again. I push her back easily and she flys backwards, through the river. I follow her as we clash blades again.

 _ **"What are you trying to achieve By doing this?"**_

"Shut Your MOUTH! You've always been tow to toe with that bastard! We've been doing fighting for years! Protecting our world for Years! So Why-?!" Blanc shouted.

I slash away her Axe, and it drops to the bottom of the Lake. I hold my blade to Blanc's neck. She floats there for a moment, with a shadow over her eyes.

 _ **"..."**_

"..."

 _ **"..."**_

"...Why...?"

 _ **"...?"**_

"Why are you... Doing this alone... Are we just a Nuisance To You?!" Blanc yelled.

...

...

...

 _ **"...What brought this on?"**_

".,,You've... Been doing all the fighting, never needing help of us at all... And it pissed me off! I'm not some hindrance that needs protecting! I'm a Damn CPU! I-!"

 _ **"Blanc."**_

"WHAT?!"

 _ **"Dive down and get your Axe. You've got 30 seconds before I start to attack. If you're so fixated on this, "I'm Useless" thing, You're Wrong. I don't know where you got in your head that your nothing but an annoyance, because your not. But if your going to keep this up, then you'll just have to get stronger won't you? And I'll help you do exactly that."**_

"Wha...?!"

 ** _"Thirty seconds start's Now. Now Dive."_** I said. She looked at me for a money before diving to get her axe.

I look over at the others, who have been watching the whole thing.

 ** _"The Rest of you! Transform and get out here now! If any of you think your weak, we're going to fix that! All of you are fighting me! Get your asses Moving!"_** I yelled.

I can't be the one doing all the fighting, I realize that. So, if the others think you're just being dead weights, I'll push them to help me. I have to get them stronger. If they're gonna help me fight, then They Have to get stronger. No If's, Ands, or Buts.

Then, I see that Scarlet is deciding to go back inside.

 ** _"THIS INCLUDES YOU TOO SCARLET! GET YOUR ASS BACK OUT HERE!"_** I yelled as she stops dead in her tracks. Mom comes out with Alice and a cooler and sits down. Hey comes out and Lays down on the porch, and Mom opens a Can of... Soda I think?

The Girls Transform and fly out to the lake, Blanc resurfacing shortly.

 ** _"That was more than 30 Seconds. You Ready? We ain't stopping till I say. So I hope you're all ready."_**

They all gulped and summoned their blades.

"If you even think about holding back...!" Blanc growls.

 _ **"Well, make me use full force. Like I said, You've got all day today. We ain't stopping until I say so. I am going to drill into your heads that here in this house, you work hard to get somewhere. Ready?"**_ I asked. Blanc rushes me, and the others follow foot...

 ** _~~~A Few Hours later~~~_**

It was nearing sundown. We were back on the ground and off the lake. All the CPUs were on the ground, Breathing heavily and in their normal forms. I remained standing, holding my blade.

"How about we call it a day? I have to make dinner and take a shower. And You all also do, so let's call it quits." I said as I transformed back to base form. My blade disappeared and I walked back inside.

"If any of you can still move, come inside. I'll get started on dinner and you can take showers. Understood?" I said as I entered the house.

"Alright, I'll cook some... Lasagna after a shower." I said as I made my way towards the shower.

 _ **~~~Third POV~~~**_

The CPUs got up, Breathing Heavy and Sweaty.

"Geez~! What was up with him today...! Where does he get that?!" Neptune complained.

"He used to be in football, and well, he was REALLY into it." Scarlet explained.

"No wonder he kept telling us to get back up..." Noire complained.

"He's determined to not let anyone give up. If he let someone give up, he'd Fail. That's what he Said. That's why he kept going at you and telling you all to get up." Violet explained, at some time Alice fell asleep and was resting her head on her mothers lap.

"Man, He's Hardcore...!" Uzume said as she got up and dragged herself inside.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Violet said.

"What is it?" Nepgear asked.

"I've used Magic to create a Bigger bath that can fit all of you in it. The water heals all wounds and restores strength. So you can relax in the bath and regain strength as you heal! And while your in there, you're going to notice a change. It's like a Hot Spring." Violet said.

"Heals wounds you say?! And a Big enough bath that can fit all of us?! AWESOME! Where where?!" Neptune was eager to get in that bath.

"Follow Me. It's in the downstairs bathroom. I used magic to create it." Violet said as she led everyone to the bath. As they went, they heard the upstairs bath on.

When they entered the downstairs bath, it was exactly like a Hot Spring. The Sky was night and filled with stars, and the atmosphere was perfect.

"NEPU?! How did you get this in here?!" Neptune yelled.

"Magic. It's a Different Space that I created. It's useful for times like this. I call it 'Reality atmosphere.'" Violet said, all the CPUs looked at the surroundings with surprise.

"The Bath with heal your wounds and restore you strength, so wash up. Blaze is going to make dinner~!" Violet said as she exited the space. The CPUs, including Scarlet, were left alone in the bath. Neptune was the first to say anything.

"Well, What are we waiting for? Hot Springs!" Neptune yelled as she went to take off her clothes.

"H-Hey! Neptune!" Noire yelled as she followed her. The Others Follow them, and get in the hot springs.

"Man! This feels Great!" Neptune yelled as she splashed around everywhere.

"Hey, Neptune! Don't swim in the bath! My God, swimming around and causing trouble like a little kid!" Noire complained.

While they were going at it, Most of the girls soaked in the water.

"I don't think I ever seen Blaze like that today. He didn't let any of us quit..." Nepgear said.

"It's his thing to not let people give up. One time, when I wasn't ready for a cheerleaders H contest, he worked me for hours. Though, one time he got so exhausted that he could barely function or even stand, yet he kept going." Scarlet said. Nepgear was amazed by how Blaze acts when it comes down to stuff like that.

"Still, wasn't he a bit extreme?!" Uni complained.

"He was Into it."

"Into It?!"

"N-Now Now... Blaze is just trying to help us. We don't know how to get stronger unless we find monsters to beat. And we can't really raise shares here ether, so we have to rely on this training..." Nepgear said, trying to calm Uni down.

"Well, if you're still wanting to get stronger. He'll be more than glad to do so. Unless he has something to do tomorrow. He'll do it if you ask." Scarlet said.

"He'll probably involve all of us in it like today..." Nepgear said.

"I was capable of fighting him!" Scarlet yelled.

"You were knocked down after the first strike. You took 10 minutes to get back up." Uni said.

"Thats a Matter of Opinion."

"No It Isn't."

Then, a steaming noise could be heard. When Nepgear looked at a cut on her arm, it was fading away.

"Amazing...! It really is healing our wounds!" Nepgear said amazed.

"Oh Hey, it really is..." Scarlet said surprised as she watched her bruises and cuts fading away.

A Bit away from the three, Noire soaked in the bath in silence, stemming to be lost in thought. Vert, who noticed Noire, appeared behind her and tapped her shoulders. When she did, Noire jumped in shock.

"V-V-V-V-V-Vert?! W-What are you doing?!" She yelled flustered. Vert seemed amused.

"Huh? You seemed to be lost in thought? Is something the matter?" She asked as she closed in on her.

"I-I-It's Nothing! N-Nothing at all! Ahahaha..." Noire tried to wave her off, but that only amused Vert more. Vert leaned in on Noire's Ear.

"Are you perhaps thinking about this morning?" Vert whispered. Noire blushed majorly. This amused Vert to the next question.

"Your Thinking, and considering, about the Option Violet said is this morning, aren't you?" Vert whispered with a mused smiled. Noire blushed 50 shades of red now.

Vert loaded the final question and fired it, aiming at the mark...

 _ **"You're Starting to like him, aren't you?"**_ Vert whispered.

At this point, Noire lost it in embarrassment, she sprang up and looked at Vert with Embarrassment. She was choking on the word "What." Her eyes were in a daze. Vert watched with a amused smile.

"Come now, there no reason to get so worked up. Everyone is starting to take an interest in Blaze. Though to the point of sexual intercourse, that's a stretch. But you, I think your the only one who's actual considered it.(Besides Me)" Vert Said. She said Besides me in her head. Noire Blished the most she has ever blushed in her life and sunk her body into the water, her mouth Making bubbles as her mouth was submerged and her Crimson red face Steaming.

"Huhuhuhu...! There is no reason to get so worked up. I am just teasing you. Though, I'm surprised that you've taken that much of an interest in him Noire, out of all people." Vert said. Noire didn't respond, but instead made more embarrassed bubbling.

"Well, I won't trend. Though I do encourage you to try header to get his attention. If you don't, you'll be too late." Vert whispered into Noire in sunken ear.

She moved away from noire as she remained submerged...

"(What is she Saying?! Me liking HIM?! NO! No no no! No way! I can't be...! I can't be really be considering what Violet said, am I?! Me? Liking Blaze?! There's no way I can fall in love with that guy! ...or am I actually...?)" Noire thought.

From a distance, Vert observes Noire.

"(Huhuhuhu...! She really is starting to like Blaze. As much as I would want to have fun myself, I should focus on helping her... And maybe I'll have myself some fun.)" Vert said as she soaked in the bath more.

 ** _~~~A Hour Later~~~_**

All the CPUs dry off and went into the living room, where they saw Blaze watching TV with Alice in his Lap sleeping. He had a Mountain Dew on the coffee Table as he watched TV.

"Blaze? Where is Food?" Scarlet asked as she leaned over the couch.

"Cooking."

"What Is?"

"Lasagna. There are a lot of people, so I cooked Three. That should be enough. Also plan on making garlic bread if you're interested." Blaze said as he didn't make any eye contact with any of them. Plutia yawned and walked over the couch and rested her lap on his lap, her head on the Blazes Left and Alice in the Right.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleepy..."

"Go Figure. I ain't turning volume down."

"Zzz...Zzz..."

"..."

Blaze continued to watch the movie. The others just sat down as well and watched. It was going to be a while until the Food was done, so they had no choice but to watch. There wasn't anything else to do. Well, at the moment.

"Hey, what are we watching?" Neptune asked.

"The H*bb*t, U*Expe*ted J*urn*y." Blaze responded. Alice then snuggled her head to get more comfortable on Blazes Lap.

"What's That?!" Neptune asked.

"Watch."

"You didn't tell me what it is though...!" Neptune complained as she got closer.

"Watch and find out." Blaze sighed as he continued to watch.

"Boo! You still-" Before Neptune crawl any closer, Blaze glared at her.

"Even Think, about waking Alice? And you will learn in the worst of ways that I am the single most Brutal person you have ever Seen! Watch and Find Out. It just started." Blaze growled and Neptune quickly complied.

"...Mh..." Alice moved her head a bit and stopped moving once she got comfortable again. Blaze sighed and put a hand on her head.

"You're such a spoiled kid..." Blaze sighed.

Everything was fine for now, everyone continued to watch the movie and eventually ate. Blaze did end up making Garlic Bread. Eventually, Most of everyone went to sleep except for Blaze who started watching the Second Movie with Scarlet, Neptune, Noire, Uzume, and Vert. Everyone else went to bed. Alice refused to move once Blaze sat down after Blaze set up the next movie, so she slept on his lap. Again.

The Lights were turned off as the screen lit the dark room. To Blazes Right, Was Vert and Scarlet, and To his left there was Alice(on his Lap), Neptune, and Noire.

Noire kept taking glances at Blaze, but would quickly retract when he turned around or at her, he shrugged off every stare he felt. Vert took notice to this and smirked a small smile...

"(Huhuhuhu...! As I thought, she's developing feelings for him! Perhaps I should focus on their relationship in Noire's Side? Now, let's try and make Noire a bit... Jealous.)" Vert thought as she glanced at Noire. Vert yawned a leaned on Blazes Shoulder with drowsy eyes. Noire looked her and Blushed violently. Vert then made a smile that only Noire saw for some reason. Blaze looked over and just sighed when he saw Vert (acting) sleepy. Blaze doesn't even react, because it would wake Alice up and he didn't want to deal with it. And Scarlet was perfectly fine. Noire kept Blushing while Glaring at Vert with a Embarrassed Face.

"(WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?! She isn't tired at all! She's Faking this! I know, because Vert could stay awake for DAYS! What is she trying to do...?!)" Noire thought as she grit her teeth. She couldn't make an uproar right now, because that would wake Alice up, and Noire didn't want to find out what's gonna happen if she makes Blaze angry. So she was forced to sit and watch the rest of the Movie...

 _ **~~~3 Hours Later~~~**_

The Movie ended. And everyone was fast asleep (Except Vert). Blaze sighed at the Fact that they all fell asleep and first picked Alice up and brought her to her Bed. Blaze then went back downstairs and did the same with Scarlet. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bed. When he came back downstairs again, he growled silently that this was a chore.

He Picked up Neptune, and brought her to her bed. He silently shut the door and made his way back downstairs. When he came back down, he saw only Vert and Noire remained. He went over to Vert and picked her up, much to Vert's (Silent) delight. Unknowingly to Blaze, Noire was starting to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked back drowsily.

Her eyes Snapped Open when she saw Blaze carrying Vert. He went up stairs and Noire Blushed Millions of Shades of Red. She was choking on the word 'What' again. She didn't know how to respond! What did she just see?! Is she in a dream?

Seconds later, Noire heard footsteps, and knew Blaze was coming back. She Panicked. What was she supposed to do?! So she did the first thing that came to mind,

Pretend to be asleep.

When Blaze came down, he looked at Noire. He didn't do anything for several seconds and sighed heavily. He the picked her up bridal style, causing Noire to Blush intensely, but Blaze didn't notice. When he reached Noire and Uni's Room, He opened the door and Uni was asleep. Careful not to wake Uni up, he silently went over to the other bed and set noire down. Silently, he then walked out, and closed the door.

Good Thing Too.

As soon as Blaze Left, Noire Dug her face into a pillow and Screamed at the top of her lungs in embarrassment. She screamed for A Few Seconds and stopped. Her face was extremely red as she kept thinking about what just happened.

"(WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHY DIDN'T I JUST WAKE UP OR SOMETHING?! AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!)" Noire thought as she dug her face into her pillow again.

Outside, Blaze was walking to his own room after turning everything off. When he entered his room, Histoire was Sitting on the Bed.

"Histoire? Where were you? I didn't see you at all!" Blaze said as he closed his door.

"I was asked to locate the next Mirror World. But there seems to be a problem..." Histoire said, confusing Blaze.

"What Problem."

"I can't find the Next Mirror World."

"Wha...?!" Blaze was at lose for words.

"It is too far out of my range to find! I know which area its in, but if we get closer to it, I can locate it better!" Histoire said.

"Where is it?"

"It's... In the East. Located on a Large Landmass.

"Wait, when you mean East, You mean Europe?"

"Yes."

"How long was this ago?"

"I have just now stopped. What will we do?"

"...For now, we won't do anything for now. I think about a week or two before we move out. I still need to help get the others ready for the next fight." Blaze sighed as he sat down.

"That's the spirit!" A Familiar voice yelled as Blaze jumped at the voice. his closet opened and revealed his mother.

"MOM!?"

"Hello, Sweetie! I forgot that we needed to have a nice conversation! So I went ahead to surprise you like this!" Violet yelled with glee as she jumped on Blazes' Bed.

"Don't Come into my room like that!"

"Ehhhh~!? Why!? I need to talk about something important with you!"

"THEN COME IN NORMALLY!"

"This was much more fun though..." Violet pouted.

"*Sigh~!* Anyway, what do you want? Whats there to talk about?" Blaze asked.

Violet regained composure as she started to get serious.

"I need to tell you the truth. About Everything..."

 _ **~~~Meanwhile...~~~**_

"SO this is where that strange power came from... Its nice here, though not Planeptune, or lastation, Lowee, or Leanbox. Nice." The same guy from the last chapter said as he observed the city of chicago from a skyscraper.

"But still, I can't find the same power from before... Better start looking I guess." He muttered as he disappeared...

 _ **-To Be continued**_

 _ **-Next Chapter: Edge of Truth**_

 _ **~~~After Chapter Talk!~~~**_

 _ **BVL: Hello, and Welcome back to another episode of after Chaper Talk, the show that really needs a better sounding name. Today, we have A Guest from last chapter talk with us, Violet. Ms Violet, How do you think readers are taking the whole Sleeping with Blaze Thing?**_

 _ **Violet: They're ether thinking "YEEEEAAAHH!" Or "THIS IS BULL! I EXPECTED NICE AND DECENT!" So ether one is up there.**_

 _ **BVL: Actually, I've been doing research on that little topic, and it says here in article 666 of the 19th Verse of Book 777 of Soul Dimension, That-**_

 _ **Violet: Oh, Dear, That info changed.**_

 _ **BVL: It says here it unchangeable, that any other explanation is ether false or Bullshit someone is making up.**_

 _ **Violet: It's Half Correct.**_

 _ **BVL: Are You Lying to me?**_

 _ **Violet: am I?**_

 _ **BVL: Are You?**_

 _ **Violet: Who Knows. It can't be as bad as what's coming in about 10 chapters or So-**_

 _ **?: XAZATHRAAAAAAA...!**_

 _ **BVL: When did that Box Get here? And Why is it in one of our chairs?**_

 _ **Violet: ...Magic.**_

 _ **~~~After Chapter Talk; Episode 2 End!~~~**_

 _ **Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter? Any Questions about it? Concerns? Comments about the story? Feel free to ask! I'm always willing to answer any of your questions.**_

Stay Thirsty My Friends...


	15. Edge Of Truth

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing Besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is Owned by its respectful owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by their respectful owners.**_

 _ **Happy Reading~!**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Edge of Truth**_

"Blaze, lay down." Violet said while patting her lap, Blaze was a bit hesitant about it, but sighed and just rested his head on her lap.

"If you just wanted to-"

"Blaze, it's time I tell you a bit about myself." Violet interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Firstly, I'm not human like you thought."

"What?"

"Blaze, I was Never human to begin with. I never was, never will." She said, saddened.

What was she talking about?

"Mom, what are you-?" Blaze tried to say while getting up, but Violet pushed his head back onto her lap.

"Blaze, I didn't come from the same Gamindustri as Blitz did. I'm from somewhere different. Extremely different. A Place that I hope you'll never have to go to..." Violet continued.

"..." Blaze couldn't say anything that could've made her mother sadder.

 _ **"Blaze, I'm One of The First CPUs of all time."**_

 _ ***Senya Plays* (Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack)**_

Blazes Thoughts were completely erased. He was beyond words.

What could he say? What she said wasn't a joke.

She's Dead Serious.

"I come from a World Known as SoulDimension; The World that was Responsible for Controlling, Creating, Destroying, and Caring for Souls, That was the Responsibility of Void Heart. There were Three Great Gods Within SoulDimension. The First, Is My Mother, The First Void Heart and The First God in SoulDimension, she was the strongest god in soul dimension. The Second, Is The Great Lord Xazathra, The God Of Death. He's also Known By God of Reapers, Hellfire, and Souls. He's known by many names, and All of Existence Feared him for his strength. Then, There was me. The Second Void Heart that took over after my Mother passed away. As to how she passed, it was after a Battle against Xazathra that lasted for a Long Time. This Battle was known as _ **The Second Soul Apocalypse War**_ , because the way they did battle was more destructive than any war in SoulDimension History. In Fact, it was Said that warriors from all over the land came to help my mother fight. The Fight Lasted for Nearly 1,000 Years. In was then, that my mother had won after that Long Battle. However, Xazathra is a Reaper. And Xazathra had a Responsibility that he was only capable of. The Balance of World's, and to ensure its Peace. Whatever happened in the world's themselves, like the UltraDimension incident with Tari? Is of No Concern to him. If Xazathra Died, that balance would be Broken, and Existence, and All Things would Break apart. So, I had to Absorb Xazathra's Soul within me, and Become the Great Lords' vessel." Violet explained.

"..."

"After that, People who knew Strong Healing Tried to heal my mother, but it was impossible. My Mother used far to much power in her fight, and sustained to many wounds...

...She was Dying."

"..."

"If My Mother's Soul Died, No More lives would be created, No Lives would be born. Life has no meaning without souls, and Extinction would be nothing without life. So, To prevent Chaos to all worlds, My mother had a plan thought out, that if she is near the point of dying, she would transfer all her powers and Soul to her brethren, In short, Me. Mothers' Power Regenerated over time, and I became the New Void Heart. An Trillion years Past, and I eventually left SoulDimension to the hands of another who had similar powers."

"Wait, I thought you were only capable of making Souls?"

"The Care for Souls is a Natural thing that is taught to Kind and responsible Gods that are more than capable of taking up the task if anything happened to me. Though Creation is a Responsibility for The Soul Core."

"Then, what would it have mattered if Grandma's Soul Died?"

"Void Heart is a Special kind of Existence. A Special kind of goddess. If she died, The Soul Core Dies."

"..."

"Getting Back On Topic, This world wasn't the first I ended up in, it was UltraDimension. I learned that you needed a CPU Memory to Transform, but I still had my Magic abilities. However, I was not prepared to defeat the monsters in that dungeon where the memory was. It was then, that I met Blitz. He was Strong back on his Days, and was similar to a CPU. He wasn't able to age, but could still die. He never explained his origins to me, but I understood that he didn't want to talk about it. I became a CPU then and I... Well, Made Blitz my Property." She said with a Blush as she put her hands to her face and smiled.

"..."

"Anyway, I teamed up with him afterwards and he taught me how to fight. And he even taught me about Technology, and I eventually became able to create new Items. This was back when Tari was just starting out. A Few Years Later, Me and Blitz became more and more attached, and eventually became a couple. He taught me and showed me all kinds of things around Gamindustri. He taught me how to Love, To Have Fun, to Advance, to Invent, and introduced me to so many other things. It was then, 4 years later, we got married. And, After we got home, I told Blitz something that shocked him..." She said, as she lowered her head to my ear.

"...I want to Have a Child..." She Whispered into Blaze's Ear.

"Blitz didn't speak for about two Minutes staring at me in shock. I didn't like how he stared at me shocked like that, so I Transformed. My HDD scared Blitz, but at the same time, he could still be tough. So, I brought Blitz into the Bedroom, and Sat down to have a Nice Conversation."

"Liar."

"Huh?"

"I know you're not that convenient. You did something didn't you?" Blaze asked. She paused before gazing to the side and poking the tips of her fingers together a few times.

"Maybe..." She Muttered.

"Whatever, Continue."

"Very Well. Now, Blitz eventually "Agreed" to it, so we decided to have a child. That was you Blaze."

"..."

"When you were born, I learned that the Power of Xazathra was stripped from me and given to you. You Became Xazathra. So In short, You're his Reincarnation. To ensure you wouldn't go out of control, I had Place Seals on you to secure you could live a normal life. The Power of Xazathra is a Great Deal, and is extremely dangerous if not controlled properly. Those who lose control, will go mad, and turn into A Mindless Demon, A Reaper who's only desire is destruction. So, because i knew you wouldn't be able to control it, i sealed it away, until you were at the age of which you could control it."

"..." I Remained Quiet.

"When me and Blitz decided to leave Ultradimension, We came here, and lived normally. we became inventors, specializing in technology that came from Ultradimension. Then me and Blitz once again, "Agreed" to have another child and that was Scarlet, she was born when you were three year old. A Few Years later, When you were 12, we had Alice, and She was the reincarnate of My Mother. We created Share Crystals in order to Lift a Single Seal of you, because i wasn't sure whether or not you could properly control it yet. But the Effects still had a toll on you, even if you were only given a little power. If No CPUs were near you, then that power would go out of control, and you would become more Violent, Heartless, and Sadistic. But it could always be brought under control. So that is why I won't be unleashing any more of your seals until you can properly control more of it."

"..." Blaze didn't speak. Blaze was shocked to say the least. The CPU presence thing was a lie... Blaze always thought that her Mom wasn't capable of such a lie.

"Now, Let's get to more... Plot Advance."

"...?"

 _"Fallen's True Identity."_

"...!"

"During The Beginning of Soul Dimension, There were an anceint Race of Black Titans. there were ten in total, and the Soul Dimension was purged into a Black Mudded Wasteland, so in short, you could call it hell."

"..."

"However, There was Only 3 Beings that were able to stand up to them, cleanse Soul Dimension, and Defeat The Black Titans. I assume you Know the first two."

"..."

"The First, is my Mother, The First Void Heart, the second was Xazathra, The God of Reapers, and the last one, is someone whose name i do not know, but i know he's one of the Three. The Three of them, with their Powers, Fought against the Baclk Titans for nearly 5 Trillion Years, This was Known as _**The First Soul Apocalypse War.**_ Then, there appeared one other god who joined up with the three. He also wielded incredible strengh. He was one of the Key aspects to ending the War. I suspect that This Falleb is The Missing Member of My Mother's Party that fought with her in the Slul Aopcalypse War."

"Wha...?!"

"This is only a hypothesis. The possibility is high, but it's also unlikely. I don't even know if he is or not, As to why he wears a Mask, is oblivious to me.

"..."

"..."

"...Mom." Blaze said as he stood up and looked at her dead in the eyes, serious completely.

"Thanks." He said. Violet had a Surprised look, and she smiled and closed her eyes, relieved.

"Of Course..." She said, with a relieved smile on her face.

 ** _~~~Blaze POV~~~_**

"Now, about Europe." I said, now that the story is over, I might as well ask mom to make preparations.

"I Already know. Looks like Fallen did something in Europe then huh?" She said. What does she mean by that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think about it."

"?"

"Why would Fallen separate Mirror World's all around the world? Instead of keeping them all in one area?"

"So... That if the Mirror World's create a path from That world and Here, Monsters would emerge from it, and they'll spread all around the globe!"

"Exactly. We'll move in about a week. I want to let you kids relax a bit because of the Hard battle. So let me take care of all the preparations, Mm'kay?" She said.

"Alright."

"Yay~!" She yelled with joy as she hugged me.

"H-Hey!"

"What's the problem? Is it a crime to hold my own child?" She said as she pressed herself into my arm.

"Hmmmm? Are you getting turned on? It's only natural to get that way when a beautiful woman hugs you like this!"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PARENT SAYS THAT?!"

"A Devious One."

"GET OUT!"

"No! Carry me back! You did the others!" She complained. I'm really starting to wonder what age my Mom is. She's acting like a spoiled Brat!

"Ughhhhh, Fine." I said as I picked her up bridal style and carried her back myself. She had a smile of satisfaction and joy as she was carried back to her own room. As punishment, I didn't set her down gently.

I literally threw her onto her own bed and walked out.

"Meanie!" She yelled behind the door. I walked back into my own room and close the door. I get in bed and turn off my lights.

Damn, that was a... Tale. But at least I know the truth now. Moms a CPU, Dad is Eternally young, I learned I'm the God of Death that is the most powerful God in existence, Alice is a Reincarnation of grandma... And...

...

...

...

...

...

...I'm just now realizing how much I find this normal now. Jesus...

Well, I better hit the hay. I'll give them a break tomorrow if they want.

Blaze, Signing Off I guess.

...

...

...

 ** _~~~Scarlet POV~~~_**

Damn That Blaze! Thanks to him I couldn't focus on the Leveling up of all my characters! I beat the game, I must be able to level up to the point of levels in the hundreds! I swear it on my virginity! I Will Level Up TO THE MAX!

...

 ** _~~~Meanwhile...~~~_**

"..." Fallen sat in the same chair, never intent on moving. He didn't make a sound, he didn't move, Eat, Drink, Sleep, Hell, it didn't look like he even breathed.

Then, He suddenly stood up. Kurome took notice to him.

"What's Wrong?"

"...Come With Me." Fallen said as he Opened a Portal.

"Where to?"

"The Tomb of Eternity. It's where we'll be getting our new Ally. We have another goal in mind..."

"And That Would Be?"

 ** _"Awaken Pale Demon, and Capture The CPUs, Violets Histoire, and Alice Vön SoulRipper..."_**

 **-To Be Continued.**

 **-Next Chapter: Jared's Family**

 **Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns? Feel Free to Ask!**

 **The After Chaoter Talk was Canceled for This Chapter...**

 **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**


	16. Jared's Family

**_Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 15: Jared's Family._**

 ** _~~~Blaze POV~~~_**

Fire.

That was all I could see, inside a burning building, fire surrounded me as I just stood there, ignorant of the destruction around me...

 ** _Why...?_**

...That Voice...

 ** _Why...?_**

I Know this voice...

Who is it...? Who's There...?

Then, a Shadowily figure appeared from those flames in front of me, and looked down at me...

Oh... Of Course... It's You...

 ** _Why...?_**

How long before you leave me alone...? How long until you stop coming back...?

 ** _You... Killed Them All... How Many Lives have you taken for the blind ambition you walk towards...?_**

...

 ** _How Many more lives will you take... before you're finally satisfied...? How Many lives will you destroy... for your Revenge...?_**

...

Until the weight of my past... is finally lifted from my soul...

It shouldn't be too long... I'll see you in hell...

 ** _How Many will you take... before you finally realize that it is too late to turn back from the road you walk? how many will you kill next...?_**

 ** _Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? Billions or Trillions perhaps?_**

...

 ** _You Truly Are... The Darkest Demon in existence..._**

...

...

...

* * *

 ** _~~~Reality~~~_**

...

I Can't... Breath...

Oh God... Is this what Dying Feel like...?

It feels Like I'm under water... Only it's Not Wet, and I don't mean that sexually you perverted readers...

Need... To move...

 _*Squish*_

...

...

...

Huh?

 _*Squish* *Squish*_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I'm not Dreaming... Am I...?

I Open My eyes And See nothing but Darkness. When I break free for air, I bear witness to A Mature woman, sleeping Next To Me, Stark Fucking Naked.

That Woman Is Vert.

I Stared In Shock as I realized my hand was still on her breast. I quickly removed it turned around.

Ok, WHAT THE LITERAL HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY IS SHE IN MY ROOM?! WHY THE FUCK IS SHE NAKED?!

I don't know what to be thinking right now! Anger?! Embarrassment?! Or just Not Think in General!

Normally, most Men would be kinda happy in this situation, but that's not me.

Others Find this incredible Creepy. And The fact that she's naked adds fuel to that fire.

I should get her back into her room before she-!

"Hm..." Vert groaned as she unconsciously reached for my head and slammed my face into her breasts, hugging my head.

"HM?!" I try to yell but can't. Vert just continues to sleep soundly.

Shit! What do I do in this situation?! I can't break Free! How is she this strong?! She ain't Peashy!

"Zzz... Zzz..." Vert continued to sleep away soundly. Shit! At This rate, I'm going to suffocate!

I use all of My strength to break free from her grip and manage to get free. I Take a deep breath of air, holy Shit! Did I just nearly die from one of the most perverted ways to die from?!

Shit, I should get her out of here and-

"Huh...? Your awake...?" A drowsy voice asked. Looking back, I saw that Vert was rubbing her eye waking up.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked looking away. I think her got up and was on her knees rubbing her eyes now, I didn't look back, so I couldn't really tell.

"Hm...? Because I wanted to. Is there such a problem?" She asked.

"There is a Majorly big problem!" I growled. She laughed a bit.

"Just go back to you're own room. As to how you got in here, I-!" I didn't finish, for Vert Put her hands on my shoulders and forced me to lay back down, and she got atop on me.

"WHA-?!" Before I could yell, she silenced me with her finger.

"Be Quiet. If you yell, you will wake the others who are still asleep." She whispered as she put her hand to my cheek.

"What! The! Hell! Are you doing?!" I growled Quietly. She only seemed more amused as she leaned to my ear.

"Thanking you for taking care of us, even though we haven't done anything to thank or help you." She whispered into my ear. She raised her head a bit and started to lean towards my face...

 _*knock* *Knock*_

"Hey! Blaze! Breakfast is ready!" A Girls Voice yelled from outside my door. I felt my heart drop all the way to hell, I knew that voice.

It was Noire.

"A-Alright! I'll be down in a Minute!" I yelled. I can't be caught, especially by her! I will DIE if she caught me! I don't even wanna imagine what she'll do to me if she saw this!

"...Blaze? Something Wrong?" Noire asked outside the door. Shit.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I just fell off my bed! My legs are still asleep, just give me a minute to get ready!" I yelled. It please don't come in, Please don't come in, PLEASE DON'T COME IN, PLEASE JUST SAY ALRIGHT AND GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS!

"...Alright, Just hurry up. Nepgear wanted to make you something to thank you for taking care of us." She said. I heard footsteps walk away.

"Oh Thank God..." I sighed I relief.

"My, You were really worried there." Vert whispered amused.

"..."

"What?"

"Get Off Me."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" She said as she leaned towards my face. I stop her with my hand and push her head back.

"Everything. Now Get Off me now."

"I Refuse!"

"HUH?"

"You're being so rude about it, If you would say, 'Vert~? Please remove your beautiful body off me~?' Then I may consider it. Yes, in a Soft Voice." She said with a blush.

"...Vert?"

"Y-Yes?!"

 _*WHACK!*_

"AHH?! Y-You would really hurt a Woman?!" Vert yelled as she held her he'd while on the ground. I throw a Clean shirt from my closet at her and grab a Black one for myself.

"Yeah. You were basically begging me to do so. You didn't listen to me, even after I told you get off me, so of course I hit you, Woman or Not." I said as I put a Shirt on. I turn to see that She already Put my shirt on.

"My, you're simply not honest." Vert Sighed.

"What do you mean Honest?" I asked.

"A lot of people like you, you know. More than you know." Vert said.

"Thanks For the Heads Up, I guess. Now get out before-"

"Ah! Blaze! I forgot to ask, Nepgear is Cooking Eggs and Bacon! How many eggs do you want?" Noire came back and asked.

"2 I guess! Scrambled!" I yelled.

"And Just a Regular Egg for me as well Noire!" Vert yelled.

...

...

...

Sh-!

Noire opened the door in a Flash with eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. Her face was Red as she stared at Vert and Me. She gripped her hand into a fist and Glared at me. She stomped over to me, her anger and Bloodlust basically Oozed off her body like aura.

"W-Wait a Sec!" I plead.

"NO EXCUSES!" She yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ** _~~~Half an Hour Later~~~_**

Everyone was eating at the table. My Face had a Red Mark that had a Hand print. Noire was still angry at me, even though I explained that it was Vert, she Still Slapped me a Second time on the same Cheek. Apparently, everyone wanted to thank Us for taking care of them, so Nepgear cooked Bacon and Eggs for breakfast. I told all of them that they didn't have to do this, because that I'm just trying to help them get their world back to normal, and Then Neptune said something about Protagonists or something. I didn't wanna drag it on, so I said my thanks and ate. Wow Nepgear cooks well.

A little bit after Breakfast, Blanc wanted to fight me again.

"Alright fine, But I have to do something today, so nothing to serious." I say as I take out my sword.

"No. I'm taking this 100% serious. And I'll make you fight seriously as well." Blanc said as she transformed. She Gripped her Axe.

?!

Something feels off... It's completely different from yesterday!

Then, Blanc Moved Faster than Light and Was about to hit me in the face, I evaded quickly, Shocked at her speed. She then spins kicks me towards the lake. She lands a Clean hit at me and sends me flying at the lake. Before I could crash into the water, I regain control and slam my hand atop of the water to stop myself from advancing to the other side of the lake completely. I breathed heavily, shocked at the way she was fighting.

How'd she get so strong!? That first day of Training them wasn't enough to make them this strong. Blanc Launched herself towards me at incredible speed. I block her strike with my sword, But I'm barely able to keep her axe from striking me as she kept forcing it down. My Blade was enveloped in Black and Purple Flames and Blanc backed away, as A Explosion occurred and created a Cloud of Purple and Black Flames.

 ** _"HellBlaze!"_**

The Cloud disappeared as Blanc Gripped her Axe again. I land on the Water and Stand on it.

 **AN: Holy Shit, He's Jesus.**

We stare at each other. Blanc still calm as if this was child's Play to her, While I breathed heavily.

Crap, I'm in trouble if this keeps up. In that case I'll...

Flames envelope me and My Transformed self comes out.

"You're Taking This seriously now..." Blanc said as she gripped her axe. My sword turns into a Scythe.

 ** _"I know that yesterday wasn't enough to give you this much of a power boost, so tell new barre it came from."_** I asked.

"Dunno. I'm actual surprised at it myself. I didn't know that I could do this against you. But since I know I can now..." Blanc said as she rushed me again. This time, I was able to counter properly by blocking it. My Slash her back as she flies backwards and I follow. I rush at her and we clash blades. I can keep up with her in this form, but she can still have a chance at winning. We break apart and she wastes no time and tries to hit me.

I Block it with my Scythes' blade and I jump in the air and kick her away, sending her a ways back. She stopped suddenly and flies back to me. We clash Weapons several times as we advance to the middle of the lake. We break apart and I rush her. Blanc prepares herself, but I slash at the water, making a big wave. Blanc turns shocked, but slashes it, getting it out of her way. But when she looked around, She couldn't find me. I appeared behind her and slash her back, sending her to the shore. Before she could crash, she stops and glares at me. I rush at her, and when I'm near her, She swings her Axe with all her might.

I easily Dodge, and reappear behind her. She turned, and before she could react, My fist was inches her hitting her face. But...

 _*Tap*_

I flicked her on the head and land back on the shore.

"Alright, that's Enough for now." I said as I transformed back. Blanc had a Surprised look like on her face. She landed on the ground and transformed back.

"...Yeah, Alright." Blanc said.

I started to walk Back into the house, I notice that everyone had shocked and surprised faces. When I look back, Nearly half of the lake was Flowing back into the shore. Blanc had a shock look on her face as she witnessed the water flow back to shore. I looked back and saw what I did, I'm amazed I'm able to do that. The again, I actually did things that make just now child's play.

"How did you get so strong so suddenly?" I asked Blanc.

"I don't know... I have no idea how, but I feel so much stronger than yesterday..." Blanc said as she looked at her hands. Amazed.

I don't really know how she got this strong, that training yesterday isn't enough to get her this strong. So why? Why is she this strong?

Well, I guess that it's good. If she's stronger, then that must mean that the rest are stronger.

"Alright. I'm going to head into town." I said as I headed inside. Neptune followed wanting to know what I meant.

"What do ya gonna do, Huh?" She asked with curiosity as I grab my keys.

"Dunno. I'll look around for a bit. See what I can find." I sighed as I put my boots on. Neptune. Goes back outside to play more, surprisingly she didn't ask to go with. Then, my phone starts to ring. I take it out and see that Jay is Calling. You know, that one Black Friend I have? That Guy. I answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"BLAZE! BLAZE MAN! HES DEAD! THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE MAN! IT WAS JUST EVERYWHERE! TORN TO PIECES MAN!"_

"C-Calm Down! What are you talking about?! Who?!"

 _"JARED MAN! JARED DEAD! HE'S-!"_

"I Know."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"...Blaze? How do you Know?"_

"It's a Long Story."

 _"Blaze, I'm very concerned right now."_

"Don't Be. I'll explain everything to you later. But right now I'm busy."

 _"Alright... But blaze? If you did-"_

"Bye."

And without letting him finish, I hung up on him. I set my phone down and put my Other boots on.

Then, Another Call comes and my phone starts ringing.

I pick it up and It's A Friend Named Sarah. She's a Character. Her personality is that of a confident Person and pretty much is a Master Hacker. She has Nine Damn Computer screens for it. However, She's a Pain in the ass. A Total Bitch. I sigh and answer.

"Hello?"

 _"So, I heard you Kill Jared?"_

"Who told you this?"

 _"You're the only person I know who'd do that to him, so... Plus, Cops at the scene confirmed it to be Jared's. Ain't a lot of people that do that, and there sure as hell ain't any Animals in that Factory."_

"If all you called to do is claim that I did it-"

 _"I don't Claim, I Know for FACT that you killed him. And That's not why I'm calling."_

"Then Why?"

 _"Jared's Grandfather."_

"What about him?"

 _"He found out about his grandsons death and he ain't taken it to lightly. He wants revenge. He knows it was you who killed him. And He's looking for revenge for what happened a few years ago as well."_

"I can take care of him. Don't worry about it."

 _"I'm not saying that you can't. But Blaze, Things have changed. A Lot. He has a lot more men at his beck and call now than a few years ago. He basically has his own private army!"_

"I Can Take Care of This. Stop worrying about it and... Look, I'll talk to you later about it. About Jared's Death."

 _"...Alright. Take Care."_

"Bye."

I hang up and set my phone down. I sit on the ground where I was putting my boots on and got up.

 ** _"GOD DAMN IT!"_**

Then, I Slam My fist into the wall, making a Large cracked mark. I let my head drop and breath heavy in anger. Someone catches my eye and I see a Frightened Scarlet staring at me.

"B-Blaze...? You Okay Buddy?" She asked.

"I'm Fine."

"What Happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's Something!"

"Not a thing."

"Blaze!"

"Stop It." I growled.

"If that was about Jared-"

 ** _"DON'T SAY ANOTHER GOD DAMN WORD ABOUT FUCKING JARED!"_** I yelled In a Dark tone, Obviously Pissed. I breath heavy in anger as Scarlet stares at me in shock. A long silence takes place between the two of us, she knows what I can be like when I'm angry. Not Joke angry, Like Legit furious.

"To Hell with this." I growled and walk out the door. I walk to my car and get in, slamming y door shut. I can see the Girls that were in the yard stare at my truck in shock and confusion. I start my car and get out of the parking lot, and drive off...

 _ ***Third POV***_

Everyone outside were shocked and confused. Firstly, because they heard Blaze yelled at the top of his lungs in anger, and then he yelled at Scarlet about Someone Named Jared, then the fact that he left without saying anything. Then, they heard loud footsteps moving fast through the house. When Nepgear looked, scarlet ran passed and ran upstairs. Seconds later, she slammed her door. Nepgear was about to go up there, But Violet stopped her.

"Don't bother her. She needs time to calm down." She said as she sighed and sat down.

"Mrs Violet? What was that about exactly?" Nepgear asked nervously.

"Yeah! He went all Super Saiyan on us and drove off!" Neptune proclaimed.

"It's a Long story. One that Blaze isn't fond of, nor does he want people to openly know about. Every time Scarlet wants to get involved, Blaze gets Angry like that and just ends it there, leaving Scarlet angry, sad, or just frightened. I don't recommend trying to dig into it, Blaze won't take it lightly." Violet said.

"But, is it really that much of a Deal?" Noire asked.

"To Blaze? Absolutely. It is a matter that means more to him than anything. Only two of his friends know the story and Only Me and Scarlet. He'll refuse to tell anyone else." She said.

"What kind of past did he have...?" Neptune asked. A brief moment of silence filled the surroundings.

"I cannot tell you the full tale, but I can tell you this..." Violet started to say before hesitating.

...

...

"Jared and His Grandfather... **_Killed the person most precious to him..."_**

* * *

 ** _~~~Meanwhile~~~_**

Fallen and Kurome walked down a barely lit Obsidian hallway that seemed to have a trail of lights going down it. Kurome felt a great deal of power from this place, but Fallen seemed unfazed as he continued to walk ahead.

"So, What is this New Alley? And why do we need it's help for our plans? Surely, we're able to destroy them?" Kurome asked.

"It's a Certain Project I've started a few years back. Found the subject underneath rubble in hyperdimension, and brought her here. I gave her Demonic Blood and a CPU Memory, And Lore and behold. We've made a new type of CPU. The Technical term is a Demoness, but this one is artificial. And It's extremely Powerful." Fallen explained.

"How Powerful?"

"It had enough power to purge Hyperdimension into a Land of Ashes. And That is exactly out plan." Fallen said, While Kurome was astonished.

"Interesting... And we're going to be destroying Hyperdimension after all?"

"Obviously."

"For what Reason?"

"Two. The first, You. You desire Vengeance do you not?"

"...True."

"The Second; What is a Goddess without her people?" Fallen asked as they finally reach a sealed door. It made a large sound and opened. Kurome stared at Fallen in shock, and suddenly smiled Sadistically.

"So That's the plan?" She asked with amusement. Fallen continued his walk towards a Large Black Pod that Said Pale Demon on it. Inside was a dark purple glow.

"Why is it sealed away? Why didn't you use it during the time stop, and why didn't you kill the CPUs while they were still in Hyperdimension?" Kurome asked.

"Pale Demon was Underdeveloped. It needed more work to be affective to do anything. And it wasn't fully demon. Beings with Part demon blood injected into them, swell up and die instantly. However, this one didn't die. It actually was compatible with the demon blood and became Demon brethren. I kept it in here so it could fully develop and be of great use. Pale Demon is the only one capable of capturing the CPUs and Alice Vön SoulRipper." Fallen explained. Kurome stared at the Pod with surprise. She heard tales of Demons and Different beings trying to accept the demon blood within them, but she never heard of anyone succeeding before. And with a CPU memory At that, she wondered what it could do.

"Let us wake Pale Demon Up, Shall We?" Fallen said as he pressed a button on the keypad on the left side of the pod. The pod made a Shhhhhh sound as Smoke emerged from it. The doors to the pod went down into the ground, and even more smoke flowed out of the pod.

What emerged from the Pod was the body of a girl. Looked about 18 with Blackish Silver hair that went down to half of her back, Black Face Mask(Similar to Saber Alters) on her eyes, and black Cracks on the left side of her face, going up to her eyes. She wore Black Tights that also had Grey Gauntlets on her Hands that went up to her elbow. She wore Black Heels as she stepped out. She remained Quiet.

"Pale Demon, How are you feeling?" Fallen asked. Pale Demon remained unresponsive as she stood there staring at the ground. She slightly turned her head towards Fallen without raising her head. She Nods slightly.

"So, this is Pale Demon?" Kurome asked.

"Yes. Pale Demon is a Quiet One, so excuse her for not being very... Responsive at most times. She'll follow orders without fail." Fallen said as he circled around to a table. "Pale Demon, Go Try and kill Xazathra. if he's too much, Retreat. Feel free to use any method you wish." Fallen said towards Pale demon, and she disappeared into A Oozing Darkness.

"I See... So what is our next form of plan?" Kurome asked crossing her arms.

"Well, I'd want to go after the CPUs and Alice Vön SoulRipper, but we have to go after our main priority. The key to our salvation." Fallen said as he started to type something on a touchpad.

"And That would be...?"

"The Histoire of Reaper Heart."

"Huh? What's so special about a Simple oracle?"

"Everything. That Histoire holds the key to our objective. That Simple Oracle is more special than you think. She is probably the most important objective we have right now. The Histoire that Violet Created is the key to out salvation, so we need her."

"Then Why Alice Vön SoulRipper as well? What's so special about that brat?" Kurome asked.

"That Brat... Is a Reincarnation of The First Void Heart. The Absolute God of Soul Dimension. She led a Rebellion against the Black Titans during the First Soul Apocalypse War. After their defeat 5 Trillion Years ago, Void Heart ruled Soul Dimension with Her Power and Divinity. The people of Soul Dimension Praised her as their Goddess; Their Ruler. There are Very Few who could match her in strength. In Fact, Only 3 People are known that could. Out of ALL other worlds, 3 People Have power that can face her. That's why, We must secure her before that brat learns how to master all of it. If she does before we are strong enough, Everything will fall apart, and she'll win." Fallen explained. Kurome kept quiet, but was Shocked about this info presented to her.

"The Capture of the CPUs is simply to give us the Complete Dark CPUs, and we shall have not just 4, But 12 Dark CPUs."

"You mean the Candidates as well?"

"Of Course. Though I'm not sure if they can produce Dark CPUs, if they can't, I'm sure we can find some use for them. But our main priority is Iris and Yellow... And One More..."

"Who?"

"Her Name Is..."

* * *

 ** _~~~Meanwhile; Blaze POV~~~_**

I walk around the city of Chicago. Currently, looking for something to do to clear my head. I still have to explain everything to The Bitch later, yeah, that's not gonna be weird. Jay is gonna be a even bigger pain in the ass, probably be wise just to make something up.

As for that other Pain in the ass, I'll have a problem tracking him down, but when I do, it's ending there.

Huh? Shit, must've wandered off. I look around and I'm in a Back alley, Gloomy atmosphere, not in a wide space area, but between buildings. Shit, this place ain't familiar to me, so Im'ma guess that this place is a place that thugs are common and rib people here, or this is-

"..." I hear footsteps walking towards me. I look back and see that guys in black hoodies were walking towards me. Five in total. I couldn't see their faces, a shadow covering them.

Then, I see the Red Triangles on their sleeves.

I freeze and stare at them in shock. The state turns to a Glare and anger. I look around myself and see the Syndicate members surrounded me.

"..." None of them spoke. They kept complete quiet as they just stood there.

"I take it none of you are willing to look the other way?"

"..."

"So I'm getting the quiet treatment eh? Fine. But I'm gonna ask some questions to one of you. Any of you wanna leave?" I ask. No response. However, one of the guys raises his hand towards his Hood. Then,

I notice the Blood stains on the Hand sleeves of his hoodie. His hands were also stained with blood.

What the hell...? I thought Dark Syndicate was a Clean and quick Drug Organization? Why do they...?

"Grrrrrr..." The guy then growled demonically. I got a clear view of his face, and saw that his teeth were Razor sharp. His eyes were Blood Red as they glared at me. His mouth dripped with blood.

"What The Fu...?!" I nearly yelled in shock as I stared at the Syndicate member.

Then, one of the guys move at Incredible speed and punch me in the gut, sending me back and crashing into a Bumpster. Seconds later I get up and summon my sword.

"(These Guys...! What the hell?! If I'm not mistaken, these guys are Jared's Men! Then that means that they must've taken a CPU Memory As well?!)" I thought as I got back up, Grunting in pain. I summon my sword.

I grip it and look around. Five against one? And they are physically Stronger and faster than I am. Great! Oh, this just had to be my day, didn't it?

One of them rushes me, But cut his chest with my sword and he slides on the ground a few feet back, and immediately got back up. He tried to claw me, but I block his hand with my sword and punch his face, Kick him in the Dick, and knee his face when he bent forward. Before he could get back up, I stab my Sword into his head, Killing him. His body turned into Dust rather than Data...

I turn towards the other ones.

"One Down, Four to-" before I could finish, More started to jump down from the buildings. A Semi pulls up and Let's out a Bunch of them with machine guns. They all aim at me.

...

...

...

"Well Just Fuck my life right now huh?" I growled under my breath. They all pointed their guns at me.

"..." Everyone remains quiet, Soon, it starts to rain. before long, a purple aave erupts from the ground, Creating a giant sphere of Energy that drove through the area. I look around and i can't hear anything, No People, No Cars, Only Rain.

"...A Mirror World huh...?" I growl as They suddenly start shooting at me. I punch the ground and make a wall of Cracked concrete and crouch down behind it. I grip my sword.

"Of all the damn times... Why is it that every time I go into town., I get into a fight with ether Guns, Knives, or fists?" I mutter as they continue to shoot.

 _*BA-BUMP*_

W-What is...

 **I told you, If i sensed even a Piece of Weakness in your soul., I'll take over.**

You... You're Going to get in My way...!?

 **What's the matter? I warned you, I'll take over this body if I felt weakness in you. So, Stop resisting.**

N-No! Get out of my Head!

 **Stubborn Child. Your about to slaughter them anyway? Why not just let me go and kill them?**

Screw... Off! I'm not letting you... Take Over...!

 **...Hmph. You're going to lose control of yourself anyway, even if you don't want to.**

 _*BA-BUMP*_

G-Graaah?! I grip my chest.

It starts to feel like it's burning. I punch the ground, My grip my hand hard enough to start's to bleed, I clench my teeth, Blood vessels start to become visible.

...

...

Then... It just stops...

...

...

I glance at my sword.

...

...

I'll... Kill Them all...

Without a seconds thought of hesitation, I jump out and rush at the Dark Syndicate members at high speed. All of they're bullets not so much as grazing me. I land, and start to slash them apart. They don't stop shooting, I keep slashing them, Killing And Killing...

Ahh...

There really is No Better Feeling... Than The Thrill of Killing...

"K-Kill Him! Everybody Shoot!" A member yelled, I slashed him in half after he said that, I killed and Killed and Killed and Killed...

Until none were left.

After 5 minutes, It was over. I killed them all. Not one survived.

I glance at my sword, That was dripping with blood. My hands and shirt were also stained in blood. I look at a puddle of water from the rain.

I'm smiling.

...

It's... Just like that day...

Then, From the corner of my eye, I see something start to form. I quickly turn around and see a Oozing Dark Smoke rise from a Puddle a few feet away from me.

 ** _~~~Hendrickson Plays~~~_**

 ** _(Nanatsu No Taizai Soundtrack)_**

What emerged was a girl. Looked about 18 with Blackish Silver hair that went down to half of her back, Black Face Mask on her eyes, and black Cracks on the left side of her face, going up to her eyes. She wore Black Tights that also had Metal Gauntlets on her Hands that went up to her elbow. She wore Black Heels as she stepped out. She remained Quiet.

"..."

"Who... Are You...?" I asked. She remained quiet. She didn't respond.

Then, She summoned a Black Spear that resembled Crystal.

AN: Just think of Gale Bolg, Lancers' Noble Phantasm and spear, from Fate/Stay Night, But Black.)

And That was all the proof I needed. I take no hesitation to rushing her, and jabbing my sword into her chest. However...

"Wha...?!" I growled as I saw my sword didn't even Cut her. He then punched me from behind without turning, and I Crash into the wall. I quickly get up, and rush her again. I slash at her again, but she disappears behind me and karate chops my neck, Nearing knocking me out, and sending me flying towards the other side of The Mirror World. I crash.

The Girl with Silver hair lunges herself at me. I quickly get up before she could stab her with her spear. She stabbed her spear into the wall and the buildings broke apart easily. I jump up into the air and My Sword is engulfed in Black Flames.

 ** _"Hell Blaze!"_**

I yelled at I slashed a wave of Black Flames at her. They engulfed her, But she shortly jumped at me at Mach speed and punched me in the gut. Hard.

I coughed up blood.

She then grabbed my neck, squeezed it, and threw me to the ground with all her might. I crash into the ground. She looks down at me, as I cough up blood while laying in the cater badly wounded and barely able to breath.

Damn It! I didn't think she'd be this strong...!

 _*BA-BUMP BA-BUMP!*_

G-Gah?!

 **Fool... If you resist me, You're Going to die. Quit resisting me and let me take over! If you let me take over you'll win. You will win if you leave this to me.**

N-No!

 **Let Me take over... Let more power take over... Let your inner Demon come out, and destroy everything blaze... No...**

 ** _Xazathra!_**

 ** _GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _~~~Third POV~~~_**

 ** _~~~~Hendrickson Fades Out; Deeper Starts~~~~_**

 ** _(I.O.N, Broly Second Coming Soundtrack)_**

Flames Engulfed Blaze's Body. His roars turning into dark ones. The Girl with Silver hair simply floated in the air, Not responding to Blaze's Transformation.

When the flames died down, Reaper Heart stood there, His Eyes Black and Red, And Was Growling in a Dark and Evil Voice.

 _ **"Graaaaa... Raaaa..."**_ Reaper Heart Growled. He slowly looked up at The Girl with silver hair, and shortly, Roared at her.

 ** _"GGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** Reaper Heart roared, Gripped his sword, and Flew at The Girl at Mach Speed. He punched the girl without hesitating. He punched The Girl Dead in the face and sent her to the ground. Reaper Heart took no time to let her recover and Flew at her again, Stomping his feet into her gut and driving her further into the ground. He repeated this action for 4 minutes before Risibg up in the air, Filling his Blade with Hell Fire, and slashing a Giant Wave of Flames at her.

 ** _"GOD SHREDDER!"_** Blaze yelled as he slashed the flames at The Girl. They hit dead on and the ground explodes into fire. Reaper Heart Didn't stop there, he loaded his hands with Hell Blaze and Repeatedly threw Black Flames at Her, Laughing sadistically. When he stopped, The Flames Raged On.

Reaper Heart Breathed In and Out Heavily. Growling.

Then, A Black Smoke like substance starts to form, and envelope the flames, slowing overtaking them. When the Black Smoke dies down, The Girl with Silver hair stood there, Unresponsive. Reaper Heart Growled In annoyance and Hatred. He lifted his hand and Started to charge a Red and Black Sphere. However...

The Girl raised her hand, and Pitch black balls formed around her, she gripped her hand, and they started to combine quickly, creating a Large Black Sphere.

 **"DEAD END."** She said In an echoey kind of voice. She fired it at Reaper Heart. Reaper Heart Couldn't react in time, and he was hit by the attack. A Large Explosion of Darkness occurred.

 ** _~~~Deeper Fades Out~~~_**

Seconds later, That Darkness died down completely, and an Object enveloped in smoke started to fall to the ground. It crashed into the ground. When the smoke disappeared, Blaze laid there, Covered In wounds, Shirt Destroyed, covered in burns, Cuts, and bruises, and Nearly on The Verge of losing consciousness. He breathed, Gasping for breath weakly. The Girl started to approach him. At this point, Blaze started to try and get up.

 _"Get up... Get Up!"_ Blaze Thought as he struggled to even lift his arms. The Girl with silver hair stood near him, Looking down at him. She then kicked him a few feet away, crashing into the ground and finally hitting the wall. Blaze coughed up blood and yelled in pain. He struggled to get up. The girl started to approach him again, With her spear.

Blaze tried to get up, Coughing up blood as a result. The Girl stood in front of Blaze Now, And Grabbed him by the throat. The girl lifted him up, staring at him while holding up his broken and beaten body.

"Gaah... Argh..." Blaze groaned in pain. He held onto his blade still, Like a lock that won't come off of a Safe. The Girl raised her spear and aimed for his heart...

"Argh... Graah..." Blaze groaned as he tried to lift his sword. The girl with silver hair had her spear directly over Blaze's Heart. But before she could jab it into his chest-

"HIYAH!" A New voice yelled as The Girl was forced back. She did some back flips and gained a great distance from her attacker. Blaze dropped to the ground, Coughing up a bit of Blood. When He looked up, he saw a Man who looked about 21.

He had Black brushed down hair, which is slightly unkempt. Fair skin, heterochromatic eyes: Red on the left and blue on the right. He Wore a black high neck unzipped up jacket, showing a white t-shirt underneath and brown pants with Black Boots.

"I Knew I felt a Extremely familiar Power. But I didn't think it'd be coming from someone like That? I've had my fair share of Demons." The Man said. The Girl didn't react.

"Well, I've never seen you before, Mind telling me who you are?"

"..."

"No Response? Fine, I'll Start. **My Name is Unknown Instinct** , Now tell me... Who you are?" Unknown growled as he pointed a long silver blade cleaver-sword with a gold Handle.

"..."

 ** _-To Be continued._**

 ** _-Next Chapter: Pale Demon Vs Infinity_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is also appreciated!_**

 ** _Unknown Instinct is owned by Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott._**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	17. Pale Demon Vs Infinity

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Pale Demon Vs Infinity**_

* * *

 _ **~~~Third POV~~~**_

Pale Demon and the man known as Unknown stared each other down. Only the rain that hit the ground made any noise between the two.

Finally, Pale Demon made the first move.

 _ **~~~One Million Bullets Starts~~~**_

 ** _(Hellsing Ultimate Soundtrack)_**

She gripped her spear and rushed at Unknown at mach speed. Unknown blocked her attack, and pressed against each other's weapons.

"I'll ask again, Who are you?" Unknown asked. Pale Demon didn't respond in the slightest.

"Are you the one who froze time?"

"..."

"What are you after?"

"..."

"How did you freeze time? What point will it inflict?!"

Pale Demon's Spear started to ooze a Darkness and Push Unknown back. Unknown took to the air. Pale Demon was about to charge another **DEAD END** , But before she could.

 _ **"Impalement!"**_

Unknown yelled as he raised his weapon in two hand in a stab motion as he fell. Pale demon simply caught the point of the blade and threw Unknown away from her. Unknown got up quickly, but was met with Pale Demon simply inches away from him. Before Unknown could react, he was kneed in the chin up in the air. Before he could recover, Pale Demon appeared and kicked him to the ground crashing. he created a small crater as he got up.

"(That Hurt... How is she this strong? Her power resembles a Pitch black emptiness... it bothers me for some reason, But let's put that aside for now. If she won't talk, I'll just have to beat her, and find who's ever responsible. I felt "Her" Power when I visited Hyperdimension. But, it should be impossible for her to still be alive. As far as I'm concerned, she...)" Unknown thought as Pale Demon started to Charge a Orb of Pitch Black Energy.

 **"** **Vacío oscuro."** Pale demon growled in a echoey kind of voice. She fired a Pitch Black Beam at Unknown, But he dodged it before it could hit. The blast Hit a Building from afar, and exploded, Causing a Massive earthquake and a Pillar of Black Flames as tall as a skyscraper.

"Am I Glad I decided to dodge that?" Unknown muttered. Pale Demon Fired another one at Unknown, which he dodged, Hit hit a building near the two, but didn't make a Massive explosion as the first one did. Must've tried to take him out with one shot.

Pale Demon continued to attack with **Vacío oscuro** , Until she stopped and lunged at Unknown. She clashed her spear against his sword and started to push him back. She then, kneed him to the ground. He crashed into the ground, but before he could recover, Pale Demon threw her spear at Unknown, causing a Large pillar of dust.

Unknown got up and grunted in pain.

 _ **~~~One Million Bullets Fades out~~~**_

"(Shit, I can't beat her in this form. I can't believe someone like her has this kind of power. I can use... No, Access won't be enough to drive her back. I'll just have to transform and try to take her on. I don't think she's been fighting to the fullest yet. I'd better take care of this quick, and hopefully, Find **Her.** )" Unknown thought as he gripped his blade and pointed it at Pale Demon.

A Bright light enveloped him, and his appearance looked different.

He had the Same hair, same skin, and same color of the eyes, but the color was now in sclera and is also a lot brighter with white power buttons act as an irises, because pupiless. Wearing a full, with an exemption of helmet, set of armor of white in the upper part with green and black accents that acts like nerves. A black part in the legs and feet as well with purple and white accents, which also act like a nerves. The nerves all travel down to his waist in the middle, there was a belt with a set of eight different colors of power symbols: Purple, black, white, green, cyan, orange and yellow.

 **"Infinity Heart, Installation Complete."** Unknown said in a deeper tone. Pale Demon was unresponsive as a Dark Aura once began to envelope her. Her eyes were covered, but Unknown could tell she was angered, which was the first form of emotion since Last Chapter. The dark aura rose like smoke to the sky as she growled in a Echoey tone.

 _ **~~~Damascus Fight Theme Plays~~~**_

 _ **(Assassin's Creed Soundtrack)**_

 **"(She doesn't like this form? Why is she suddenly so angry? Better not let my guard down.)"** Unknown thought as he gripped the same sword, only it slightly doubled it size.

Pale Demon then launched herself at Unknown, Clashing Blades with him. Pale Demon's smoke like aura grew into a raging Flame and started to push Unknown back. Unknown managed to slash Pale Demon away, and pointed his finger at Pale Demon.

 **"Ftyuim!"** Unknown yelled as he shot a large beam with different colors. Rainbow, including grey, black and white. Pale Demon retaliated by Pointing her finger and firing a large Pitch Black Beam.

 **"Vacío oscuro!"**

The Two Beam's collide, both exploding after 3 seconds of contact with each other. A Large explosion of Fire occurs and a large shock wave erupts throughout the Mirror World. Unknown stood on the ground, trying to find Pale Demon from the attack. Then, He noticed a Large Black mass in the sky. His eyes widened as he saw the Black Mass Nearly Completely covered the Mirror World's Sky.

 **"Luna Ocura."**

Pale Demon growled as she had her hand raised to the air above the Black mass. Unknown stared at it in shock.

 **"How the hell...? How does she have this much power!? I have to stop it!"** Unknown said as he Pointed his finger at it and started to charge **Ftyuim** again. Until-

 _ **~~~Damascus Fight Theme Ends~~~**_

 _ **~~~~Decimator starts~~~**_

 _ **(Two Steps From Hell)**_

 **"(!?)"** He felt a Ominous and Bloodthirsty feeling behind him. Unknown looked back, a saw Blaze enveloped in flames with gray hair with strands of it crimson, much resembling Lit ash. His eyes were crimson as he stumbled walking to Unknown.

Before Unknown could speak, Blaze walked passed him, he looked up at Pale Demon.

He then lifted his Arm and Started to charge a Black Sphere with red outlines. It started taking larger and larger shape. Pale Demon then pointed the Black Mass at Blaze and Unknown. Blaze started to grow more and more angrier as His attack stopped charging. He then muttered something in a different voice...

 ** _"I Am... The Reaper of the Gods..."_**

Unknown stared at him in shock. But he couldn't do anything about it, for he was forced to charge his Ftyuim at Pale Demon.

 _ **"SATANIC NOVA!"**_

 **"FTYUIM!"**

Blaze Fired a Extremely Large beam at Pale Demons' **Luna Ocura.**

Unknown Fired just as much energy.

Pale Demon Threw the Black Mass at The Two, and The attacks Collide, causing a powerful shockwave. Buildings started to be destroyed by Extreme Winds, A Crater started to form around Blaze and Unknown as they tried to push the Blast back.

 _ **"RRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

They put everything into their attacks and successfully pushed the Black Mass back. The Blasts Blaze and Unknown fired pierced the Black Mass, Causing a Extremely Large explosion that lit the entire Mirror World In a white light.

 _ **~~~~Decimator Ends~~~~**_

Thr Mirror Worlds' Coty now resembled London in Hellsing Ova Episode 10. Buildings were destroyed and barely standing, Cracks were in the sky, And Blaze and Unknown were in a Large Crater formed from the Blasts they fired. Pale Demon descended to the ground.

She looked fine, But in truth, she used all her power in that last blast.

Blaze's Flames went out and he fell to the ground. Unknown looked at him.

 **"(So... You're actually...)"** Unknown thought as he turned back to Pale Demon. He gripped his blade, prepared for another attack.

Until-

A chill went down his spine. It wasn't coming from Blaze, and it wasn't coming from Pale Demon... It was something else... And you t was coming at Increable speed...!

 **"I Do NOT like this Bloodlust!"** Unknown exclaimed. Pale Demon simply kept walking towards him.

Then, True to Unknown's Suspicions, the Sky exploded and down came a Flaming small Meteor that Hit Pale Demon.

 _ **"YOU BIIIIITCH!"**_ An enraged and demonic voice yelled.

When the Flames on the Culprit died, The one who punched Pale Demon, Driving her Face into the ground,

Was Scarlet.

 _ **~~~Thunder Flame Dragons Firing Hammer Plays~~~**_

 _ **(Fairy Tail Soundtrack; Tartaros Arc)**_

She drives Pale Demon down deeper and Deeper into the ground and the ground Exploded by Scarlet's Flames.

Pale Demon emerged from the flames and retreated from Scarlet. But to no avail.

Scarlet appeared behind Pale Demon and Landed a Devastating blow to Pale Demon's Face. Pale Demon was sent flying as Scarlet Followed her, Summoning her Scythe's and Slashing her with Flamed Scythe's. Pale Demon was then sent to the ground, Where Scarlet Then Pounded her feet into Pale Demon's Gut, Constantly kicking her deeper and Deeper into the ground.

Unknown simply watched this all play out.

 **"(I'd... Better not get caught up in that at the moment... Let her let it out... Yep, Best course of action.)"**

Scarlet continued to pound away at Pale Demon, then flying up the air, After kicking Pale Demon 35 Feet Into the ground. Pale Demon slowly started to get out, But before she could, Scarlet then lifted her hands behind her and a Massive Roaring Crimson Orb of Hellfire started to form.

 **"HELL'S GATE: CRIMSON PURGATORY!"** She roared. She threw the Hellfire Attack at Pale Demon and It exploded into a Pillar of Fire. It roared up to the sky, Melting anything around it. Yes, Even The ground.

 ** _~~~Thunder Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer Ends~~~_**

Scarlet growled in and out taking breaths, Still Enraged. The ground where scarlet threw her attack and Pale Demon was at, Was now a Crater that was very deep, Ground around it was burned and Melted, Smoke rose from the crater.

But, Shortly, Pale Demon emerged. But not Unscathed.

She had several burns, Mostly around her chest area. Her black tights were burned and now she showed a lot more skin. Her face mask was destroyed, which revealed she had Gray Demonic Eyes. She had burns on one side of her face, While the other side was intact.

 ** _"..."_**

 **"..."**

 ** _"..."_**

 **"..."**

The two death glared each other for a Good Minute, before Pale Demon closed her eyes. A Darkness Enveloped her as she disappeared. Silence filled the area.

 ** _"That was... Intense..."_** Unknown muttered. Scarlet landed on the ground. She then turned to Blaze and Ran over to him in a flash.

 **"Blaze!"** She yelled as she knelt Down and picked him by the shoulders. She then hugged him as she put his unconscious face to her chest.

 **"(I Swear this kid looks Familar... I've seen her before... But where...?)"** Unknown thought as he started at the two.

Then, He noticed that Blazes' Hair wasn't black.

Before he could say anything, Blaze started to get up. Hellfire surrounded his Body as he got up slowly. When he looked at Unknown, One of his Eyes were Black and Red, While the other was just red.

 ** _"Infinity God..."_**

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _Next Chapter: The Demon Within_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns? Feel free to ask! Feedback is Greatly Appreciated! Follow and Favorite!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	18. The Demon Within

**_Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its_** ** _respectful owners_**

 ** _Chapter 17:_**

 ** _The Demon Within..._**

* * *

 ** _~~~The Blaze Household~~~_**

Neptune and Alice were in front of the TV watching Anime whilst Eating pudding. They had to put Alice in a Good mood, thus Instructed by by Violet. She informed them it's essential to keep her happy when something was wrong with Blaze.

Grtting Back on Topic, Alice and Neptune we're currently watchin an Anime Called "B*e*ch.", and Neptune took a Liking to it easily. Alice, who was having fun, suddenly stopped eating her pudding, Look out the window momentarily.

Her Eyes then turned Dark Purple and her eyes were halfway closed.

"..." She got up, put the bowl down, and started to walk away.

"Huh? Where ya goin' Kido?" Neptune asked looking back. Alice stopped and paused for a moment.

"...Bath...Room..." She said as she continued.

"Okay! Just don't take too long!" Neptune yelled as she continued to eat pudding and watch TV.

instead of going to said Bathroom, Alice walked out the door quietly, making sure she wasn't heard. She walked out to the drive way and stopped in the middle. She looked up and stared at the Sky.

"..." She frowned as Black Devil Wings appeared on her back that had a Purple Glow on them. She took to the skies and Started to fly towards the City at Mach 3.

 ** _"...Blaze... And... Unknown..."_**

* * *

 ** _~~~In The Nearly Destroyed Mirror World...~~~_**

"Blaze" Glared at Unknown, Confusing Scarlet. Unknown stared at "Blaze" for a moment before answering.

 **"Is That You, Xazathra?"** Unknown asked. Blaze continued to glare at Unknown.

 _ **"Infinity God... I never told you to come here... So leave."**_

 **"No. I have Business Here."**

 _ **"Then you Will Burn..."**_

 **"I won't be Burning today, Because this is the Day You meet you're End!"**

Xazathra and Unknown Rushed each other and Collided Fists, Eyes Full of Rage. A Shockwave occurred from the collision that they made, and they broke apart. Xazathra held out his hand and his Sword flew over to him and he gripped it. He swung it to his side and a Large Chunk of the ground was lifted up.

 _ **"Time To Die... Infinity God..."**_ Xazathra Growled as He launched at Unknown. Unknown did the same and they clash blades. They slashed blades several times before breaking apart. Unknon pointed his finger at Xazathra.

 **"Ftyuim!"** Unknown yelled as he fired a Rainbow beam at Xazathra. Xazathra simply loaded his hand with Black And Purple flames and chucked a Ball of Those flames at The Incoming attack.

 **"Hell Blaze!"** Xazathra yelled as the two attacks Collide, causing an explosion.

Xazathra launched through that Explosion and emerged from its flames, Shocking Unknown as he was grabbed by the neck, and slammed into the ground.

 **"Ugh...!"** Unknown yelled In pain as he was held in the ground by Xazathra's Hand. He held up his other fist and was prepared to strike his face again, Until-

 **"Red: Dominant!"**

The atmosphere changes to red as everything was moving more slowly. Xazathra's Fist was close to hitting Unknown, But now the motion of it was slow. Unknown took this chance to up Xazathra's Chin and send him flying up to one of the destroyed buildings.

The Atmosphere changes back to Normal as Xazathra emerged with flames raging around him. He gripped his sword harder and Lunged at Unknown again, Clashing blades against his.

 **"Were you the One we froze time?!"** Unknown asked. Xazathra didn't answer and he forced Unknown back towards another Building. When he crashed, Said building Started to collapse, Unknown emerging and taking to the sky shortly.

Xazathra Glared at Unknown and Started to Load his Hand In Black and Purple Flames Again.

 **"Hell Blaze!"** Xazathra yelled. Unknown started to Fly towards Xazathra at Mach speed, avoiding the Hell Blaze attack. Unknown slashed his sword at Xazathra, But he blocked Unknown's slash with his own strike. They slashed blades at Mach Speed for a Moment before Breaking apart.

Both glared at Each other from several get away.

 **"Answer My Question!"** Unknown demanded an answer.

 _ **"Hmph... I'd Thought you'd a bit wiser than this..."**_

 **"?!"**

 _ **"At What point, have I ever said, I have the ability to toy with time? Never. Because I do not possess the ability, Want the ability, and Have no need for the Ability."**_ Xazathra said as he pointed his sword at Unknown.

 **"But you KNOW who did it?"**

 _ **"A Fool who should've died in the Soul Apocalypse War is who he is. No more words are necessary to describe him."**_ Xazathra said as The flames slowly started to rise.

 **"The Soul Apocalypse War...? That Doesn't give me a Specific Identity!"**

 _ **"If you're incapable of figuring it out with the info I have given you, Then you will never know until you stand before him."**_ Xazathra said as He launched at Unknown again. Both clashed blades, sparks flying off the collision.

 **"XAZATHRAAAAAAAAA!"**

 ** _"INFINITY GOOOOOOOOOOD!"_** Both yelled in rage as they broke from the Collison, And launched at Each Other at Mach Speed again. Xazathra's Fist was Loaded with **Hell Blaze** and Unknown fist wad loaded with Raindow Colors. Their fists were about to collide, Until-

 _ **"Enough."**_

Both were stopped, Their fists caught by a Small girl with Night Black Hair that rose up. She had a Purple Glow around her as her eyes were Dark Purple.

 **AN: I kept forgetting to put this in, But now I'm doing it. Her attire consisted of A Pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, A Purple T-Shirt with a Rainbow, and Regular girl shoes.**

Alice stood between the two holding their fists with little effort, Her right at Xazathra and Her left at Unknown. Both opened there eyes in shock.

 _ **"What do you Fools... Think You're doing?"**_ She asked. Both gained distance, But as soon as they did, magic Circles surrounded them and they were bound by chains in an instant.

 _ **"What!?"**_

 **"So fast...!"**

Alice landed softly on the ground and turned her head to Xazathra. Xazathra kept attempting to escape the chains, but to no avail. Alice started to walk towards Xazathra. Xazathra frantically tried to escape in Rage. Cold, Pure rage, But once again, to no avail.

 _ **"RRRRRRAAAAA!"**_

 _ **"Silence."**_

Xazathra ignored her and kept trying to escape, which made Alive Frown a Bit.

 **"I Said... Silence..."** Alice said in a different tone. Xazathra stopped Suddenly and glared down at Alice. The Flames around him were extinguished as Alice put her hands on His Cheeks.

 **"Come Back to me, Blaze..."** She said as she got in closer to his lips and Kissed him. After a Moment, Blazes' Hair returned to Normal, Flames Extinguished completely, and The Chains Disappeared. Blaze's Body fell to Alice's arms as she caught him. Scarlet, Watching from afar, ran over. Before she could speak however.

 **"Unknown..."** Alice said as she Glanced over at Unknown, who was no longer bound by the chains. Unknown stared at Alice in shock.

 **"We will talk, Later. Until then, Speak with Violet. She will fill you in on everything that has happened thus far..."** Alice said as she held her hand to the ground and a Purple light could be seen. The light enveloped the atmosphere, and soon after, The mirror world shattered and The regular Atmosphere from before the entire fight.

* * *

When the light died, Alice, Blaze(Unconscious), Scarlet, and Unknown were back at the Blaze Household. Confused, Scarlet realized she wasn't in HDD anymore, as well as Unknown.

"How did we...?!" Scarlet yelled confused as hell.

"Maybe Teleportation?" Unknown said. He was about to go to Alice again, Intent on a conversation, But she was on her knee unconscious, holding onto Blaze who was also Unconscious.

"(This is undoubtedly her. Her power is too similar to be Misunderstood. But, Is it possible that-)" Unknown thought as The front door opened, Revealing Violet.

"Mom?!"

"I Know. Blaze and Alice need treatment first. As for you..." Violet turned her gaze as Unknown.

"We need to talk."

"What a Coincidence, I have questions that need answered." Unknown said. Alice and Blaze were picked up by Violet's Magic and they were brought into the house.

Soon after they entered the house, Everyone rushed to see what happened. Shortly after, Blaze was treated, and Alice was set into her bed. Everyone went downstairs while Violet and Unknown were outside Blaze's Room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I take it you've seen Mother's Power?"

"Yeah... What happened? I thought she-!"

"A lot happened. It wouldn't be Incorrect to say that Alice IS my Mother, But she's also my Child. She is a Reincarnation of My Mother, Lady Void Heart; **Alice Vön SoulRipper."**

"...You named your kid after your Mom?"

"Yep!"

" 'Yep!'?"

"...And I take it you've seen Xazathra?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a Yes."

"He should be dead."

"If he truly WAS? We wouldn't be here. Everything would've fallen apart Trillions of Years ago. So does still breathing mean something?"

"..."

"I take it you understand."

"I have a Question that needs answering."

"About the Time Freeze?"

"You know about it?"

"Well, DUUUH! That's what we're trying to fix~!"

"J-Just tell me everything Please? I've been in the dark for a Few chapters and It's annoying me a bit."

"...I do not know how, But A Man who goes by the name of Fallen, has somehow went into the Time Dimension and stole the Core of Time. Lately, he has been creating these Different worlds Called "Mirror Worlds" and is spawning monsters inside of them, Intent of flooding this world with monsters. I do not know the reason WHY he froze time in Hyper Dimension, but I'm sure he has a Plan for it. My guess, is too gain the CPU's attention, but there are Other ways to do that without Freezing Time."

"...!"

"I Take it you know of The Time Core?"

"The God like Artifact that Rivals the dawn of creation? That Legend was True?"

"Yes, Fallen stopping Time is Proof in itself. Though I don't know as to HOW he got his hands on the Artifact, It is Impossible to get your hands on it, let alone be able to even GO to Time Dimension."

"I didn't really think the Core existed... Do you know where he is now?"

"No. He probably has his power hidden, I couldn't find him when I tried, so he probably doesn't want to be found. There are Currently 4 Other Mirror Worlds in Europe, So I'm also going to guess that he'll meet us there, and you'll be able to gain More Answers."

"I see... But, How did he go to Time Dimension? As far as I'm concerned, It's Like walking into your Own death because of its Security. The legend said that the Time Core was Impossible to get your hands on, even if you managed to get there."

"Like I said, I don't know. You'll have to take it up with Fallen. We're taking some time to Relax, so we should be going in about 2 weeks."

"...2 Weeks... Huh...?"

"...You're welcome to stay here, if you so Desire. However..."

"Hm?"

"Please Note, That if you try to Harm Blaze in any way because of His Reaper Abilities, **You will Regret being transported here.** "

"Y...Yes Ma'am..."

"Good! Now then, I'm sure you have a lot of reasons for being here, so Let's go talk somewhere else!" Violet said as she went downstairs. Unknown followed.

"(...Not yet... I'll talk with her later... But until then... My guard doesn't drop...)"

* * *

 ** _~~~Meanwhile~~~_**

Blaze stoodIna Giant swirled cave with nothing but Dark pants. He was barefoot and shirtless.

 **"Well then, Welcome to The first step into Mastering Yourself. We have an Eternity to spend with each other, so why not Chang a bit?"**

"Not Gonna Happen." Blaze said as he staring walking.

 **"So carefree. Perhaps you are unaware of the danger you are now entering for yourself? Or perhaps you are unaware of what happens every time you lose control?"**

"What do you mean? Danger? I've been in Danger measly every day of my life."

 **"Cute. But I already know, Your Voice is trembling and shaky, Even if others are unaware of noticing it."**

"Your saying I'm scared? What are you talking about?"

 **"No need to try and hide it. Even though your voice does not sound wavered to others, it is like Music to My Ears. A Long Time ago, I've been to many places, Killed many gods, and Maintained a High order in "Existence." Those Ungrateful fools don't know the greatness I grant them when so reap there souls. They are lead to another life, so why they fear the same "Death" is beyond me. But enough about me, let us talk about you, about - _That-_ person. "**

"That guy doesn't matter anymore. Not to me."

 **"That is not the One whom I'm referring to. Not the brat named Jared Menendez. I'm talking about HIM."**

"..."

 **"He is gone. Yet your heart still desires the Vengeance that will ease it. The ambition of a Dead Man is the path you follow. Tell me, Why did he tell you that set you onto your Ambition?"**

"Why should it matter to someone like you?"

 **"The unease that you never open up to is blocking the way to your salvation, To OUR salvation, so it is better to lift the restraints that bind you, so we may take our place in the pecking order once again."**

"I'll open up when I feel like opening up, so stop spying on my life."

 **"You don't seem to Undersand..."** A Steam started to rise from cracks from the ground as it filled the cave entirely.

 **"I AM you. You are ME. I know more about you than you about yourself. So tell me, you want Me to stop "Spying" YOUR life?"** Soon, Crimson sharp lights pierced the fog as Large stomping was heard. A fire was approaching Blaze, A Large Figure.

 **"Now Come, Xazathra. Let me feast upon You so that I may once again Fill Existence with Fear of Death, My salvation will bring upon a new era of Terror to the word Reaper."**

 _"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FUCKING TRY!"_

In a Rage, Blaze lunged at The figure and held back his fist as they collided...

* * *

 ** _~~~Meanwhile; Somewhere else~~~_**

Fallen and Kurome were still in the Tomb of Eternity as Pale Demon was being healed by Fallen's Healing magic.

"I wonder how it got so wounded...? Did Blaze Creed Really do this?" Kurome asked.

"No, There are traces of Scarlet Creed on her. So most of the Damage was from her." Fallen said as he finished.

"Now then, I'd Like to show you something, Kurome..." Fallen said as he Clicked a button that raised a Large Pod. It stopped and stood about three times larger than Vert's Height.

"What is this?"

"Someone you're very familiar with..."

When the pod opened up, A familiar Mature girl with Lilic purple hair and a Blavk Hoodie was seen Hanging by her arms, Unconscious and Had Chains locked on her wrists. She had Noticeable wounds on her arms, Upper and Lower body. She hanged at the top of the pod.

 _"NEPTUNE...?!"_ Kurome yelled in surprise.

"We'll be using this one as A Hostage for The CPUs is things don't go well."

"Why go through the trouble of a Hostage?"

"I get off at Seeing the faces of despair and rage at seeing their Comrade like this. It brings me the **greatest** of Joy."

"You truly are a Demon."

"Indeed. Now then, Allow us to Get my answer about where Croire is hidden." Fallen said as he picked up his scythe.

Until...

 _*Shing!*_

"?!" Fallen froze. He looked down a saw a Blade in his Chest. He glanced back and saw a Familiar face...

 **"So... You're Finally Betraying Me...? _DAISUKE?!"_**

 ** _-To Be continued_**

 ** _Next Chapter: The Lone Betrayal_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Follow and Favorite!_**

 ** _I Know This hasn't been Big as of late But here are Poll Results Thus far!_**

 ** _Neptune: 3 Votes_**

 ** _Plutia: 5 Votes( People also voted in Comments, so they were counted.)_**

 ** _Uzume: 3 Votes_**

 ** _Nepgear: 2 Votes_**

 ** _Un_** ** _i: 2 Votes_**

 ** _Blanc: 3 Votes_**

 ** _Vert: 2 Votes_**

 ** _If you still haven't voted yet, go Vote!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty my friends..._**


	19. The Lone Betrayal

**_Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its_** ** _respectful owners. All submitted OC are owned by their respectful Owners._**

 ** _Chapter 18: The Lone Betrayal_**

* * *

 _ **~~~Third POV~~~**_

Noire was sitting beside the bed of Blaze, staring at his face with a sad look. She recalled what Violet had told her when Blaze left abruptly.

"Jared and His Grandfather... **Killed the one most precious to him**..."

These words sounded in her head, She just couldn't get her mind off of it. What happened back then? Who is the One most precious to him? Why does it bother him that badly? Is it why he holds a Grudge against Jared? These questions resounded in her mind, These unanswered questions that Must have answers.

She wasn't going to get answers anytime soon.

"(...What did you have to go through back then...? Blaze...?)" Noire thought as she closed her eyes. Until-

"YO BLAZE!" Neptune yelled as she barged through the door with a Pudding Cup."

"N-Neptune!? What are you-!?"

"Hush Noire! You'll wake up Blaze!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM _YOU!_ "

Blaze suddenly turned to his side while grumbling, his back facing the two Goddesses. The two CPU's suddenly shut up, Scared that they may have waken Blaze. When he showed no sign that he has awoken, The two CPU's Sighed.

"Neptune, What are you doing?" Noire whispered. Neptune grinned and showed her a Nep's Pudding.

"Well, I was gonna wake him up, and give him this Nep's Pudding! P-Ko ALWAYS goes nuts for this unless she gets this Specific one, so I thought, that he'll be a bit happy if he got this!" Neptune whispered back. Noire gave her a Blank stare.

"What?"

"I don't think that'd help..."

"NEPU!? No Way! Nep's Pudding ALWAYS puts a smile on people's faces!" Neptune whispered in shock.

"I think that applies to only you and Peashy..." Noire sighed quietly.

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Name one."

"Alice!"

"She's ALSO a Child..."

"Bah! It doesn't matter! It'll Always bring a smile to someone's face!" Neptune whispered, until she realized something. She grinned.

"Ooooooh~? And what would YOU being doing in here, Nowa-Chan?" Neptune asked. Noire nearly choked at her question and blushed.

"I-I-I'm just here checking on him..." Noire said. Neptune's amused grin widened.

"Ooooooh~? Are You worried about him!?" Neptune said amused. Noire Blushed 50 Shades of Red in a Heartbeat as she choked from her claim.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Me!? W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Worried about him!? D-D-Don't Be stupid! I-It's Not like I care about him or Anything!" Noire stuttered intensely. Neptune's Amused grin grew.

"Still such a Tsundere." Neptune teased.

"S-Shut Up, Neptune!"

"Ooooooh? By your Reaction, it's Like you LOVE him!" Neptune finally said

 ***Initiation, Triggered Mode activate***

 **"I-I-I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"** (Triggered) Noire yelled loudly. She yelled so Loud, Neptune was blown back from the shockwave. She hit the door and stared at (Triggered) Noire in Fear of what's to come next. Noire was Breathing heavily in anger as she Glared at A Frightened Neptune. But, Something Un-Triggered Noire in an instant and Noire's Face turned to Fear.

Blaze was heard Grumbling.

Noire glanced slowly over her shoulder and looked at Blaze. His face was now facing the two CPU's, But he was still sleeping.

How he didn't wake up when Noire Yelled was the first Question in the Two Goddesses Minds.

Noire took a deep breath and Looked at Neptune, Still Blushing. Neptune then Grinned Amused again.

"If you're in love with him, You should tell him, Noire! Just because I Have Third Place in the Poll that the Author Created, doesn't mean the Wait for Romance can go on Forever!" Neptune said breaking the fourth wall. Noire glared at Neptune and blushed.

"I Am Not in Love with him!" Noire hissed quietly. Finally, Neptune sighed with a Grin still on her face.

"Things can't go on like this forever Noire~! You'll eventually have to Confess to him. I've seen signs..." Neptune teased as she was about to walk out.

"What signs!?"

"When you were worried about him when we first fought that ugly monster and he transformed? Or when you ate lunch together with him at the Mall? Or when you instantly hugged his arm in shock? Or, RIGHT NOW, when you were worried about him-"

 ***Triggered Mode, Reactivated***

*WHACK!*

"OWW!" Neptune yelled as she held her head. Noire hit her across the head, Veins beating from her head and Her face Intensely Red. She glared at Neptune as Said Nep went out the door, but before she could-

"I'll get my turn Noire, I Always do. It's Because I'M ALWAYS THE PROTAG!" Neptune Declared. _(#MakeNepGreatAgain)_

And before Noire could lash out in Embarrassment, Neptune closed the door. Noire stood there for a Moment Blushing Furiously, thinking about what Neptune kept saying.

"(I'mnotinloveI'mnotinloveI'mnotinlove! There is no way that I...)" Noire thought as she glanced at Blaze, still sleeping Peacefully.

"...Just wake up soon... Idiot..."

* * *

 _ **~~~In Blaze's Dream~~~**_

 _ **"Congratulations, You actually survived."**_

Blaze was on the ground panting very heavily on his back. His had wounds all over his body.

"Was...*Pant*...There Really...*Pant*... ANY point to this...?" Blaze asked between Breaths.

 _ **"Yes, In fact, There is. You were able to Survive a Fight against me at 1/10 strengh, even with the current power you're at. At this rate, You'll be able to Tame that Other power within you."**_

"Other Power? What Other Power!? The only Powers I have is YOU!"

 _ **"Wrong. Who is the man whom you call "The Old Geezer?" "**_

"...!"

 _ **"Correct. Your Fathers' Power you inherited from him, Unlike mine, It's not sealed. So it'll become a Problem if you aren't ready to face it."**_

"Face It? What do you mean Face It?"

 _ **"It has yet to arise, but it will someday. And when that day comes, you will face it head on. If you're curious about what exactly you'll face someday, you can ask your father about it."**_

"...Nah, I can wait."

 _ **"Hm? You'll Wait? Why not just ask him?"**_

"My Mom said that even she doesn't know Dad's FULL background history, and if mom doesn't know, I doubt he'll want to talk about it. So I'll wait for the time when he'll tell me about everything. Because if I ask now, I doubt I can ask him without disrespecting him." Blaze said lifting himself off the ground.

 _ **"Hmph. Fine, be that way. But, on another note, you'll now be able to talk to**_ _ **me whenever thank to this interaction. Instead of Going to sleep, You can Contact me whenever."**_

"How?"

 ** _"Oh, It's Simple Really. Just Call, 1-800-Eat a Dick. That's 1-800-Eat a Dick, Call Today."_**

"I Hate You.

 ** _"I Know. Getting back on topic, One more important piece of Info..."_**

"What?"

 ** _"I Recommend that you Find a Way to control yourself. If you want to stay the same as usual._**

"What do you mean by that?"

 ** _"You'll find out for yourself eventually. You can't rely on Void Heart and Those Hyperdimension CPUs forever. Find a Way to control me or else I'll devour you."_**

"..."

 ** _"I take it you understand? Good. Now then, You're going to wake up in The Next Chapter. And Once again, Good Luck with that Harem!"_**

"Wait, Wh-?"

 ** _*Pop!*_**

 ** _"...Aw Shit! I forgot to say Call the New Guy Flash Gordon! Ballz!"_**

 ** _AN: That Z Was Intentional._**

* * *

 ** _~~~Meanwhile...~~~_**

Angel was behind Fallen as his Great Sword Pierced Fallen's Chest. Kurome Stood there shocked at The attack while Pale Demon just stood there.

"I'm surprised it took me this long to find Neptune. I honestly thought it take less time than I thought.

"I'm... Surprised... You're betraying me now... Of all times...! But I'm disappointed, Angel Daisuke... You don't think... That a mere chest wound will kill me, do you?" Fallen said as he pushed Angel's sword out of his chest.

"You're Right, I didn't. I tend to plan ahead you see." Angel said as He jumped back. Fallen gripped his chest, whilst Turning back towards Angel.

"So, You were only teaming up with me so you could get close to Neptune, is that it?" Fallen asked.

"Correct, I honesty expected you to try and kill me earlier. But, thanks to your easy going trust, I was able to find Neptune's Location." Angel said.

"So Then, What are you trying to achieve by Capturing Neptune from me?"

"Nothing Really, Just trying to make things more... interesting you could say."

"Interesting?"

"By Capturing Neptune and Delivering them to The CPU's, You'll probably be forced into a wall when she tells them what you're REALLY trying to do. It was Interesting at first, but I thought I'd spice things up by telling them what you're trying to achieve." Angel said.

"The, Why must you take Neptune? What point does it do not to go there yourself?" Fallen asked.

"Simple. I'll probably be kill on sight if I attempted to go there without her. Those CPU's Would see to that. So, Least i'll have a chance if I go." Angel said.

"So Your Betraying me because it'll make things more interesting? You're sounding Like Croire."

"Maybe, But it's true."

"Now then, How will you advance? How will you defeat me? Do you think you can defeat me With the strengh you possess?" Fallen asked.

"Like I said, I tend to plan ahead you see..." Angel said as he held up his hand with a ring on his middle finger. It was a Silver ring that was missing a gem.

"This here is called An **"Space Grain."** It's a Special gem that Annihilates anything within a certain Radius, Depending on how big it is, into Nothing. The Gem is Useless when It's used, thus becoming a simple piece of Jewelry..." Angel pointed to Fallen.

 **"Just Now, When I stabbed you, I placed the Gem In you're body In between your Lungs."**

Fallen realized what he was planning as he glared at Angel.

"Daisuke...!" Fallen growled as he reached into his wound to try and take the gem out before activation.

"Too Late." Angel said as A Purple glow shined in Fallen's Body. It shined brighter and Enveloped part of Fallen's Body. When it grew dimmer, Kurome was shocked when she Saw Fallen. Nearly all of His upper body, Besides his shoulders and Head, was Anniliated, Only a few strands of Meat held the body together. Fallen hit the ground.

"You Damn Traitorous Pervert!" Kurome yelled as she Lunged at Angel.

"I tend to see myself as a Rebel." _(#RogueOne)_

"I DON'T SEE A DIFFER-!" Kurome was kicked across the room by a Kick from Daisuke. Angel quickly ran over to Neptune and cut her down. catching her and holding her arm over his shoulder, he quickly made a break for it, before glancing at Pale Demon, who did Absolutely Nothing that entire time.

"..."

"..."

"...Aren't you... like, Gonna Stop me?"

 **"Data Not Found."**

"...Seriously?"

 **"Searching Local Fast Food Places."**

"(Jesus, Does this chick work like siri!?)"

 **Yes, She works Exactly like Siri. She does stuff completely opposite of what you want. And Yes, This Joke will be used more than Once.**

"Thank You Author!"

 **Your Velcome.**

"Now then, I'm Gonna start leaving Now..." Angel said as he walked out, and as soon as he did, He then started to run. Moments after he fled, Kurome Emerged, Brushing herself off.

"Damn It...! He captured Neptune back! I should go and pursue him and-"

Before Kurome could Finish, a Black Ooze started to Form around Fallen. his Upper Body, What was left that is, was lift up slightly into the Air. Then, Fallen Screamed in a Dark and Demon yell full of Rage. The Darkness Enveloped him as as the room turned complete Black. Moments later, Fallen Emerged from it, But Look Different. He had normal Skin, Decently Muscular, And His Mask was Cracking off. He no Longer had a Cloak on as his mask fell to the ground.

 _ **"Ahh... At Last... The S**_ ** _keleton_** _ **Age is Finally Over... I must Thank Daisuke... Now, I may Watch The world End With My Own Eyes..."**_

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_

 _ **-Next Chapter: At Long last...**_

 ** _On a Side Note, there isn't a High Chance I'll post next Week. Because I'll be in Different Counties most of the time and I won't have Much Me Time to spend on My Fics. But, Maybe I'll get some Inspiration. Have a Happy Spring Break!_**

 _ **Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback Is Greatly Appreciated! Favorite and Follow!**_

 _ **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**_


	20. At Long Last

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 19: At Long Last...**_

* * *

 _ ***3 Days Ago... In Hyperdimension***_

Fallen and Kurome walked through a portal that led to a Wasteland. It was a dump.

Fallen wore his same attire. Mask and all.

This was the remains of Gamindustri Graveyard.

"This Is...?" Kurome asked as she looked around. Fallen started walking forward.

"The Gamindustri Graveyard. This is Where the Deity of Sin was defeated, and had her soul sealed away by the Four CPUs." Fallen said. Kurome followed him.

"And What business do we have here?" Kurome asked, then Fallen stopped. He stood in front of a tall rock.

"A New Toy..." Fallen said as he pierced the stone with his bare hand. He started to pull something out, it had a Dark Purple color.

"You are now just a tool for me to use..." He said as he pulled it out further.

"NOW _OBEY_!" He yelled as he pulled out a large chunk of Dark Purple Goo. It was a large as A Boulder. It then started to take shape. With a Large surge of Dark Energy, it took form.

A beautiful rabbit like form. On its back are 4 dark purple mechanical wings. Its ears are the shape of light purple wings. On the center of its forehead is a red jewel. It has magenta fur outside its neck. There is darker purple fur that serves as a collar. Black fur wraps around her chest to serve as a bra. She wears purple gauntlets. A dark cloth hangs from her waist to the side to serve as a dress. Overall, her appearance resembles that of a Valkyrie.

This person was Arfoire; The Deity Of Sin, Easily Fully Revived.

"Arfoire...?! But her entire body-"

"That is why I recreated it. I also revived her power. However, With her like this, She'll undoubtedly Lose. That's why we'll make a few... Adjustments." Fallen said.

"Now Come Along, We have work to do." Fallen said as Arfoire followed without any hesitation at all. It was almost like she was a doll.

* * *

 ** _*3 Days Later...*_**

"-at?!" Blaze yelled as he sprang up from bed. He froze for a moment before putting my hand to his face.

"Why do I never remember what he was trying to say?!" Blaze asked. Then, he felt something going on outside. The others were probably training, that's the only thing they could be doing if Blaze felt something happening.

He got up, grabbed his sword, and walked out of his room. He walked downstairs and, with his intuition spot on, witnessed the others training. Each one going against one another in their HDD's.

With Neptune against Noire.

Blanc against Vert.

Nepgear against Uni.

Rom and Ram against Peashy.

And Uzume and Scarlet against Plutia.

Blaze walked out to the porch. To his left, His Mother and His Youngest Sister watched their spars, until both of them noticed him.

"Blaze~! You're awake!" Violet yelled as she tried tackle Blaze for a hug, but blaze didn't even give a glance, and karate chopped her to the ground. Violet hit the ground face first and laid there for a moment.

Blaze walked over to Alice and patted her head.

"Hey Alice, What's Up?" He asked, and Alice smiled happily and hugged his leg. Violet got up and turned to Blaze.

"H-Huhuhuhu... Your senses are getting sharper...! And your karate chops are stronger! You have indeed gotten stronger...!" Violet said.

"You think I've been hitting you in the past with all I've got? If I did, I'd probably broken something by now." Blaze said.

"H-How Cruel!"

"Meh. Anyway, What's going on? How long have they been fighting for?" Blaze asked.

"They started since morning. But they have been training for about 3 Days. And they've shown promising results in the process." Violet said. Blaze looked out over at them. However, not long before, Scarlet saw him in the corner of her eye. Freezing in place, She looked over her shoulder at him.

Then she vanished.

Blaze, Then punched something that was sent crashing towards the lake. The object exploded into a pillar of water from the collision and went away shortly.

"At least make sure I'm not near the house, Idiot." Blaze sighed as he stepped out into the yard. He unsheathed his blade.

The one that emerged from the lake was Scarlet. Her body was engulfed in flames, destroying any trace water on her body. She flew at Blaze again and clashed blades with him. However, Blaze was being pushed by Scarlet's Blades. Blaze slashed her away, and loaded his hand with Black And Purple Flames.

 _ **"Hell Blaze!"**_ Blaze yelled as he threw the Flames at Scarlet. She then blocked them with her swords and the flames hit them dead on. However, instead of Enveloping her, Scarley slashed them without any difficulty.

"!"

Scarlet smirked as she launched at Blaze, Who defended against her strike with his blade. Breaking apart, both of them went into a barrage of Slashes against the other, with Scarlet having the upper hand. Finally, Scarlet kicked Blaze towards the Lake and Scarlet followed after him. With Scarlet a bit far above Blaze, who was being sent a few feet above the water, Scarlet put her hands behind her and a large Crimson Ball of Raging Flames was being created behind her.

Blaze prepared for his own attack to defend.

 ** _"Hell's Gates: Crimson Purgatory!"_**

 ** _"God Shredder!"_**

Both Attacks collided and created a Large Mass of Flames. That raged for a Few Seconds behind dying out. Blaze was standing , Without his sword, on the water, Panting, while Scarlet floated in the sky.

"(She's Improved quite a bit... But...)"

 ** _"What's Wrong, Blaze? Has being in bed for nearly 3 days make you This slow?"_** Scarlet smirked. Blaze also smirked.

"What are you talking about? You haven't even caught on yet." Blaze said, confusing Scarlet.

Blaze then Gripped his fist and hit the surface of the water.

 ** _"Hell's Gates..."_**

 ** _"?!"_**

Scarlet knew what he was planning and moved away from him. Thinking she had escaped from him, She prepared to Hurl Hellfire at Him, However-

Before she could, A Pillar of black and Red flames erupted from beneath her as they went into the sky.

 ** _"Purgatory of Souls!"_ ** Blaze yelled As the Pillar started to die out. As soon as they did, Scarlet was shown to suffer average damage. Blaze released his grip and hold his hand out, causing his sword to arise from the water and fly towards Blaze. Blaze caught it and gripped his sword.

 ** _"(He threw his blade to the bottom of the lake, and exactly where I would retreat as soon as I heard Hell's Gates...)"_** Scarlet thought as Blaze gripped his Blade.

"Heh." Blaze smirked, making Scarlet Twitch. Her body was enveloped in Flames as she rushed at her again. Scarlet and Blaze clashed Weapons again, as flames ran off Scarlet's weapon in streams. Blaze was able to hold his ground as Scarlet tried to break Blaze's Guard.

"(She's Undoubtedly gotten better. I may have to transform if this keeps up-)" Before Blaze could finish his thought, Something was seen approaching him in the corner of his eye. Barely avoiding a Axe attack, Blaze jumped in the air avoiding the attack and breaking the sword clash of Scarlet. Blanc grit her teeth and rushed at Blaze in no time at all and swung her axe with a lot of force.

 ** _"Zerstorung!"_** Blanc yelled as she Hit Blaze, with blocked the attack with his sword, but was sent flying due to the force packed into the blow. He hit the water 4 times like a skipping rock until he stopped. He stood atop of the water and looked at Blanc and Scarlet. He looked over at the others who were also about to team up against Blaze, but he didn't see Neptune or Noire.

Then, seeing a Shadow above Him, he quickly looked up and saw Neptune and Noire, in their HDD's, about to strike him. He avoided their attacks by summer rolling forward, and they Slamed their weapons on the water. Blaze, crouching down, enveloped him Flames with Hellfire and slash a wave of Hellfire at The Two.

 ** _"God Shredder!"_**

The flames enveloped the two and a small cloud of fire formed. When they dyed down, Rom and Ram were in front of them, with their hands held out, protected the two with a Magic Shield.

"(When did they-?)" Blaze thought, but before he could finish that thought, He felt a Attack from behind him approaching at Mach Speed. He moved out of the way from a spear strike from Vert, who saw a chance to strike him from behind. Blaze, at Mach speed, roadhouse kicked her away with a lot of force packed into it, and Vert was sent crashing to the shore.

Blaze looked around himself, and saw that he was now surrounded by everyone.(Except Vert).

Neptune, Noire, Blanc to his right.

Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram to his Left.

Plutia, and Peashy behind him.

And Uzume and scarlet directly in front of him.

Vert shortly recovered and joined The Neptune's Side.

Blaze observed around him.

4 to his right, 4 to his left, 2 behind and 2 in front.

"(They have me outnumbered, and possibly outmatched... They've all been training for the last three days while I was Sleeping, but they've gotten stronger in such a short amount of time...?)" Blaze thought as his gripped his blade harder.

 ** _"Well, Aren't you in a bad position?"_** Xazathra said inside Blaze's mind.

 _"(Oh hey, You were watching this?)"_

 ** _"Yep. Kinda bored. nothing really much to do... Wishing I had something to do..."_**

 _"(Can this, Like, Wait for later?)"_

Blaze then smirked and was enveloped in Hellfire.

 **~~~Showing Off Plays~~~**

 **(Bleach Soundtrack)**

All of the CPUs readied themselves for Reaper Heart. When they died down, Blaze, Now Reaper Heart, emerged with a sword in his hands. He opened his eyes and didn't give any of them eye contact.

Scarlet then turned her swords into Scythe's and was the first to attack, But Blaze blocked her strike easily. Shocked, Scarlet enveloped her weapons in flames and prepared for a Flame attack, But Blaze slashed her away towards the Hyperdimensional CPUs.

Neptune catching her, Blaze took no time to let her recover and appeared in front of the two and ace kicked them into the water.

Both were sent crashing into the water. Noire, Blanc, and Vert froze as Blaze simply levitated in the air in front of them. Blaze gripped his sword and the instant he did, The Three CPUs attacked at Once. Blaze Blocked Blanc's Axe with his left arm, Blocked Noire's Strike with his Right Arm, and Blocked Vert's Spear strike with his foot.

Blaze pushed them all away with the limbs he blocked and the all three CPUs were forced away. Noire came up for a strike at Mach speed as Both her and Blaze clashed blades. Blanc came from behind to strike him, but Blaze avoided it by jumping up above the two, Grabbed their Heads, and spun them around. Throwing the two in opposite directions.

 _ **"Rainy Ratnabura!"**_

Blaze saw Vert attempt a barrage of Spear strikes, which he avoided each one easily. Jumping away from Vert and getting into a stance, Blaze rushed at Vert and Slash her with his Blade. Vert was unable to hold back Blaze back any longer, and Blaze slashed her away towards the water.

Vert recovered just above the water before she crashed into it and panted heavily.

Blaze took a glance at the water.

"(Why haven't Scarlet and Neptune emerged yet?)" Blaze thought as he figured out what they were planning. Soon, a Light was coming up from the water, and a Pillar of Flames a emerged below Blaze, but he barely dodged it, grazing only his leg.

Before he could react, Neptune appeared in front of him, and rushed him.

 **"Victory Slash!"** Neptune yelled as she moved at light speed and slash a X through Blaze. She snapped her fingers and it exploded. Blaze emerged from a cloud of smoke and advanced towards the sky. He felt two presences above him and glanced at Uni and Nepgear above him.

 ** _"XMB Empress!"_**

 ** _"M.P.B.L!"_**

Uni shot a Large green laser while Nepgear shot a Large Pink laser at Blaze. Blaze slashed a God Shredder to counter the attacks as they exploded on contact with God Shredder. A Large explosion enveloped the sky. As soon as it died, Blaze emerged unscathed while Uni and Nepgear were Averaged damaged.

Then, Neptune came and attempted a slash at Blaze, but He blocked with his sword, small sparks flying of the collision. Nepgear came from behind blaze and tried to slash his back, but Blaze jumped above both Neptune and Nepgear to avoid the attack, but before he could attack the Nep Sister's Uzume and Plutia launched at Blaze. Uzume shouted a extremely loud scream through her megaphone that blew Blaze away from his opponents. Plutia, smirking sadistically, rushed at Blaze at mach speed and instantly caught up. She landed Blow after Blow on Blaze, who couldn't defend because of Plutia's mach speed attacks.

Finally, Plutia slashed him up high in the air and followed him at Incredible speed.

Just when Plutia was about to strike, Blaze slashed her away from him. Plutia dodging and gaining distance, Blaze saw Peashy attempt an uppercut on him, and avoided the uppercut by tilting back his head, avoiding by a hair's breath. Peashy kept advancing, but stopped midway and came back down at mach speed, advancing towards the ground like a meteor. Blaze dodged the incoming attack with ease, but landed a hard kick to Peashy gut, who was then blown towards the other side of the lake, which had only forest. She crashed on the shore with a large pillar of rubble resulting.

Blaze levitated for a moment, resulting in every CPU to surround him again in a circle. Blaze looked around him without moving, adjusting his eyesight only yo the ones in front of him. He felt the other's behind him, fully prepared to attack.

 _ **~~~Showing Off Ends~~~**_

 _ **"Hey Man, Can I talk to you about something?"**_

 _"(I'm Seriously in the middle something right now!)"_

 ** _"Yeah, I know, But I've looking around and You have, like, NO apps and I've already played the shit out of Tetris."_**

 _(Can You Jus- Wait, I have Apps? I Have Tetris?! I didn't know I Could do that... Can I connect to the Internet?)"_

 ** _"Yeah, I had no idea what Tetris was, but it is addictive."_**

 _"(Well You find new things everyday, now can you just-!?)"_

 ** _"Heeeeeyyy... You wanna play me at Tetris?"_**

 _"(You Can't Play someone at Tetris, It's a Single player game!)"_

 _ **"No, You see First, I Go, and you try to beat my score and- hey, your being attacked."**_

 _"(Huh?)"_

True to Xazathra's Words, Everyone attacked Blaze at once.

 ** _"DAMN IT!"_**

Neptune was the first to slash at Blaze, But Blaze jumped above Neptune and avoided her. Then Nepgear came and tried to slash him with her GunBlade, but Blaze spun around Nepgear and kicked her away, Noire was the next to attack, as she and Blaze clashed Blades. Blaze saw an opening and punched Noire's guy, which she felt and caused her to loosen her grip on her sword. Blaze took this chance to gain the upper hand and Slash Noire away from him.

Uni was the next as she fired a large green laser at Blaze, Who slashed at it, and slashing a wave of Hellfire at her and it enveloped her, and damaged her greatly. She started to fall towards the water covered in smoke. Blanc was the next to attack, with her axe shrouded in a Blue Mist. Ron and Ram also attack, and launched Large Chunks of Ice, shaped like stars.

 ** _"Ice Coffin!"_**

 ** _"Arctic Slam!"_**

Blanc hit Blaze with her new attack, which Blaze blocked with his forearm. However...

 **"Wha...?!"**

"Heh!"

Blaze's Forearm was completely enveloped in Ice. Blanc retreated and the Two Approaching attacks from Rom and Ram were just right next to Blaze. However, Blaze slash the Chunks of ice with ease, with a sizzling noise erupting.

"Huh?!"

"What?! That's So Cheating!"

Blaze then filled his Unfrozen hand with Black And Purple Flames and there them at The Twins. But, when they had tried to defend against it, they were blown away from the power packed into it, and were blown away towards the shore near The house. Blanc, angered, lunged at Blaze again, but this time, Blaze defended with his sword which was enveloped in flames.

Blaze's Sword Collided with Blanc's Axe and Blue Mist and Hellfire erupted from the collision, Going off like Streams, Except Blanc's Ice Mist. Shortly, Sizzling was heard as Blanc realized that Her ice was being melt by Blaze's flames. Before Blanc could retreat, Blaze then Slashed her away towards the water and she crashed, causing a huge splash of water, like a Gaizer.

Then, Vert came from behind and attempted to stab Blaze with her spear, But Blaze dodged, Grabbed the spear near the Blade of it, and threw Vert in front of him. Blaze then rushed her, Preparing his Sword.

 ** _"Anarchy Barrage!"_**

Blaze yelled as she landed a Barrage of Super Fast slashes at Vert. Vert yelled in pain as she was finally blown away and was sent flying to the shore near the house. She crashed, And Then Both Neptune and Nepgear came back, both slashing at Blaze simultaneously. Blaze jumped above them to avoid their attacks, and turned upside down. She then spun once and kicked them both away in opposite directions.

They both still crashed in the water, then, Uzume and Peashy pulled back a punch and was about to strike Blaze from mere inches away, But Blaze disappeared and Uzume and Peashy hit fists, Causing a Large Shockwave. Blaze appeared beside both of them, Surprising Both of them. Before they could react, Blaze grabbed both their wrists and started to spin them around. After a few seconds, Blaze launched them at The Shore.

When they crashed, Scarlet and Plutia and Blaze next. Scarlet loaded her blade with flames and slashed at Blaze, but Blaze blocked with his sword, Scarlet's flames going off the collision in streams. Blaze started to have trouble holding his ground, so he broke the collision and slashed Scarlet away. Then, Plutia's whip wrapped around Blaze's ankle, surprising Blaze. Plutia tugged greatly on her whip and Blaze was sent towards her. Blaze acted quickly and cut the whip that binds his ankle. Plutia, Shocked that he cut it, retracted her weapon into a sword, but the tip of the blade, along with a small chunk of the blade, was gone.

She clashed blades with Blaze who was incoming. Blaze managed to push Plutia back, and threw a Hell Blaze at her, which hit and sent Plutia towards the Shore. She crashed and Scarlet attempted a sneak attack from behind Blaze, which landed. Blaze's back was cut and the wounds was on fire. Blaze grunted in pain as he spun around and nearly slash Scarlet's head off, but Scarlet defended with her Scythe.

Blaze twitched at Scarlet defending at such quick speed. Scarlet with her free hand and tried to slash at Blaze with her other Scythe, but Blaze held up his forearm and blocked, though Scarlet's Scythe did pierce his forearm a little. Blaze then kicked upwards and hit Scarlet's Chin, who was sent up into the air a little. Blaze rushed at her, but Scarlet recovered and She and Blaze entered Barrage after Barrage of Slashes at Each other, some cuts actually landing.

Finally, The Two separated, gaining distance from across each other.

Scarlet then Held both her hands behind her hand like she was going to chunk something heavy. Then, A Raging Ball of Crimson Flames started to form behind her.

 ** _"Wow, She's Really into this. Think you can counter?"_**

 _"With What exactly? Hell's Gates?"_

 _ **"Yes. Use the Second Gate."**_

 _"The Second Gate? There are More Gates?"_

 ** _"Yeah. I just didn't tell you yet. Usually, all that info is Imprinted into your head. I just didn't imprint the second one into your head yet. Some you actually have to practice!"_**

 _"Why hasn't this come up before?"_

 _ **"Wasn't Important. Anarchy Barrage, Hell Blaze, God Shredder, And Satanic Nova, also Hell's Gates. They come from ME. So Yeah, You should know about The Second Gate, So Go for it. I'm just going to keep playing Tetris.** _

_"Wait Wha-?"_

Blaze froze and Widened his eyes. He slightly smirked and he held out his hand. A Small Sphere of Flames started to take form, Resembling a Small sun. It then got as Big as a Exercise ball and has a Exterme Heat to it.

 ** _"Hell's Gates; Crimson Purgatory!"_**

 ** _"Hell's Gates; Satan's Flare!"_**

They both Yelled at the same time. Blaze threw Satan's Flare while Scarlet also threw her Crimson Purgatory. The two attacks collided and a Explosion occurred. The explosion was nearly as Big as the lake and the noise of it roared. A Sun-Like side and a Crimson Raging side of the explosion. Finally, It started to Die down, and _smoke on the water_ was a Result from it.

Everyone, who gotten out of the water and was beaten by Blaze, watched in awe at the sight they saw. Then, Blaze, still in HDD, came floating towards the shore just inches off the water holding onto Scarlet Bridal Style. He landed in shore and transformed back. He set Scarlet down and Sighed heavy, not irritated Heavy, just a sigh.

"Well, I'm Awake Now." Blaze said. He turned to The other CPU's who watched the remainder of the fight.

"So, What's Up?" He asked. Then, Peashy, in her human form, came and tried to tackle Blaze in Happiness, But Blaze caught her head and she just dropped to the ground.

"Don't headbutt me." Blaze said. Peashy just right back up, and before he could react, she succeeded in tackling him down.

"Hahaha!" Peashy laughed.

"Ugh..." Blaze groaned as he Pulled her off.

"About Time you woke up!" Noire yelled.

"Yeah! You slept more than Plutie! And That's saying something!" Neptune said, pointing at Blaze in a dramatic manner.

"I don't have anything to say about that. I don't even remember what I did to make me sleep that long." Blaze said while scratching the back of his head.

"What? You seriously Don't remember?" Uzume asked, and Blaze Nodded.

"All I remember is leaving the house and walking around an open Alley and... That's about it." Blaze said. The others weren't exactly sure what to say. The fact that he has no idea what happened, must mean he lost control. However, with the info that was presented to them from Scarlet and **That** Person, Blaze lost to a "Pale Demon" person, who attacked him out of the Blue and somehow managed to beat him.

"Anyway, Looks like you've all gotten a lot stronger in just three days. That's Great." Blaze said as he stood up.

"Yeah! We gave you a run for your money!" Neptune said with pride.

"You're forgetting That I still won against all of you..." Blaze sighed.

"We've been working hard, so we could beat you when you awoke." Vert said.

"We've even thought up some new attack's as well." Blanc said.

"Really? You'll have I show me some later. Anyway, Looks like Scarlet ain't waking up anytime soon, so I'll go and put her up into bed." Blaze said as he was about to pick up Scarlet, But saw someone else approaching from around the house.

"(Who's This...? I don't think I've seen him before...)" Blaze thought as the man passed Blaze. He had a Air of Distrust towards Blaze around him as he passed, with A mix of Other Negative feelings. He walked up on the porch and faced Violet.

"Hello, Unknown. What's Wrong?" Violet asked.

"It's Been three days, and all we've done is Slack here. Those Mirror World Things are on the other side of the world, so whe-"

"Like I Said, we will leave Soon. Stop asking me that and just relax. You've been uptight wver since you learn the plan."

"We've been sitting here doing nothing!"

"Okay, If you wanna go scour the world for someone who has Hidden themselves to the beat of their ability, Go Ahead. Or, You can Chill, and wait until we leave. We won't wait much longer."

The man known as Unknown frowned and sighed. He turned towards Blaze and stared with a slight frown. Blaze noticed this and took 'em as Fighin' Words.

"You."

"?"

"I wanna Train. And You're the only person that can match up to me at the moment. So, Let's Fight." Unknown demanded as he summoned his weapon, Blaze grew a Vein on his forehead.

"Don't order me around, Buddy. I don't know who you are, But I don't put up with Shit..." Blaze growled with a Sinister Simle as he gripped his Sword. Both Unknown and Blaze engaged in a Death Glare Battle, Their Threatening aura raging like flames around them. Both Unknown and Blaze has shadows over their eyes with their eyes Red dots.

Everyone near Blaze started to get a tad but nervous. Thinking that they should get back. But, Before Unknown and Blaze could Kill each other-

A Purple Light appeared a few feet away from them. They looked at it in shock as they started to see what caused this light.

The Figure who came into View was a Boy who looked 17. He had a White t-shirt, black hooded sweat-shirt, gray cargo pants and black running shoes. He had Brown hair as some of it covered his left eye. His Right eye was purple as it was in view.

He was holding onto a Girl, Who bore a Striking resemblance to Neptune.

She has long lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on them.

The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have black and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N" to represent the first letter of her name. Unlike Neptune, she does not wear thigh-high socks and her shoes are black and purple. Another thing to note is the fact she wears a black and purple gun holster on her left thigh that matches the rest of her outfit.

"H-Hehehe.. Finally..." The Boy said.

"That Guy...?!" Uzume shouted, confusing everyone.

"Friend of Yours?" Blaze asked.

"That's The Guy that attacked me when we faced Dark Purple!" Uzume pointed.

"Neptune?!"

"Big Me?!"

The Nep Sisters were shocked to See Adult Neptune is such bad shape. She had Cuts and Bruises all over her body. The same went for the Boy, Though he was seemingly even more wounded.

"He..Hehehe..." The boy laughed before falling on the ground unconscious.

"Grr...! Vert! Noire! Get a Bed Ready! I don't care Whose! Rom! Nepgear! Plutia! Started trying to heal the two of them!" Blaze shouted. Vert and Noire went to go ready The Beds. Rom, Nepgear, and Plutia went to them and started healing their wounds. Blaze stared the two, especially Adult Neptune.

 _"..."_

 ** _"...You feel that too?"_**

 _"...Yeah... Something Feels Off about The Adult Neptune..."_

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued...**_

 _ **-Next Chapter: The Night.**_

 ** _I Will Try and Get The Next Chapter out soon! I haven't updated in awhile and I'll be getting back on this! And A Special Character MAY be coming Back~*Sinister Smirk*_**

 _ **Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback Is Greatly Appreciated! Favorite and Follow!**_

 _ **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**_


	21. The Night

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 20: The Night**_

* * *

Adult Neptune and the One who was with her were in fixed beds from Neptune and Nepgear's rooms. They were healed, but unconscious. Everyone was in the room, just staring at Adult Neptune. Blaze was leaning against the wall while the other's were beside the bed.

"I thought That Neptune went to a different dimension..." Nepgear said.

"You mean she wasn't frozen in Hyper Dimension along with the rest of The World?" Blaze asked. Nepgear nodded.

"She left two weeks earlier to go bug hunting again. I wonder what happened..." Nepgear said.

"Uzume, You said this guy is the one that attacked you when we faced Fallen and Dark Purple?" Blaze asked as he glanced at Uzume, who nodded a Yes.

"Yeah, He said his name was Angel Daisuke. Then scarlet showed up and fought 'im." Uzume said.

"..."

"What?"

"It's just a guess... But, Angel probably betrayed Fallen, got heavily wounded, but managed to escape. Don't know about Neptune though..." Blaze said. "In Which case, we were right in healing him. Maybe he Knows Fallen's True Objective."

"Do you really think he'll tell us willingly?" Uzume asked.

"Probably Not. But, Since he came here with Neptune, and was wounded in the process, He tried to save Neptune and escaped. That's more than enough reason to help him." Blaze said.

"Well then, now we have an Opportunity of learning Fallen's Objective. This is good, we can stop him easier now if we know what he's planning. In the meantime, we should try and-" Before Violet could finish, A Slight Groan was heard.

The Source: Adult Neptune.

Everyone turned to see Adult Neptune. She was slightly opening her eyes, Waking up. When she opened them, Her eyes went wide. She tried to sit up in a panic, but felt a pain in her lower abdomen. She held it in pain as Nepgear pushed her back onto the bed.

"Don't Move, You're not ready to move yet." Nepgear said as Adult Neptune went wide eyed. She looked at Nepgear with shocked. Then all around her.

Then... She started to cry...

She started shaking slightly while tears ran down her face, confusing everyone.

"Huh?! W-What's Wrong, Neptune?!" Nepgear asked.

"Big Me?!"

"Big Nepsy?!"

"*Hic* Y-You're All... I... *Hic*... W-Waaah...!" She started to cry. Everyone was at a total loss here. Was a Reunion with her this emotional?

"C-Calm Down, Neptune! Why are you crying?! What's going on?!" Blaze asked. Neptune raised her head at him and stared at him with the most shocked eyes.

Think Getting Struck by Lighting Times over 9000, That's How shocked she was.(Not Literally, But you get the point, Right?)

"B...B...Bl...aze...?" She said. Everyone went wide eyed at What she said. How did she know Blaze? How did she know his name for that matter? If she left before Time froze, she shouldn't even know about his existence.

"Huh?"

Adult Neptune started to cry again, And it was a lot heavier. Tears ran down her face, flooding the side of the bed on both sides near her face.

"Blaze... Please..."

"Huh?"

"Lend Me... Your Strength... The... Parking... Building..." Adult Neptune said before passing out again.

"Neptune!"

"Big Me!"

"What... Was that...?" Unknown asked, Very confused.

"...What did she mean "Lend Me Your Strengh?" That part concerns me..." Blaze said as he crossed his arms.

"She also said "Abandoned Parking Building." There's probably something there that she hid." Unknown said.

"Hid Something? Like What?" Blaze asked.

"She hid... Croire there..." Another voice said. On the other bed, Daisuke awoke and was sitting up.

"You're Awake?"

"Yeah... Croire is at the abandoned Parking Building. Neptune hid her there to protect her from Fallen..."

"Speaking of whom, We have questions." Unknown said.

"Later. Croire comes first. We can't allow her to fall into His hands." Daisuke said.

"You-!"

"Alright. Me and Unknown will go check it out." Blaze said.

"What?!"

"Wait, Hold Up! Are you really gonna believe him!" Uzume yelled.

"Yep. It's better to at least check. Though I don't know which specific abandoned parking building..."

"It's the One that was supposed to be destroyed. It's not surrounded by Big Buildings, so you don't have to worry." Daisuke said. Blaze nodded and was about to go, But-

"I'm coming along on this trip~!" Violet said while raising her hand up in the air.

"No, You're Not."

"Why~?! You'd Take Scarlet! So why not me?!"

"Because I don't feel like badysitti- Scarlet is still outside." Blaze just realized. A Silence occurred as Blaze backed out of the room.

"I'll just... Go get her, and... We can uh... Leave..." Blaze said as he left the room. Everyone was silent.

"...What was Scarlet doing outside?" Neptune asked.

"You Know, After everything today, I forgot." Blanc said.

* * *

Blaze walked led out into the yard and found scarlet on her back, snoozing away. It was night now, since they treated Angel and Adult Neptune and all that happened. Blaze walked up to Scarlet and Picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the house. He went upstairs and walked into her room, which was a complete mess. No surprise there.

He set her down in her bed, but found Scarlet unconsciously gripping his sleeve with force. It was slightly trembling as he put his hand to it.

"(Must be having a nightmare...)" Blaze thought as he tried to pry her steel grip off him. Then, a shadow was seen behind the Blaze, not fairly big. When he looked back, Alice was in Her Purple star pajama's holding a stuffed bear, with Jet right beside her. Alice walked over to Blaze and pulled on his shirt.

"What?"

"...I'm sleepy..."

"..."

"Hmmm..."

"You wanna sleep with Scarlet tonight, Don't You?" Blaze asked, and Alice nodded in a drowsy manner. Alice then hugged Blaze while standing of her tip-toes, and she jumped onto the bed. Jet walked over to the bed, but not before sniffing Blaze. Blaze pet him.

"(I have not seen you in awhile, Boy...)" Blaze thought as Jet jumped onto the end of the bed. Alice hugged Scarlet, seeing that she was having a nightmare, and tried to comfort her, which worked. Scarlet unconsciously hugged Alice back.

Blaze sighed in defeat. He bent down and kissed big of his sisters' on the forehead. He then Exited the room, closing the door behind him. Blaze walked downstairs, where Unknown and Violet had been waiting for them.

"Are You're sisters in bed?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. Let's Go." Blaze said as he walked outside. When the three walked out into the driveway, Blaze's Truck was in it. Blaze froze for a moment, staring at his Truck.

"Wait a minute, Wasn't my Truck left in Chicago?!" Blaze asked.

"Magic. I used Magic." Violet said as she got in the Passenger seat. Blaze got in front, and Unknown got in back. Blaze then drove off towards the abandon Parking Lot, where they should find Croire.

...

* * *

 ** _~~~2 Hour Timeskip~~~_**

The Party of Three made it to their destination. Out in the bad part of Chicago, It was like any other parking building you would see. Except that Grass grew out of cracks in the concrete, And it was very old. It was supposed t be torn down sooner or later.

"Okay, Dark and Scary... Yeah, Couldn't have a better setting." Unknown said, looking at the Building, While blaze walked in front of him.

"Croire should be inside. Let's go in, grab her, and go home." Blaze said.

The Three of them then walked inside. Their footsteps echoing through the concrete parking. Violet kept looking around frantically, with a Scared but funny face, Unknown had his guard up, about to slash at anything that makes a noise, and Blaze just kept his cool.

"Where do we even start looking? Now That I think about it, this is a pretty strange place for Big Neptune to hide something." Unknown said, But Violet stepped forward.

"She's Here. I can feel her presence, along with one other's." Violet said.

"Do you know who?"

"No, But Croire is here. That much I'm Certain about."

"Then lead the way..."

Violet went up as Blaze and Unknown followed her. Their footsteps, echoing with every step they took. Finally, They've reached the 4th Floor of the building, and stood in front of a Elevator door.

"This is..."

"Croire is behind here... There is another one wandering the two floors above. He or She hasn't noticed our presence yet, so we can assume we're safe for now." Violet said. Blaze put her finger's between the elevator door and tried to open it with force, but to no avail.

"Unknown, Help me with this." Blaze said. Unknown went over and did the same, and both a pull, they opened it. When they did, there was no elevator. It was all the way down, probably further than the floor's there were. Blaze looked down it, seeing how dark it was.

"Croire is... Down there...?" Blaze asked. Violet nodded.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Why didn't we just go towards the bottom elevator then!?"

"This is where I felt Croire's energy resonate! Don't blame me!"

"Regardless, we should jump down there and get out of here. I already have a bad feeling..." Unknown said. Blaze was about to jump down, but Violet pulled on his shirt.

"What?"

"Carry Your Mother."

"...Excuse me?"

"You don't really think such a delicate lady, such as myself, would jump that far down there!? Now Carry Me!" She complained. Blaze sighed and lifted her up. He jumped down and Unknown did the same. Blaze was about to hit the surface, but he stopped midway and his Feet Lit up and Scorched like a rocket's, and he landed with a small thud. Unknown grabbed onto something close, and just jumped down with a smaller, louder thud.

They saw another Elevator door in front of them, inside a Light. Blaze set his mother down and Opened the Elevator door with Unknown's Help. Inside the room, was a Table with a Small Purple Notebook on it. It was Neptune's Nep Note. Looking at everything now, there was a lot of stuff in here. Broken equipment for god knows what, and alot of other broken things...

What this room was used for was beyond him, but something told him he didn't wanna find out.

There was also a Cell Phone antenna... Why?

"Someone must've been hiding out here..."

"In 'Someone', You mean Big Neptune?" Unknown asked.

"Probably. Anyway, Now that we've got Croire, Let's-"

*Ring~**Ring~!*

Looking at his pocket, he felt his phone going off. Well, least he found out what that antenna was for. How is it even working down here? That Was The Nonsensical Thing...

Pulling it out, The Caller ID Said "Hacking Bitch."

"It's Sarah. I gotta Take this." Blaze said as he put the phone to his ear.

"What?"

 _"Blaze? Are You Uh, Perchance, BUSY?"_

"Nooo... Not Particularly... Why...?"

 _"Well Uh, There is this One Chick who Dyed her Hair, that keeps bothering me and Claire about you!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Um... Could You... describe her...?"

 _"Long Purple Lilac Hair, Black Hoodie, No Pants, Won't Shut Up about finding you or something. Something about saving the World."_

Blaze's Eyes Widened when he heard the description. He looked down at the book.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

"Could You Uh... Put her on the Phone...?"

 _"?, Sure. Hey, He want's to talk."_

 _"Heya! Is This Blaze Speaking!?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Yes... It Is... Can You Tell me your name...?"

 _"Sure! My Name is Neptune! Nice to meet ya!"_

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

Fallen and Kurome faced the Deity of Sin, Arfoire, as she floated in front of them.

"I'll Admit, This was a trying process, but we've succeeded." Fallen said.

"...Are you sure they can get the job done?" Kurome asked with suspicion.

"Relax Yourself. You worry over small things. She will undoubtedly get the job Done. Along with the Other toys we've created... and Collected..." Fallen said.

"Listen Closely. You are to Capture the Histoire, CPU's, and Alice Vön SoulRipper Alive, and Unspoiled..." Fallen said...

 _ **"Kill All who stand in your way..."**_

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued...**_

 _ **-Next Chapter: She who walks the Silver Halls**_

 _ **AN: Just a Heads Up, This Abandoned parking building is entirely Fictional.(I Think)**_

 _ **Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback Is Greatly Appreciated! Favorite and Follow!**_

 _ **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**_


	22. She who walks the silver halls

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 21: She who walks the Silver Halls**_

* * *

 _ **~~~Third POV~~~**_

Blaze Didn't so much as Move. What he just heard, was an exact description of the person That appeared at his house, tattered, bruise, and pretty much at the brink of Death.

But, What he just heard couldn't back up that info. Big Neptune was healed and is currently resting at His House.

So Why...?

Why is she with Sarah and Claire, Instead of at Home, resting!?

"What? What's Wrong?" Unknown asked. Blaze looked at Unknown.

"Unknown... Correct me if I'm Wrong... But Big Neptune is at my house Resting, or am I just Insane?"

"?, Yes, Neptune is at the House. Why...?"

"Because, She is with Two of my friends that are currently at- Where are You at Sarah?"

 _"Walmart."_

"Walmart!" Blaze said to Unknown. Blaze looked at The Notebook in his hands and slightly gripped it.

"What the hell is happening...?!" Blaze growled. He then walked past Both Violet and Unknown, and looked up.

"We need to get back to the house. But first, We need to pick up Neptune. We have to get answers." Blaze said. He put his phone back up to his ear. "Sarah, Don't leave. Just stay there until we get to Walmart, and I'll come get her from you."

 _"M'kay."_

And Like That, Blaze hung up. He went over and picked up Violet, Much to her surprise, and loaded his legs, up to his ankle, with flames. They boosted him up like a rocket, as Unknown Transformed and Followed foot.

When they reached the floor where they jumped down from, Blaze glanced at the book before proceeding. Unknown turned back and looked back at Blaze.

"..."

"What? Something Wrong?"

"...Wake Up, Croire." Blaze said. The Book then glowed a light purple color.

"Huh? Who The Hell're You?" Croire asked.

"I'm Blaze. I have a question for you."

"A Question...?"

"Which Neptune did you arrive with? There are Currently Two: One in near death, and the other is with my friends." Blaze asked.

"...Oh, Now I Remember... Yeah, That One In near Death, Stole me from My Neptune, and hid me in that boring, creepy ass room. I don't even know how, But She managed to slip me away while my Neptune wasn't looking, and left me in this place." Croire answered.

"...So I'm Not Insane... So who is the Neptune that Captured You Then?" Blaze asked.

"No Idea. A Different Dimensional Neptune? But, She kept talking about something I didn't understand, It was boring me so I didn't Listen." She answered with a bored tone.

 _"(That would make sense... But that doesn't back up how she knew ME...)"_

 _ **"You Started Out as Human, So You probably have parallel selves in other Dimension's. However, That doesn't go for me."**_

 _"(Huh? Why?)"_

 _ **"There is Only ONE of ME."**_

"Well... We'll sort everything out once we get Neptune, Then Question The Neptune at OUR House." Blaze said. However-

"It appears the one upstairs has noticed us." Violet said, Pointing forward. There, a Figure stood in the Darkness, but was noticeable. The Figure's Attire wasn't able to be described, because he or she was cloaked in Darkness.

Blaze and Unknown pulled out their weapons.

"Who're You?"

No Answer.

"Show Yourself!"

No Answer.

Instead, a Light brightened from where the figure was standing. When It dyed down, The Figure's Appearance was Clearer Now...

"...You have got to be kidding me..."

"Is That...?"

"...It appears So..."

* * *

At The Local Walmart, Inside was a S*b*a*, and a Group of Three girls were sitting. One of Them, Being Neptune and Claire.

The Other being Sarah. She had regular jeans on with a Black Shirt. She had Black shoes on, and her hair, that went halfway down her back, was tied in a ponytail.

Neptune was currently eating a footling sandwich, while the other two simply drank Soda.

"...Why are we waiting here?" Sarah complained.

"We're waiting for Blaze" Claire Answered her.

"Who Decided that?!"

"You Said he's coming here..."

"Why couldn't we just go over to his house?!"

"Because you hate driving over there, because you complain about driving that road at Night, and because you don't like going over to his house at all."

"Ughhh... Now we have to stay here waiting for him to get here, and GOD KNOWS HOW LONG THAT'S GOING TO BE!"

"Yuh Pheople Yhell ahlot." Neptune said with food in her mouth.

"Swallow Your Damn Food!"

 _"*GULP!*"_

"Disgusting..."

"Anyway, Neptune? What do you know about Blaze...?" Claire asked Nicely.

"Oh, Not Much. I know he's in this city, he's strong, and he's Gonna Save Hyper Dimension!" Neptune said. Sarah and Claire simply stared at her.

Sarah leaned to Claire Ear.

"Are we sure that she's not doing any drugs?" Sarah whispered.

"Shush, You!" Claire whispered a bit angry. Neptune tilted her head with a smile in confusion as both turned to her again.

"What do you mean, Save the world?" Sarah asked.

"Oh! I heard that he's The Grim Reaper, and that he'll get Time flowing in Hyper Dimension! All my other friends are supposedly with him!" Neptune said.

"..."

"..."

Sarah leaned towards Claire's Ear again.

"I retract my previous doubts, She Is **Definitely** on Drugs." Sarah whispered.

"S-Shush!" Claire whispered angrily.

"Well, The store is about to close anyway, let's go." Sarah said as she got up.

"Where are we going?"

"Blaze's House."

"But Don't you hate driving out there?"

"Tis Why You are Driving."

"Huh?!"

"Ohhhh~! Are we going to His House!? Alright! Let Goooooo!" Neptune yelled running out of the store and outside.

"And~ She Gone. Let's Go." Sarah said with a bored tone as she walked outside.

"H-Hey, Wait!" Claire said Following Them...

* * *

Scarlet were Sleeping Next to each other comfortably. The Room was Dark, only Barely lit by a Full Moon.

Until, A car light brightened the room. Seconds pass, and Alice slightly opens her eyes.

Except, They Were dark Purple Now.

She merely kept her eyes on Scarlet, who was sleeping Peacefully with her arms around Alice. Alice gave a small smile as she hugged Scarlet closer, with Alice's Head Resting on Her's Now.

She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

* * *

Neptune was Playing video Games with Noire, Blanc, And Vert, With their sister's watching, Along with Plutia, Peashy, and Uzume. They were playing some C*ll o* D*ty.

"Hey, Don't you think Blaze is taking awhile?" Noire asked.

"What? You Worried about him?" Blanc asked, and Noire Blushed.

"N-NO! Not in The Slightest!" Noire yelled.

"Then Why'd You ask?" Blanc asked.

"I Just- HEY, Neptune!" Noire said as she got killed on the game.

"First Blood, Goes to me!" Neptune cheered, But got killed by Blanc the second she did.

"AHH!"

"Your Fault for being distracted and standing off." Blanc said.

"Blaze went into The City, so it's only natural that he'd take awhile. Let us be patient and wait for his arrival." Vert said as she continued to play.

"Nepu! We're out of Soda!" Neptune said. Uzume got up.

"I'll Get Some." Uzume said as she went to the fridge. When she grabbed some Soda, She noticed Car Light's Outside through the windows in the front.

"Hey, I Think Blaze is back." Uzume said.

"That Quick...?" Nepgear asked, confused.

"That was faaaaast..." Plutia said slowly.

"Let Me Check." Uzume said as she went to look through a window. She took a glance and saw several Cars. They all looked like S.W.A.T Trucks, and People started to exit them.

"Hey! People are Outside!" Uzume yelled. Everyone turned their attention towards Uzume, and Got up, Regardless of The game.

"Who?" Nepgear asked.

"No Clue. But They aren't friends!" Uzume said. Then, They heard One of Them from outside.

 _"CPU's, We have you completely Surrounded! Come out Now, and Face Your Inevitable Fate!"_ A Man with a Megaphone yelled.

"Well, They're gonna barge in anyway, so let's go kick their asses." Uzume said with a grin as she summoned her Megaphone.

The Other's Summoned their weapons as well.

"Hey, Shouldn't we go wake up Scarlet?" Neptune asked.

"No. That's Not Necessary. All of Us are enough for That." Noire said. Everyone went outside to be greeted by Men In Black Swat Armor with Assault Rifles.

"Who are You!?" Uzume yelled. The Men didn't answer, instead, they simply Moved out of the way. One of The Men, Who was a bit different from the Other's, Threw a Dark Pink Crystal of The Ground and it shined a Dark Pink Light across the Area.

The CPU's were forced to Close their eyes. When the light died, A New Figure appeared in front of them.

"Wha...!?" Vert gasped.

"That's...!" Blanc couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Arfoire..." Nepgear said in Shock.

Arfoire, In her final form, levitated inches from the ground, with a Complete Black Doubled Sided Weapon.

"Wait, I thought that Blaze defeated Arfoire in The First Mirror World!?" Uni yelled.

"This must be a different Arfoire... This one is Much more dangerous..." Noire said.

"..."

"Well, Are we gonna fight it or what!?" Uzume yelled.

 **"Arfoire... Release The Felons..."  
**

Then, Arfoire started to give off a Black, Red and Blue Mist that rose up to the Sky. It Thickened as Four Figures emerged from The Mist.

CFW Magic, Brave, Trick and Judge... But Their Eyes were very different...

Their eyes were like a CPUs', But the Power Symbol that lied within them was cracked, and looked like it was going to fall apart, The Color of their eyes were Dark Purple.

"What...?!" Nepgear gasped. Everyone was shocked at The former enemies that were in front of them.

"This... Can't Be...! We defeated you all!" Blanc yelled.

"That's Right! We sealed The Deity of Sin away! So why...!" Noire was shocked, Angry, and Confused.

"...Fallen." Uzume growled. "That's how they're here! He must've found a way to unseal them!" Uzume yelled.

"Well, Regardless, We must defeat them. They cannot win against our numbers." Vert said as she transformed into HDD. The Other's followed foot. They got in stances as they faced their Past Enemies.

Magic was The First to approach.

 ** _~~~Bazett Battle Theme Plays~~~_**

 ** _(Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya soundtrack)_**

Neptune and Noire lunged at Magic, And slashed their weapons. However, Magic Simply blocked both simultaneously with ease. At Light Speed, she slashed both of them away. They were sent opposite sides of the house, Changong back into their Human froms. Blanc went next and her Axe gave off a Blue Mist.

 _ **"Arctic Slam!"**_ Blanc yelled as she slammed the Axe, But Magic Blocked with her forearm, Freezing it. Then, Vert came from below.

 ** _"Rainy Ratnabura!"_** Vert yelled as she attacked Magic with a barrage of Stabs. However, Instead of Harming her, They didn't even faze her.

"Wha...!?"

"..." Magic Slashed Blanc away from her and she was sent crashing to the ground, Near the Garage, and unwillingly changed back into Human Form. vert was about to retaliate, but Magic Punched her head into the ground, Breaking the ice that Blanc dealt to her. She then kicked he away and she hit the wall of the house, dropping to the ground and Transforming back into Human form.

"Neptune!"

"Noire!"

"Blanc!" The Candidtaes yelled. Magic didn't show even a grin as her face was simply emotionless.

Nepgear and Uni were Next.

Nepgear rushed at her and clashed blades with her. Magic having a complete advantage over her in terms of Sheer Strength. Then. Uni appeared from behind Neogear and Shot at Magic's Head, Landing a hit, and making her step a few feet back. Uni didn't stop there, she continued her barrage of Blasts as she saw she was dealing some sort of damage. Then, SHe loaded the tipof her gun with a green sphere.

 _ **"EX Multi Blaster!"**_

Uni yelled as she fired a Large beam of green energy from her gun. However... Magic held up her hand and the blast collided with it. Magic gripped down and the Blast was blocked with ease.

"What!?"

Uni turned shocked as she saw Magic Blocking it with ease with her bare hand. When Uni stopped, Magic Threw her scythe at her, like a boomerang, and it nearly hit Uni, But Nepgear shot a Pink Lazer from her gunblade.

The Scythe went back to Magic and she grabbed it. Nepgear rushed back at Magic, and clashed Weapons with her once again. However, Instead of Pressing Blades against the Other, Magic Slashed through Nepgear's weapon, and wounded her greatly. Nepgear yelled in Pain as she was sent towards the house, Hitting it, and making a small crater in it. She Transformed back and hit the ground.

"Nepgear!" Uni yelled as she Fired a Lazer at Magic, But Magic avoided it with Ease, and Kicked Uni to The Ground. Uni hit the ground, making a small crater, but was still able to get up, even if only barely.

However, When she was about to attack again, Uni was met with a sword that slashed at her and sent her Crashing through Five Trees, and Finally stopping. When Uni looked up, She Saw Brave with His Sword pointed at Her.

"Brave..."

"..."

Back With The Other's against Magic, Plutia, Peashy, and Uzume fought her next. But, Rom and Ram were about to Attack Magic with Magic.(Get it?)

However, They Were grabbed by a Tongue was slammed to the ground with a lot of force. Both laid in a small crater as they glanced up at CFW Trick, Who was swirling his Tongue around.

"The Pervert...!" Ram yelled weakly. Trick used her tongue and grabbed both twins with it and slammed them against the ground again.

"Grr...!" Uzume growled. She rushed at Magic and slammed her megaphone at Her, which surprisingly landed a Hit on her face. However, Magic landed a Punch at Uzume's Lower Abdomen. Uzume coughed up a bit of blood and was sent at The House, Hitting the wall, and landing on the ground, Turning back into Human form.

Plutia rushed at Magic, and slammed her Blade against Magic's Scythe. Sparks flew off the collision as both struggled to push the other away. Peashy was about to land a Devastating blow to Magic, However, Judge intervened.

He Swung his Battleaxe at Peashy, and Her fist and his weapon caused a small shock wave. However, Peashy's Weapon started to get cracks in them. Peashy realizes this too late, as Judge landed a Punch at Peashy, which made her crash into the Garage.

Back with Plutia, Both her and Magic slashed Blades with each other as They seemed equally matched to Human eye, but in reality, Plutia was slowing down, She couldn't keep up with Magic.

Finally, Magic landed a slash at Plutia with her Scythe, and Plutia was forced back. However, Before Plutia could recover, Magic appeared in front of her and kicked her into the air. Magic followed her, and landed a 6 hit slash combo on her before Axe kicking her to the ground, which she crashed. When the smoke cleared, Plutia was In her human form, Unable to get up.

 ** _~~~Music Ends~~~_**

Magic landed on the ground softly, and glances at the Fallen CPUs. Brave came out of the woods with a Beaten Uni in his Right hand, and threw her on the ground.

The CPUs were Defeated.

Uzume struggled to get up.

"D-Damn It...! I... Can't...!" Uzume only managed to get to her knees. Magic walked up, and kicked her through the window. Crashing sounds were heard inside.

She walked back, and Soldiers ran past her, and started to go inside the house. One of the kicked down the door, and about 13 Went inside...

* * *

With Alice and Scarlet, who were still sleeping. Jet raised her ears, then his head, then started to Growl violently, baring his teeth and pointed it at the door.

Alice slowly opened her eyes, which were Dark Purple. Histoire(Who was already Sleeping Inside Scarlet's room) floated to her.

"Alice! We Must Hide! There are-!" Histoire said quietly in panic, But Alice rose up,and stood on the bed. Jet Stopped Growling and looked up at Alice, Histoire doing the same. However, Something was different about her...

Rather than a Kind, Gentle Aura... It was like Facing a Leader... a Being with Authority who had every mean to stand above all...

 _ **"...Hist-Chan..."**_ Alice said in a different tone of Voice, Which, for some reason, made Histoire a bit scared.

 _ **"Stay in here... don't wake Scarlet..."**_ Alice said as she got off the bed. She made her way to Scarlet's Closet. When she opened it, Her Weapons leaned against the wall. She took Both of them, and went to the Door, and opened it:

Where about Three Soldiers were waiting.

They pointed their guns at her, as she showed no sign of Threat, Or Worry.

"We came out here, For a Little Girl...?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Quiet. We also came here for the Histoire. Let's get the girl Secured and Find the Histoire." Another said. "Alright little girl... Just come with us and-..."

* * *

Outside, The CPUs were on the ground, Wounded from their loss only Monents ago.

Then they heard the gunshots.

The other soldiers pointed their guns at the House, as the Firing inside continued. Several seconds later, The Shooting stopped completely.

A Minute passed...

Then 2...

An Entire 5 minutes pass before something is seen walking out the front door.

It's Alice, In her pajama's which had a few Blood stain, as she held something in her Right hand.

"..." Alice remained quiet, Calm and Composed. She had her two weapons in her left hand.

"Let go of yours weapons, and Drop all Items you have!" One of the soldiers yelled. Alice slightly frowned. Then, she slightly lifted her right hand in an Underhand manner. She threw the item in her right hand over to the Soldiers, and it rolled the rest of the way over.

When the Soldiers got a clear view, They saw what she had thrown.

It was one of the Soldiers' Heads. The ones that went inside.

The Soldiers aimed at Alice more intensely.

"..." Alice looked around herself, and bore witness to Her Surroundings. She saw All of her friends on the ground, Wounded.

"..." A Dark Purple aura started to surround Alice as she frowned a bit more.

It started to expand, and eventually, A Dark Purple Magic Circle formed under her. The Aura around her expanded to theedges to this circle, and rose up into the sky.

The Dark Purple aura the turned into Raging Dark Purple Flames. Alice held up her free hand, and started to form a Crystal. It was a Dark Purple Crystal that looked like a Regular CPU Memory, except the color, and there was a Symbol in Japanese that said soul.

Alice held it up to her Chest and Flames started to Enveloped her, in a diameter of The Magic Circle. The Flames swirled like a Violent tornado, and pierced the clouds.

Black Lightning sparked off it, and some of them even hit the ground.

When The Tornado of Flames Started to Dyed out, A new figure stood. She had the Body of a Mature woman, Looking about 23. She had an Attire of A Black One Piece Processor, But showed her Her Belly Button, all the way a few inches from her breasts. The Bottom of her breasts were shown, Like Vert's. She had Black Heels on, which went up her leg like Knee socks. Part of her back was also exposed. Her hair was Silver with a purple Glow, and her Bust size was as Big as Vert's, if not a Bit Bigger. She also had Black Demon Wings that were the Size of a Regular Car. In her hand, was a Doubled Ended Scythe that went opposite directions on each end.

When she opened her eyes, They were like Blaze's, Execpt instead of Crimson, They Were Dark Purple. She spun her Weapon around, With a small whirlwind of Dark Purple Flames around her.

 ** _"...Who wants to die first...?"_**

* * *

 ** _-To Be continued_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Void Heart: Goddess of Oblivion_**

 _ **Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback Is Greatly Appreciated! Favorite and Follow!**_

 _ **AN: The Time is Nearly Ripe. Here are the poll results thus far:**_

 _ **Uzume: 8 Votes**_

 ** _Plutia: 7 Votes_**

 ** _Neptune: 4 Votes_**

 ** _Blanc: 4 Votes_**

 ** _Vert: 4 Votes_**

 ** _Nepgear and Uni: 3 Votes_**

 ** _Not Much Time Left! If you hadn't, Go Vote!_**

 _ **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**_


	23. Void Heart Goddess of Oblivion

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 22: Void Heart; Goddess of Oblivion**_

* * *

 _ **~~~Several Minutes Eariler~~~**_

"We came out here, For a Little Girl...?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Quiet. We also came here for the Histoire. Let's get the girl Secured and Find the Histoire." Another said. "Alright little girl... Just come with us and-..." That soldier didn't finish, Because, at Lightning speed, Alice jumped up and Sliced both their heads off. Before the third soldier could shoot, Alice threw her weapon into the mans' Head.

He collapsed on the ground, and Alice slowly looked back. She grabbed the doorknob and quietly closed the door.

Alice grabbed her weapon out of the mans' head, and walked down the halls. She then threw her weapon down to the end of the hall, and as of right on cue, A soldier was in sight and the weapon instantly went threw his head. Falling to his knees, Alice pulled her weapon out with force, with some blood getting in the Carpet. The body fell to the ground with a thud.

Soldier's downstairs heard the thud and pointed there guns at the stairs. A Very tense moment passes...

...And Shortly, The Light's in the house went off. A small thud was heard, and the Machine gun fire began. The bullet's lit up the room for mere instances, and a figure was seen moving around. Slices and Thud's were heard, along with three crashes of furniture, as only one of the soldier's remained. He kept firing, at what he thought was the one that killed the light's.

But, as if things weren't bad enough for him...

He ran out of ammo.

He panted heavily and scared, backing up in the pitch black dark room.

Until, He stopped. He felt something press against his back. Something sharp. The man froze in fear.

The Light's came back on. And The Survivor saw the horror sight that was left behind. All of the men, except for him, was **slaughtered**. Head's and arm's cut off, Furniture broken, and a man struck in the wall with a X on his body.

The survivor started to tremble.

Then... A Blade entered his gaze, and it slid against his throat slowly.

 _ **"...Get...Out..."**_ A Quiet voice said threatening. The blade slowly made it way back behind him, only grazes the man's neck. The man made a break for it out the Back door, and ran through the woods, surprisingly not seen by the Other's in the front.

Alice stood, with a emotionless face as she slowly looked around. Footsteps coming from the stairs were heard, and Alice looked over at the stair's.

Angel and Adult Neptune came down, Neptune having trouble walking as she supported herself using the railing and wall.

"Jesus..." Angel said, looking around. "This is... Unnecessarily Brutal..."

"...There's... Not Much... Time left..." Neptune said weakly, trying to make her way out the back.

"I...Have to... go and..." Neptune was about to hit the ground, until Alice came and held her up.

 _ **"...Do not force yourself..."**_

"But... I Have to..."

 _ **"You are Dying... You Must Rest..."**_

"You don't understand... If I Don't Hurry..."

 ** _"...Fine."_** Alice held up her hand and a small crystal, the size of a marble, was formed. It went into Neptune's body.

 _ **"I gave you some of my strengh... Now Go, Do what you must."**_

"T...Thank You... Alice..." Neptune said before running out the back. Angel was about to follow her, However...

 _ **"You Will Remain. You are needed here."**_ Alice said as Angel stopped.

"But..."

 _ **"That crystal gave her strengh, but it won't save her life. That girl is dying... something is inside of her... eating away at her soul... Something that cannot be removed. However... she has something else inside of her..."**_

"Something Else?"

 _ **"That Girl... Has The Powers..."**_ Alice looked over at the wall, and walked around it to find Uzume on the ground, leaning against the wall, bruised and tattered.

 ** _"Heal Her."_** Alice ordered. She then started to walk out to the Front.

"What are you gonna do?" Angel asked. Alice looked back at him.

 ** _"...I am Going... To eliminate all of the enemies outside..."_**

* * *

The Dark Purple aura had turned into Raging Dark Purple Flames. Alice held up her free hand, and started to form a Crystal. It was a Dark Purple Crystal that looked like a Regular CPU Memory, except the color, and there was a Symbol in Japanese that said soul.

Alice held it up to her Chest and Flames started to Enveloped her, in a diameter of The Magic Circle. The Flames swirled like a Violent tornado, and pierced the clouds.

Black Lightning sparked off it, and some of them even hit the ground.

When The Tornado of Flames Started to Dyed out, A new figure stood. She had the Body of a Mature woman, Looking about 23. She had an Attire of A Black One Piece Processor, But showed her Her Belly Button, all the way a few inches from her breasts. The Bottom of her breasts were shown, Like Vert's. She had Black Heels on, which went up her leg like Knee socks. Part of her back was also exposed. Her hair was Silver with a purple Glow, and her Bust size was as Big as Vert's, if not a Bit Bigger. She also had Black Demon Wings that were the Size of a Regular Car. In her hand, was a Doubled Ended Scythe that went opposite directions on each end.

When she opened her eyes, They were like Blaze's, Except instead of Crimson, They Were Dark Purple. She spun her Weapon around, With a small whirlwind of Dark Purple Flames around her.

 ** _"...Who wants to die first...?"_** Alice said as she gave a Very Cold stare at her enemies.

The Soldier's pointed their weapon's at Alice, But they started to tremble.

Judge then prepared to slammed his axe down on her. Alice disconnected her Weapon into Two regular Black Scythe's. Judge slammed his weapon down onto Alice, who had blocked it with ease. She pushed Judge back, and jumped up at his face. Without any sort of hesitation, She Pierced her weapon dead into his eye. Judge, in a Dark mechanical voice, Yelled In Pain. Alice pulled out her scythe and jumped off with a backflip. Judge held his eye, and A Tongue was launched at Alice. Alice kicked the Tongue away with a spin kick.

Trick retracted his tongue, and launched it at Alice again. Alice dodged it by jumping up further into the air, with Trick's tongue following. Flying through the air, Alice avoided all of the Tongue attacks from Trick. Until, Finally, She stopped, Turned and grabbed the tongue head on. Before Trick could do something, Alice lifted her scythe and cut Trick's tongue.

Trick, In a Mechanical Dark Tone, Roared out in Pain. However, Alice started to charge a Black and Purple energy in her hand, and she pointed it at Trick.

 **"Soul Blaze."**

Alice said as she fired a Black and Purple beam at Trick which was very large, almost as big at the diameter of a Regular House. It enveloped Trick, and It completely Evaporated him, And with a dark mechanical roar, He disappeared...

The Soldiers, And the Defeated CPUs watched in shock.

"...They defeated us with such ease... Yet SHE does it like its nothing...!" Noire said.

"Alice... You're amazing...!" Plutia said painfully. Alice looked back and saw her defeated friends on the ground.

She landed on the ground and Raised both of her hands, forming in them a Clear Purple Crystal-Like energy. It then started to Rnvelooed all of them, and shortly, it stopped when it enveloped the entire house.

"What... The...?" Nepgear said as she widened her eyes slowly.

All of their wounds, Power, and energy was being restored. They all got up shortly and they looked at Alice who was simply standing there, facing the enemy.

"Alice..."

 **"Gröndin Zïlka. This revived the energy that you're souls have lost, and also gave you a small boost. Enough to face the last of them."** Alice answered. Everyone was still a bit taken back by how she transformed out of nowhere and defeated one of the CFW's like it was nothing.

"...Ali-"

 **"Listen Well. Blaze is returning, and I will be busy with The Strongest. You all must hold out until he comes back. Victory is assured once Blaze returns."** Alice said as the Field was lowered.

"Blaze is coming back?!" Neptune asked, And Alice silently nodded.

 ** _"I Shall deal with That one."_** Alice pointed at Arfoire, Who continued to release Black, Red, and Blus mist from her body. But before she could go after her-

"Hey! Is there a way to help them at all?!" Uni asked.

"What?!"

"I know I might sound stupid... But if they can be helped-!"

 ** _"Ask Blaze, That is Beyond me at the moment. Barely any of their soul resides within them. But it is optional if Blaze preforms Soul Reap."_**

 _"...(So it IS possible to save him...)"_

 **"Now go. Fight until Victory arrives!"** Alice said as she rushed at Arfoire in an Instant. And before Arfoire could react, Alice Upper cut her and grabbed her neck. A Bright purple light enveloped them as they disappeared.

"Alright... While Alice deals Arfoire, We'll deal with the last of them. Me and Noire will take out the soldiers. Nepgear, Rom and Ram, Take out Magic. Uni, Blanc And Vert, Take out Brave. Plutie and P-Ko take out Judge. Now Break!" Neptune said as everyone rushed at their opponents...

* * *

With Blaze, Unknown, and Violet, They were currently hiding behind some concrete pillars as they were fighting against their Opponent.

"I don't take it you wanna take this out?!" Blaze asked, and a Black Spear pierced the Lillar directly next to Blaze head. Blaze retreated as he gained distance. Looking at his opponent now, It was someone who he met some time ago and lost to...

Pale Demon.

 _"Okay... If I remember correctly, I got my ass handed to me by this chick... So what's the plan...?!"_ Blaze asked Mentally to Xazathra.

 **"Well. I have a idea that COULD help you win, But it's a bit different than HDD. It's a bit more powerful than it, But it requires the removal of a Seal. Sooooo... Go ask mommy."** Xazathra answered, Making fun of Bkaze when he referred to Violet as "Mommy."

 _"I Fucking Hate You!"_

 _ **"I Know."**_

Blaze looked over Violet, who was also behind a Pillar. He ran over to her, but Pale Demon tried to stab him. But Unknown blocked her strike and pushed her back.

"What Ever you're gonna try and do, Make it fast!" Unknown yelled as he rushed after Pale Demon. Blaze went over to Violet, and kneeled to her.

"One of the seals you placed on me-"

"You want me to undo one that will let you activate **Hell King mode** , Right?" She asked.

 _"Is that seriously what you call it?"_

 _ **"Fite Me."**_

"Yes, I need that undid to beat her." Blaze said, and Violet sighed.

"Geez, Making you're own mother do the work I specifically I had planned for the girls to do..." Violet said.

"Wait, What?"

"Here..." Violet took his head, And Kissed his forehead.

"There. With that, You should be feeling it shortly." She said, as Blaze felt it coming at Mach speed.

"With This...!"

 ** _"You'll want to be careful. Reapers in the past tried to achieve this form, and they went crazy after failing. You have to keep your motives clear in you're head."_**

 _"Alright... Let do it..."_ Blaze said mentally as he gripped his sword in his hands.

And, Shortly, Smoke rose from her body. He slowly walked out to the fight, With Fire marks in each step he took.

Then, He gripped his face in pain, his voice sounding more demonic. He let go and screamed as a Flame started to enveloped him. He started to waving his arms around, like trying to keep something away. He then started to laugh greatly, Getting Unknown and Pale Demon's attention. As soon as the flames died, Blaze's appearance was greatly different.

His was now shirtless, Wearing only jeans, And his body was Pitch Blach ash with fire flowing through cracks. His face was now a Scorched skull, as it was also on fire. He held his sword in his right hand, as he slowly looked up.

He roared in a Demonic voice at Pale Demon.

"Great..." Unknown Muttered. Blaze pointed at Pale Demon. Blaze pointed at Pale Demon.

 ** _"Back To Hell..."_** He growled at Pale Demon.

 **"..."**

 ** _"You're going down..."_**

Pale Demon then Rushed at Blaze, Pierced his Heart, and kicked him to the wall. He hit it and made a crater in it. The flames in his body also went out...

"..."

"..."

 **"..."**

Seconds later, The Flames relit and Blaze got back up. The hole in his chest reformed instantly, and He started to walk over to Pale Demon again.

Pale Demon rushed at Blaze, and attempted to stab him, But Blaze caught the Blade of the weapon.

Blaze then grabbed Pale Demon's Throat and Threw her to the other end of the Parking Building.

"Damn..."

Blaze then looked at Unknown and pointed.

 ** _"You... Finish this... I'm going back to the house... They are being attacked."_** Blaze said as he put his thumb and Pointer fingers to his mouth and whistled.

Shortly, a Portal of Fire was formed in midair and out of it, came a Black house. It's eyes were Red and had Flames flow out of them, and everywhere he steps left flames.

 **"...Something Different is in order..."** Blaze said. Then, The house was enveloped it flames, and it grew smaller. When it faded, The House was replaced by a Biker Motorcycle.

 ** _AN: Same as Ghost Rider's. From the Movie._**

Blaze got on it, But before Unknown could ask for details about it, Blaze rode off at Mach Speed, leaving flames behind him.

"..." Unknown stood there twitching his eye. Before he could yell, Pale Demon came back. Unknown noticed and got in a fighting stance.

"Damn It, I'll yell about it later!" Unknown Said as he rushed at Pale Demon.

* * *

On the Highway, on the road the leads to Blaze's house, Claire, Sarah, and Adult Neptune rode in a car. Neptune was in the back as Claire Drove with Sarah in the passenger seat.

"I have so many questions for Blaze..." Sarah complained.

"Just Hush... We both do. We can ask when we get to his house... Huh?!" Clairw suddenly stomped on the breaks, scaring Sarah and Neptune.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Sarah cursed, and Sarah pointed in front of her. When Sarah looked at it, she saw some girl in a rat hoodie with Green Hair, Holding a machete.

"..."

"*HOOOOOOONNNK! HOOOOOONNNK!* Come on, Buddy..." Sarah growled as she honked the horn at Her.

"*Honk, Honk honk honk Honk! HOOOOOOOONNNNK-!*"

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Chapter: The Alternate_**


	24. The Alternate

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 23: The Alternate**_

* * *

Unknown and Pale Demon clashed blades, Pale Demon having the advantage in terms of sheer power. They clash one final time and break apart, gaining distance from each other.

"Jerk... Leaving me to deal with this one alone...! Well, I don't need him anyway!" Unknown growled.

"He said there was something happening at the house. So he was acting on impulse to protect everyone there. Besides, I'm sure you are enough to handle her." Violet said.

"I noticed that... But... I also-"

"Felt Void Heart's Overwhelming power released in a small presence?" Another voice said. From behind Pale Demon, a Man with a Skull mask and a Black Cloak Holding a Full black Scythe in his right hand.

That man was Fallen.

"Great... Now another one shows up..." Unknown growled in annoyance.

"It's been a Long time, Unknown. The fact that you have shown yourself in this world... Means that it is now running against the clock." Fallen said as he glanced at Unknown. Unknown twitched and slowly glared at Fallen.

"...You're the one that froze Time in Hyper Dimension...?" Unknown asked threateningly. Fallen Chuckled.

"Indeed So."

"You... Why point are you trying to prove?! What are you planning?!" He yelled.

"In due time, You'll find out. But... Let me just say this... Unknown Instinct..." Fallen began.

"That Sister of yours can Delete MANY things... But she can never Delete The Aspect of Time... Same goes for her partner... Both of them can try, but they can never hope to destroy the aspect of time..." Fallen said.

"...So You Know... Don't you get it...?! If you keep this up, Then-!"

"Yes, That is the point."

"Wha-?!"

"Unknown... A War is coming... It will decide, not just this Universe... But all of Existence... So show me what you've got..." Fallen said as he gripped his scythe.

"So then..." Violet said, Stepping up. It happened to Quickly, Unknown and Fallen didn't see her move.

"Violet Vön SoulRipper..." Fallen growled.

"Come now... Don't give me attitude. I'd like to have a conversation with you..." Violet said.

"The info about my objective will not change anything at all... But if you insist on knowing-"

"You wish to control the aspect of Time, Correct? And to do so, You need Histoire?" Violet asked.

"..."

"Well?"

"There's no need to hide it..."

"...?"

 _"I know her Official Name."_

* * *

"*HOOOOOOONNNMNNNNK!* Okay, She HAS to know we want her to move!" Sarah growled.

"Go see what she wants." Claire said, making Sarah Sigh.

"Alright, Fine..." Sarah said as she opened her car door.

"Hey! ...Move! We're kinda busy, Bud!" Sarah yelled. Underling gave no response.

"Yeah, Just go around her. She's just standing there, so screw 'er." Sarah's sighed as she got back in the car.

However... Underling started to walk towards the car...

Claire panicked, and Sarah just stayed calm.

"Okay, So she wants to play this game."

"Uh-Uh! S-She's walking over here, Sarah! W-What do we-!"

Claire had her foot moving around, and Sarah slammed her fist on the gas pedal. Te car floored it, and hit Underling dead on, Sending her flying into a tree.

The car stopped and Claire stared in horror at what just Happened, Sarah just sighed. Adult Neptune was also shocked, as she turned to Sarah.

"W...W...W...WHATTHEHELLISWRONGWITHYOU?!" Claire yelled.

"What? Not the first time I killed someone and got away with it."

"THATDOESNOTMAKEITBETTER!" Claire yelled.

"Whatever, No witnesses, So let's-" Sarah didn't finish, for she stared at straight ahead at the forest... When Claire looked, Underling was walking back slowly...

Sarah got out, Walked over to Claire side, and shoved her to the passenger seat.

"This one is hard to get, Huh? Well, I can fix that." Sarah smiled evilly.

"I... Think I wanna get out..." Adult Neptune whimpered, and Sarah floored it. It went straight at Underling, and drove her right into a tree. It broke the glass on the car, and Some damage to the car.

Sarah lifted her head at Underling, who was looking dead...

"I now have evidence..." Claire muttered.

"Oh, Shut up, she had a Machete in her hand and she was in the middle of the road, Sure she's guilty of something." Sarah said.

"Uggghhh... Is everyone in this place as hardcore as you...?" Adult Neptune groaned as She looked up.

"Nah, Only me. I Think." Sarah said.

"Anywho, I'll get Blaze to buy you a new car, Claire. So let's-" Sarah couldn't finish again, as a hand grabbed Sarah's hand. Sarah looked in shock at Underling, trying to break free.

Sarah twitched her eye in a bit of irritation.

Claire screamed the hell out of her lungs.

Adult Neptune was a bit shocked as well.

Sarah pressed in the cigarette car lighter, and pressed on the gas a bit, the wheels shooting dirt onto the road.

"CLAIRE, SHUT UP!" Sarah yelled, Claire kept screaming.

So, As violent and Heartless as she is, She slapped Claire. Hard.

She instantly shut up.

Underling still had her hand on Sarah, But could do nothing more the uselessly squeeze it.

With a Ding, The Cigarette lighter finished, and Sarah pulled it out, Leaned forward, And pressed it against Underlings' head, and with a sizzle, Underling yelled out in pain.

Then Sarah plopped it into her mouth and clamped it shut with her hand.

"I've never done nor said this, But don't swallow." Sarah said as she pulled away, Underling dropping to the ground. Underling spit out the cigarette lighter, and coughed and hacked in pure pain.

"Whelp, Let's Go." Sarah pulled back onto the road, and was about to drive away.

However, Underling rushed at the car, and cashed into the side do it, and it flipped over to the other side of the road, and hit a tree.

Claire was knocked out, But Sarah and Adult Neptune weren't.

"Oh, That slut is gon' die to-night!" Sarah growled as she opened the glove department.

"Why...?" Adult Neptune was confused as to how she was Mad, rather than shocked at how she made the car flip.

"What? You're actin' like I'm breaking the law." Sarah said.

Sarah crawled out and stood up, holding her knife. Underling walked over with her machete, Holding her (Broken) gut.

"Alright Jason, Let's play." Sarah said as she dodged Underling's first swing of her machete. Sarah stabbed her back and quickly spun around and slashed it.

Underling swung her machete at Sarah again, but again, Sarah dodged and stabbed Underling in the back. She took it out and Underling swung again, this time, Sarah went straight for the Gut, and stabbed it.

However... Underling grabbed Sarah's Wrist and threw her at a tree.

Sarah hit the tree on the other side of the road, where she crashed underling into that tree. She grunted as she got up, and stared at Underling as she pulled out the knife.

The wound instantly healed as soon as she did.

"...Shit." Sarah said Blankly as Underling threw the knife at Sarah, But, To Sarah's surprise, It was blocked by a Sword.

The one who blocked it was Adult Neptune.

She held up her weapons and got in a stance.

"...Well... I have so many questions for Blaze..." Sarah said, as Adult Neptune looked back at her.

"Hold on, I'll take care of this." Adult Neptune said as she turned her attention to Underling.

"Alright... You! You won't get away with this!(Completemy oblivious to her name.)" Adult Neptune yelled as she rushed at Underling, and Underling rushed at her.

They both clash blades as sparks flew off their collision.

Adult Neptume jumped above Underling, and slashed a 'X' at her in a attempt to cut off her head. However, Underling managed to somehow blocked the attacks with her Machete, and then attempted a Frontal kick at her. However, Adult Neptune blocked with her swords.

Adult Neptune jumped a good distance from Underling, and went at her again. Both Underling and Neptune clashed blades at fast speeds, Neptune having a slight advantage.

However, Underling broke off Neptunes' barrage of attacks, And Kicked her away. Neptune was forced away a bit, but before she could react, Underling appeared before her, and slashed at her, landing a large wound across her body.

Blood came from the cut, And Neptune was grabbed by the neck, and was held up to the air...

"..."

"Gaah...! graaah...!" Neptune could only struggle as she was being choked.

"Well Now, Isn't this a sight." A voice said. The source came from the shadows, the source specifically...

Being Kurome.

Neptune was shocked to see her here, since she witnessed her die back in Zero Dimension.

"You... H..ow...?!" Neptune struggled to say, Kurome smirking as a result.

"Well, Things happened, And now I have come back. But now, I am not bound by "Me", I am now "Myself!"" Kurome said.

"W...hat...?!"

"Oh, But don't get too excited, This one here is more than willing to finish you off." Kurome said, Referring to Underling, who simply showed no emotion whatsoever.

"..."

"An Interesting Fact... This Pawn is already Dead."

"...!"

"Discovered her bloody and broken body in a alleyway dumped in a trash container. Blood results showed Drug use and poisoning. Looks like she died as Pathetically as she lived. A simple tool that ends up being all expendable." Kurome snickered. "And well... She ended up being of use with some... Special help..." She finished.

"...?!"

"But I think that's enough chit chat, Go ahead and crush her throat." Kurome said, and Underling began to tighten her grip on Adult Neptune's throat.

 _*Shink*_

Kurome slightly widened her eyes... And glanced behind her.

Sarah was behind her, with her knife stabbed into Kurome's Back, just in the middle of her back. Her arm was Dangling, meaning that it must've been broken.

A Small trail of blood flowed out of The corner of Kurome's lip.

"You managed to stab me...?"

"Don't you... Forget about me... Emo girl..." Sarah laughed.

"You're surprisingly capable of moving with such a injury... I saw you get thrown against a tree, you should've broken some bones being a human." Kurome said.

"Yeah well, I only ended up with a broken arm. Sorry to disappoint." Sarah laughed.

"Interesting... But, after witnessing what happened to this pawn, do you think you stand any chance against ME? I am not as Useless as this pawn here..."

"Well, I take it you regenerate as well?"

"..."

"Hm? I'll take that as NO!" Sarah yelled as she pulled the blade out and stepped back.

"(I managed to get up and wound her... But my arm still hurts like hell... First things' first though...)" Sarah threw her knife at Underling, However, Kurome blocked it, and easily broke it.

"...Shit." Sarah cursed.

"Well now, What's the plan now?" Kurome asked. Sarah was about to launch at Kurome, and try to kill Underling. However... Something managed to Kick Underling, forcing her to lose her grip on Neptune and Get blown back. She rolled on the ground away from Neptune and the attacked, But got back up seconds later.

Kurome, Adult Neptune, and Sarah stared at the figure it shock...

"What... The hell..." Sarah asked as she store at the figure...

The Figure was Adult Neptune... The one that was Recovering at Blaze's house...

* * *

Fallen and Unknown clashed blades. Unknown's face full of anger while Fallen's expression was Unknown.

"Before I kill you, I have one last question! Eariler, Xazathra got a call from another Neptune in a different location, While one was unconscious and injured! Do you have something to do with it?!" Unknown asked.

"...Hmph. So Daisuke DID go to you... Should've known..."

"ANSWER ME!" Unknown yelled as Fallen jumped back.

"...It happened quite some time ago... I've started to notice some... Strange behavior from the Time Core. Then, One Day... It blew into light, and guess who appeared?"

"...(Time Core... And Neptune...)" Unknown widened his eyes in realization.

"Figure it out?"

"...!"

"After Which, she escaped for a short while, and I found out that another Neptune entered this world. The Neptune I refer to took Croire away from her and hid her somewhere, after which, I Captured the Neptune I refer to, and tortured her to get the info about Croire."

"...You Mean..."

 ** _"That Neptune... Is a Neptune from a Alternative Timeline..."_**

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _Next Chapter: The Alternate 2_**


	25. The Alternate 2

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 23: The Alternate 2**_

* * *

"What... Did you just say...?!" Unknown asked, a bit taken back.

"To be honest, I still don't know how she managed to use the Time Core to travel to an alternate timeline, but regardless, even if she had made it here... She won't last long." Fallen said.

"What do you mean?"

"...While I tortured her... She said something... Fairly interesting... Would you like to know what that is?"

"..."

"I won't let you destroy another timeline! I won't allow everything to disappear!" Fallen repeated Future Adult Neptune's words. Unknown widened his eyes.

In an Alternate Timeline, Everything was destroyed...?

"I found it amusing. However, She broke free for a short period of time, and she... Was unique to say the least. So, I put a **Soul Killer** inside her. She'll be dead before morning..." Fallen said.

"...(If what he's saying is true... Then I have to stop him here. I don't know how Everything was destroyed, but It all adds up to the same result.)" Unknown thought.

A Bright light enveloped him, and he transformed.

 **"I won't let you continue this any further."**

"...Heh..."

* * *

Future Adult Neptune stood near the present Adult Neptune, And Kurome grew annoyed.

"Well then...this is problematic. I thought you'd be dead already. Well, none the less, if you think your coming here will change anything..." Kurome crossed her arms.

Future Adult Neptune only looked at her in sadness, confusing and slightly angering Kurome.

"You...are still unaware, aren't you...?" Future Neptune asked.

"Unaware of what?"

"You...you still desire destruction of Hyper Dimension and Gamindustri?"

"...What are you getting at?"

"...it pains me to see you like this again..."

"What are you blabbering about?! Answer me!"

"But...he will..."

"If you don't wanna talk..." Kurome glanced at Underling, who launched at her.

Future Neptune didn't react, confusing Kurome. However, Future Neptune widened her eyes, with the left one having a blue clock in it.

 ** _"Time Walk!"_**

Everything moved in slow motion now, with the atmosphere blue. Future Neptune summoned her weapons and rushed at Underling, with after images trailing behind her. She slashed an X on Underling, and suddenly, the atmosphere was normal again.

Underling was shot back as she hit a tree. Future Neptune glared at Kurome as she rushed at her next. Kurome summoned a black meggs phone and she clashed weapon with Future Neptune.

"How did you-?!" Future Neptune didn't let her finish, for she retracted her right weapon, and set it in a stab motion pointed at her head. Kurome adjusted her head before Future Neptune would strike her, and she did avoid it, by a hairs breath.

They broke apart and slid away from each other.

"Kch..."

Future Neptune once again rushed at Kurome, and opening her left eye wide again, showing her blue clock eye.

 ** _"Time Walk!"_**

The atmosphere was once again blue, and everything moved much slower. Future Neptune's after images trailed behind her as she ran at Kurome. She backflipped and kicked her as she did. She landed on the ground, and everything was normal again. Kurome backed up in a daze as she didn't know what just happened.

However, Future Neptune wasn't gonna wait.

She rushed at Kurome once again, Intent on landing a hit this time.

Kurome noticed and screamed in rage through her megaphone, causing the road to break up.

However, Future Neptune dodged by jumping up in the air. And landed behind Kurome, and landed a Devasting slash to her back and sent her into the woods.

She hit a few trees, which she easily broke through. She stopped on the 5th tree, and everything was quiet.

Future Neptune landed on her knees, and held her hand to her mouth. She started to throw up some blood. Future Neptune started to breath heavily, in and out.

"Time's...almost up...but...I can at least..." Future Neptune looked at Adult Neptune, and started to limp over to her.

When she was directly in front of her, she fell to her knees.

"H-Hey! Me! What wro...?!"

"Listen to me, Me. There's not much time, and there is so much you have to know..." Future Neptune cough up some more blood.

"Hey, what are you...?!"

"Listen to me...I...am from the future...a alternate timeline you could say...however...something bad happened...I need you...to protect...Blaze...!" Future Neptune threw up slot more blood now.

"Hey, You need some help...!"

"Don't...worry...I...was prepared for this...even if...I die...I can at least...change the future...so it...won't happen...again..." Future Neptune fell to her side. Adult Neptune got up and crouched next to her.

"Hey! What's happening?! What's going on?!" Adult Neptune asked. As life drained slowly from Future Neptune's eyes, she smiled softly.

"Listen...when I traveled back...I...picked up a trick...wan...na...know wh...at it...is...?" Future Neptune said weakly.

"A trick...?"

"I...turned...into...a CPU..."

"Huh?!"

"Heh...hehehe...It...turned out...that I...could transform...after I traveled back...so...it's not bad...but...even though I gained the power's of time...I can't get time...going again...but...this isn't worthless..." Future Neptune said weakly as she held up her hand. Slowly, a blue and purple light shines in it, and a small crustal with a power symbol in it formed.

"Hey...since big 'ol me is...gonna hit zero health points...anyway...can you take this...? It's...the power...of a CPU..."

"Huh...? Me...? Become a CPU...?" Adult Neptune asked.

"Yeah...the way you are...you'll be a burden...trust me...I've been there...so...this way...you can do something..." Future Neptune said. "But...you should hurry...I'm not gonna...last...much longer..." Future Neptune said.

"Wait, CPU...? Wait a minute, is she talking about that stupid ass anime girl game that Blaze's sister is into?! That's legit real?!" Sarah asked, irritated and surprised.

"So...If I take this...I'll become a CPU...?" Adult Neptune asked, and Future Neptune nodded weakly.

"Yep...trust me...it's not bad...you get a hot ageless body...and transforming...and...uh..." Future Neptune blushed before she could finish.

"Huh? Why are you blushing?"

"...N-No spoilers..."

"Eeeeh?! You can't keep it from me now! You started and then blushed! Now I really wanna know!" Adult Neptune yelled.

"Y-You'll find out later...anyway...will you...?" Future Neptune asked, Until she widened her eyes in shock and fear. Adult Neptune looked back, and saw Kurome approach.

She ha a dark aura around her as she approached closer and closer.

"...Neptune...I don't know how you came here, but you're not leaving Alive..." Kurome growled. "These monsters are still in progress, but..." Kurome raised her hand, and a raging flame spawned behind her. Something arose from the flames, and a ancient dragon came out.

However, it wasn't like a normal one...

This one was pitch black and was shrouded in a black ash like mist. It's eyes was red and when it roared at them, even down it's throat was heated red, as well as the wings, which were also on fire.

"What...the...?"

"Like him? He's a monster from Soul Dimension, or so Fallen says. Feel the wraith of a demon from the Soul Dimension; A Hell Dragon!" Kurome said as the dragon roared.

"Hurry! Take my power! You don't have much time!" Future Neptune yelled.

"Huh?! B-But it's so sudde-!" Adult Neptune didn't finish, for she was tackled by Sarah.

"I ain't going out by a stupid Slut's hands! You take this damn this, and you like it!" Sarah yelled as she grabbed the crystal and shoved into Neptune's chest.

"H-Hey!" Before Adult Neptune could complain about it, a purple and blue light emerged from the crystal, an enveloped Neptune.

When the light faded, Adult Neptune looked completely different.

She now had a mature body, like her small counterpart's. Her hair was Violet and was simply set freely, and her eyes were Purple and Blue, Blue on the left and purple on the right, but the left one had a blue clock in it. She has a complete black one piece swim suit on with purple segments, but the top of her breasts were revealed as well as he back. She also wore leg armor Like her counterpart's, and in her hands were two mechanical Katana's. She has a silver mechanical wing like a angel on her right shoulder, but that was it.

"What...?!"

"CPU Pur...hmm...it'd be pretty lame if I took small Me's HDD name...I shall call myself...Violet Heart. Not original, but it'll do." Adult Neptune said as she faced the monster.

"I shall be your opponent today, then I shall tend to Kurome!" Adult Neptune yelled as the hell dragon roared.

 ** _~~ Vs Masked Saiyan begins ~~_**

 ** _(Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Sountrack)_**

Adult Neptune rushed at the dragon. The Hell Dragon breathed fire at the incoming Violet Heart, however, she quickly flew out of the way, avoiding the attack. She stabbed it's right eye, and it roared in pain as a result.

The Hell Dragon swiped at Violet Heart, however, she avoided her attack. Violet Heart landed a safe distance away, while observing the Hell Dragon roar in anger. However... The eye which she stabbed started to heal in fire, and after a sheer moment, it was regenerated.

"What...?! It can regenerate?!" Violet Heart yelled as the Hell Dragon breathed fire at Violet Heart. Violet Heart dodged by ascending to the air. She then launched at the dragon from above.

"Raging Rush!"

Violet Heart yelled as she barraged the Hell Dragon with slashes, damaging it wing. However, when the Hell Dragon swiped at her, and she gained distance, the wing which she damaged healed instantly.

"Grr...simply attacking it isn't going to get me anywhere...it must have a weak point...!" Violet Heart said as she dodged the attacks of the dragon.

"It has a core...! Destroy the core to defeat it...!" Future Neptune yelled from a distance. Violet heart heard it though.

"A Core...? Where...?" Violet Heart Questioned as the Hell Dragon kept trying to attack her. The Hell Dragon once again breathed fire at Violet Heart, however, she dodged out of the way, and tried attacking it again, hitting it's neck. Even after it quickly regenerated, Violet Heart kept attacking around it's body.

Then...she noticed a bright light emitting from its heart, it was brighter than the rest of the flames emanating from its body.

 _"(Kinda cliche place for a weak point...)"_ Violet Heart thought as she jumped back a good distance away from it.

"Time to end this!" Violet Heart yelled as she launched like a cannon towards its heart. The Hell Dragon, however, saw her attack and was about to prevent it, however...

 ** _"Time Walk!"_**

The atmosphere turned blue, and the Hell Dragon moved slower. Violet Heart continued, as after images followed in her tracks, and she hit the heart with both of her blades.

The atmosphere changed back to normal, and Neptune retreated quickly after her the atmosphere did change back. The Hell Dragon let out a earth shattering roar, as it grew brighter and brighter until it exploded.

 ** _~~ Vs Masked Saiyan Fades out ~~_**

"...Tsk." Kurome growled as she opened a black portal and retreated into it. It closed shortly after.

Violet Heart changed back into Adult Neptune and she jumped up in the air.

"WOO-HOO! I did it!" She cheered. However, she remembered her Future self and Sarah. She looked back and saw the two in question.

"Hey! Did you see that Me?! I totally did it!" Adult Neptune yelled as she ran over. However...that soon faded as she Sarah's closed eyes. She opened them and looked at Neptune.

She nodded.

Adult Neptune lost her happiness of Victory.

She realized what Sarah meant.

"..." A silence past. What was Neptune supposed to say...?

She just found out her counterpart died while fighting.

"Hey, she did say something before she stopped breathing." Sarah spoke up. Adult Neptune looked at her.

"Protect the Future."

"...!"

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, or what Blaze has to do with any of this, but I suspect it's something deep." Sarah said.

"..."

Then...Future Neptune's body started to glow purple. Both girls looked down at her lifeless body and start it starting to disappear, her body becoming a purple aura and slolwy getting taken by the wind.

"What's...happening...?" Adult Neptune asked, saddened.

"...It's just guess...but...maybe the future has change?"

"In any event, the Future changed. So I don't know what going to happen now. Though, if she really could travel through time...WHY didn't she go for the direct cause of it?!" Sarah asked. The Rest of Future Neptune's body disappeared as Adult Neptune watched as she did.

"Uh...I don't know how to answer that..."

"Ugh, Whatever. Let's just get Claire and walk I guess. I'll make Blaze buy Claire a new car." Sarah said as she walked towards the car. She bent down and dragged an Unconcious Claire out.

"Uh, actually! I know a trick!" Adult Neptune said.

"And that would be~?"

"Time Reversal!"

The atmosphere then froze, and shortly, all the surroundings started being repaired. The road, the car, even the trees.

The reversal stopped with Claire in the drivers seat, with Sarah in the passenger seat, and Neptune in the back.

"..." Sarah was speechless.

"Hehe...Though I can only change the surroundings...like damage and suck. It doesn't work on normal people..."

"...I do not care, nor am I going to ask how you did that." Sarah said. "Alright Claire, Drive."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oi, Claire?" Sarah looked at her, as she was still Unconcious.

"...Ugh, right..." Sarah groaned as she got out of the car and went around to the driver's seat. She got Claire, put her in the Passenger seat and got in the driver seat.

"I have a lot of questions..." Sarah growled as she drove off...

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Chapter: With a Burning Vengeance_**

 _ **Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback Is Greatly Appreciated! Favorite and Follow!**_


	26. With a Burning vengeance

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 24: With a Burning Vengeance**_

* * *

 _ **~~ Nothing can be explained{Instrumental Version} ~~**_

 _ **(Bleach Soundtrack)**_

 _ ***Blaze Physic Plane***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Pathetic."**_

Blaze heard the voice of the one that was inside of him. He opened his eyes slightly, and all he could see was White, almost infinitely. There stood Xazathra, looking the same as Blaze, while wearing the worn out black cloak. However, the right side of Blaze's body was...under water, as it wasn't visible. Water ripples slowly expanding away from him.

 _ **"Pathetic, Pathetic, Pathetic. I can't even stand to look at you."**_

"..." Blaze didn't react.

" _ **Constantly doing this. Constantly being bothered by something like that. Get over it!"**_ Xazathra yelled angerly.

"...What...are you talking about...? What...happened...?" Blaze asked, as if not in his right state of mind. Xazathra glared down at him, and kicked him in the gut, forcing Blaze to slide back. With a splash of water, he laid on his back, staring at the Whiteness.

 _ **"You think you're your own person? You think that that man taught YOU? The YOU that is human? You have never BEEN human."**_

"Wha...? But...I-"

 _ **"Do you think you earned those talents through hard work?"**_

"...?"

 _ **"The way you instantly knew how to use a sword, even though you've never so much as TOUCHED one. The way you instantly knew battle, and was a master of it. The way you think, the way you feel, how you jumped into battle, not feeling the slightest fear, even though a normal human would fear for his life. How you took the dislocated shoulder like a cut. How you've been growing in strength? No...No, it's merely being returned. Would you like to know how that happened?"**_

"..."

 _ **"Me."**_

"..."

 _ **"Everything you have now comes from me. How you fight battles, as if you've done it all your life. The way you took pain like nothing. The way you think, feel, and see things in a perspective which can, sometimes, be cruel. It ALL revolves from ME. Without me, you are nothing. You're not even an Impressive High School student, most people think someone like you would be honors, but you're just an average brat."**_

"...What...are you trying to get at...?"

 _ **"Admit it."**_

"Huh...?"

 _ **"Something like this, which should be scientifically impossible to this world, is a dream come true to you. You acted as if it was a bother, but in reality, you were so happy you could hardly bear it inside. And then, Jared Menendez reminded you of something..."**_

Blaze slowly, but surely widened his eyes, realizing what he was about to say

 _ **"You thought, for an instant, that hunting down Victor Menendez would now be extremely possible and easy, didn't you?**_

 _"SHUT UUUP!"_

Blaze jumped up, somehow grabbing onto his sword, and striking Xazathra in the neck. Blaze breathed in and out in anger. However, he widened his eyes in shock when he saw his sword...was completely White, instead of Black.

Xazathra suffered no damage at all from the attack, as it rested on the left side of his neck, where Blaze slashed. Nothing was left on Xazathra, not one hint of damage.

 _ **"You never cared about any of this. Not for Time, Hyper Dimension, Fallen, Mirror World, nothing. Nothing, except your own personal vengeance. That's all you ever cared about. That's all you WILL care about. Nothing else matters. You'll kill to get it. Though...I will wonder when it is you'll kill your family. Especially your sis-?"**_

Blaze dropped his weapon, and tried to punch him in the face. However, he didn't even flinch from it, and only just gave him a bored and emotionless look. Blaze glared at him in anger.

"Shut up! Don't you ever even _think_ about that!" Blaze yelled. Xazathra simply gave him a stare.

 _ **"Go ahead. Glare and bitch at me all you'd like. With the way you're progressing, you'll be devoured by your own thrust for Revenge and you'll become a Monster, kill them all yourself, and evenutally become a mindless demon with a will that strives only for bloodshed. Then, Dranos or that girl will hunt you down before all the seals are released, kill you, and take in my will into their bodies and become the Great Lord. It doesn't have to be you. No...in fact, you aren't suited to be Me!"**_ Xazathra punched Blaze in the gut, sending him flying. He hit the ground, which spashed as he hit it a few times, before stopping. He coughed and struggled to get up.

"Who...The hell are you talking about...?!"

 _ **"Hm. I never did tell you, did I? Oh well. It can wait. I'm going to release the Incomplete Hell King transformation, and you'll be back to normal. However, even more of yourself is now gone. Very soon...you're going to lose yourself completely..."**_

"Wha-?! I failed then?! Why did-?!"

 ** _"VENGEANCE. That's Why."_**

Blaze widened his eyes at that. Xazathra merely sighed in annoyance.

 ** _"It's why Grim Reapers go insane after trying to use a Hell King, not many are capable of using it. Only a select few in the past could use it. Now, only I know it. Every single one of those Reapers were laced with Vengeance."_**

"..." Blaze gripped the water in the ground, Even though it didn't look like there was any.

 ** _"...You're in a life and death situation right now. If you act carelessly, You'll die. Fallen has recreated the fellows known as the Four Felons as well as the Deity of Sin, from the game known as Re; Birth 2, when her soul was sealed away. Their stronger than everyone there, and you're the only chance they got, or so she says."_** Xazathra growled in anger and annoyance at that last part.

"She...?"

 ** _"Never Mind. Now then, Leave."_** Xazathra snapped his fingers, and everything went white...

 ** _~~ Nothing Can Be Explained Fades out ~~_**

* * *

 ** _~~ α≠a_** ** _begins ~~_**

 ** _*Platina Data Soundtrack*_**

Back at the Blaze residence, everyone continued on with their battle with the revived Felons. However...to say that they were fairing would be...inaccurate. They were barely holding their own. Nepgear, Rom and Ram were barely able to land some clean damage on Magic, Uni, Vert, and Blanc couldn't get near Brave because of incredible reaction times and speed. Plutia and Peashy were able to take Judge, but damage wasn't very high on him.

"Oi?! Where the hell is Scarlet?!" Blanc roared in question and anger. "Shouldn't she be helping us a bit?!"

"I agree. We are barely able to harm them as they are, however, I have a feeling that Scarlet could harm them! So where is that child?!" Vert asked as she dodged swipes of Braves attack by a hairs breath.

"Last time I check, she was still sleeping!" Uni answered.

" **HOW THE LIVING HELL IS SHE SLEEPING THROUGH THIS?!** " Blanc yelled in complete rage as she slammed her axe on Brave's shoulder, which then froze it. **_"Arctic Slam!"_**

 ** _AN: You've Been..._**

"My Turn! **_Thunder Struck!_** " Electricity covered Vert's spear completely, and, in a instant, she stabbed Brave in the face, with electricity still on him. A roar of thunder was heard, and made Brave step back into the house, making part of it collapse in.

"Ah! Uzume was inside, wasn't she?!" Nepgear yelled, but she managed to block a slash from Magics' scythe, as Nepgear started to lose her ground.

 ** _"Winter Star!"_** Rom and Ram yelled as they aligned their staffs, and fired a blue beam the shape of a star at Magic. However, she put up her free hand and blocked it with ease. But-

"...?!" Magic's hand began to freeze, and it was now enveloped in thick ice.

"Ha Ha! Our Sister isn't the only one who learned new tricks!"

"Success..."

Magic gave a glare at the twins, loosing her guard slightly. This gave Nepgear a chance to push Magic back. The weapon collision broke off as Nepgear pointed her gun blade at Magic.

 ** _"S.M.S Blaster!"_** Nepgear fired a black laser with red outlines at Magic, which hit Magic dead on. It exploded, as Rom and Ram flew near Nepgear.

"Whoa! That's was so cool! When did you learn that?!" Ram asked In excitement,

"Was it...during training...?" Rom asked in curiosity.

"Well, after the second day, Ms. Violet asked me if I wanted to learn it, so I agreed. It was a bit difficult, but I think I have it down now." Nepgear said as she inspected her GunBlade, which has a few sparks of Black and red on it. "Though, it kinda reminds me of Blazes' attack, with the Red and Black fire."

"It does! It's almost the same!" Ram complained slightly.

"Jealous..."

However, their talk was short, due to Magic slashing away the dust cloud with her scythe. She cracked her neck and glared down at the three.

"Get ready! I'll need another spell to distract her, you two!" Nepgear said as she quickly gripped her GunBlade and got in a fighting stance.

With Plutia and Peashy, they dodged slash after slash of the relentless barrage of Judges' halberd. Unlike the other two Felons, Judge roared in a dark mechanical voice as it failed.

"My, you're bound to make my ear drums bleed with all that barking~...Dogs should know to shut up!" Plutia yelled as she descended at the Felon, as she enveloped her sword in Red Electricity, and swung her sword, which changed into its whip from, around Judges neck, which shocked him with Red Lightning.

 ** _"Master Punishment."_**

"Hiyyyyaaah!" Peashy yelled as she lunged at Judge. **_"Tiger Punch!"_** She yelled as she landed a clean blow Judges face, with the blades of the gauntlet piercing his eye, which caused Judge to roar the loudest he's ever roared, and forced Peashy to retreat.

"Whoa~?! He's still moving?!" Peashy asked, surprised greatly as she got ready to attack again.

"This dog needs to know who his master is. I shall deal with him right now!" Plutia yelled as she rushed at Judge again.

With Neptune and Noire, they were nearly done. They had defeated the soldiers pretty easily. Neptune sighed as she glanced the battle with Magic and Nepgear, Rom and Ram.

"Noire, I'm going to help Nepgear. You go help Uni, Vert, and Blanc!" Neptune said as she flew after Nepgear. She gripped her sword tightly and pulled it back. It glowed orange, as if being heated, and it suddenly resembled a Blow Torch.

 ** _"Blitz Drive!"_** Neptune yelled as she Slashed her sword at Magic, who was busy holding off Nepgear. Neptune landed the slash on her back, which made her yell out in pain. Her voice was mixed with her own, and a darker mechanical one as well.

"Neptune!" Nepgear called out in joy. Neptune levitated near her, and Magic resumed her battle stance, the slash on her back bleeding.

"Nepgear, let's finish this! We have a chance!" Neptune said seriously as she got in a fighting stance, with _Blitz Drive_ still active.

"Yes!" Nepgear said as she also got in a stance. Rom and Ram got near them as well.

"Don't forget about us! We're pretty strong!"

"We'll help too...!"

"...Yeah! Create an opening for us to attack, and then when she's immobilized, attack her with your strongest spell!" Neptune said as she flew at Magic, as well did Nepgear.

Noire stood on the ground, staring up at the battle. She was about to go join her sister, Vert and Blanc, but-

 _*Bang!*_

Something hit her leg, and she began to lose strength. She dropped to her knee and suddenly transformed back into her human form. Widening her eyes as she looked at herself, and saw one of the soldiers, on the ground, pointing a pistol at Noire, with smoke coming from the barrel.

"H-haha...Go...to hell...you false...go..ds..." And Like that, he dropped his arm and his grip loosened on the gun.

"Gah! It hurts...?! Wh-?" Noire looked on the back of her leg, and saw that the bu wound was glowing red, with a little stream of blood trailing down her leg.

"This familiar feeling...this is-!"

"Noire! _Look Out_!" Neptune yelled as Noire looked up at Neptune in confusion. However, when she noticed the approaching danger behind her, It was too late. Judge's Halberd slashed both the S.W.A.T vehicles and Noire. The Vehicles hit the ground with a loud crash, as none of them, surpringly, hit the house, which was already a **_complete_** wreak.

Noire struggled to get up as she was nearly crushed by a S.W.A.T car. She crawled away from it, and used the flipped over vehicle as support to get back up. However, the pain in her leg made her hiss as she crouched down.

" _Crap! I can't summon up any power! What did that guy shoot me with? Is it the gem Affimojas had when we fought him? No, that's green! Is it...an Anti-Crystal?!_ " Noire thought as she picked up her weapon.

"Noire!" Uni yelled as she pointed her gun. Noire looked back, and saw that Brave was on the other side of the vehicle. He had his sword raised up in the air, and slashed down at Noire, Uni fired a green blast at him, but it didn't do anything-

" _NO!_ " Uni yelled as Noire only tried to block with her weapon. But... Before it hit, a cloud of Flames stopped the attack and forced Brave to retreat, as he landed a well enough distance from the Fire. Noire widened her eyes, and realized the flames were engulfing her. However, she didn't feel a thing. She could feel heat, sure, but no burning. She looked up at a figure, who began to appear from the flames. Noire widened her eyes at who it was.

" _Blaze?!_ " Noire yelled as she stared at the figure. "What the hell took you so damn long?! D-Don't you _dare_ expect gratitude for sav- I mean, _helping_ me! Yeah, that's what I-!" She began to get flustered, but that suddenly vanished, and she froze. She stared at the figure, and got a clearer view of him...

 ** _~~ α≠a_** ** _fades out ~~_**

The flames disbursed and the figure was now seen. It had ash black skin with multiple cracks on its body that emitted Crimson fire. It only had burnt black pants on, wearing no shoes, and had a Black katana in its right hand. Noire stared at it in complete shock.

"B...Bla...ze...?" Noire asked, slightly afraid. She had a bone chilling vibe about him. Just looking at him made her hands begin to slightly shake.

Blaze slowly turned his head at Noire. But, what Noire saw made her widen her eyes in shock, and gripped her blade hard, which now trembled.

The entire face of Blaze, Was a scorched, black skull face which had its jaw slightly open.

Noire felt a chill go down her spine as she saw Blaze.

"W...What the hell is with that for-?" Noire didn't finish. Because Blaze turned around completely..

...and swung his sword right at Noire's neck.

" _Eh...?_ "

* * *

Out in the back yard, Uzume, Angel, and Scarlet were at a safe distance from the house, right in front of the forest. Uzume was drinking a healing item named Re- I mean Nep Bull...yeah, I said it right. She finished her Nep Bull and wiped her mouth off. A brief silence between Uzume and Angel filled the air, except that the noises of battle in the front.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You still hold a grudge against me for-?"

"Yes."

"Are you-?"

"Positive." Uzume summoned her Megaphone, and gripped it. She glanced at Scarlet, who was still sleeping soundly.

" _How did she sleep through most of this? I mean, who doesn't wake up from explosions?_ " Uzume thought as she turned towards the front.

"You stay here. I'll handle this." Uzume said sternly.

"Uh...To be perfectly honest, I think you should accept hel-"

"I don't need your help! I can deal with this whole thing myself!"

"I-"

"Shut up! I'm going to help my friends! Later!" Uzume said as she about to lunge towards the front to help her friends, however...Brave crashed through the house, destroying it entirely as he slid near the lake.

"Oh..." Uzume just stood there, staring at Brave in disbelief.

"...Wow, I didn't think Blansy could do this...she is _really_ mad this time.." Uzume said as she looked over at what she thought to be Blanc, who was approaching from some fire and smoke. However...it wasn't Blanc she saw...

 _ **~~ Exorcist Begins ~~**_

 _ **(Ao No Exorcist soundtrack)**_

It was some kind of Monster.

It was like a skeleton covered in Black Ash, with some body parts of it on fire. However, it held onto a black sword, which Uxume instantly recognized.

"T-That sword! Isn't that Blazes?!" Uzume yelled as Blaze continued towards Brave. Brave instantly got up, and slashed a Golden energy at it. However, Blaze held up his hand and blocked the energy, but it destroyed his forearm in the process. Shortly black ash circulated around it and it regenerated.

 **"..."**

Blaze began to growl in a dark, whisper like voice. Fire bursted out through some of the cracks on his body, and he was engulfed in flames. He launched at Brave, and slashed his across the face, marking it, and setting it aflame. He then spin kicked Brave, who in retaliation, swung his own blade at Blaze. But, Blaze jumped up, avoiding it, and then lunged at Brave, landing a punch through Brave's head.

Blaze jumped back after Brave tried to attack him. Brave gripped his mechanical face with his free hand, and when he removed it, it slowly began to heal with a dark aura.

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

Blaze growled in anger with the same dark, whisper-like voice. He gripped his blade, and slashed black and red fire at Brave, who in turn, slashed a gold energy, which collided with the flames. It caused an explosion of gold, black, and red fire.

Uzume could only watch as, who she thought to be Blaze, fight CFW Brave so easily.

"What the hell happened...?" She wondered, as the memory of NEXT Reaper came into play. "Is it because...he transformed without us being there?! Damnit...!" Uzume cursed silently.

"..."

The explosion died, and Brave launched at Blaze again, slashing his sword at him with all his might. Blaze held up his own weapon and blocked the attack, which caused a shockwave from the collision. Blaze lifted his free hand, gripped it, and flames engulfed it. But before he could throw the punch-

His hand suddenly changed back to human, ashes popping off of his forearm instantly. Blaze used flames in his sword to push Brave back, and Brave indeed gain distance. Blaze was engulfed in fire completely, as he moved around, gripping his face.

When the flames died, he was normal again.

 ** _~~ Exorcist fades out ~~_**

Blaze stood there, completely oblivious to what was happening. He had no shirt on, his pants were burnt and his feet were clearly visible. He had his eyes widened and he looked around.

"W-What happened-?" Blaze instantly recalled the talk with Xazathra, and gripped his sword. However-

"Blaze! Don't lose focus!" Uzume yelled, as Brave slashed at Blaze. Blaze defended with ease, however. But Blaze watched, as if what just happened was a child hitting a adult. It felt no different as that. He recalled what Xazathra said...

 **Everything about you comes from me.**

Blaze instantly slashed Brave away with ease, making him lose his footing.

 **Do you think you came up with all your skills?**

Blaze gripped his sword harder as he instantly ran towards Brave. However, Brave suddenly, and rather quickly, got up and swung his blade at Blaze again, with Blaze instantly jumping up high and kicking him in the eye.

 **Strength** **, Skill, knowledge, Ability...It all comes from Me.**

" _Shut Up! Get out of my Head!"_

 _ **Foolish runt. I can't get out of "Your Head" because I am you, you are me. We are Xazathra. You can NEVER get rid of me.**_

Brave swung his sword at Blaze again, but Blaze caught it with his bare hand. He raised his hand at Brave, and began to load black and purple flames in his hand.

 **Admit it.**

 _"Shut Up!"_

 **Something like this, which should be scientifically impossible for this world...**

 _"Shutupshutupshutup!"_

 **Is the greatest thing that's ever happened to you. You began to think...**

 _"(SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!)"_

 _ **You could Kill Victor, to avenge Drake.**_

 **"SHUT UPPPPPPPP!"** Blaze roared as he fired the Hell Blaze, which enveloped Brave completely, and leaving a giant black fire of where he stood. Blaze landed on the ground, with Brave behind him, burning. Blaze lifted his hand, and looked at it, as it trembled.

" _No...I...I didn't enjoy that...I didn't..."_

 **You are losing more and more of yourself. Eventually-**

Blaze hit his head, stopping that sentence resounding in his head. He was breathing heavy. He gripped his face, trying to calm down. His other hand, holding his blade, was shaking, but not from fear...

From _Excitement_.

 **Go on...**

Blaze began to breath more heavily and felt panicked. He gripped harder on his face, trying to calm down. His heart was pounding. Every instinct he had told him to destroy. To Slaughter. To Kill. He wanted Destruction all the more, the desire growing all the more, by the moment.

 **Lose yourself completely...Fall to your own lust for vengeance...**

His own thoughts could barely remain intact. He could barely think straight. Thoughts of bloodshed and destruction clouded his mind.

"Blaze!" Uzume yelled as she ran at him. Blaze looked at her with a eye escaping through one of his fingers.

"U..zu-?"

" _LOOK OU-!_ " Uzume yelled, but it was too late to react in time. Brave was alive. He had his blade covered in a golden aura that shined very brightly, and was about to slash at Blaze. Blaze, on instinct, was about to counter, with Black and Red fire enveloping his own blade. However...

Someone tackled Blaze, trying to save him from the slash.

"Wh-!" Before blaze could yell out in question, Brave slashed his blade, and a golden energy slashed through the grpound, throigh the lake, and stopped a distance from the other side.

* * *

 **-To be Continued.**

 **And~, I'm back! I apologize for this taking so long to come out. It's just that _Iris Sister_ has already jumped to 80 follows, and I've been thinking about how that's going to advance. But then, I've already have a majority of this planned out, but never really gotten to writing it.**

 **I've been busy with some real life things, which aren't bad if some of you think that, so I didn't really have much time to write this.**

 **Ive even considered a new possible story that will probably be out either this December, or next year.**

 ** _Xenoverse Neptunia._**

 **Yes, It is a Dragon Ball Xenoverse X Neptunia Story. This is something that is still in a Roughdraft stage. Like, the main OC, the main Antag, how many OCs are gonna be with the Main, Yada yada.**

 **Anyway, let's discuss something. There is a hidden reference inside this, points out to whoever finds it.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to post a new Delta chapter soon, so if you follow that story, look forward to it, or if you haven't read it yet, give it a go.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter: _Reason or Insanity?_**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! Any questions? Don't hesitate to ask! PM is always open!**

 ** _Stay Thisty My Friends..._**


	27. Reason or Insanity?

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 25: Reason or Insanity**_

* * *

...

It's hot...

It's burning...

...

Everything is burning away...

...

...

"... _Don't worry mister..."_

 _..._

 _"...I won't let you die."_

* * *

"...aze...! ...ze...!" A voice called. Blaze could barely hear it, like an echo that instantly fades away when it reaches you.

...

"...laze...!"

" _Blaze_!" Blaze shot his eyes open, and breathed in and out.

However, he wasn't at the other side of the lake, when Brave slashed him. No. He standing outside, the area prefectly fine, the season looking Fall. Blaze stared out at the lake, with only small ripples across it.

"Yo! Earth to Blaze!" A irritated voice yelled. When Blaze looked to his right, he saw a boy who looked about 14. He stood at 5'12 and has a reguar attire. Jeans, black shoes, a black shirt and a black hoodie. he had brown hair and blue eyes. Blaze looked at himself, as he was also 14, had a pair of jeans on, black and blue compression shirt and a black leather jacket.

"You back with us? You have been spacing out for awhile now. Are you alright?" He asked, with Blaze just staring at him.

"Y...Yeah, I'm fine. Coach just been riding my ass a lot lately." Blaze said.

"Riggs is an ass. He doesn't even do it because he wants to make us better, he just hates us. Everyone knows it." The boy said as he picked up a orange clay plate.

"Come on, pick up the gun." He said as he pointed to a made man stand that hand a .45 pistol on it with a suppressor. Next to it a box of ammunition.

"...Why exactly are we shooting these all of a sudden?"

"Hey, my mom kept bitching at me to get rid of them because they take up space, so~..." He said as he got in a posistion like throwing a frisbee. "Come on, get ready."

Blaze complied as he pointed the gun at the lake. The boy threw it in the air towards the lake, and Blaze shot.

A hit.

"Next." The boy said as he picked up another, he threw it again, and Blaze took aim.

Nearly missed, destroying half of the plate. The other half went into the water.

"My mom isn't gonna be happy that there are plates at the bottom of our lake." Blaze sighed as the boy merely looked at him.

"If she wants us to dive for them, we'll dive for them. Besides, your mom won't care. This place is like - what? 50 feet deep?"

"Close." Blaze sighed as he took aim again. The boy threw another plate and Blaze shot it.

Another Hit.

"I was taking care of Alice until you decided "Hey, let's shoot these down with my dad's .45! It'll be fine!"" Blaze complained.

"Blaze. Shut. Up. Do you just wanna keep these in your basement?"

"No way. My basement is nice, unlike yours."

"Oh, shut up." The boy retorted as he threw another plate. Blaze shot it and the pieces went into the lake.

"Alice is about...what's her age?'

"She's 3, and a child I should probably be looking after instead of just keeping her in front of the damn TV watching S*o*geB*b." Blaze said annoyed, and the boy put the plate back. He put his hands up in defense, like being accused of something, except his expression was calm and a "...okay..." Look was on his face,

"Alright...lets just go watch Alice sleep for _eternity_ blaze, we have _nothing_ better to do." He said sarcastically. He walked towards the house, and Blaze followed.

"Alice sleeps...most of the time." Blaze couldn't find a excuse, and the boy groaned.

"That kid is a bear in hibernation when she sleeps, I'm telling you." He groaned as he walked in, taking his shoes off. "She's just...tired most of the time...you know what, yes, she sleeps a lot, but not _All_ the time." Blaze retorted.

"Uh-huh." He said as he walked into the living room, a small 3 year old sleeping near a German Shepard, who had it's head lightly resting just above the childs' head. The boy put his arms out and made sure Blaze saw it, and exagerrated, like showing a new invention you thought was amazing.

"And 'ere we find the mythical 3 year old toddler, sleepin' 'er cares away without a care in the world!" He said, thinking of Alice as some wild animal from a discovery show.

"Shut up." Blaze groaned quietly as he lightly rubbed Alice on the head. Jet, however, eye'd Blaze and lightly started to growl. Blaze patted him to, but a bit harder.

"Don't growl at me." Blaze quietly said and Jet whine softly.

"Im'ma get this one into bed, go to my room and we can play video games." Blaze said as he carefully picked up Alice and went upstairs, with Jet and the boy following, Jet instantly as soon as Alice left. The boy went into Blaze's room, but froze when Blaze said something else.

"And don't touch my stuff, _Drake_." Blaze said sternly and quietly. The boy known as Drake shrugged and went in. Blaze opened Alice's door and set her into her bed and covered her with her blankets. Jet jumped up and laid down near Alice. Then...Alice mumbled and began to open her eyes softly.

"...B...Bwaze...?" She said in a mumble. She tried to get up, but Blaze didn't let her, putting a finger to her forehead.

"Nah, bedtime. You wanna go to sleep?" Blaze asked, and Alice paused. She slowly plopped her head back onto her small pillow and held onto Jet, who in turn got a bit closer.

"Good boy..." She softly spoken as she stroked the dog slowly. Blaze knee that she was back into deep slumber as he got up, and silently shut the door.

"Alright..." Blaze said as he silently went to his room, which was slightly open, with a TV light on inside it. However, when he opened the door-

* * *

" _Blaze_...!" Drake yelled as he appeared from behind a concrete pillar, as he grabbed Blaze by the shirt, like it was someone else he was expecting. The area was now a parking building, with no cars around. Drake was breathing in and out heavily.

"Drake...? Drake, what the hell? What's going on!? I want answers!" Blaze growled angrily. Drake released his grip on his shirt nd clamped his hands on his shoulder.

"I Know- I know...! Blaze- Listen to me, and you listen good. Victor...is _fucked_ in the head..." Drake began saying as his grip loosened and he stepped back.

"He's a _fucking_ terrorist Blaze...screw all that _Drug_ _Lord_ bullshit we heard, he's a _fucking_ _psycho_!"

 **What is this...?**

"Drake, what are you talking about? D-Do you even have any proof of this?" Blaze asked, and Drake went behind the pillar, and pulled out a silver metal briefcase.

"Blaze, everything that I have told you, about fucking Victor being a terrorist, and how the drug lord bullshit is fake? _This_... _This_ is why, Blaze." He said as he opened it up, and slowly pulled out a black vial, that said "UTOPIA."

"Utopia...?" Blaze said as he took it into his hands. He inspected it...but then drake grabbed him by the throat, taking the vial away from him. His face grew into that of hatred and anger.

 **What's going on...?**

 **"Don't touch that!"** Drake growled, almost demonically, and he forced Blaze to the ground.

"Dra-What the he-!?" Blaze tried to say, but Drake tightened his grip on Blaze's neck.

 **It's all your fault...**

"Dra...! St...op...!" Blaze tried to mutter out, but Drake's grip tightened and it wasn't gonna stop. Quickly, Blaze tried using his arm, and punched Drake in the face. The hit made him loose it for a brief moment, but that moment was all Blaze needed to kick him in the gut. Drake hit the gut after taking a few steps back. Blaze kciked the ground, sliding back away from him.

"..." Blaze breathed in and out heavily, gasping for air as he stared at Drake in shock. Drake looked at his hands, slowly, breathing in and out slowly...

"...B...B-Blaze...T-This vial- I...It's messed up...you have to get rid of it-!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon, Drake." A new, older voce said behind the two. When Blaze looked back, he saw at least 8 guys in suits, pointing pistols and machine guns at the two. There was footsteps behind them, and a older man, with gray hair, wrinkled skin, brown eyes, and a black suit like the others, but he had a trench coat on him. He had his hands behind his back, as he inspected the two boys.

"..." The man shook his head and smacked his lips in disappointment. "Und I unce had...very good expectations of you two...what a vaste indeed..." He spoke in a German accent. "Now then, Drake. Please, hand over my belonging." He said, motioning him to give up the case.

"..." Drake merely glared at the man. The old man sighed and snapped his fingers, with two guards going to Drake, one pointing a gun at him, while the it her grabbed the dropped vial and the briefcase. He inspected the inside of it, and stood up.

"Senõr Victor. There is one missing." He said in a Spanish accent. Victor then sighed again, and pulled out a pistol, and pointed it at Drake.

"Vhich one is it?"

"Senõr...it is vial X."

"...Vell, Drake?" The older man said, slowly walking at him, ignoring Blaze entirely. "Where...is the vial...?"

"Go to hell." Drake growled. "Ho...no manners... Americans lack it nowadays...just...like...your father..." He said slowly, and Drake glared all the more.

 **What's he talking about...?**

"You-!" He attempted to get up, but then all the guns were pointed at him. The old man inspected his own gun, and it could be seen that the name "Sally" was carved into it.

"Und like that, dos boot has _dropped_." He said, pointing his gun at Drake. "Such a pity...and my grandson liked the both of you very much..." He said, and put his finger on the trigger.

"Dra-?!" Blaze tried to ask, but the old man put his hand up. "..." ...then he pointed it at Blaze.

"Blaze...I heard quite a few new...interesting things about you. Especially about your newborn sister...a lovely treasure of yours, if I am not mistaken..." He said walking around him.

"...things?" Blaze asked.

"Now zhen, Drake. Vial X. Where would I happen to find it...? Your family...! Your school...? Or...maybe..." He asked, and he approached the Blaze.

"..." Drake reached into his pocket, and the men became tense, thinking he was about to pull out a weapon. But, what he pulled out was a vial. It held a crystal gold liquid inside of it. The old man clapped slowly.

"Wunderbar! Now..." He said, motioning him to give it.

 **I wanna kill you so bad I can't stand it...**

Drake looked at the vial...and then...he glanced up at the old man.

"...Utopia..." Drake whispered...and then the lights went off. Even the street lights, and even house lights went off. Gunfire lit the darkness, but it hit nothing, flying off through the parking building.

 ** _...Utopia..._**

The cry of a man was heard, in pure agony. Gunfire started once again, only this time, a figure was moving around. Screams were heard, and some cracks of concrete were also heard. After about a few moments of silence after the gunfire stopped...the lights came back on. No one was in sight, Victor, Drake, the armed men, all of them. No sign of presence, bullet shells, blood, or damage to the building. However, Blaze's position was facing a different way. He was facing down towards the exit of the parking building.

Blaze quickly turned around, and he saw a black figure.

 **"I'll make _everyone_ happy..." **

It spoke...before everything began to crack open, and break apart. The ground split apart, and Blaze almost fell, but he quickly grabbed onto the edge of the floor. He looked around himself, it was like space, nothing but darkness, but there was a giant purple vortex sucking in everything like a black hole.

 **This isn't Real...It's not...**

Everything began to break apart...and everything went white...

...

 **...I'll Kill You...**

* * *

"...ze...! ...aze...!" A voice reached Blaze's ears, as Blaze began to regain consciousness.

 _"Blaze!"_ Finally, Blaze regained conscious completely. His widened eyes stared at Noire, who leaned over him.

"N...Noire? What ha-?" Blaze asked as he began to get up. Noire then moved out of his way, as Blaze sat up and looked at himself. He was almost shirtless, with a piece of his shirt still on the right side of his chest. His pants were ragged and his boots looked fine.

"Wh-What happened? All I remember a HDN villain being here an-?" Blaze tried to say, before he was cut off by Noire...

Who slapped him.

Hard.

Blaze widened his eyes and slowly placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at Noire with widened eyes, as she breathed in and out, seemingly ragged and hard. She had a angered look on her face as she kept her hand up.

"..."

"..."

Both kept silent, until Noire decided to speak. "Did that wake you up, moron?!" She asked angered.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what the hell happened to you just now, or what happened in the past, but get it together! I can tell straight off you're not the type to fall for that stupid crap!" Noire yelled angerly as she glared at him. Blaze only stared at her in widened eyes.

"...um...what are you ta-?" Blaze was then cut off again by yet another sharp slap.

"So what if you lose someone! Everyone loses something Blaze, do you think you're the only one it affected?!"

"Uh. Wait, what are you-?" Blaze was cut off once again by yet another sharp slap.

"Get it together! You're not the type of person to be bothered by that! Well?! Are you awake now?!"

"I-!" Noire threw another slap at him, but this time, Blaze caught it. "Okay, I get it! You don't have to keep slapping me!" Blaze yelled angerly as Noiee simply glared as a response.

"Then shut up and just help us beat those guys then!" Noire yelled. Truth be told, Blaze was still out of it. The dream he had, just now...what was it? That wasn't what happened...that's what Blaze told himself.

"...Alright...just, help me up." Blaze said, as Noire grabbed his hand after getting up herself, and helped him up. However, he felt no strength in his legs, and then was about to fall, but Noire unwillingly caught him.

"H-Hey!" Noire yelled with her face red. "W-What the hell are you doing?!" Blaze tried to get up on his own, but felt no strength in his legs.

"I...I don't know. I can't feel my legs at all..." Blaze said, trying to summon up strength to get up.

"What?!" Noire yelled in shock, with a red face. "Then how are you going to help?!"

 **"That was your own doing..."**

 _"Xazathra?!"_

 **"The incomplete Hell King transformation is the most power you unleashed. It drains everything from you, since you came back from it without completing turning into a mindless demon."**

 _"Then why could I use it earlier?!"_

 **"You technically were still in the trans. You remember hearing my words, correct?"**

 _"..."_

 **"And thus, you have nothing. Without me, you're just a miserable little brat. I wonder what you could achieve if you lost control again? You could wipe them out...or maybe you could even-!"**

 _"Shut Up!"_ Blaze shook his head.

 **"Hah...you know I'm right. You can't do _anything_ without _ME_..."**

"I...Don't know. I don't know how I can..." Blaze said, using Noire as support.

"Well...what are we...?!" Noire said before going into thought. Everyone wa putting up a good fight against them, but they couldn't beat them. It's taking nearly everything they have in order to be on par with them, and the chances of defeating them all unscathed out of this is...pretty low.

Noire couldn't think of anything...Alice was fighting Arfoire, at least that's what she had thought, since she technically transported her away, but there's no way of telling when she'll be back. Hell, they could all be defeated long before she could show up again.

Noire was running out of ideas...until-

 ** _"Hello? Hello Hello?"_**

A familiar voice echoed through Noire's mind. She looked around, with no one else but Blaze nearby.

 _"Huh?"_

 ** _"Noire, it's me, Violet!"_**

 _"Huh?! W-Wait, Violet?! How are you-?!"_

 _ **"Magic. It's difficult to explain quickly, but I have some important info for you, if you want to get out of that."**_

* * *

"Right now, Blaze should be out of power due to the incomplete Hell King transformation." Violet mumbled to herself, but in reality talking to Noire, behind a pillar as a explosion of energy roared. Dust came from the sides of the pillar, as Unknown, in HDD, fought Fallen and Pale Demon.

"Is that all you've got, Infinity Heart?!" Fallen asked, mockingly.

"I'll have ya swallow those words!"

"..."

"...So yes, I shall tell you the method you need to use in order to restore Blazes' power."

* * *

 _"Method?"_

 _ **"Yes, Method. You're the only one who could do this, since your point gauge is at 30%."**_

 _"Wait, point gau-?"_

 **"Listen to me closely, Noire..."** The tone in Violets voice changed as it sounded more serious. It even made Noire gulp by the unexpected change in tone.

 ** _"You..."_**

 _"W-What...?"_

 _ **"Have to kiss Blaze."**_

 _"..."_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"..."_

 _ **"..."**_

 _"..."_

 _ **"..."**_

 _"..."_

 _ **"..."**_

 _"...WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_ Noire ended up screaming at the top of her lungs, making Blaze jump back and hit the ground.

" **What**?! **What**?! What's the matter?!" Blaze yelled, confused. Noire didn't notice him, and simply blushed the mother of all blushes.

 _"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! K-K-K-K-K-KISS HIM?!"_

 _"Exactly what I have said."_

 _"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"_

 _"You must calm down. You desired a option earlier to be able to win, correct? Plus, it won't be as much as the full amount, but you shall gain a power boost as well! It will undo a seal on him!"_

 _"WHY DID YOU MAKE SEALS LIKE THAT?!"_

 _"I didn't. A certain Friend did for me, since said friend seems to be able to contain all of the Great Lords' power."_

 _"I STILL CAN'T!"_ Noire yelled in her mind. _"I-I don't like him like th-!"_

 _ **"Noire, please do this. This is going right to save your friends, and it will be able to defeat the felons."**_

 _"..."_ Noire went into thought as about this for an instant. She recalled what Violet had said a while ago...about Blaze's power source, and that nearly all of his true power was sealed away. She had specifically said...something Noire didn't want to even think about. And as a reward...one shall gain the power a small fragment of Xazathra.

...

But the condition for gaining said power was far too high. For Noire at least. She'd have to kiss him in order to get that power. There's no way she could...its just too embarrassing! But...how else would they defeat the felons? What if-?

 _"..."_

 ** _"Noire. I desire an answer."_**

 _"...F...F...Fine...I...I'll do it..."_ Noire unwillingly agreed to what she had to do. But, truth be told, she wasn't gonna even be able to do it without ending up blushing and freezing in place from embarrassment.

 ** _"I apologize for this sudden condition. I am sure Alice would do it, or even Scarlet, but you happen to be the closet to Blaze. And the two aren't contactable as of now."_**

 _"J-Just shut up!"_

 _ **"Just remember something, be dominant!"**_

 _"Wha-?!"_

 _ **"Just follow my instructions..."**_

"Hey, what's going on?! You suddenly yell and now you're...acting a...bit weird..." Blaze started to stop talking, as he saw Noire turn around. She had a angered and blushed face...and then she started to take off her hoodie.

"...Noire? What are you-?" Blaze tried to asked...them Noire took off a black shirt, revealing a white bra.

Blaze would've spit out water if he was drinking some. Right now, he is witnessing someone, who just so happens to be a Goddess from another dimension from a anime girl game that his sister was into, half naked in front of him.

"W-What are you-?!" Blaze tried to say, but was interrupted when Noire silenced him with her finger as she crawled onto him. She still had a pure red blush on her face, along with a forced frown. Blaze also blushed slightly, unaware of what she was doing.

 **"Whelp, this is a different approach."**

 _"Different approach to wh-?!"_ Shortly after that, Blazes' thoughts were cut off by Noire places her hands on his cheeks...

And pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

 **For anyone who thinks that this is a bit rushed, don't worry, this is the main pairing basically and will have more bonding times. Uzume will be next for the Harem as well, And Adult Neptune will be added to the Poll, since she's a CPU now.**

 **And I will probably open up OC submission soon if any interested. _Soon_. ****_Not_** **now... _Soon_.**

 **Anyway, have nothing much to say, except I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, if anyone is familiar with the game _Fairy Fencer F_ , I recently made a new story for that called _Fairy Fencer X: Blessing of Hope._ If you're a fan of the game, or at least know what it is, give it a try. There aren't that many Fairy Fencer stories (That _aren't_ Crossover) that get a lot of follows, and I'd really love if you all give it some interest.**

 **...**

 **And yes, Victor is German. Jared's Mother was German, and his Father was Italian. So if any see that things like "Which" have a V in front of it, and think it's spelled incorrectly, it's intentional. I probably failed at trying to make it sound German, but whatever.**

 **Anyway~!**

 **Next Chapter: The True Reaper Heart**

 **Follow and Favorite, PM me if ya got any questions, and leave a review!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	28. The True Reaper Heart

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 26: The True Reaper Heart**_

* * *

Blaze's mind was in shambles. He couldn't at all fathom what was transpiring right now. Noire, who was acting strangely just moments ago, was kissing him. He couldn't think of a reason that suddenly brought this on, in fact he couldn't think at all!

 **"Hey uh, I know this is kinda a bad time, but will you give me some opinion?"**

 _"I am Seriously in the middle of something!"_

 **"Yes, I know, but I'm trying to decide on a different atmosphere for your inner soul, you know, instead of a white nothing all the damn time, so I'm trying to decide over either a really cool basement or a demonic throne room. I already have a throne room I don't really use, so I'm thinking the basement..."**

 _"Is this really, bloody valid right now?!"_

 **"Yes. It is. Now quit your bitching and tell me."**

Blaze couldn't focus on Xazathra right now. He was trying to get ahold of himself. Instinctively, Blaze pushed Noire a bit off him, breaking the kiss. He was blushing and breathing heavy.

"What...in the hell...are you doing...?!" Blaze yelled, greatly confused. Noire was also blushing, but had a slight angered face while trying to hold something back.

"..." She didn't respond. Before Blaze couldn't answer again, Xazathra's thoughts cut him off.

 **"Okay, so I already have a pool table planned, a air hockey table, a flatscreen, a gaming console, and a fridge. What else? Oh, a bar!"**

 _"Could you shut up and try to take this situation seriously?!"_

He then heard a groan of anger and annoyance.

 **"Okay, now Blaze? I need you to shut the hell up and listen to me. I _don't_ care about this right now. I'll probably forget about this in the next few minutes, maybe seconds. Now quit being a wuss and kiss the damn bitch. I don't have a clue as to why she would even _consider_ feelings for some asswipe like yourself, but that's something I haven't _any_ interest over."**

 _"...Wha-?"_

 **"Shut it, I don't want excuses. Kiss her, and you'll win. Simple as that. Might be able to kill them, might not be able to, but you'll probably be able to drive them off. Now shut up, quit being such a whiny bitch, and at least be a decent fucking harem protagonist! Christ!"**

 _"..."_

Blaze had no idea what just happened on that part. He just said...harem...and kiss her, and win.

...

Immediately having questions, a explosion happened on the other side of the lake, in front of the house. Realizing the battle was still going on, Blaze was about to go rush over, but Xazathra stopped him again.

 **"Kiss. The. Damn. Woman. And. Be. Done with it! Some dumbass set the seals placed on us so when you kiss a CPU, it comes off. Don't know, nor care why, just do it! Depending on the circumstances, it'll be more. Now just wrap this up so we can get back to important shit!"**

Having questions about the seals and their circumstances, another explosion happened, and saw Brave in the air, fighting Uni. Looking back at Noire, who was blushing like mad, still had a frown on her face.

"W-What...? I-I di...didn't...do...th..." Noire kept stuttering in her words, heavily embarrassed. Blaze also was blushing, but he clamped his hand on Noire's shoulders, getting great surprise out of her, and even making a surprised expression arise.

 _"I am going to get so much shit about this later, but..."_ Blaze thought as he inhaled...and then kissed Noire. Noire widened her eyes in shock. After a moment...the two separated. Blaze was blushing just as much as Noire, as both were in awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"...I...Uhm...w-we'll...talk...later ab-about just now..." Blaze managed to say, until his hand suddenly spawned a crimson magic circle with a satanic design.

"Hu-?" Before they could finish, a bright Crimson light erupted, on both Noire and Blaze's hands'.

 **"Seal sucessfully released! Soul Pact with** **「CPU Black Heart; Noire」now created!"** A voice said, most probably the magic circle, as said circles disappearing. After a moment, nothing Happened.

 _"...Uh...What did that just mean by Pact?"_

 **"Huh? Oh hey, you actually went through with it. Step #1 is a alright...I guess. Anyway, should be affecting you in about...a moment maybe."**

 _"Momen-?"_

Before he could finish that thought, Blaze suddenly felt his heart just punch the inside of his chest once. Widening his eyes, they changed from his regular eyes, to red eyes, like his HDD's eyes.

Noire was the same, however they changed into her blue CPU eyes.

 **"Here~, we go."**

Flames started to swirl around the ground, and it shortly erupted into a tornado of flames. It shot into the sky, as a sudden wave of power was felt by everyone on the battlefield. Everyone looked over, and saw the tornado of flames. A strong wind blew from it as well, along with the temperature rising.

"Hey, is...?"

"That's where Blaze and Noire are!" Uni yelled, but was forced to dodge a strike from Brave.

However, the last 3 CFW's looked over at the tornado of flames, almost on instinct, even without wills of their own. Red and black electricity sparked around the tornado, as it shortly dispersed.

There, stood Blaze in his HDD, however, his HDD was different from his normal appearance. He now had almost bone dragon wings, with barely any meat of the wings left, but the wings also emitted fire. His top consisted of a black top with red designs, almost like noble robes, with a black hood on, which also had red edges. His face was not visible. His pants were black and torn, and his feet were beastial and sharp. His hands had black and red gauntlets, the fingers were sharp as well. Up to his knees, was black metal armor that had a skull imprint of the knee. In his hand was a oversized black scythe with skull imprints on the entire blade, excluding the edge of it.

Noire, who was standing right next to him, was in her Next form. She held her blade in her right hand, and felt even more power than normal Next.

"...This is..." Noire whispered in awe, looking at herself. Noire's blue aura was like a mist as it shrouded her. She looked over at Blaze. _"His HDD is different. Is this Blaze in control?"_ Noire mused as she stared at Blaze. Blaze slowly glanced back, making his eyes become visible.

 **「At DOOM's Gate」**

 **(DOOM 2016)**

They were still Crimson cat pupil eyes. Noire didn't feel threatened by his gaze though. Back then, she would've shuttered by that gaze, but felt no such fear now.

 **"...Are you ready, Noire?"** Blaze asked, his voice now more deeper and darker.

"Yeah." Noire answered as she readied herself. Brave landed on the ground, facing the two on the other side of the lake that separated them. Soon, a dark aura shrouded Brave as his eyes glowed purple. He let out a dark mechanical roar as his power crated a shockwave throughout the area.

Blaze merely sent a glare as he readied his scythe. Then, he launched at Brave, with the CFW managing to block the attack. Brave was forced to step back, overhwhelmed by the sudden increase in strength. Blaze opened his free hand and started to load a small sun in his hand.

 _ **"Hell's Gates; Satan's Flare."** _ Blaze said, as he formed a sun the size of a exercise ball was formed. It was fired, forcing Brave away, being sent away by the sun. Trying to stop it, Brave slammed his feet into the ground, hoping to somehow win against the ball, but was barely able to do so. Blaze then extended his hand towards Brave, his palm open...and then gripped it hard.

Satan's Flare then blow up into a larger sun, and shortly exploded into a giant ball of flames, destroying what was left of the house. Roaring in pain, Brave slashed as much flames away with his blade. The other CFWs looked at Brave, before also being engulfed in dark aura.

"Hey, is that Noire?!" Neptune yelled as she saw Noire in her NEXT form. "Wait, how is Noire in NEXT form?!"

 _"Hm? Have they not been able to transform into NEXT form?"_ Blaze mused, as he turned his attention back to the CFW's. The dark aura continued to shroud them, and everyone got near Noire and Blaze.

"Hey Noire, how are you able to use NEXT?!" Uni asked, confused and desiring an answer desperately.

"I'll explain later. First, We have to take care of the last remaining CFWs." Noire answered. Uni was about to retort, but chose not to.

"Hey, they're getting stronger aren't they?!" Blanc asked, concerned about the raising power of the CFWs.

"Indeed, if we don't hurry then we'll be defenseless against them. Before they get stronger even more, we _must_ take them out!" Vert answered as she readied herself. Everyone else did the same, but Uni, however-

"Hey...do you mind if I ask a favor?" Uni asked Blaze, getting Blaze's attention.

 **"What?"**

"Do you think...it's possible to save Brave?" Uni asked, getting a twitch from Blaze.

 _ **"Oh? She wants to save the robot?"** _ Xazathra asked in amusement.

 ** _"Is there a way to do so?"_**

 ** _"Stab it and I'll do the rest, you'll fuck it up."_**

Hearing Xazathra's answer, Blaze looked at Uni, who shivered for some reason. **"There is a way, I'll try to do it."**

"...Thanks." Uni answered, relieved.

 _"I didn't think Uni would be so concerned about saving Brave..."_ Nepgear mused, as she readied herself.

The group then resumed their battle against the 3 CFW's. Blaze went after Magic, clashing scythes with her. Slashed into the air, Magic was sent flying. Blaze went after her, as he swung her scythe, barely allowing time for Magic to block. Magic did a front kick, but Balze tilted his head back to avoid being hit by the kick, and Blaze slashed her away again, this time he loaded black and purple flames on his scythe.

 _ **"Hell Blaze."** _ Blaze merely said, as he slashed a large cloud of black and purple flames at Magic, which Magic herself found no way to defend against it, the flames engulfing her, and da,aging her greatly.

Uni and Nepgear fired as many lasers at Brave as they could, just to keep him at bay. However, ey were barely able to keep doing that forever. When the opening appeared, Brave wasted no time in taking it and slashing his way through the blasts, sending a strong wind at Nepgear and Uni.

 _ **"Ultra Multi Cannon!"**_ Uni yelled as she fired a green, black and purple beam at Brave from her gun, which hit the CFW. The attack didn't let up, as Brave kept blcoking the laser with his blade.

"Rom! Ram! Do it now!" Nepgear exclaimed as Rom and Ram appeared behind Nepgear and Uni, their staffs crossed together as they began charging a blue misty energy which gave off a cold wind. They pointed the staffs at Brave as they fired a ice shard, which hit the CFWs' foot. It then started to grow, and envelope Brave in ice completely.

 ** _"Frost Cavern!"_** Rom and Ram yelled at the same time, as Nepgear and Uni flew near them.

"That was amazing! When did you learn that?!" Nepgear asked, as Ram merely smirked in pride.

"Heheh! That's a secret!"

"A secret...!"

The rest of the gang attacked Judge, which seemed pretty easy to do. Their battle was the easiest. Neptune slashed at Judges' arm, and when he tried to attack her she would fly away, and Blanc attacked exactly when he did.

Judge let out roars of anger and rage in a dark mechanical voice as he waved he Halbred around like a lunatic.

"...This is more easier than expected." Vert commented.

"We still can't let our guard down! I suspect Fallen did something to them that made them stronger." Neptune exclaimed seriously as she attacked again, this time hitting his shoulder.

Only, this time, Judge was unexpectedly, and suddenly faster as his Halberd grazed Neptune. Flying into the air a good distance, Neptune watched as Judge grew more and more angered. More spikes appeared on his body as a sign of this.

"Let's not waste time on this guy! Let's finish him!" Blanc exclaimed as Neptune, Vert, Peashy, Plutia and Uzume prepared themselves for a final assault.

With Blaze and Magic, Blaze landed a knee to Magic's gut, as she was forced to cough up a bit of blood. However, the blood she cough up was black instead of red.

 _"...? Black Blood...?"_ Blaze thought as he defended against anither attack by Magic, this one having a lot more force behind it. Magic then began a relentless barrage of attacks at Blaze, who defended against St of them, some of them hitting his hand, cutting it.

 **"Tch...!"** Blaze glared at Magic, as he slashed with quite a bit of force, ano when Magic defended against it, her scythe flew into the air, and she was wide open. Blaze didn't waste this opportunity and tried to attack. However, Magic loaded her hand with dark energy and was about to attack with it. But then, Noire appeared, kicking her away from Blaze.

Being forced back a good distance away, Magic's scythe came flying at her as she caught it.

"You okay?" Noire asked, as Blaze nodded.

 **"I'm fine."**

Noire didn't reply as she just sigh softly, but enough so that Blaze heard.

 **"What?"**

"...I want to talk to you about something after this." Noire said, as Blaze, even though his expression was unseen, looked at Noire.

 **"...?"**

"We can discuss it later though. Right now, we need to focus on this." Noire said as she readied her weapon. Blaze did the same, deciding not to dwell on it right now. Magic gave a focused glare at the two.

Magic flew at the, at incredible speed, but Noire defended against the attack, and Blaze then slashed at Magic, but barely missing her. Magic backflipped away, and then loaded energy into her scythe.

 **"Apocalypse Nova."** Magic said as she slashed her scythe, and a chain of explosions followed it. The attack hit Blaze and Noire, and a larger explosion followed the collision.

Meanwhile, Brave had broken out of his icey prison and Uni and Nepgear began hitting him with more laser's again. Kept at bay by the relentless attacks, Brave could find no opening to attack the 4 CPU Candidates.

"Uni, how long do we have to keep doing this?! This is really tiring...!" Nepgear complained as she was losing strength.

"Just wait until Blaze gets done! Just keep it up!" Uni yelled as she continued her barrage of lasers.

 ** _"Multi Burst Shooter!"_** Uni exclaimed as she launched Black, Purple, Green, and White laser blasts at brave, which dealt a lot of damage to Brave, and even made him step back.

 ** _"S.M.S Blaster!"_** Nepgear yelled as she fired a red and black laser at Brave, which hit, dealing even more damage to the CFW.

 ** _"Frost Storm!"_** Rom and Ram both exclaimed as both of them summoned dozens of large Ice shards in the air. The shares were covered in a icey mist and they descended towards Brave, hitting him multiple times. Brave yelled out in pain as the attacks hit him.

"That's it! Just keep this up!"

 _ **"Blitz Drive!"**_ Neptune exclaimed as her sword now resembled a blowtorch, as she cut through Judge's armor easily, causing the CFW to roar out in pain and rage.

 ** _"Arctic Slam!"_** Blanc exclaimed as she slammed her axe on Judge, causing icicles to jolt out from the CFW's shoulder.

 ** _"Thunderstruck!"_** Vert came flying at Judge, with the blade of her spear enveloped in electricity, and stabbed Judge once, causing a loud boom as the CFW was blown back a bit, with electricity sparking around the CFW.

 ** _"Lion Claw!"_** Peashy yelled as she came flying from above, and slashed the CFW from his face down, as Peashy landed on the ground. Before the CFW could react, however, A bladed whip wrapped all around his body, the blades digging into his metal armor. Judge looked over at Iris Heart, who had the most sadistic smile on her face.

 ** _"Violent Cobra!"_** Plutia said sadistically. She then pulled her whip, the blades cutting through the CFW's metal armor like nothing, as she retracted it. She gave a satisfied smile as the CFW was obviously in pain, sparks flying from its wounds like crazy.

"One more hit should do it!" Neptune yelled as Uzume prepared herself.

"This one belongs to Uzume!" She exclaimed, in HDD, as she breathed into her Megaphone.

 ** _"Mach3 Boom!"_** Uzume roared as a sonic blast, as loud as anything anyone has ever heard, was blasted at Judge. The attack hit the CFW faster than anyone could notice, as Judge was blown to pieces.

Anyone who wasn't on the ground landed. "That takes care of Judge." Neptune said...and then she saw the scraps of black metal turn into purple mist. Shocked and confused, everyone watched the scraps of metal disappear.

"...What...just happened?" Blanc asked, shocked.

"I don't know...but I get a feeling we haven't see the last of him." Vert answered with worry.

Blaze and Noire had Magic on the ropes. The two didn't give her anymore time to recover and kept attacking with relentless attacks, not letting for even a moment. When Magic tried to attack, either Noire or Blaze would defend and the other would attack.

Noire's blade then started to glow blue and heat up, letting out blue flames, and then launched at Magic in a stabbing manner.

 ** _"Abyss Edge!"_** Noire exclaimed as she tried to stab Magic, which she managed to defend against, but her weapon began to heat up. Magic tried kicking her away, but Blaze intervened, appearing just behind Magic.

 _ **"Anarchy Barrage."**_ Blaze simply said, as he landed super fast slashes at Magic with his scythe, Magic yelling out in pain. Blaze then axe kicked her shoulder, sending her to the ground with a loud boom.

 **"Noire...!"** Blaze said suddenly as Noire nodded. Both crossed their weapon, and started to form a red and blue sun. Magic was on the ground, beaten and bruised. Her shoulder was undoubtably broken and she couldn't move. She then saw the red and blue sun just above her.

 **"EXE Drive; Lastation's Flare!"** Both Blaze and Noire yelled out, as the sun was fired at Magic. It hit dead on, as a large explosion occurred, forcing everyone to hit the decks. The flames that erupted consisted of Red and Blue, as Noire and Blaze levitated just above the fire that was made. When the flames went out, a giant burnt crater was all that remained.

Blaze and Noire stared at the crater from above. Noire was the first to speak.

"Did we get her?" Noire asked, thinking that Magic was defeated. Blaze didn't respond, instead, he wiped his head back at a distant pine tree. There, a hooded figure holding CFW Magic was seen.

 **「Boar's Sin of Gluttony」**

 **(Nanatsu No Taizai soundtrack)**

"...If you're worried about anything that transpired here today reaching the worlds' attention, it won't. I made sure of it. It is far to early for this world, plagued with hatred and discrimination, to know of the Gods' existence now. But, in due time..." The hooded figure said, as said figure looked at his or her hand. "This world will face its final moments...a end suitable of a ignorant, idiotic, and foolish race. They deserve no more, no less..." The hooded figure said, before opening a black portal behind him or her.

 ** _"...Is that Fallen? No...it's not him."_**

 ** _"Probably a accomplice. No surprise really. It'd be stupid to say that Fallen wouldn't have comrades from different Universes."_**

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 _ **"There's a infinite amount of Universes, I think it's something this world refers to as Multiverse Theory. Either way, he has more allies than we know."**_ Xazathra explained, as Blaze witnessed the figure leave through a portal.

 **"...Looks like we won't be seeing the end of Magic."** Blaze sighed in annoyance.

 **「aldnoah0rch- Starting at 2:00」**

 **(ALDNOAH ZERO soundtrack)**

"BLAZE!" Uni Suddenly yelled, as Blaze looked over to Uni who was still trying to keep Brave at bay, the latter going insane.

"DO THE THING YOU SAID!" Uni yelled as she was forced to dodge a strike attack by Brave.

 ** _"Blaze, let me take over for this one."_**

Hearing Xazathra's demand, Blaze turned confused.

 ** _"What are you planning?"_**

 _ **"Do it, if you want to save that guy."** _ Xazathra said, as Blaz was forced to give in to the request. Control handed over to Xazathra for only a brief moment, Xazathra launched towards Brave, who didn't even have time to attack him.

Then he impales the CFW with the blade of his scythe.

 _ **"Soul Reap."**_ Xazathra then said, as a purple laser escaped through Braves eyes, the entire area turning purple. When it faded, the entirety of Braves body was dust, as it crumbled to the ground...

Uni watched in shock as the ashes of the noble CFW was scattered across the ground. She immediately grew angered.

"BLAZE?! I THOUGHT YOU-?!"

 **"I did. Are you blind Candidate?"** Xazathra said coldly. Uni shivered. Unbeknownst to her, control was handed over to Blaze again, as he transformed back into his normal human form. Blaze sighed.

 _"Did you really have to do that?"_

 _ **"I don't care."**_

Blaze looked at the pile of ash...

 ** _"Ah, but I don't think he is wearing clothing. I mean, pants wise he's fine, but he has no clothes, just wanna make sure you know."_**

"Hm?" Blaze thought as he looked closer at the pile of ashes...as it started to move. Twitching, Blaze seemed suspicious. As did everyone else, who were mostly confused.

Shortly, it revealed a man with blue, red and yellow hair in a single pattern. He arose from the ashes, coughing loudly. Just by looking, he seemed like a very muscular person, and just by his voice he sounded like David Vincent.

Everyone just stared with plate eyes at the man. Looking up, the man had yellow eyes and a small, pointy, blue beard on his chin alone.

"W...where am I...?" He said, the familiar voice instantly recognized by the CPUs, especially Uni.

Blaze recognized the voice as David Vincent, but that's not very important right now.

"B...Brave...?" Uni suddenly spoke up, as Brave got up, with ragged brown pants on him, but they only went to his knees. He stumbled a bit getting up.

"Uni...? Is that you...? How is this possible...? I should be..." Yep.

This person was undoubtably CFW Brave. _In the flesh. (Get it? Because he's human now! Muahahaha! It's funny.)_

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief. The CFW, whom they knew as a large gundam...was now a Human...

 _"...Xazathra?"_

 _ **"Don't ask how I did it, just accept your new gift. I think I did a good job. I mean, I normally shouldn't care about shit like this, but it's better than just a white nothing. That reminds me-"**_

 _"Basement."_

 _ **"Done deal."**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone exclaimed at the Human CFW. Brave tried walking, but was about to fall down again, but Uni caught him.

"Hey...!" Uni said, as Brave tries to summ on the strength to stand.

"I-I apologize, Lady Uni. I do not have very much strength right now." Brave apologized.

 ** _"Blaze, repeat after me."_**

"That's a effect of gaining human form, since you didn't have a human form when you're were a CFW. Since you're needed, I kept your powers in tact, but it'll take time for your new body to get used to it. So take it nice and slow for a bit." Blaze said, as Brave looked at him, and slowly nodded in confirmation.

"I see...I thank you for saving me, Lord Blaze." Brave thanked, as Blaze seemed confused.

 _ **"By the way, he knows you. He's basically your servant now, but don't dwell too greatly on that."** _ Xazathra informed as Blaze understood.

"It's fine." Blaze said.

"But...what had happened? Why is everyone in this place? I can tell that this isn't Gamindustri." Brave asked.

"That's going to take some explaining...but we can discuss everything later. First, we-" Uni was about to finish, if not for the car that just pulled up into the drive way. Everyone looked at the car...before it turned off, and both side doors opened up.

Sarah and Adult Neptune came out of it.

Blaze paled. _"Fuck."_

"Hey, Big me!" Neptune waved her hand around in joy, as her older self ran towards her smaller self.

"Hey little me! It's been awhile!" As everyone began to surround Adult Neptune, Sarah approached Blaze. She looked around, nodding her head, and then looked back at Blaze.

"...So the Grim Reaper, huh?"

"I can explain."

* * *

Inside of a destroyed parking building, Unknown transformed back into his human form. He stared up at the sky, as Violet was behind him.

"...You better have a good explaination for what he said earlier." Unknown said. Violet had a saddened look on her face she inhaled some breath.

"I do...I shall explain when we arrive back at the house... **about Histoire's true identity, and her Ultimate purpose."**

* * *

 **I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter! But, I finally got it out!**

 **So, Human Brave? Anyone expect that? Now, if uoure wondering "Why dis you make him a human?"**

 **Let's answer your question, with another question.**

 **Are you gonna see a giant ass robot walk through the middle of Chicago like its normal everyday life?**

 **See? Make sense?**

 **Also, I am now accepting OC's, good and evil. So, if ya would like to have an OC in the story, PM me! I'd need Name, Persona, Appearance, etc.**

 **Anyway, to not watse your time anymore, let us end it!**

 ** _Next Chapter: Knowledge Rendezvous_**

 **Review, favorite, and follow! PM me if any questions!**

 **Until Then~!**


	29. Knowledge Rendezvous

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 27: Knowledge Rendezvous**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. All along you were The Grim Reaper, Death Personification, and it turns out you're a God of Death. Not only that, but the anime girl game referencing game consoles and companies is also legit real, and Time in their world is now frozen and some jackoff named Fallen is trying to overrun the entire planet with monsters." Sarah explained everything told to her. "Do I have your story correct?" Blaze nodded.

"Yep, pretty much it in a nutshell."

Sarah just stared at him...

"...Blaze, I know you had a pretty fucked up life, but cocaine and cosplay isn't gonna solve it." Sarah told him blankly, unconvinced.

"I'm telling the truth." Blaze said, as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Blaze, after running over some jackass with Claire's car, stabbing some emo bitch with a military knife, getting my arm broken, which I can't feel pain from and it's very concerning, I think you are somewhat telling the truth. But don't make it sound like you're some anime character. We live in America. Not Japan." Sarah said. "If you had just said you were Satan's kid or something, that would've been understandable. But Grim Reaper, even though also acceptable, is a bit much."

"Alright, what if I show you?" Blaze suggested. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Unnescessary, considering I saw her transform into some weird outfit, I think I believe half of it." Sarah sighed. Blaze twitched at that part. "Wait, transform?" Blaze asked, as Sarah pointed at Adult Neptune.

"The girl with dyed hair and no pants. Which I suggest you get her some pants. Might get the wrong kind of _attention_." Sarah said attention with some tone of warning. Understanding what kind of people live in Chicago, Blaze nodded.

"Wait, is she a CPU now?" Blaze asked, making Sarah groan.

"Enough with the anime crap." Sarah complained. "She's a Goddess I heard, which is equivalent to a CPU? I'm guessing? Also, some clone or whatever died." Sarah said causally.

"What?!" Blaze yelled, and some from the group around Brave looked over.

"What do you mean she died?!" Blaze asked, and Sarah shrugged.

"While she fought a dragon or something, she died. Said something about protecting the future. Alternate timeline, all that. Then she turned into energy or something, I don't know. Timeline changed, everything got fucked in the future." Sarah explained in a nutshell, not caring whatsoever.

"...You are surprisingly calm about the world ending in the future."

"Blaze, Name off any comic Villians and they wanted to destroy the Planet or something similar. If he says something about 'showing the world judgement' or something to that extent, then I don't care whatsoever."

"...Always the great Goddess of Bitches as always."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, you're going to keep quiet about this right?" Blaze asked, getting a uninterested shrug from Sarah.

"I won't exactly gain anything from it. Also, I want you to buy Claire a new car." Sarah said, getting a twitch from Blaze.

A few feet anyway, Noire saw the two begin to argue.

"Hey, what's up Noire?" Neptune asked. Noire shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Noire said calmly. Blanc faced her, with a serious look on her face.

"Noire." Blanc said, getting Noire's attention. "How are you able to use NEXT form?" She asked...and seconds later, Noire blushed _49_ shades of red. She began to stutter, mumbling things to herself quietly.

"U-Uhm...W-Welll...I-I-!"

"Did you do that? The thing which Violet informed us of?" Vert asked with a mischievous smile. Noire then reacted exactly like act had expected.

"N-N-N-N-NOOO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! WHY WOULD YOU EVER SUGGEST THAT?!" Noire yelled at the top of her lungs. All of the CPUs, including the noble Brave and Sraha and Blaze looked back at her. Noire then realized this was the reaction Vert wanted.

"...Oh, so Noire was the first."

"No surprise."

"Hooray! We can move on!"

"Miss Noire...did that?"

"S-Sis?! Y-You...!?"

"Goodness..."

Noire blushed even harder and harder. Her entire body was pure red from embarrassment. Watching, Sarah and Blaze watched, with some of the goddesses gave Blaze a look or two, before turning their attention back to Noire.

"...The Fuck did you do?" Sarah asked.

"You don't wanna know." Blaze simply said, as Sarah just sighed in annoyance.

"Anyway, You're house is demolished. So what's your plan now?" Sarah asked. Blaze looked back at the house, and scratched the back of his head. "Well...um...I don't know, maybe a hotel or some things? Dad's loft? I don't know..." Blaze answered...until he remembered 3 things.

"Wait, Where's Alice?!" Blaze asked, as everyone looked back at Blaze.

"She disappeared with Arfoire and didn't come back yet. I don't know when she'll come back." Nepgear answered.

Confused, Blaze was about to ask what she meant, but as of right on que, a portal portal opened up above Blaze. Before he could even look up, Alice, in her normal form and clothing, dropped down, and right onto Blaze's shoulders. Taken aback, Blaze stumbled a little.

"...Well, there she is." Blanc simply said.

"A-Alice? What...?" Blaze asked, confused as to Alice's appearance from a portal. However, Alice was unmoving, as she laid her head on Blaze's head, snoozing away softly.

"...Well, Okay, we'll deal with this later I guess. What about Scarlet?" Blaze asked, as Uzume pointed over by the tree.

"Over there. Angel is there to." Uzume answered.

"Alright, what about Histoire?" Blaze asked, as Alice mumbled.

"In...Scarlet's room..." Alice mumbled...as Blaze then looked at the completely demolished house. Blaze inhaled, and was about to go search through everything that was destroyed, but before he could, a blue glowing orb flew towards Blaze, as it swirled around Blaze, eventually landing on his shoulder.

The energy of the orb dispersed, and it showed Histoire, eyes closed, seemingly calm. She opened them slowly, and then looked at Blaze.

"...How did you-?"

"I know a little protection Magic, but I still had to escape the room." Histoire explained. Blaze understood completely, knowing the no one would stay in a house that was going to be totally destroyed. Inhaling, he looked back at the house.

"...Wonderful, um...I guess we have to go and check in at a hotel. Problem is how we're getting there, my truck is where mom and Unknown is, and I bet both vans were completely destroyed as well." Blaze said. Then, Adult Neptune jumped up and ran up to Blaze.

"Oh oh! I can fix this!" She exclaimed. Blaze looked at her confused.

"You?"

"Yeah! I have time powers!" She said, getting surprise and confusion from everyone except Sarah.

"Yeah! Check this out!" Adult Neptune ran up in front of the house and extended both her hands at it. _"Time Reversal!"_ She exclaimed as the atmosphere turned blue and everything started changing back to how it was before the battle started.

Afr a moment, everyone just watched in shock as the house was completely rebuild now. The back yard and other side of the lake was restored to normal.

"Oh, She has time powers apparently." Sarah then mentioned. "Thought that sounded like important info."

 _ **"She is sassy as fuck, holy shit I like her."** _ Xazathra said in Blazes mind.

 _"Shut it."_

"Anyway, I don't plan on driving all the way back to my house, so I'm staying here for the night. Claire might, but she might just drive home. Then again, she's scared of driving home alone at night." Sarah said as she walked back towards the car. She lifted Claire out of the car and shut the car door.

"How am I supposed to care that you don't want to?" Blaze asked, stopping Sarah's advance to the house.

"Because Blaze, I know you won't leave me and Claire outside in a car all night." Sarah said, staring Blaze in the eye. Blaze stared right back, obviously battling it out to see who'd give in first.

"..."

"..."

Everyone else watched from a few feet away with sweat drops.

"...Uh..." Neptune attempted to say something, but Noire shut her mouth with her hand.

"Be quiet." Noire told her as she released her hand. Before Neptune could say anything else, Blaze slapped both his arms on his legs as he given up. "Whatever, but you leave in the morning." Blaze said with a threatening tone. Sarah shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

After all that, everyone went back into the house (including Angel) and resumed most of everything. Neptune, Vert, Blanc and Uzume went back to playing a Zombies map, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram watched, along with Plutia, Peashy, Histoire and Adult Neptune. With Xazathra's instructions, Blaze told Brave to lift some small eights to try and get used to his new human body, and he agreed. He sat where everyone else was playing video games while doing it, of course he recieved a pair of jeans and a read shirt in order to not have anyone... _bothered,_ let's say.

Sarah put Claire in Alice's bedroom, even though a small argument between Blaze and Sarah occurred, Sarah just ended it with 'Let Alice sleep with Scarlet or something.' Sarah went downstairs with everyone else at that time...

...

Blaze was in his room, going through his closet. Throwing some clothes out of it or anything that got in his way.

 ** _"What are you doing?"_**

 _"Surprised you even glanced."_

 _ **"Loading screen, so I thought I check up on you."**_

 _"Loading screen on what?!"_

 _ **"Horizon Zero Dawn it's called."**_

 _"...When did you-?"_

Blaze cut off his thought as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small wooden box as he stood up and set it on his bed. He bent down on one knee as he stared at it...

"..." Blaze slowly reached up and ran his fingers on it, slightly shaking. He breathed in and out slowly, memories flowing back into his head as he ran his fingers across the box. He put his fingers on the crack of where it opened and slowly began to open the wooden box.

 **"Your Fault-"**

Instantly, Blaze threw it at the wall, making a dent in it. The box hit the ground as Blaze had his back to the side of the bed, now sitting on the floor breathing in and out. He stared at it for a short time...before leaning his head all the way back and just staring at the ceiling.

"...Fuck..." Blaze cursed under his breath, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. His heart beating like a drum against his chest, he tried to calm down...his vision beginning to blur...

...

 _ **"Blaze! Quit it!"** _ Xazathra yelled, as Blaze was slowly snapped out of it. His vision restored to normal, he looked around.

 _"...Xaz-?"_

 _ **"Quiet! I'm in the middle of a very tense part of this mission!"**_

 _"..."_ Blaze just inhaled enough air to completely fill his lungs. He stared at the ceiling again, his heart beating like normal. His breathing normal as well. He closed his eyes for a brief moment...that is, before a knock on his door was heard. Looking at his door, Blaze got up and walked over to his door.

When he opens it, Noire stood there. However, she wore a white shirt and camo pajama pants with white socks on. Her hair was still in twin tails though.

"Noire?" Blaze asked. "What is it?" He asked, as Noire seemed somewhat hesitant. Unexpectedly, she pushed him back into his room, and Noire closed the door and locked it. About to ask what she wanted, Noire stopped him with her words.

"Blaze, I heard about your past...a little of it anyway." Noire said, as all thoughts Blaze had ceased to exist...

...except the sound of a door closing in his head.

Blaze just stood there for a moment before slowly putting his hand to his forehead. He sat down on his bed and lowered his head.

"...Who told you?" Blaze asked, as Noire sat next to him.

"Blaze, I want you tell me what happened." Noire said seriously, as Blaze remained unresponsive for a moment, clearly hesitating on speaking. He then sighed...

"...Ju...just don't talk about it in public...alright...?" Blaze asked quietly, as Noire nodded. "I promise."

"..."

"..."

"...It uh...was about when I was 14, so about 3 years ago. There was this...incident that happened with me, my friend, Jared and his grandpa."

"Was that friend-?"

"Drake...Drake Anderson." Blaze said, as Noire remained quiet. It took Blaze a moment before he began again.

"Drake was my best friend and the only person I trusted most...back when Jared was my friend, Drake noticed something...off about him. I just thought it was family issues or something, but Drake thought it was more than that...his Grandfather, Victor, turned out to be this big time drug lord in Chicago, and lore and behold, he was also a Terrorist."

"..."

"I lived in the city when this happened, so...Drake calls me in the middle of the night, drags me out to some parking building and tells me that Jared's grandpa is a terrorist. But...Jared then showed up, started talking random nonsense about salvation or something and..." Blaze stopped slowly after he said that. He breathed in deeply, putting both hands to his face and slowly trailing them off. "...he pulled out a gun, dropped what I think was crystal meth...and..." Noire slowly put her hands to his back. Blaze ran a hand through his hair.

"...Somehow a fire occurred and Drakes body was never found."

"..."

"Drakes' Mom then bloody hated me when Drake died and blamed me for his murder, and a huge investigation went on about it. Even after I was deemed innocent, Drake's mom moved to a different town before saying to me 'I don't ever want to see your fucking face ever again, you goddamn murderer.'" Blaze started to get a bit louder and more emotional. Noire just kept quiet...

"After that, some time past and I started to stop going to school for a few days, just...almost broken..." Blaze seemed to think about his next words before speaking again. "And...before I knew it, I was looking for every method to learn how to fight. Shoot a gun more accurately, handle of knife, all that...it was thanks to Sarah that I found out where those Hideouts were, because she just traced computers there or something, I didn't care about the method on how she found them...I killed about 7 people belonging to Dark Syndicate."

"..." Noire just kept quiet, her heart wavering on what she was going to say to him.

"All I could think about was when I was gonna find Jared and Victor...that's the only thing I could ever think about...! And when I found out that I killed him in cold blood when I lost control I-...I just..." Blaze began to stutter, but before he could say anything else Noire wrapped both her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"W...What are you-?"

"It's okay...just calm down." Noire said soothingly. Blaze was taken aback by this action...but slowly eased up.

"...I-"

"Blaze, it's not your fault that Drake died." Noire then said, making Blaze shut his mouth then and there. "You don't have to take revenge for his death. I know it's not my place to say all this, but..." Noire began to say as she inhaled.

"...Just...please, live your life like any other person should." Noire said. Blaze didn't respond in any way for a minute. Blaze just inhaled pas he raised his head from Noire. "Alright...I'll try." Blaze mumbled, but enough for Noire to hear.

"...Also..." Noire's cheeks lit up red. "A...About eariler..."

"Hm?" Blaze looked at her...as he remembered what she had meant. "O...Oh...Uhm..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I...Uh..."

"..."

"..."

"...Just...D...Don't bring it up with anyone, and...I-It's a secret for now!" Noire then shot up. "Don't speak about it to anyone else!"

"But your reaction basically tol-"

"AAAH!" Noire then yelled at him, making Blaze shut up instantly. He could feel the embarrassment like bloodlust oozing off her, meaning she was serious about this. Not wanting to challenge her, Blaze nodded.

"Yep, got it. Understood completely." Blaze them said, as Noire smiled as she walked out of the room, which she shut a bit hard, almost a slam. Blaze sat on his bed and he laid back...

"Wonderful..."

 ** _"Are you done?"_**

 _"Oh hey, thought you'd be busy playing games."_

 ** _"Loading screen, so I'd thought I'd check up on you."_**

 _"Go figure...wait, there is one thing I'd like to ask you."_ Blaze asked in his mind. He heard a groan as the sound of a controller being set down was heard.

 _"Alright whatever, go ahead."_ Xazathra groaned.

 _"Firstly, why did I have to kiss Noire to win?"_

 _ **"That's the way the seals placed upon us were designed. Ultimately, kissing a female CPU or being of similar extent will unseal the locked power, and a small part of power will become part of the CPU, fusing with their very soul and cannot be separated even in death. That's what the Soul Pact is."**_

 _"...Who-?"_

 _ **"Two stupid people set the seals this way. And there are ALOT of seals. Small fragments sealed away in the most powerful seal in existence, and then reinforced a abundance of times with Eternal elements, for my power burned through it within seconds."**_

 _"How many seals are there, and how much power is kept within them?"_

 ** _"Ultimately, I haven't really counted yet, but when you kiss another CPU or some entity to who is similar to Godhood, you'll be able to gain a much more efficient boost in power like tonight. After that, it's goes small."_ ** Xazathra explained. Blaze didn't think about anything for a moment...

 _"...Okay, then why did Noire kiss me first?"_

 ** _"Your Mom, the second Void Heart."_**

 _"...Ex-Fucking-cuse me and our entire race?"_

Blaze sat up right them and there.

 _ **"Okay, close your eyes if you want to like talk about this because this is getting a tad bit annoying."**_ Xazathra said in annoyance, as Blaze hesitated before closing his eyes and focusing. When he opened them, he was now in a room with a bar, some football decorations, a air hockey and pool table, and a 70" TV. There were a few animal stuffed things as well, like a bear rug on the floor. In front of the TV was two leather recliners in front of the TV, with the Tv on a Horizon paused menu.

"Sit down." Xazathra said, as Blaze walked over and sat. However, when he looked at Xazathra-

He had the appearance of a 7 year boy wearing all black. Black socks, pants, shirt, everything. His hair remained messy and long, and his eyes red.

"...Uh-"

"Don't ask about it, It just happens and I don't care."

"...Alright then." Blaze leaned forward. "Now, what about Mom saying what now?"

"Okay, so, basically, your Mom tried to get you Laid by a Goddess. Of course that was her own intentions, but in reality and seriously, it was to get you more powerful and kill Fallen, save the world, yada yada." Xazathra explained as he began playing again. "Of course it has its own merits too. I mean, you get a Harem so~...I mean, for any Mary Sue it's a bloody dream come true. It also works with your sisters too."

"I am going to try to avoid doing that if possible."

"Hey, it's beneficial. Void Heart is not someone you wanna fuck with. Of course I still do, but, you know...plus Scarlet, that's her name now, will awaken to Reaper Urges soon anyway, so you'll haven't any option." Xazathra waved it off.

"That is...God, that's just weird!"

"Is it weird when that one Anime did it? Something Sister Testament?"

"They were step siblings! They weren't blood related!"

"Wuss."

Blaze groaned in annoyance and frustration. Xazathra snapped and summoned a glass of water, while Xazathra had a glass of alcohol. Xazathra chugged it almost instantly and threw it at the wall, breaking the glass.

"Blaze, trust me. Sure, Harem shit like this never gets old, but you'll be one of the popular ones at least." Xazathra said, trying to sound convincing.

"...Whatever..." Blaze mumbled...

"Also, I recommend you make _them_ fall for you." Xazathra then said, getting a stare from Blaze. "Violet told the Goddesses to make you fall for them, but that ain't gonna slide. You and me are gonna make the Harem...Well, you're gonna do that pretty much, but whatever."

"God, this is..."

"Blaze, just make them like you. I know you like the series they belong to, I mean you don't love it, but you don't hate it either." Xazathra said, making Blaze go into thought.

"Well...I mean-"

"You'll be fine. I'm sure you're not compl-...okay, maybe..." Xazathra then paused the game again and set down his controller. A vein became visable on Blaze's head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alright, since I'll be busy grinding at games like these, she's your problem now." Xazathra said as he got up. He picked up his sword off of the wall, unsheathed it, and raised it to his hand.

"Ultimately, I never wanted to deal with her ever again because I never could get rid of her, but hey, if she'll annoy you now, I'm cool with it." Xazathra said...as he then cut a large cut on his hand. Blood gushed from his newly formed cut, surprising Blaze. Blaze stood up, taken aback by his action.

"W...Who do you mean?" Blaze asked, as Xazathra looked back at him. Xazathra's blood hit the ground for a Moment, letting a puddle of blood on the floor appear, as the bleeding suddenly stopped...then, the blood began to glow red.

Slowly, the blood began to rise into a sphere and begin swirling. It sized down to a marble, and floated towards Blaze's shoulder. It expanded again...and popped like a bubble. There...a girl about 5 inches in height was.

She was about 5 inches in height. She had a crimson one piece dress, tan skin, and devil wings on her back. She also has a devil tail, Crimson eyes, and has silver hair with a hint of red.

"Uhm...who...is-?"

"I call her Aka, she is the very Incarnation of Apocalypse and Daughter of All Evil." Xazathra said. "A piece of my Existence."

"Y-You can do that? How did you do that?" Blaze asked, as Xazathra just shrugged. "Dunno, she just appeared all of a sudden and wouldn't go away. Tried killing her a few times, but turns out she won't die no matter what either. Same immortality." Xazathra explained as he sat back down. Blaze just stared at him blankly...before blinking.

"...Wait, Immortality?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention." Xazathra said. "Since she's here now, your immortality surfaced. Meaning, ya can't die. Congrats, you've now entered the unstoppable part of your existence." Xazathra groaned as he began playing now. "Alright, question time is over. Get lost." Xazathra said as he resumed playing. Before Blaze could say anything else, Xazathra put on a gaming headset, ignoring him as he continued to play.

Twitching, Blaze held back his anger and urge to shout. But gave up, knowing that he wouldn't win against him. He closed his eyes again, and when he opened them again, he was back in his room. Blaze sighed, looking over at his closet again.

"Wonderful...now how do I even-?"

"Begin with making Goddesses fall head over heels for me?" A female voice whispered into Blaze's ear. Shocked, Blaze swung his head to the side, and saw the devil pixie named Aka on his shoulder. She had both her hands behind her back as she smiled sweetly and happily.

"You're...!"

"Yep Yep! Lord Xazathra already the old you who I am, but My name is Aka! I'll be assisting you with creating a Harem!" Aka cheered as she took flight into the air with her small devil wings.

"...all of this seems really stupid (or in reader perspective, Mary Sue-ish)." Blaze mumbled.

"Now now! Don't be like that! After all, we already have a start on our Tsundere of the Harem!" Aka threw some random confetti in the air, making Blaze twitch in anger and irritation.

 _"...I now see why Xazathra finds her annoying."_

"Now then! Let us begin Harem Plan XXX!" Aka cheered as she pointed her finger at Blaze's ring finger and shot a red laser at it. After she did, a gold ring appear on his ring finger. Blaze looked at his hand...

"A ring...?"

"Not just any old ring! Lift it up and focus real hard!" Aka yelled as Blaze obeyed. When he lifted it, a giant screen appeared from the ring. Shocked, Blaze stared at it in disbelief. On the screen were gauges of all of the Goddesses, including Alice and Scarlet. I a separate section, Brave's name was also there...

"Before we start, Brave is in a different section, so don't get the wrong idea. He's basically your servant now, so just have him think kindly of you." Aka first cleared up, as Blaze exhaled in relief.

"Anyway~! Here we have all the gauges for the Harem Plan! Let's see those results!" Aka cheered...

 _Neptune - 29_

 _Nepgear - 28_

 _Noire - 43_

 _Uni - 19_

 _Blanc - 21_

 _Rom - 12_

 _Ram - 5_

 _Vert - 34_

 _Plutia - 40_

 _Peashy - 37_

 _Uzume - 36_

 _Adult Neptune - 21_

 _Histoire - 36_

 _Alice - 98_

 _Scarlet - 95_

 _Brave - 20_

...

Blaze stared at the gauges and there numbers...

"...Are, um...these-?"

"Just hitting the 'Wow you suck' line." Aka answered. Blaze then twitched at that, feeling his pride kinda drop. "But with my help, these gauges will Max out in no time!" Aka then said, determined.

"...This still feels stupid." Blaze mumbled. "But...maybe this won't be so bad..." Blaze mumbled, but Aka heard that.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Aka yelled, making Blaze jump. Aka then looked like she was Floating on her back, deep in thought.

"Now, if we focus on Noire until we can move into our next member, we may be able to raise some major points!" Aka mumbled. She then slammed her fist onto her open palm and looked back. She landed onto Blaze's shoulder.

"Now, we will focus on Noire, since she's the highest climber besides your sisters. Rom, Ram, and Peashy will be different, so be prepared for that, understood? Brave's view on you will change as long as he sees you as someone worth following, and he isn't the only person capable of being your follower, we are able to get the other CFWs as well if you want. Maybe even the Deity of Sin if that pleases you. When the opportunity arises, we can start focusing on different members as well." Aka explained, as Blaze nodded. "Also, don't mention any of this to the others, it'll make things harder." Aka then added, as Blaze agreed.

"Yeah, I know." Blaze said.

"Perfect! With my later actions in the past a start of some type, we can-"

"Excuse me?"

"?!" Aka shivered as she felt a strange amount of bloodlust be directed at her. She turned to see Blaze glaring at her suspiciously.

"...Now that I think about it...there were some times that seemed...out of character." Blaze growled. "Like when Plutia, Peashy and Uzume became CPUs...or when Nepgear tackled me..."

"...That was me." Aka smiled childishly. Blaze grabbed her and crushed her, blood escaping through his fingers. After a Moment, Aka pushed open his fingers. "You're so mean!"

"Don't do crap like that again, clear?" Blaze growled. Aka flew out of his grasp as she obeyed. "Okay okay!"

"Good...so what now?" Blaze asked, as Aka just landed on his shoulder. "Go downstairs and join everyone? Noire isn't your only member, and it doesn't hurt to get some points on the others~!" Aka said. "Oh, and one more thing. You know how you usually can't see Ghosts?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the same for most Reapers, so no one besides a Reaper will be able to see me. Noire could, but if I choose not to be seen, she won't. Neither will the ring, so it's okay." Aka said, as Blaze just inhaled. _"They'll most probably be playing Video Games on the downstairs PlayStation right now..."_ Blaze thought...as he looked over at his Tv stand. He bent down and opened it, going through some games before pulling out a good one. He also grabbed the PSVR and left his room. Going down the stairs, he walked into the living room and saw Noire, Neptune, Blanc, and Vert just get done with another Zombies map.

"Hey." Blaze said, making himself known. Most of the Goddesses looked at him, besides Adult Neptune, who gave a glance before returning to getting another match ready.

"Heya Blaze!" Neptune cheered. He set the VR box down along with the game.

 _Resident Evil 7: Biohazard._

"Who wants to be brave?" Blaze asked, as everyone looked at him. Neptune looked at the game and tilted her head.

"Huh? What's this?" Neptune asked, as Noire took it from her hands and looked at it.

"What game is it?" Noire asked, everyone else grew interested. Blaze waved for the controller from Adult Neptune as she handed it to him. "It's a fun game." Blaze merely said as he closed the game currently in. He then started to get the VR set up.

"Who's gonna play it? Nep? Noire? Uzume?" Blaze offered on who was gonna play first.

"Alright, I'll play." Noire said first. Neptune then jumped up, objecting.

"I wanna okay it first!" Neptune complained. "You can play after Noire's turn." Blaze said, just about done setting up the VR. He stood up, took the case and out the game in. He then handed the controller to Noire, and then handed her the VR. She put it on, and looked around with it on as she sat down. Giving her a little room, everyone sat farther away from Noire.

"Hey, what game is this supposed to be...?" Uzume asked as Noire began playing.

"Just watch..." Blaze whispered so Noire couldn't hear her. Blaze then looked over at Ram, and tapped her shoulder. When she looked at him, Blaze pointed to the light switch, as Ram knew what he meant. Ram ran over and turned off all the lights. Watching, Sarah just rolled her eyes and she pulled out her phone.

* * *

To say Noire was taken aback by the game was a understatement. Ultimately, she did expect it to be a horror game, but the ones back in Gamindustri do not compare to what she was playing now. She could feel her heart racing as she was in a very tense part of the game.

"Noire, you're gonna have to run from him, just press L2 to block." Blaze said, as Noire tried to hit him. "Shut up! I know!" Noire yelled.

"..." Uzume just watched, as did everyone else. Ultimately, rather than being scared, except Peashy, Ram and Rom who had left eariler, and no, not because of the game being scary, but they went got bored and went to play. But, rather...everyone else wanted to play it more, excluding Brave who was busy lifting small weights. Especially Vert, who had very good experience with VR.

When Noire was caught, she started to get more tense. She ran and ran through the halls, wondering why she was going so slow when she would be running for her life. When she got hit, she jumped up a little.

"Come on, Noire! Run!"

"I'm Trying!" Noire yelled.

"Key Key Key Key Key Key Key Key Key!" Adult Neptune yelled loudly, as Noire grabbed the key and ran towards the big door.

"No! Back Back Back!" Neptune yelled. Noire then turned around and somehow managed to get through Jack Baker.

"I'm going I'm going!" Noire yelled back. When she went into the hatch room, she opened the menu, but hit the herb she collected from eariler.

"NOO! NO NO NO NO!" Noire yelled as Jack Baker reentered the room.

"Run Noire, Run!" Uni yelled, as Noire rushed past Jack, but not before getting hit, making Noire jump up a bit more. Managing to rush past Jack, she made it back to the hallway to where the key was, but-

Jack burst through the wall loudly, making Noire unexpectedly scream. Holding back laughter, Neptune covered her mouth. Everyone got loud at that point, as Noire paused the game and took off the headset.

"Oh come on, it ain't that bad." Blaze sighed.

"NOT THAT BAD?! WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT!?" Noire yelled, but Neptuen short up and put the VR on before Blaze could even get up.

"No way! I wanna try it!" Neptune yelled as she started the game again.

"Lord Blaze, 9 o' Clock!" Aka whispered into Blazes' ear, where she still sat on his shoulder. Blaze glanced over to his left, as he saw Plutia starting to get annoyed. Just by looking at her, you could try she wasn't happy. Everyone else didn't even notice this, but it looked like she was considering transformation. At that time, Blaze had to act fast. So, he pet Plutia's head, getting some surprise from the tired CPU.

"Eeeeeeh...?" Plutia looked at him, as he leaned over. No one else really took notice to this, too focused on the video game.

"Is it too loud for you?" Blaze asked. Plutia seemed to be thinking, as she smiled, crawling up to Blaze's lap and laying her head down.

"It's fiiiine..." Plutia answered, smiling in satisfaction. Blaze leaned down to a drawer in the coffee table, and opened it up. Searching through some papers and DVD cases, he pulled out a pack of ear plugs.

"Do you want these?" Blaze offered, as Plutia glanced at the hand of which held the ear plugs. However, she only snuggled her head on Blaze's lap as she smiled. "Noooo...Its okay..." She answered.

 _+2~!_

"...?" Blaze stared at Plutia,nowhere a pixel number 2 appeared out of thin air.

"If you're wondering, that proves you are raising point gauges! Just don't bring it up with anyone though!" Aka whispered, as Blaze just shook her head slightly. Blaze shrugged lightly as he put the ear plugs back. A few minutes later, all while Neptune made it farther than Noire, which displeased the Tsundere CPU, the sound of a door was heard by the front door. Blaze looked over and saw his Mother, Violet, try to sneak up stairs.

"Where ya goin', Mom?" Blaze sound loudly and sternly, making Violet freeze. She glanced over at Blase...

"O-Oh...Hey, Blaze~..." Violet awkwardly said. Blaze glanced at her as Neptune paused the game after she defeated a boss, and then handed it to Uzume.

"What may you be doing right now?" Blaze asked, as Violet started getting nervous.

"U-Uhm...well...~...uh...Bathroom! Yeah, bathroom!" Violet answered as she bolted. Blaze just shook his head and sighed, resuming to watch Uzume play now.

"Blaze, where are your strawberries?" Sarah asked, going through the fridge. Blaze looked back at her. "Hey, don't be going through my fridge!"

* * *

A strawberry was pushed past the lips of someone. Now outside, Unknown was blinded by purple glowing black chains tightly, hanging in the air. Resting on a bear with metal claws, teeth, and black fur, was Alice. The bear also had purple flames oozing out of its eyes and mouth as it growled...

Alice's eyes were a dark purple, as she smiled seductively at Unknown bounded. She had her legs crossed, as she was completely relaxed while laying atop of a demonic bear.

"Okay, now I can-" Unknown didn't finish due to the tightening of the chains that blinded him, making him shut up. Alice just narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, boy...I'm not angry." Alice answered, her voice a bit more mature. She plopped another strawberry into her mouth as she got up, her pajamas being shrouded by a black oozeing mist...

She now wore a black skirt, black top with a small black leather jacket on, which had some metal horns sticking up on the shoulder. Alice now had black heels on as well, along with fingerless gloves. She slowly got of the demonic bear, as she sprouted black wings which seemed dead, covered by a black mist, and dripped some black liquid as well, along with some dark purple in the mix of it.

She floated over to Unknown, his face being forced down by the chains somehow as Alice ran a finger down his face.

"I'm just so... _confused_...as to why you would dare touch what is mine..." Alice said, as a purple flame appeared where Alice dragged her finger. However, it didn't burn Unknown's face.

"I tho-!"

"You thought? _Thought_?" Alice asked as the chains tightened. Alice grabbed his face with some force.

"He is mine...if you were to try a stunt like that **ever** again..." Alice said as she slowly moved her mouth up to Unknown's ear. She placed a finger on his face, as she slowly moved it as a mist was starting to be pulled out of Unknown...

"...I won't be so merciful this time..." Alice whispered as she stopped pulling the mist with her finger and thre Unknown's face away. The chains were dispelled as Alice sat back onto the bear.

"Now, why are you here?" Alice asked in annoyance, plopping yet another strawberry into her mouth. Unknown dusted himself off as he got up. He had a serious look on his face as he looked at Alice.

"It's bad. Very bad." Unknown answered, as Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Bad how?" She sighed.

"Extremely."

"Scary~..." Alice hummed as she plopped yet another strawberry into her mouth.

"It concerns Sis."

Alice immediately looked at him...and made a face of annoyance and one that just spelled 'Dude, really? Her again?'

"What is it now?" Alice asked in annoyance. Unknown shook her head.

"I have to let everyone know about it..."

"You still don't trust Blaze Creed, do you?" Alice suddenly asked, as Unknown twitched.

"...I can't believe that Xazathra is...him..." Unknown simply answered. Alice sighed as she hopped off the bear, who later turned into a normal bear before running off into the woods. Alice changed back into her pajamas, her wings disappearing as she walked up to Unknown.

"He may still be somwhat Xazathra, but the one whom you believe is Xazathra, is Blaze Creed. The _New_ Xazathra. I'd love for it if you got along with him, especially since you'll be helping us save all of existence." Alice explained as she walked past Unknown.

"...Alright, I'll do that." Unknown answered. "I'll trust Blaze, but not Xazathra." He added. Alice merely shrugged, as she closed her eyes. "Be a dear and bring Alice back to the house, will you?" Alice asked, as she then nearly fell on her back, but Unknown caught her before that happened.

"...I had thought you died, but you always surprise me in the weirdest ways." Unknown asked he stared at Alice's sleeping face. He shook his head as he picke her up and went back to the house.

...

* * *

"Alright, what is it?" Blaze asked, with a tone of annoyance. Unknown held back some anger, but just let it slide. He inhaled and exhaled as his expression turned serious.

"Okay, first off, let me introduce myself again. My name is Unknown Instinct. I'm a CPU." Unknown said. "But of course, you already know that much."

"What is it that you're here for?" Vert asked, as Unknown looked at her. "Ultimately, I was just passing through. But I noticed Time had stopped in this Universes' Hyper Dimension." Unknown began explaining. "Time freezing just doesn't happen. It's not some natural occurrence. I was planning g on how to get it back going, but I felt Xazathra's power so I went to check that out."

"That must have been when Blaze lost control in the Mirror World!" Nepgear said, as Unknown looked at her confused.

"Lost control...?" Unknown asked.

"Yeah, as it turns out he'll lose all control if he transforms and not in a Goddesses' presence." Noire answered.

"I see..." Unknown simply answered. "Well, putting that aside, Xazathra was supposedly dead to al of existence, so...sensing his power from another dimension was rather shocking. I'm probably not the only one who noticed either, you'll probably be having a lot of people looking for confirmation...and they won't exactly be _thrilled_ when they found out the Bane is alive." Unknown told Blaze, who just rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful..."

"Well, what else is there to tell us?" Uni asked, as Unknown looked at her.

"...Well, I'm trying to get time going for a different reason." Unknown said. "I have a older sister named Existia. She has the power to 'Delete' something, and is capable of deleting Universes..." Unknown began. "She deletes Univeres that have some sort of disturbance, I've been going from Universe to Universe to stop that disturbance before she notices. Her companion, Extinctio, is with her..."

"...So?" Uzume asked.

"...This Universe will be deleted if she finds out that Time is frozen."

!

"Isn't that a bit hardcore?!" Uzume asked.

"This is bad, right?!"

"..."

Everyone wa shocked at that detail. Time being frozen was more serious than they realized now, now they were in a race against time?!

"How much time do we have before she notices?" Blaze asked, as Unknown looked at him. "I don't know. Honestly, she could notice at any time, and to make matters worse, when she finds out you're here...she won't exactly think twice." Unknown said.

"We'll just leave it at he did something that pissed her off, yada yada." Sarah then said, getting up. "Okay, now let's make one thing clear? Now, after exactly getting a email from Violet-"

Unknown looked at Violet, who smiled as a retort.

"I above come to some theories. Now, if I'm not mistaken, that kid there has a ability called 'Authority' right?" Sarah asked...as Unknown nodded.

"She is in this Universe?" She asked with more tone in her voice, as Unknown asked again.

"Would that, at all, threaten her?" Sarah asked. Everyone realized where she was getting at.

"You're right! If she tries, she'll fall under Alice's power!" Blanc said in realization.

"So it doesn't matter. You know, unless she is moved somewhere else, but that's the only issue with that." Sarah shrugged.

"...T-Thats true. You...are surpringly calm about this..."

"Hear that a lot. Anyway, get to the point Violet." Sarah said as she sat back down. Violet was hesitant to step forward, holding her other arm nervously.

"...I haven't told you everything about Hsitoire, everyone. And I apologize greatly for that...I thought it would be bad if you all knew, since it's considered life threatening just knowingly her name." Violet explained.

Everyone turned confused at her sudden apology, as she began explaining again.

"...Please let me explain a bit of history." Violet began her history tale...

"During the Dawn of the Creation, 5 stones, known as 'Cores' appeared due to Creation. They are as the following: The Space Core, Creation Core, Connection Core, Time Core, and Soul Core. These Cores were extremely powerful, unrivaled by any being. They were scattered by Unknwon entities, hoping for their existence to fade into time...but that was not the case. The Soul Core fell into the hands of my mother, Lady Void Heart, Ruler of Oblivion, and the Time Core manifested its own eternal dimension called Time Dimension, and no one has ever been able to go there to retrieve it. For even a immortal will die there instantly due to its defenses. The other Cores were lost, never to be seen again...however, a entity also appeared along with the Cores."

...

"She was a small, seemingly fragile being with knowledge beyond all expectation. As it turns out, she is the one who can control all the cores all at once. The first time she did, nothing was able to stand against her. Nothing could even come near her. All of existence was like toys in the palm of her hand. When the Cores split from her, she was sealed inside her book, never to be seen again...until now." Violet narrowed her eyes, as she sharpened them Instantly.

"That was the Histoire that stands before us all now." She said, as Everyone looked at Histoire.

"..."

"Her true Idenity is the one who can dominate and control all things with ease, a unstoppable force. The single most powerful Artifact in existence: **Eien Memoire.** "

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the Resident Evil 7 part, that was really fun for some reason. I don't own that obviously, owned by CAPCOM. Also, themes will be added to this at a later point. I'll get to it eventually...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Any comments or concerns, PM me! OC Submission is Currently open! Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Next Chapter: Allies, Enemies, and Europe.**

 **Until next time!**


	30. Allies, Enemies, and Europe

_**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 28: Allies, Enemies, and Europe**_

* * *

The airport was, like almost always, jam packed with people. Families, businessmen, travelers going to see places around the world, you could name a type of person and they could probably be at the airport.

Here, our group were sitting down on some seats, with a few small bags with them. However, what was most noticeable was their change of clothing.

Neptune now simply wore a white zip up hoodie, a purple shirt, and white shorts. She had similar shows on her feet, but they were much smaller than her normal ones.

Noire wore the same attire she did that she got at the mall, but her hair was tied into a pony tail this time.

Blanc wore a white hoodie with a blue shirt underneath. She had black and white short shorts on, along with white and black shows. She had a book in her hands called "And then there were none."

Vert had a similar attire. She had a green T-shirt, black sweat pants, and Regular green shoes. Her hair had nothing done to it, but looked neat and refined. She also wore a beautiful emerald necklace around her neck.

Nepgear wore a outfit similar to Neptune, a white hoodie, wore a purple shirt underneath her attire, and a pair of jeans. She wore white shoes on her feet.

Uni wore a black zip up hoodie, a blue shirt underneath, and black shoes. She wore black short shorts with long black socks. Her hair had nothing done to it, but it was neat and refined.

Rom wore a sky blue T-shirt with white shorts. She wore white regular shoes as well. Ram wore a simple outfit, but her shirt was pink with a 'hello kitty' symbol on the right side of the shirt. She wore black shirts with her attire, and had pink hello kitty shoes.

Plutia wore, like everyone else, a simple attire. She wore a black hoodie with a Iris colored shirt underneath. She had black long socks on, as well as purple shoes. She also had her hair in a ponytail and more refined and combed, which was quite new to Plutia, for it never looked like she did anything with her hair.

Peashy also wore a simple outfit. A white and yellow shirt, white shirts, yellow shoes. Nothing much was done to Peashy's appearance, except that the giant beads on her head were taken off for obvious reasons.

Adult Neptune had a similar attire to her small self. A black zip up hoodie and black shirt, regular jeans, and black and purple shoes. The game consoles in her hair were taken off, also for obvious reasons.

Uzume wore a white and black zip up hoodie, regular jeans, and white shoes. She also had a red shirt underneath and had her hair in a ponytail.

Brave wore his regular clothing given to him last night, as everyone else was pretty simple attire. Everyone was sitting, from left to right; Adult Neptune, Uzume, Uni, Nepgear, Brave, Neptune, Noire, Blaze, Plutia, Blanc, Vert, Rom and Ram, Peashy, Alice, and Scarlet. Angel and Unknown stood for no other seats were open.

Blaze checked his phone. "Few more minutes..." Blaze sighed as she put his phone away.

"Hey, when is the plane coming?" Neptune asked Blaze, who shrugged.

"Don't know. Mom said that we have a special plane, and she left before I could ask more. She only said it should wait around until 12:30, but it's 12:20 right now..." Blaze sighed as he looked at his phone again. He went on it and started searching the web...

"I'm sooo hungry..." Plutia quietly whined as she leaned her head on Blaze's shoulder. Noire glanced and just narrowed her eyes, but Blaze didn't notice. Blaze looked back at a small stand selling snacks and such. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Offer to go get it, don't make her get up!" Aka whispered sternly into Blaze's ear. He understood as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"I can get something quick for you, but nothing major. Mom said something about eating on the plane, so nothing big." Blaze said as he got up, Plutia lifting her head and looking at him.

"What do you want?"

"The red Bag of peanut butter cookies...that look like peanuts..." Plutia answered. Blaze shortly went over to get the, with Noire eyeing him walk away. Neptune noticed Noire watch him, and smirked schemingly. She leaned over to Noire's ear and whispered.

 _"I wish I had done that~..."_ Neptune said teasingly, as Noire blushed instantly and elbowed Neptune in the stomach. She didn't react much in order to not draw attention, but held her gut and hissed quietly.

 _"Be quiet Neptune!"_ Noire hissed quietly in anger and embarrassment. Neptune still smirked in victory. She looked up at Noire, still smirking.

"Mission Acomplis-" Noire elbowed her again, making her hold her gut again and shut up. Noire huffed, as she crossed her arms.

 _"Jeez..."_ Noire thought... _"...Stupid Neptune...making jokes like that...but..."_ Noire was now deep in thought. But only for a split second for Blaze came back. He sat back down and handed a bag of cookies to Plutia, who took them and started eating some immediately. She had the look that one could tell she liked the treats handed to her.

 _+3~!_

 _"...I already forgot about that."_ Blaze thought as Aka laughed in pride.

"Isn't it helpful? At this rate, you'll get her up and going in no time! But first..." Aka mumbled the last part to herself as she eye'd Noire. She smirked sadistically and sinisterly, as her eyes began to glow red. However, Blaze slammed his hand on his shoulder. Noire and Plutia looked at him confusingly.

"What?"

"Sorry, felt something sting..." Blaze answered. In truth, Aka was just crushed and blood splattered all on his shoulder, but no one was able to see it. The blood disappeared as Aka lifted Blaze's hand off his shoulder.

 **[Lets get a count for this! Aka Death Count: 2]**

"What'd you do that for?!" Aka whined angrily.

"Don't do anything you'll regret..." Blaze quietly mumbled so no one could hear. Aka pouted, but then sighed. She sat on his shoulder Chris cross as she crossed her arms.

"I was gonna make things interesting...boo~!" Aka complained. Blaze sighed. He checked his phone, and the time was 12:32. Blaze pulled out a pair of small wireless headphones and put them in. He messed around with his phone for a moment before shutting it off. He closed his eyes and he leaned back a little.

Noire glanced at Blaze listening to Music. With Neptune distracted, the thought of what she said invaded Noire's mind. Her cheeks blushed as she narrowed her eyes at Blaze, with Plutia munching on peanut butter cookies, unaware of Noire.

Noire then leaned her head on Blaze's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She eased up...

 _+2~!_

Aka saw the points earned as she smiled. It was then Blaze's phone rung. He opened his eyes, but before he even did Noire retreated her head quickly. Blaze checked his phone, and the message was from Violet.

"...?" Blaze saw the text her received. Saying "There should be someone to escort you to the plane."

"Someone...?" Blaze mumbled. However, when he said that, the presence of someone entered his vision. When he looked up, he saw a man in a tuxedo standing in front of him.

"Are you Mr. Blaze Creed?" He asked, as Blaze nodded and stood up. "Yes, I am."

"Perfect, Mrs. Violet is waiting for you at the plane right now. If you could follow me, I will take you and your family there." He said, as Blaze nodded. He tapped some of them on the shoulders, and the rest followed suite.

They followed the escort towards their plane. And when they exited outside, they were presented to a private jet fit just for the amount of people about to be on board.

"Holy Mother of Neps! This is awesome!" Neptune yelled. The escort laughed as he stood at the edge of the stairs into the plane. Everyone entered one by one, as Brave and Blaze were the last ones to go inside. However, Brave had dropped a necklace, which the escort noticed, picked up, and tapped on Brave's shoulder.

"Sir, your necklace?" He said, as Brave looked at him and took the necklace.

"My apologizes, I thank you sir." Brave said as the escort smiled.

"No problem, have a safe flight sir." The escort smiled as the stairs were closed. The escort walked back towards the building where he saw another man present.

"Dude, I'm telling you, that guy sounds like David Vincent."

"That man looks nothing like David Vincent, did you see his hair?"

* * *

"...?" Brave looked out the window as he sat down on a fine leather recliner. Blaze sat in front of him in the same type of chair. Two other chairs were empty beside the two.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I suppose." Brave responded.

The jet was like only the rich and wealthy could afford. Nice carpets, recliners, Tvs, etc. Everything the group desired was present for this flight. Everyone was seated and already causing ruckus, not that something like that was unusual.

"The trip will be about 7 hours...though I'm curious if they can stay still for 7 hours..." Blaze sighed as he looked down. Unknown sat down next to Brave.

"I'm sure they can, they're not children." Unknown said.

"They pretty much are." Blaze answered. Unknown laughed once as he inhaled and gained a serious face.

"But you do know how serious this is now, right?" Unknown asked, leaning forward. "If this Fallen gets his hands on Eien Memoire, We're screwed. Lights out. Game Over." Unknown said. Blaze leaned back.

"I already know that, damnit. Don't keep on pressuring me." Blaze said. He glanced at Alice, whom had Histoire in her possession. Blaze leaned forward.

"I don't intend to let him get Histoire, that I promise you. But what I want to know is what type of a grudge you have against Xazathra." Blaze asked, as Unknown visibly twitched at that question. Brave grew interested.

"Xazathra? Who may that be?" Brave asked.

"Basically Me, since I'm reincarnated as him. But he was the Grim Reaper, and the God of Death pretty much." Blaze said. Unknown leaned back and sighed. "It's a lot more complex than that."

"Wanna give me a history lesson, since you happen to know everything?" Blaze asked, starting to get irritated. Unknown held back the urge to combat that, but decided not to, for he, for some reason, felt the glare of a certain someone.

"Xazathra is...difficult to tell from good or evil. He fought the Soul Apocalypse War almost alone, and he slaughtered a lot of people, Gods of high caliber. He just does it of his own free will, and...I don't know, something just sparked and I went to go and try to kill him, hoping to finally end his brutal reign. But...he overpowered me. It was Alice who saved me from Xazathra, and that was the last time I encountered him. The last words he said to me were "Search all you want, No one can stop me" and flew off." Unknown explained. Brave and Blaze just stared at him.

"Oh, but I mean Void Heart, not your little sister." Unknown then said to Blaze, having him also lean back.

"I know that. So, he beat you to a pulp and that's it? Killed a lot of people too, but I doubt that's something new, isn't it?" Blaze asked.

"Xazathra was different...I doubt I know anyone else who has killed more than he did." Unknown said, as Brave looked at Blaze.

"Lord Blaze, do you have access to this great power of which he speaks of?" Brave asked, as Blaze sighed and out his head on the table. Unknown and Brave seemed confused.

"Yes and No...its sealed up. And I have to go through some...circumstances in order to claim it." Blaze groaned, getting a smirk from Aka.

"Circumstances?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"...I see." Brave answered. A waiter came into the room and set down some glasses of soda, however, some alcohol for Brave.

"Thanks."

"Thank you sir."

"Thank you." The three said as Blaze and Unknown drank. Brave drank the alcohol as he set it down shortly after a small drink. Unknown just stared at him, which caught Brave's attention.

"What is it?"

"No, nothing...you're actually just the second human Brave I've ever seen before." Unknown said, as Brave looked at him in surprise. He then looked at his hand and gripped it.

"The form of a Human is...strange for me, but I am able to control it mostly now. Who is the first Brave of whom you speak?" Brave asked, as Unknown drank from his cup and set it down.

"Someone from Soul Dimension, one of Alice's elite guard. The Horsemen of War." Unknown smirked.

"Wait, you mean the bible's Horsemen of Apocalypse?" Blaze asked, as Unknown just shrugged.

"Yeah, but Alices' were called the Horsemen of Oblivion. They're a lot stronger than the Horsemen of Apocalypse, or any CFW. The one who I think is the strongest is Brave of War, he was pretty much the captain of it." Unknown explained. Brave grew interested.

"Sounds like you like them." Blaze said, as Unknown shrugged.

"They have to do things that seem dirty and bad, but they don't do things on their own evil benefit. They just respect Alice a lot and would just...die for her. In their eyes, she's the "Ideal Goddess." Though she's... **Extremely** lazy..." Unknown said, recalling memories.

"Where are they at now?" Brave asked, as Unknown looked at him in sudden surprise and then looked at his drink.

"...I don't know. They all disappeared when Alice had died, no one had seen them ever since, not even me. Who knows where they are...they're pronounced dead, but I don't believe it. They're not immortal, but they don't age." Unknown said. He drank his soda again, as he set it down. "There's no one able to take them on all at once except Alice and Xazathra, and I don't know anyone else able to take them down, they live, I know it."

"Even if they do, we must not get distracted. We must prevent Fallen from getting his hands on lady Histoire, and stopping him from controlling Eien Memoire." Brave said, as Unknown nodded shortly after his saying that.

"On the contrary, where are we heading now?" Unknown asked.

"We're heading to Britain firstly, since there seems to be a almost complete Mirror World there." Blaze answered. "We'll have to deal with it quickly, since Histoire said it could break open anytime, and the others aren't near close to being done yet. They seem to be developing slow..." Blaze explained.

"It matters not, if one is near completion, we must deal with it as soon as we must." Brave said.

Blaze, however, paused for a moment...before leaning to Unknown. "Hey, you know all of Xazathra's title's, right?"

"Hm? Yeah, some of them, Why?"

"Is he really a Dragon God?" Unknown just frowned and then sighed.

"He's not. He has no distinguished form and he once taken the form of a dragon that completely filled the sky, and that's where the name started. He just didn't care for it and rolled with it, same goes for 99% of his names."

Across the plane, Noire, Neptune, Blanc and Vert sat at a table, the same seats like every other in the plane. They all seemed to be surrounding Noire.

"When did you do it?!"

"How did it feel?"

"What feeling first came when you did?"

"Be Quiet!" Noire yelled at the questions with a blush beyond all other blushes. Being bombarded with questions on how Noire got the power up, which she herself didn't want to answer any questions to obviously.

Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram sat behind Vert and Blanc, as they were currently talking while playing some random board game. Plutia, Peashy, Adult Neptune and Uzume were together in a group as Angel was currently seated in a recliner across the plane, seemingly sleeping.

"I'm not talking!" Noire growled as Vert only grew more interested.

"My, but you suddenly back to the fight with such a great boost of power, we all want to know what had happened?!" Vert asked, already knowing the answer but just wanted to hear it from Noire.

"Yeah, you were all like Pow! And whoosh!" Neptune asked, standing up from her seat.

"It's strange that you were able to use Next form, while all of us weren't able to yet...what did you do?" Blanc asked as well. Noire just blushed even harder as she then just put her head down.

"Ah, it's the 'ignore them, they'll stop with it' attack!" Neptune yelled out so everyone could hear. Vert merely giggled in amusement.

"Well, I suppose another time to ask will be appropriate."

"Same, not that interested anyway." Blanc said as she resumed reading her book. Noire kept her head down as she was only heard mumbling by Neptune, who just ignored it.

"...They are so damn loud sometimes..." Blaze mumbled.

"Just deal with it, they aren't that bad." Unknown sighed. Blaze checked his phone, it was currently 12:50, so about 7 hours or so...then again, the time zones will probably be different. Deciding not to go through the trouble of thinking about it, Blaze leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Sleep?"

"We have a few hours on this flight, so I'm getting some shut eye. I recommend you do as well." Blaze answered. Unknown just shrugged and did the same. Brave merely crossed his arms and looked out the window at the view below...

* * *

"...Looks like he's asleep." Violet mumbled. Her current location was the cockpit as someone in the pilot seat was obviously flying it. However, it wasn't your everyday pilot, no, nothing like it. Mostly because he looked nothing like a pilot.

"You know that he needs Hell King. He won't be able to win if he can't accomplish that." The pilot said, as Violet remained quiet. She sighed softly as she faced the Pilot.

"I thank you for showing concern for the matter. The rest were or-"

"Do not worry yourself over something so small. I already said "As often as I can spare them" so please stop thanking me and accept what had been given." The pilot interrupted her.

"Very well then...you will keep an eye on them while I am shortly away, correct?" Violet asked. The pilot remained quiet.

"...Two eyes." He answered. He flipped a small switch on the panel, as he looked back.

"By the time you return, he will have Hell King. I promise you that." He said. He had a hood on as his eyes glowed red. His full attire consisted of a leather trench coat, dark jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves with small pieces of metal on them, and a good on the jacket. He had black bangs on his forehead, and some that covered his eyes. He seemed to be at the age of 19, and stood at 6'7.

"...Thank you." Violet said. She entered the room with everyone else and closed the cockpit door.

"...Strange woman." He mumbled, as the silence of the cockpit was present within the atmosphere.

* * *

Fallen and Kurome stood in the darkness of room. Fallen has his entire left sleeve torn as his arm was visible. His glove remained though, as he didn't say anything.

"Seems like you got it handed to you." Kurome sighed. Fallen didn't respond.

"...Infinity Heart is beyond me right now. In time, I will gain more power, and crush him." Fallen replied. He stepped forward, and Pale Demon stood near him.

"Pale Demon...the one who was made to capture the CPUs...but that's not all I have up my sleeve." Fallen said, as two pairs of footsteps were heard. A boy and a girl stepped forward.

The boy looked about 10, and was about 4'4 of height. He had blood red hair and black dull eyes. He wore a simple pair of black pants, a white shirt and black jacket. On his feet were black shoes. He had a emotionless expression.

The girl looked a bit older around 12. She had green hair tied in a ponytail and wore a black skirt, a white shirt That exposed her stomach and a green zip up hoodie. She went barefoot as she held in her left hand a emerald edged Glaive, which had a leather grip on it, but had black on the rest of the blade. Unlike the boy, she wore a blank expression, not emotionless.

"These two are named Sam and Chloe. They're ones I found in this world, orphans. They should be useful to us, for the time being..." Fallen said. Another pair of were heard as a hooded figure holding onto CFW Magic walked in. Without mercy, she threw down the body of CFW Magic, as Fallen just stared.

"Who's that?" Kurome asked.

"...A accomplice of sorts." Fallen answered as he grabbed Magic by her hair, Magic not responding at all. "Good work bringing her back, makes it easier for me."

"Just give me what I want, and I'll get out of your hair." The woman growled. Fallen chuckled.

"Patience. You'll get it when I say you get it." Fallen said, as the woman growled and walked off. Fallen looked forward...

"Now then...now that One of the Mirror World's is near completion, Memoire will have undoubtedly found out about it by now, and alerted Xazathra and Infinity Heart." Fallen said as he walked forward. "The Space Core, Creation Core, Connection Core, and Soul Core are all that remain...once we have the Soul Core, finding the other 3 will prove easy and quick." Fallen said as he held up his hand, summoning the Time Core. "And Eien Memoire will be in **_my_** control..."

"..." Kurome just remained quiet as she looked at Sam and Chloe. She narrowed her eyes for a moment before shrugging it off.

 _"That green runt seems off..."_

"..."

* * *

The lights inside the plane were off, as all the CPUs slept peacefully in their chairs. Blaze was no different. However, a hand shook him a bit, as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw his Mother, Violet, standing there.

"Blaze, Your Hell King training will begin in a few moments, so get up and get ready." She whispered as Blaze lifted himself up to a regular sitting position.

"Training...? It's the-"

"I know, but you weren't able to control it last time, and if it happens again..." Violet said. "Get up and prepare Please." Violet whispered, as Blaze just quietly sighed as he got up quietly. He walked with Violet into another room, as he was greeted with a bed. He raised an eyebrow as he entered the room.

"Lay down, Blaze." Violet said, as he, hesitant at first, laid down.

"What part abou-?" Blaze was cut short as he felt a hand run across his face. Violet smiled apologetically as she kissed him on the forehead. His eyes glowed purple for a split second as he closed them and fell back asleep.

Violet stood up and raised her hand, opening a portal. "There's something I have to do real quick, I'll be back...I promise." She looked back to see the pilot standing at the door. He shut it and came into view.

"I trust everything will be fine."

"Yes. He will be Hell King by dawn." He answered, as Violet turned and slowly walked into the portal, the portal closing shortly after. The pilot looked down At Blaze, as he pointed a single finger at him. Leather straps appeared on his face, as he lowered it.

"Mind?" He asked, as slowly walking in, Alice, rubbing her eyes, raised her hand. Purple and black chains appeared out of purple demonic circles in the air, binding Blaze on the air by chains. He remained unconcious for a few moments...before his eyes shot open red and black.

"..."

"..."

Blaze instantly tried to leap at the Pilot, but was just a few centimeters off, his hand being held back by chains. He growled and roared, but the leather kept his mouth from making very much noise. He went crazy, trying to break free, but the chains didn't budge at all, not in the slightest.

"...I apologize, Lord Xa-...Lord Blaze. This is Nescessary for you, and facing it now is better than later..." The pilot mumbled as he sat down in a chair. Alice laid down just underneath Blaze, who was still going crazy. She had no care whatsoever as she went back to sleep...

...

* * *

 **And~ that's a chap!**

 **Not much to say on this, but expect a slight/almost lemon next chaper.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow, OC Submission is still open! Any concerns or questions, PM me!**

 **Sam and Chloe are owned by me, in case any of you are wondering. Also, what had happened last chapter will be explained next chapter, for any of you wondering.**

 **Next Chapter: Death's Vengeance**

 **Until next time~!**


	31. Death's Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**

 **Chapter 29: Death's Vengeance**

* * *

Blaze eyes shot open as he found himself in the room where Xazathra was. He was still playing Horizon Zero Dawn as he didn't even glance at Blaze. Blaze looked around, nothing really changed, except that he noticed a wooden door present now.

"..."

Xazathra then glanced back quickly before he resumed playing, but he paused his game after a few seconds. He set his controller down and put both his hands on his face. He pushed them up slowly as he inhaled...and let out a loud annoyed groan.

"That stupid ass woman...! I don't wanna do it right damn now...! I'm bloody busy!" Xazathra yelled in anger. Blaze just stared at him quietly as Xazathra got in, irritated."Hell King bullshit this, Hell King bullshit that..."Zuros is just following orders~!" **I'm** his damn boss, you piece of horseshit!" Xazathra yelled. He inhaled and looked at Blaze.

"Let's make this quick, I'm busy. If you take a long fucking time, I'm not doing anything for you anymore, do you understand me?!" Xazathra asked, obviously pissed off. Blaze just nodded as he got up. Xazathra walked to the wooden door and opened it. Outside, it was the city of Chicago. Both Xazathra and Blaze walked out.

"Alright, uh, this is where you'll kill your desire for revenge, blah blah blah blah." Xazathra explained only a small portion of it in pure boredom. "Basically, don't be a little bitch about it."

"Alright...seems pretty simple..."

"Not really, because people like you take FOR-FUCKING-EVER with shit like this, it tends to get old with some people." Xazathra said. "So, pretty much you're gonna fight to the death, that's the gist of it. Don't suck and you'll be fine, and while you get the living shit beaten out of you, I shall be over there at that B-Dubs. Since it seems like the only place thats closest." Xazathra said as he turned around and started walking to a convenient B-Dubs just across the street.

 **[To anyone who doesn't know what B-Dubs is, it's Buffalo Wild Wings, in case anyone doesn't know.]**

Before Blaze could yell anything, Xazathra had already gone in. Blaze stood there and, seconds later, sighed.

"Wonderful." Blaze simply said.

* * *

[Flashback...]

 **「Emergency」**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Everyone just stared at Violet thanks the sudden reveal. Nepgear, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Uzume, Adult Neptune, Brave looked at her in shock, Neptune, Plutia, Peashy, Rom and Ram just looked confused, Blaze had a straight face but had narrowed, Histoire had a looked of guilt on her face, and Angel just kept his eyes closed.

Sarah didn't seem to care.

"Now, do we know where the Soul Core is?" Unknown asked.

"Not specifically, but I know that Fallen will not be able to reach it." Violet answered. "My mother hid it away, and no one knows where or how to get it."

"Alright...now, first question. How did you find _our_ Histoire?" Blaze asked. Histoire kept quiet as Violet sat down.

"I don't know how, but Blitz introduced me to her, and she explained fragments of who she is. And that Fallen was after her. Blitz explained to me that he had fought Fallen before, but failed to kill him. He knew about it, and he knew that best way to protect Histoire, was to place her in Blaze's protection." Violet explained.

"So the Histy of this world is a super OP person?! That's so cool, Histy!" Neptune jumped near Histoire, making her jump.

"I-I suppose..."

"In any event, if we stop Fallen and get Time flowing again, we will be able to sa-"

"Alright, time out." Sarah suddenly said while looking at her phone, not even looking up. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you said your sister is some goddess or whatever, correct?" Sarah asked, as Unknown nodded. "And this Japanese whatever is some sort of "All Powerful artifact that'll make whoever wields it unstoppable", correct?" She asked again, and Unknown nodded slower this time.

"What's your point?"

"All of that sound Really weeb-ish." Sarah just said, annoyed. "We live in America, ya know, where we don't believe weeaboo bulllcrap like that." Sarah simply said. Unknown twitched and clenched his fists.

"Do you-?!"

"Even know what I'm talking about? Yes, and there is not a single human being who _won't_ disagree that everything you just said sounds like something someone who takes drugs and alcohol says. Now I'm not some Overpowered anime character, and hopefully, I never am. If anything, Marvel powers sound better than anime powers. But I'm not talking about what's better powers right now, I'm saying that everything you just said is basically adding more wood to the fire, and your little warning did not help these people's situation in the slightest. And if you're gonna argue over the fact that wether 'knowing this information is worth knowing about' it's not. In fact, if you had just kept quiet instead of saying more intense anime crap like that, it might've been better, and hell, these people will probably still get it done before what's her face even notices. But that is pretty much my opinion that happens to be fact."

Unknown resisted the urge to attack this woman. She was pretty much asking for it, and she knew. She knew that she was provoking him, and it was working! She wasn't, at allI worried over the destruction of the Universe, but that wasn't the reason She pissed Unknwon off. Just the tone she talked with made him angered for some reason. Unknown opened his hand, but Blaze stabbed his sword into the ground and gave a glare at him.

"Attack her and see what happens." Blaze growled. Unknown looked at him and sighed heavily and angrily.

"It's still a problem-"

"Never said it wasn't, it just sounds like a pile of horse-" Sarah was cut off by Blaze's hand covering her mouth.

"Getting back on topic." Blaze sighed as he released his hand.

 _ **"JESUS-FUCKING-CHRIST, I LIKE HER!"** _ Xazathra yelled at the top of his lungs. _**"Blaze, make her your servant, please! You have no fucking idea how hard it is to find someone like her! The chances are like; One in Infinity!"**_

 _"Shut up! Keep playing games!"_

"Right, we just have to destroy the Mirror Worlds in order to get time flowing again. Then we'll be good to go!" Noire said.

"Yeah, but where are they?" Ram asked in confusion.

"In some place called Europe." Blanc answered. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to Europe too?" She asked, as Blaze looked at her as she sheathed his blade.

"What do you mean too?" Blaze asked. Sarah groaned.

"Well, remember how Claire was shopping? She's going to go visit her grandparents for the rest of the summer and she was wanting me to come along. Ultimately, I didn't really want to, but she was forcing me to, so I just accepted." Sarah explained.

"What's this Europe you keep talking about, is I may ask?" Vert asked, curious.

"The other side of the planet, pretty much." Sarah simply said.

"Claire's grandparents are in Europe?" Blaze asked, as Sarah looked at him. She had a expression of annoyance as she crossed her leg over her other one.

"Yes Blaze, they're in Britain and they're British. I'm pretty sure Claire told you, just like all of her friends." Sarah said, as Blaze growled in anger at the tone. "Don't have to be a smartass..."

"Who else will, Blaze?" Sarah asked.

"Well, anyway, now that we know what we're now dealing with, we should head to this "Europe" as quickly as possible!" Vert said seriously.

"Wait, so we're going to the other half of the the planet?!" Neptune asked in surprise.

"We can't waste time if we're on the clock now. We have to destroy the Mirror Worlds and get Time going again." Noire said, as Sarah, once again, raised an eyebrow.

"Destroy dimensions to get Time going? Okay, but-" Sarah began to say, but was cut off by Unknwon.

"Destroying these Mirror Worlds will get Time in Hyper Dimension flowing again, so shut your mouth." Unknown said, as Sarah just stared at him blankly. The air changed and it suddenly got colder.

 _"Did it just get colder?"_

 _ **"Oh Fuck yeah, It did!"**_

Sarah lifted her other leg on the ground and got up. She stood in place for a moment before walking up to Unknown very closely. Unknown suddenly felt his anger drop, and it turned into concern.

"Alright, Sherlock. If any of you were smart, you would realize that makes no sense whatsoever." Sarah said as she poked Unknwon in the chest pretty hard. She began to move forward, making Unknown step back "Destroying these Mirror Worlds would stop monsters from being created, so in what way will that get Time going again? All you're accomplishing is preventing mass Genocide of the entire planet, it has Nothing to do with Time." Sarah continued, even when Unknown hit the wall. Sarah's gaze made Unknown much more concerned and a bit nervous.

"Now, if you didn't figure it out, you would probably guess that any smart persons ould go after what actually caused all this, this Time Core whatever, that, you know, Controls Time?! Oh but who the fuck am I compared to you? I'll just keep my mouth shut, instead of speaking facts, so you don't go "Oh shit, we have to get the Time Core to get Time flowing?! How shocking!" So, what's your next words going to be? Shitty Insult, apology, silence, or avoid my facts altogether? Go on." Sarah said, as Unknown simply kept quiet. Never once before had he felt like this, this was the same type of feeling Iris Heart would give! You know, except the scared shitless part. This feeling was just...helplessness, uncertainty and defeat!

"W...Whatever..." Unknown mumbled. Sarah just went back and sat down, going back to her phone.

 _"Ugh...for some reason, I don't really like her..."_ Noire thought as she stared at Sarah. The same thought went through Vert's, Blanc's, Uzume's, Ram's, Uni's, and Unknown's heads. Everyone else didn't really notice the air change. Like Neptune, Rom, Adult Neptune, Plutia, Peashy, and Nepgear. Brave knew, but didn't think the same thought as everyone else, rather, he agreed with what she said.

Going after the Time Core did make more sense than destroying these Mirror Worlds, honestly. The Time Core controlled Time, it's obvious, and Brave hadn't heard anything that related Time to the Mirror Worlds at all, so...

"Actually, that's been on my mind for awhile...Who told you all this? Hell, who even brought you all here to begin with?" Blaze asked the Gamindusti goddesses. Neptune was the first to shoot up.

"This one cloaked guy! He explained the situation and sent us through a portal! But we all got separated and stuff!" She said, as Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Cloaked guy?"

"We all met up after finding out that Time froze, and he appeared, explained what we needed to do, and sent us here." Blanc said. "He didn't say anything about himself, but we did figure out he's male. Everything else about him we haven't a clue about."

"...I see." Blaze mumbled. "That does sound suspicious."

"Well, whatever he was, he sent us here to get Time flowing again and that's precisely what we intend to do." Uzume said, gripping her fist.

Everyone nodded. And then Blaze looked at Violet. "Mom, could you get a plane ready by tomorrow?"

"I have a friend able to fly it. Get some sleep and we leave tomorrow."

* * *

"...Wonderful...he left before he even explained what it was I'm doing." Blaze sighed as he just stood there.

"It's simple!"

"Hm?"

"You have to kill your personified desire for vengeance." Aka cheered, as she sat on Blaze's shoulder. Blaze stared at her in confusion and surprise.

"Wait, how are you even-?"

"I'm apart of you, remember? I'm a fragment of your soul, and that became Aka." Aka said, as Blaze nodded in understanding.

"So, where is my personified vengeance?" Blaze asked...as he suddenly felt gravity increase drastically. He swung his head around, and saw...him.

 **「No Pulse」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia Animation)**

He looked exactly like Blaze, except that he had a red katana in his hand. He gave a stern glare at Blaze as said Reaper summoned his weapon in his hand.

"..."

"One more thing before we start, Lord Blaze. Gaining Hell King will not only grant drastic power, but it will also revive the devoured emotions lost due to the constant loss of control you had ever since awakening to your power. And, you will be able to gain control of the next 3 Gates." Aka explained. Blaze didn't respond for a moment...

"So that's what he meant..."

"This won't be exactly easy, but in here, if you use your HDD, you won't lose control. So fight to the fullest of your powers." Aka said as Blaze gripped his blade again.

"Alright..." Blaze mumbled as he prepared himself.

Vengeance Blaze and Blaze stared down each other, Vengeance Blaze not changing his expression in the slightest. Blaze gulped as he inhaled some breath...

"...Come to kill me off?" Vengeance Blaze finally said, his voice mixed with Blaze's, Xazathra's, and Aka's. Blaze widened his eyes in shock. "Do you think that you are able to kill me off? Just at the drop of a hat?"

Blaze gripped his weapon tighter as he got in a stance. Vengeance Blaze merely glared harder.

"Do you think till be so easy to let go of your vengeance? To just forget everything Jared and Victor did? That they killed Drake?! Made our lives a living Hell?!" Vengeance Blaze asked, as Blaze didn't answer.

"Admit it, vengeance has brought you to this point. The desire for revenge made you strong. It pushed you to this point. It's thanks to Xazathra that we were able to accomplish such things to begin with. Without him...if this happened while we were born human...we would've died. Xazathra helped us to this point, willingly or not!"

"Shut up!" Blaze finally snapped. Vengeance Blaze chuckled evilly.

"Don't give him what he wants~!" Aka whined.

"See? Your reaction proves I'm right." Vengeance Blaze said. Blaze merely glared and started charging black and purple flames around his blade.

"Until Victor is dead at our feet, I won't disappear. I'll hunt them all down...every. Last. One of them, will join Victor in the darkest, hottest pits of purgatory for all I care!" Vengeance Blaze began to yell in anger and hatred.

 _"Hell Blaze!"_ Blaze yelled as she slashed purple and black flames at Vengeance Blaze. However, he merely raised his hand at the attack.

"If you intend to drop everything we've accomplished until now..." Vengeance Blaze growled...as his hand easily blocked the flames.

"?!"

 ** _"I...Will bring you down...and do it alone."_**

* * *

 **「Save Room」**

 **(Revident Evil 7 Biohazard)**

"..." The pilot was sitting down on a chair and reading a boo,, ignoring the constant muffled death roars Blaze gave him. Blaze was shaking at every possible angle, trying to get out of his restraints to kill the pilot, but he barely could even make them move.

"...You may enter, you know." The pilot then said, as a noise was heard on the other side of the door. The door slid open, and Noire walked in nervously.

"W-When did you-?"

"As soon as we started, you were peaking through the crack in the door. It's why I didn't lock it and left it slightest open." He answered as he flipped a page of his book. Noire looked at Blaze with concern, Blaze now death roaring at her, trying to get closer to her, but held back by the chains.

"What...is happening to him...uhm-?" Noire asked, as the pilot sighed.

"Zuros. But you may address me as whatever you desire." Zuros answered. "As for your question; He is currently undergoing a feat to attempt to murder his vengeance. In order to gain even further power. If he continues his path with vengeance...it will be a fate even worse than this Fallen gaining complete control of Eien Memoire." Zuros said, as Noire suddenly shuttered.

"Kill...his vengeance?" Noire asked, as Zuros nodded.

"Yes, he is fighting his vengeance right now...and by the increase of violent reaction, he is losing." Zuros said, as he glanced at Blaze, still acting as violent as he said. Noire gulped as she stepped by Zuros, as Zuros adjusted his eyesight to her, without moving his head.

"Is there a way I can help him?" Noire asked seriously, as Zuros just stared at her. He then sighed as he looked back at Blaze.

"Ultimately, the only thing you'd be capable of doing is unsealing one of his seals. Wether it helps or not is unknown to me, I'm afraid." Zuros answered. Noire's cheeks lightly blushed as she suddenly felt regret for asking now. Noire held her right arm with her left, as she started to stutter.

"..." Zuros eye'd her as he slowly got up.

"You're starting to change."

"...?"

Zuros passed her and stood at the door, but didn't leave yet. "...correct me if I'm mistaken, but you would've reacted loudly to what I had just told you." Zuros said, as Noire widened her eyes.

"W-What do you mean loudly?!" Noire asked, as Zuros looked back.

"This world has already started to take a change on you, even if it's not noticeable to you. Perhaps it'll change you...even further, in more ways than one perhaps." Zuros said as he slowly slid the door open and walked out, closing the door behind him. Noire stared at the door as she then looked at Blaze.

"Changed...?" Noire mumbled...she then looked at Blaze, still roaring and acting violently. Noire then noticed Alice laying down just under him. However, she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes were open, but they were dark purple. Noire felt a small chill as she felt Alice stare at her. Slowly, she lifted her self up and crawled off the bed, standing up when she completely got to the ground.

"A...Alice-?"

Alice walked right next to Noire, as she felt her hand run up her leg. Her finger on fire with purple flames, as the flames trailed where she dragged her finger. However, they didn't burn Noire. Alice glanced up at her.

"This time... more than just a shirt comes off, for the amount he needs." Alice said, as Noire shuttered. The tone Alice had had her shake slightly. Alice simply exited the room before Noire could even respond. Noire knew exactly what she had meant. Yet she hated that she caught on so quickly. Taking a moment to calm down, Noire took a deep breath as she exhaled slowly.

She then took of her zip up hoodie and set it on the chair...she then took off her shirt, revealing her white bra. She undid her ponytail as well, as she took of her shoes...after that, she removed all her clothing except her underwear and bra. Noire's face was now as red as a tomato. She felt like she could explode if someone actually saw her like this in front of someone...

Someone in control of himself/herself mind you.

Noire inhaled, her voice shuddering as she slowly got on the bed. She slowly lifted her hands on the violent Blaze's face constraints on his face, Blaze stopping and staring at her with wide eyes as she slowly took off the leather constraint on his mouth. Blaze didn't react in the slightest for a moment, and Noire placed her hands on his cheeks softly...

"...You better take responsibility for this, you jerk." Noire mumbled in a Tsundere tone...and then slowly leaned in, and kissed him.

* * *

 **「Stranger I Remain」**

 **(Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)**

Blaze came crashing through a skyscraper, as the rest of it blew up and started to tilt. Vengeance Blaze jumped through the skyscraper, not taking any sort of damage, or even hesitating as he attacked Blaze with a crimson oversized scythe, exactly like Blaze's HDD scythe. Blaze countered it as Bengeance Blaze sent Blaze to the ground, making him yell in pain as he hit the ground.

Blaze rolled to the side quickly to avoid a stab attack by Vengenace Blaze. He got to a kneeling position and pointed his open palm at Vengeance Blaze, charging Satan's Flare.

 **"Hell's Gates; Satan's Flare!"** Blaze yelled as he fired the small sun at Vengenace. Vengeance, however, raised his own hand and simply caught the attack.

"That's not a satan's flare..." Vengeance growled as he started charging his own Flare, his devouring Blaze's.

"This is." Vengeance growled again a s he fired the massive flare, several times bigger than Blaze's. Blaze barely had time to dodge as he rolled to the side. Vengeance's flare going off into the distance...and exploding like a atomic bomb. Blaze looked back with shocked eyes.

"What the hell...?!" Blaze said, shocked by his personified vengeance's power.

"That's the power of Revenge! He's the obstacle that blocks Hell King!" Aka yelled as Blaze growled in anger. Vengeance merely levitated in the air, seemingly standing.

"What? Don't tell me this is all you have." Vengeance asked, as Blaze got in a stance. Vengeance merely glared at him as he raised his scythe.

"This...this is you without revenge. Weak, fragile, and fearful." Vengeance said. "It's ironic, really..."To gain the power of Hell King, one must cleanse all vengeful emotions." That is one the requirement for Hell King. No...for being **Xazathra**." Vengenace started to be shrouded by red energy with black outlines...

"I will show you..."

"?!"

"What...Hell King...Looks Like...!" Vengeance roared as the energy overtook him. Blaze widened his eyes as the sky turned red. The energy shortly dispersing...and Vengeance's form changed drastically.

His skin was now Crimson, his hair now silver with black on some strands of hair, and also longer to the point of reaching his shoulder blades. On his wrist and ankles were metal shackles. His pants were black as his feet now we're like a beasts, sharp and claw like. The same with his hands. There were some black cracks that released black flames, his eyes emitting black flames as well. His pants were also torn on the edges. He held his Crimson scythe in his right hand. with the blade behind him.

Blaze stared in shock and seemingly fear. Aka Chris Crossed as she crossed her arms.

"Hrrmn...that would be a Hell King controlled by nothing but revenge, not what we want." Aka merely pouted. "Hey, you can trans-" Before Aka could finish, Vengeance appeared behind Blaze...and Blaze's entire left half came off, excluding his head, still attached.

Shocked by the increase in speed, Blaze looked back at him, but Vengeance then swung his weapon at Blaze lazily. Blaze defended, but even then, he was still sent through several skyscrapers. Blaze threw up loads of blood as he laid on rubble of a collapsed building. However, his wounds slowly began to heal, a Crimson and black mixed energy appeared from Blaze's blood and regenerated his arm. The energy's outlines were like waves, His left half was still energy, as he got up.

"Okay...now how do I beat that?!" Blaze asked, as Aka waved her arms around.

"Transform! You'll stand a better chance!" Aka yelled. Blaze undertake and transforme di to his HDD, swinging his scythe in his hand before stabbing the end blade into the ground as Vengeance approached casually.

 **"..."**

"..."

Both Vengeance and Blaze rushed at each other, clashing blades instantly. Blaze slashed at him, hitting across his entire body, and forced Vengeance back. However, the slash did nothing but barely graze him. Vengeances' entire arm became black energy as it started to turn into a giant black mass of energy.

"Hell's Gates; Hound of Hades." Vengeance growled, as a giant black 3-headed dog appeared. It was a big as several semi trucks, as its teeth and claws were made of metal, and inside of its mouth was black and regular fire. It growled viscously, all three heads did, at Blaze.

 **"Isn't that from Greek Mythology...?"**

"Cerberus. However, this Cerberus isn't Greek Cerberus! This one doesn't die until it kills you!" Aka said as the multi headed dog roared. Blaze gripped his weapon as the dog charged. Blaze jumped up into the air, and then slashed his scythe into the middle head. However, all that did it make the dog even more angered, as it roared in hate.

The most noticeable thing, when he pulled out his scythe, was that it was drenched it lava. Confused, Blaze only managed to glance at his scythe before the multi headed dog jumped at him, it's sharp metal teeth instantly piercing through Blaze's body. Growling in anger, Blaze raised his hand and spawned Crimson and black flames. The flames exploded as it enveloped both him and the hell dog.

Blaze jumped out of the flames, his wounds healing quite quickly. Blaze looked at his wounds healing, under his hood, he narrowed his eyes.

 **"So this is immortality..."**

"Yep! Ain't it helpful?!" Aka asked excitedly and sweetly. Blaze merely ignored her as he saw Cerberus walking out of the fire, even bigger and angered than before.

 **"Is there not a way to kill this thing?"** Blaze asked as Aka gave a thumbs up.

"There certainly is! Well, err, yes and no actually..." Aka said, making Blaze glanced at him, his expression hidden by the darkness under his hood. "We won't be able to kill it, it's immortal like you, but we will be able to immobilize it long enough for you to beat your Vengeance." Aka explained, as Blaze looked back at Cerberus.

The multi headed dog roared as it charged at Blaze, which Blaze managed to dodge by jumping into the air. The middle head slamming it jaws in the air, trying to catch Blaze, but failed. Blaze flew up further into the air as he readied his scythe.

 **"Alright, how do I immobilize it long enough?"** Blaze asked as he looked around the entire city, seemingly endless, as he tried to find a way to hold it down long enough. Finally, he noticed small street that had several skyscrapers around it. Blaze descended toward the ground, and entered Cerberus's vision. He then launched forward, and the multi headed dog charged after him. Blaze kept flying towards the specific street.

Finally, when he made it, he began slashing the building as low as possible, but enough to make the buildings fall. Blaze kept to the street, distracting the multi headed dog long enough so they he could blast off easily and the dog would be trapped underneath all the rubble.

"Oooh~! Nice trick! But it won't hold him for very long! I'd say about a minute at best." Aka informed as Blaze fired off a Satan's Flare to keep the multi headed dog down long enough for him to escape the collapsing buildings. Finally, the buildings fell upon the hell dog, burying him underneath fallen skyscrapers.

 **"There...now-"**

 **"Hell's Gates; Cataclysm Break!"** Vengeance then rushed towards Blaze, his scythe shrouded in lightning. Blaze didn't react in time as he was slashed 8 times, almost instantaneously. Vengeance then jumped into the air, as then his scythe swirled with lava, and Vengeance slashed Blaze, almost in half, with his scythe, dealing Then, black wind and black ice swirled like a tornado around his scythe, as Vengeance instantly slid past Blaze, a swirling whirlwind now around him, damaging him and tearing his buddy to shreds. Finally, Vengeance summoned a giant swirling attack, resembling a swirling Galaxy, with all the elements he just used. He then sent the attack as Blaze, as it exploded largely.

Vengeance merely levitated in the air, letting his scythe rest on his shoulder. Nothing happened...until a red and black energy appeared out of thin air and started to swirl around in small fragments. Slowly, Blaze's body began to reform itself, but Vengeance kicked Blaze to the ground, making him crash through a skyscraper.

Blaze emerged from the rubble it caused after it collapsed. He staggered to his feet as he nearly fell back over. A few drops of blood fell from underneath Blaze's hood as he breathed in and out.

 **"I...can use...different elements?"** Blaze asked, as Aka nodded.

"Yep, it'd be troublesome if all Lord Xazathra could use is fire, he has to learn some lightning and ice tricks too!"

 **"Fire, Lava, Ice, and lightning...anything else?"** Blaze asked as he saw Vengeance begin charging a new attack. This one was a black snow and lightning attack compressed in a tight sphere in the palm of his hand. He loaded his other hand with fire, lava, and darkness as that was also compressed into a sphere. He then combined the spheres into a larger one, and then fired off the attack into a extremely large beam.

Blaze flew out of the way as a explosion of Ice, Darkness, Fire, Lava, and Lightning occurred where Blaze once was. He then looked over at Vengenace, who was flying straight at him. Blaze defended against the countless barrage of attacks directed at him, before he his me,f also started to attack. He first started by high kicking Vengeance's chin, and then he Immediatly spun and kicked him in the gut, sending him away.

Blaze followed after him, but Vengeance charged black frosty mist around his scythe and swung it, forcing Blaze to dodge. The attack created a giant spiky black ice glacier on the rubble below. Blaze grabbed Vengeance's throat and started falling to the ground.

Vengeance started to fight back as the two of them started spinning around, as they crashed into the ground.

A few seconds passed...

...As Vengeance rose up, his foot on Blaze's face as he was back in his human form.

"Get it yet? This is you without revenge, without me. Without revenge...there is nothing." Vengeance said as he lifted his scythe, stabbing the end blade directly into Aka, though not intentional.

 **[Aka Death Count: 3]**

"Aka...! Why can't I summon strengh!?"

"*Gurgling noises*"

"Quit dying and he-!"

Before Blaze could finish his sentence, however, Vengeance swung his scythe down...

...

* * *

 **「No Music」**

 _"...Just...please, live your life like any other person should."_

 _"It's not your fault that Drake died..."_

 _"You have people who need you to be in their lives..."_

 _"Blaze!"  
_

 _"Blaze...!"_

 _"Blaze...you still have time..."_

* * *

 **「Unbreakable」**

 **(Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

The tip of the scythe didn't even scratch Blaze's skin, shocking Vengeance. Blaze's body began glowing red and black, as even then ground even to freeze around him. Vengeance then jumped back and gained distance from Blaze, growling in anger.

"How is this possible...? Where did that power come from!? All of it should be se-!" Vengeance then widened his eyes in realization. He gripped harder on his scythe as clenched his teeth harder than ever before. "A CPU...Undid a seal, huh...?"

 **"...I don't really care anymore..."** Blaze growled, his voice the same as his HDD voice.

"What?"

 **"I...don't care anymore...not about Jared...Victor...not even about Drake...everything I've done, is just due to me being selfish and childish...and because of it, I even taken lives..."** Blaze growled, his eyes black and red, staring dead at Vengeance with a emotionless expression. **"But you know...? If I just keep on, I'm not going to get anywhere really...Drake would...probably kick my ass, bitching about how stupid I've been for the last few years of my life..."**

Vengeance gripped his scythe harder and harder, his other free hand clenched into a fist, and blood dripped out of it. He could feel his rage and hatred burn hotter and hotter, the flames that oozed out of his body turn more violent.

 **"So...I don't need you anymore. I don't care about it anymore. But...I got better shit to do than keep being a bitch."** When Blaze said that, Vengeance snapped. He launched at Blaze in a rage. Blaze didn't react, as he merely lifted his blade...Impaling Vengeance in the gut. Vengeance froze, and coughed up gallons of blood some of it falling on Blaze's face, but he didn't care. He kept staring with a emotionless expression at Vengeance, as he gasped for air.

 **"Disappear...for eternity..."**

"...Heh...hehehe...You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Vengeance chuckled darkly, as his body started to turn to ashes. "Enjoy it while you can...Wh..en you find him...you'll...butcher...him...like...cattle..." And like that, Vengeance faded to dust...

Blaze stood where he was, taking a deep breath as the blood on his face also disappeared.

"YEEEA! You did it!" Aka cheered, levitating on Blazes shoulder. Blaze simply kept quiet, staring at himself covered in the power that suddenly awakened.

"Where did this power come from?" Blaze asked, his tone back to normal. Aka just smiled sweetly.

"You'll see in a moment!"

"...So...Is that it? Do I have Hell King now?" Blaze asked, as Aka pointed towards the B-Dubs that Xazathra went to.

"Go and claim your reward." Aka simply said, as Blaze didn't even transform, going on foot to Xazathra's location.

* * *

 **「No Music」**

Inside, it was pretty empty with the exception of 7 more people. Xazathra was at the bar, drinking a small glass of booze. His appearance was the same as Blaze's, except that his hair was longer. Footsteps were heard behind him, as he looked back and saw Blaze holding his weapon.

"..."

"..."

Blaze just sat down, stabbing his sword into the ground. silence lingered between the two as Blaze then just sighed just he was tired.

"Xazathtra...tell me, which side are you actually on?" Blaze asked, as Xazathra didn't reply.

"...Neither and Both." He responded. "If I want to be Evil, I'm evil. If I want to help people fuck with someone else, I'm good. But I don't take sides." Xazathra explained. "Being a Hero is just a never ending cycle of bullshit. If you save a grand number of lives, what about the next billion? The next million? the next thousand? The next hundred? Or the next one? It's never ending and you'd just be doing it for eternity and beyond. And even if they're saved; nothing will change. They will just go back to bitching amongst each other, make enemies, and create move lives to save. Wether it's for money, power, authority, blah blah blah, it's all the same reason. And most of ten time, barely any of ten are grateful or even change. They'll just say 'thanks man', leave, and do the exact same shit they did to get themselves needing saving."

"..."

"That is why The Hero life is a waste of time and effort. And I'll admit that there are some people who change, but the truth behind that is with change comes even more bullshit. People just keep on and on and on, that it just got stupid and you don't even want to waste your time with it. Point is, don't try to be a Hero Blaze, be smart. Because when everyone finds out there's someone like you out there, they'll Always expect you. _**Always**_." Xazathra chugged the rest of his drink.

"...So...you're saying that good and evil is just worthless?" Blaze asked.

"It's entertaining at times, but unless you have a original reason, you'll suck. Wanting to help people is a stupid heroic reason, doing evil shit because you like it is a stupid evil reason. What separates me is three things; A way for me to profit off it, a way for it amuse me, and...clearly someone I like is involved, but that's rare. I only have like 2 or 3 of those. Most reasons is a way for me to profit off it." Xazathra explained.

"...Alright." Blaze simply said.

"Alright, so you killed your desire for revenge? And that took...36.4 minutes in here...not bad, about 7 minutes Outside, but, whatever." Xazathra said as he summoned blade dagger...and stabbed Blaze in the heart with it. He didn't feel anything, only surprise as the blade merely sank into his body.

"There, done. You have Hell King now."

"...Wait, that's it?"

"Yep, that's it. Nothing else, congratulations." Xazathra just blankly said as he got up.

"Wait, one more thing..." Blaze suddenly said as Xazathra looked at him. "What happens if Eien Memoire revives? Are-?"

"We're fucked. Plain and simple. Eien Memoire is something that will fuck over literally everything, and there isn't a single person that will be able to stop it." Xazathra answered.

"Did you know Eien Memoire?" Blaze asked as he crossed his arms.

"Sorta, Eien Memoire appeared a little bit after I did." Xazathra answered. Blaze raised an eyebrow. "Appeared?"

"When the first thing was created, I appeared and became the Bane of it. When more were created...I became the Bane of that. Blaze, you can fuck all of my other titles...but there is one that I am able to call myself, it is this..." Xazathra growled as he started moving towards Blaze, his face very close to Blaze's.

 **"...The Bane of Everything."** Xazathra growled demonically. Blaze didn't respond as Xazathra stepped back.

"..."

"But anyway, yeah, that's the gig, basically just kill Fallen and prevent it. Oh, also, as for Existia and Extinctio, they won't be a problem. Just get like...I don't know, maybe..." Xazathra began thinking..."28...seals...? Or so...? I don't know, I'm sure you'll find out sometime." Xazathra said, making Blaze groan.

"Mind telling me what you did?"

"Kicked her ass and threatened her that if she tried something stupid again, I burn her world to the ground." Xazathra simply responded. "Forgot what I specially did to Extinctio, but I'm sure he hates me too." Xazathra answered. "I'm hated by a lot of people now that I think about it...Jesus, like, A lot!" Xazathra then began recalling memories.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go I guess." Blaze said, as Xazathra just waved him off.

"Yeah, don't care. I think there was this one guy named after a country I pissed off...hey, what was that country that Germany took over during World War 2?"

"I'm not responding to that." Blaze said, as he dissappeared from where Xazathra was.

"And I thought I was a dick. Oh, the was this one annoying guy that kept being a giant pain in my ass too!"

* * *

[A little bit of time eariler...]

Noire was locked in a kiss with Blaze, spanning back a little bit of time eariler, Noire had just started. Noire's body glowed blue as Blaze's red. However...the chains binding his suddenly disappeared. Noire noticed as she turned confused, breaking the kiss momentarily as she held Blaze's seemingly dead body, unknowingly pressing her face to her face.

"Where di...?" Noire mumbled...until Blaze's hands slowly went up Noire's back, as Blaze hugged her. This surprised Noire...and it kinda made her nervous. Did Blaze awaken?

"Bl-?" Noire didn't finish, for Blaze threw her down on the bed on her back. This obviously shocked her, as Blaze was now on top of her, his eyes black and red still.

"H-Hey, wait a mi-!" Noire was cut short by Blaze, locking lips with her. Noire widened her eyes in surprise as she tried to push Blaze off her, but it didn't work. Noire then tensed her legs weakly, trying to move them but they weren't budging. Blaze broke the kiss, with a trail of saliva from Noire and Blaze lips, Noire blushing like crazy and breathing heavy in and out.

"H...Hey, wait...! I..I'm not..." Noire said weakly, but Blaze instantly ripped off Noire's bra, making her Yelp in surprise. "H-Hey, wait a da-Kyah?!" Blaze started fondling Noire's breasts, cutting her off. Small tears formed in her eyes while she continued to blush deeper and deeper. Blaze had her completely pinned to the bed, and soon, she slowly started to just...let it happen. She and no Strengh, she couldn't us on it for some reason. Blaze locked lips with her again, taking instantaneous breaths while doing so.

Noire began to feel weird between her legs. She then drove her nails into Blaze's back, feeling as if that it could make his back bleed. Noire began to incredibly intense up her legs. Noire's body glowed blue as Blaze's glowed red. Finally, Noire shot out her legs, making a muffled squeal while still lock in a kiss with Blaze.

She relaxed her legs shortly after that, as Blaze broke the kiss, a trail of saliva extending from their lips. Noire had a look of a weak child, she was breathing in and out, her cheeks were red, and she couldn't even summon Strengh to lift her arms.

She had noticed that Blaze's eyes were closed, however...

...

Slowly...Blaze's eyes opened, like just waking up. He blinked firstly...but then shot his eyes opened and blushed.

"*Whistle~!" Aka whistle as she had a perverted look on her face.

"Ah...uh...ah..." Noire could only let out...

"W...What the HEEEEELL?!"

* * *

 **[The following day; at 5:55 AM; Western European Time]**

 **「Lite Light」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The entire group entered the hotel that they were staying at, which, to the CPUs expectations, showed promise.

Violet's mother had a penthouse for the group prepared, and it didn't disappoint. It was a giant room with 2 large couches that and one large flat screen tv hanging on the wall. The floors were white and shiny, enough that if you wore sock you'd slip and fall. The kitchen was also nothing to scoff at, the counters were shiny and white, the wood that held it pitch black. The fridge had two, metal doors, shiny and beautiful.

The area where the couches were were on a blue, black and white diamond patterned rug. A black wood coffee table was by the couches, as each looked as if they could hold ten people.

Blaze entered and set down a suitcase. He walked in and looked around.

"Alright...one thing left..." Blaze mumbled, as Scarlet walked right beside him...as the two bolted for a bedroom. Blaze and Scarket both pushed each other's faces, trying to get there,p first. The two slammed the door open.

"I was here first!" Blaze and Scarlet yelled in sync.

"This is my room, Scarlet!" Blaze yelled.

"No! I'm taking this room!"

Everyone just sweat dropped at the scene displayed to them. Brave carted two large suitcases in, sets them down, and huffed.

"We will have to share a bedroom anyway, so what is the problem?" Brave asked as if tending to children fighting.

"That's the nicest room, so he says." Unknown answered for him. Angel carried another suitcase in and set it down. Everyone else just went inside and observed everything, Checking it out. Neptune landed stomach first on the couch and sank in.

"Dude~! This couch is so soft!" Neptune cheered as she felt as if she was on a cloud. Noire and Vert sat down on the same couch as them.

"I agree, this is quite soft...the couch surface is like fur!" Vert said in awe, obviously enjoying it.

"Yeah, it's really soft..." Blanc mused, sinking into it.

"I Win!" Blaze yelled, as Scarlet rushed to another room. Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram entered one of the rooms and claimed it as their own. The room has two beds, and it was intended to be shared. Though the thought first embarrassed Uni, she waved off the thought, thankful it was Nepgear she was sharing one with.

Plutia, Uzume, Adult Neptune and Peashy took a room, with the same amount of things the other two had. Neptune, noire, Blanc, and Vert got a bigger bedroom than the other 2 groups. Scarlet and Alice didn't have one.

Blaze took the "Best room" in the penthouse; a large bedroom with three rooms. One with a giant kingsize bed, the other with 4 beds, and the other with a bathroom and shower, which was also quite spacious.

"Alright, hurry up and get ready! We need to head out!" Blaze then called out. Blaze went to get his suitcase and took it into his room. He set it on the kingsize bed...as Violet's gaze instantly was felt.

"Blaze...Your mother would like that bed."

" _Mother_ should've got here first."

The intense stand off took place for a minute...as Alice then crawled on the bed, instantly falling asleep. Blaze twitched, as Scarlet flew up on the bed.

"Ha! Alice is unstoppable!" Scarlet cheered as she hugged the 5 year old child like a stuffed animal. Violet smiled sweetly in victory, though Blaze sweared that she smiled sinisterly and sadistically.

"Well, we have this bed, Blaze may sleep with the rest of the men in that room." Violet said as she put her suitcase on the bed. Blaze merely walked away, slamming his new room door in anger.

"Wow, he has anger issues." Scarlet laughed.

"Hhhhmmmmmm..." Alice whined, obviously annoyed.

"Well, let us depart soon...you will watch over these two while I am away, correct?" Violet asked, as Zuros was seen by the doorway.

"Relax. They will be safe." Zuros responded. Violet spun around happily.

"Ah! But you don't have a do-!"

"I shall make due with the couch." Zuros didn't let her finish. Scarlet looked up, curious. "Hey, who's that guy?" She asked, as Violet looked back and smiled.

"He's your bodyguard! You two are staying here." Violet said.

"Eh~?! Why?!" Scarlet complained. Violet put a finger to her chin and began to think.

"Hmm...He has something he wants you to do...and he said it'll make you even more awesome than you already are!" Violet said, as Scarlet actually bought that...

T-That's pretty disappointing, you should get her therapy.

A few minutes passed, then finally. everyone was now leaving for the Mirror World. Violet looked back at Zuros.

"Do take care of her, she is... **_needy_** , right now." Violet said. Zuros just closed his eyes.

"You haven't any worry, everything shall be fine." Zuros responded, as Violet didn't have time to reply, being forced to leave without even a goodbye. Silence lingered for a moment, as Zuros walked to the couch, sat on it, and pulled out a book. She then began reading...

...

Two faces then slowly emerged from behind the couch he was on. Scarlet and Alice, both of them looking at his book. Zuros paid them no mind and just continued to read.

"...Hey, what'cha reading?" Scarlet asked. Zuros flipped a page.

"...A book."

"Name?"

"Book."

"Tell me."

"I did."

"Book isn't a book title!" Scarlet retorted, as Zuros closed it with one finger in between where he was reading and showed the hardcover front that clearly spelled "BOOK."

"..." Zuros then began reading again. Scarlet then slid down the couch, Alice doing the same. Zuros ignored them and continued reading. Scarlet looked up like a curious cat.

"Hey, what's your deal? What type of relationship do you have with my mom?" Scarlet asked, as Zuros glanced at her. He went back to his book...

"I am a servant who serves under my master, the Great Lord Xazathra, however, it is now Great Lord Blaze. My only connection is your two's security during your life. While you grew up, some knew of your existence and attempted to assassinate you. I prevented that." Zuros answered. Scarlet tilted her head.

"Huh? Assassinate?"

"Have you already forgotten that you are the most powerful female Reaper? In your past life, you were one of my masters that knew no bounds. You gave constant attention to Xazathra when he deemed it, and you were a major part of soul balance within Soul Dimension." Zuros explained. "You are the Candidate of Reaper Heart, do you not suppose that there are those who seek your death?" Zuros finished, as Scarlet stared at him.

"Wait, so you protected my and Blaze while growing up?" Scarlet asked, as Zuros nodded.

"Correct."

"Hrrmmn..." Scarlet merely laid down and flopped her legs up and down...

"...Hey, can I ask you something?" Scarlet then asked, as Zuros looked at her.

"I've...been getting hungry during the night and it kept me up a lot...I tried eating a lot, but..."

"...?"

"...Since...I'm a Reaper...Do...I need to eat souls?"

* * *

 **And~ We're done! I tried to get this down sooner, but a school project kept me from doing so.** **Anyway, so I know the (sorta) lemon wasn't really a lemon and it was kinda short, but a real one will appear later on! I promise!**

 **Anyway, nothing really much else to say except that hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review! OC Submission is still open! And Questions or concerns? Feel free to PM me!**

 **Next Chapter: Hell King and Death's Angel**

 **Until next time!**


	32. Hell King and Death's Angel

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful Owners. All Ost(Songs) are also owned by its respectful owners. All Submitted OC are owned by Their Respectful Authors.**

 **Chapter 30: Hell King and Death's Angel**

* * *

 **「Lite Light」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The gang were walking down the street towards the Mirror World. To their surprise, it was within walking distance. It was about half a mile from where they were. As they made their way towards their destination, the CPUs and Brave looked around, looking at things in awe.

"First time to Britain?" Unknown asked Blaze.

"Nah, I went one time when I went with Claire to visit her Grandparents. But other than that, first time in Europe." Blaze answered. "Knowing you, you probably been here before." Unknown nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, but only for a day though." Unknown said. Blaze glanced back at Angel while walking.

"You have been quiet for quite some time..." Blaze remarked as Angel shrugged.

"Not exactly talkative." He answered. Before he could say anything else, however, Uzume pulled on his shirt.

"Hm?" Blaze looked at her.

"Hey, you mind if we check something out later?" Uzume asked, as Blaze raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, and Uzume pointed over at a music store.

"Music store? Sure, why not. If we have time we can check it out before we go back to the hotel." Blaze said as Uzume smirked.

"Awesome." As they all continued, Blaze, Unknown and Angel answered what they could about Britain to the group who weren't exactly familiar with this place. Of course, Blaze didn't know that much about it either, since he didn't really think about learning more about Britain, so that's something he'd have to check up on.

Eventually, they made it to the place they needed to go. It was in the middle of a square where quite a bit of people were at. However, the opening of the Mirror World would probably not bother of cause a commotion, do they were good in that regard. Violet gave her regards and left to a shop not to far from their location, obviously going to slack off.

"Alright, let's get this done." Uni said as she prepared herself mentally. But before anything else happened, Blaze's phone buzzed. Blaze quickly checked his phone, and lore and behold-

Blaze sighed. "One second." He opens it up and read the text.

 _"Look to your left, dipshit."_ Blaze looked and suddenly felt the urge to leave. Sarah, with Claire, was in a café with a large window where she clearly saw them all present. She mockingly waved her hand with a mocking expression on her face, making Blaze left eye twitch.

"Calm down, Calm down." Aka said as Blaze sighed as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Alright, Histoire. Open the portal." Blaze mumbled as Histoire, hidden from sight, appeared on Blaze's shoulder.

"Very well, I shall open the portal now." Histoire said, as her hands then glowed. Everything froze, and in a instant, every person in the area disappeared. The entire city suddenly turned into a abandoned ghost town.

 **「No Music」**

"Any sort of plan?" Unknown asked. Blaze was about to step up, but Brave did before he could.

"Listen up, large amounts of monsters will probably be here any moment so I shall make this as quick as possible." Brave began. "Lady Uni and Lady Nepgear, I want you up in that building, eyes on everything, if there is a chance or possibility that it is trying to make it out, destroy it." Brave said, as both Candidates didn't even question Brave as both transformed and ascended to the air.

"Everyone else shall have the ground, the main force. Lady Rom and Ram, if you have any healing Magic, please tend to the others as quickly as possible." Brave explained to Rom and ram whil smiled and gave a thumbs up as a response.

"Got it!"

"Uh-huh!"

"If Lady Nepgear and Lady Uni need assistance, please help them as quickly as possible. If a Monster is too strong for you, do not try to fight alone." Brave continued. "And Lord Blaze and Lord Unknown?"

Both rival CPUs looked at him as Brave paused for a moment.

"...If there happens to be any large monsters...please take care of them." Brave said, as both nodded.

"...Never saw Brave as a leader type..." Blaze mumbled as Unknwon shrugged.

"Doesn't surprise me."

That was when the earthquake started. Everyone summoned their weapons. Brave summoned a smaller version of his great sword. Blaze inspected his sword, and shortly changed it into a oversized black scythe, like his HDD one.

"Mind if I ask what monsters are coming?" Unknown asked in curiosity as he stood next to Blaze.

"Last time was Fallen, Kurome, and a Dark CPU. First one was Dogoo and Deity of Sin." Blaze answered. "But..."

Blaze was cut off by a horde of Black Fenrir, Dragons, and Large Red serpents. Elemental monsters as well, including element Dogoo, Dragons, Fenrir, 2 story high golems made of stone, ice, lava stone, etc. Unknown slightly widened his eyes. "These are...Monsters from Soul Dimension?!"

"Wonderful! Anything else you know?!" Blaze asked in anger and sarcasm. Unknown didn't answer as a loud boom was heard. Everyone looked up...at a giant stone golem, about the same size as a skyscraper. Everyone looked upon it in shock, as Blaze's eye just twitched. He inhaled breath as he looked at Unknown.

 **「Immigrant Song」**

 **(Led Zeppelin)**

"Keep count. And that one still counts as one." Blaze pointed at the Golem, as Unknown raised an eyebrow.

"Why~?"

"Because, loser buys drinks after this." Blaze exclaimed as he rushed towards the Golem. Unknown grew angry at this challenge. "Oh, you're on!" Unknown yelled as he followed after him.

"That guy..." Noire sighed as she readied herself.

"Everyone, prepare!" Brave exclaimed as everyone began slaying monsters...

* * *

 **「Save Room」**

 **(Resident Evil 7: Biohazard)**

"...Yes, to answer your question, you must devour souls." Zuros answered Scarlet, as Scarlet stayed quiet. "Any souls will do though. Demon, monster, even other Reapers will suffice. However, it is important not to allow the hunger to overtake you, or it may be...difficult for me." Zuros said as he returned to his book.

"...So~ where do I get some?" Scarlet asked, and Zuros held up his hand and summoned a purple stone the size of a grape.

"This will suffice for awhile. This is a CPU's soul, so it will be beneficial." Zuros said as Scarlet took the stone.

"Uh-"

"Bite it." Zuros instructed, as Scarlet did just that. Slowly, the color of it disappeared, and Scarlet closed her mouth. She swallowed and paused for a moment...

"...Zuros?"

"Hm?"

"Is it a bit weird to say that tasted like heaven?"

"Please avoid saying that in public, and it shall be fine." Zuros said as he continued reading. Scarlet merely pouted as she collapsed on the couch again, dropping the crystal on the floor. Scarlet exhaled noticeably, but Zuros didn't pay her mind...

She exhaled again, no response from Zuros.

...

The third time, Zuros closed his book and looked at her.

"What?" He asked, as Scarlet sat up.

"Hey, why couldn't I go?" Scarlet asked. Zuros set his book down as he answered that question.

"I already discussed it with your mother and Blaze, you are not yet awakened to your power completely. If you had went, you could've lost consciousness and been a bother." Zuros answered. That explanation stabbed Scarlet like a knife. But it didn't stop her.

"Well...can you help me or whatever?" She asked, as Zuros huffed softly as he stood up.

 **「Wherever I May Roam」**

 **(Metallica)**

"Very well then...this also goes with my orders as well." Zuros said as he snapped his fingers. Then, in a instant, the atmosphere was a dark and gloomy graveyard with mist looming on the ground. There seemed to be no grass whatsoever, and even a dead tree was present. There was also a full moon out as well. Scarlet shot up and looked around confused and shocked.

"'Train Lady Scarlet until she has no seals left, and teach her everything you know.' Those were the orders given to me and the other Reaper Gods by the Lady Oracle. All except the 13th Member." Zuros finished. He then turned to Scarlet and summoned two large pistols in his hand. The barrels on them were quite longer than a normal pistol's, one was silver with a black hand, while the other were pure black.

"However, this decision is entirely up to you. Do you desire your full power? And even more teachings? The choice is yours." Zuros asked. However-

"YES!" Scarlet Immediately answered with sparkly eyes. Zuros paused for a moment by how easy that answer came, but didn't dwell on it. He crossed his guns so That it seemed like a upside down cross, and a dark aura shrouded his surroundings.

"I am Zuros of the 13 Reaper Gods of Lord Blaze, the Reaper God of Fear and Calamity." Zuros calmly said. "Please prepare yourself...Lady Scarlet." Scarlet summoned both her swords, which changed to scythes as she got in a stance.

"Let us see where you are at right now..."

* * *

 **「Immigrant Song Resumes」**

The giant stone golem crashed on the ground as both Blaze and Unknown landed on the ground. Unknown held a long silver cleaver sword with a gold handle. Monsters swarmed all over, at every turn there were monsters, and it seemed to be no end of them.

"There's plenty for the both of us, may the best man win." Blaze said as he rushed into a horde of monsters, Unknown also got to it.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" Both kept counting off, with Blaze one ahead of Unknown. Everyone else didn't participate in their little...game, and focused on eliminating the monsters. Everyone was in their HDD as they stuck together and took out as many as they could.

 **"Frost Cavern!"** Rom and Ram yelled as both crossed their staff together and a blue energy spawned around them. Then, a giant glacier of ice rocketed out of the ground, encasing a good number of monsters within it. They dispersed into pixels shortly after and the giant glacier also dispersed.

"Hehe! We got so much stronger! Didn't we, Rom?!"

"Yeah...!" Rom answered as more monsters began to show up. Rom and Ram prepared themselves as they made more ice magic.

Nepgear and Uni were focused on taking out flying monsters like Phoenix's and such. Uni moved at lightning speeds while shooting her gun, taking out many monsters in one hit.

 **"Multi Tank Shot!"** Uni exclaimed as a series of explosions occurred. Nepgear watched in awe as Uni wiped out so many at once. Uni was panting a bit as Nepgear levitated close to her.

"Wow Uni, when do you learn that?!" Nepgear asked. Uni wiped her forehead before answering.

"Back during...training...though what I did back then was a lot smaller..." Uni answered. However, before Nepgear could respond, a Phoenix made of pure flames appeared from behind the two. Uni didn't react fast enough to see the Phoenix about to fire a breath attack, but Nepgear reacted first.

 **"S.M.S Blaster!"** Nepgear exclaimed as she fired a red and black laser from her GunBlade, instantly firing through the Phoenix as it dispersed into pixels.

"That was close..." Uni commented. "These bastards aren't giving us a break, are they?!" Uni asked as she fired off more rounds at the monsters.

"I'll help to!"

Noire was alone as she slashed through Monster by Monster easily. And here's the interesting part, she was in her normal form. Her rapier was coated in fire as she continued to cut through every monster that came her way. She then encountered a large Armor Covered Serpent, which had some frost on some parts of it.

"Ice Serpent? Alright then..." Noire mumbled as she, in a instant, was now on the other side of the Serpent.

 **"Instant Blaze Fencer!"** Noire exclaimed, as the cuts she dealt exploded into flames, as the Serpent hissed and dispersed into flames. Noire smirked in pride...but quickly blushed. She looked around frantically.

"H-He didn't hear that, right?" Noire asked herself...

"Aw~, she has a skill named after you! Isn't that cu-?!" Aka was cut off by a hard slam on his shoulder, crushing Aka's body instantly.

 **[Aka Death Count: 4]**

"You keep your mouth shut." Blaze said as he slashed through a dragon. While killing another monster, he saw Uzume near him, surrounded by monsters, specifically Grand Dogoo. She was taking them all down with one shot punches and kicks. However, one of the kicks went into the Grand Dogoo's body and held her foot. Shocked, she tried to break free, but failed. The Grand Dogoo closed in on her, as she panicked.

"Shit!" However, before Uzume was entirely engulfed by Dogoo, they suddenly burst into Pixals.

 **"Anarchy Barrage."** Blaze growled as he bent down while holding his scythe in one hand. He slowly got up and looked at Uzume.

"You alright?" Blaze asked as he offered his hand. Uzume was a hesitant as she slightly blushed as she took it.

"Y-Yeah."

+2~!

 _"...That...damn..."_

 **「Immigrant Song fades」**

"Hey, do you think something is...off?" Uzume asked as Blaze was snapped out of his shirt thought and raised en eyebrow.

"Off?"

"I mean...all the monsters here are weak...too weak..." Uzume said, as Blaze looked around. True...all the monsters in the Mirror World are weak. So weak it's pathetic really.

"That's true...is that bothering you?" Blaze asked as Uzume nodded.

"It's weird...but I got a bad feelin'." Uzume said...and that was when stomping was heard. Any monsters near instantly retreated. Blaze spun his scythe and got in another stance, as Uzume also got in a stance. What came around the corner disturbed both of them...

It was a giant demonic creature that had a muscular body, a goat skull head, and ram horns. It's arms were long and the claws were made of steel, as well as its sharp ass teeth. But that's wasn't the most disturbing feature. What was disturbing was the faces on part of its body, going up to its neck and abdomen. And the faces were moving. It also had a anaconda snake tail, with razor sharp metal teeth. It's body fur was brown and extremely messy.

"...I think that may be a reason why..." Blaze mumbled...

"J...J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-!" Aka shuddered immensely. Blaze raised an eyebrow as Aka turned teary eye'd at the demon.

"JACK DANIELS!" Aka exclaimed happily as Blaze didn't come up with a response for that...

...

"...You...named a demon...After a _Whiskey_...?!" Blaze mumbled, annoyed at the name.

"Lord Xazathra named him!"

 _"GO! FUCKING! FIGURE!"_ Blaze cursed loudly in his mind.

 ** _"Blaze, shut up! I'm busy!"_**

 _"You named a demon after a whiskey! Why?!"_

 _ **"JACK DANIELS?! He's here?! Holy Fucksticles! It is him!"**_

 _"Blah blah blah, how do I kill it?!"_ Blaze asked, wanting to avoid all backstory on the demon on it entirely.

 _ **"Gonna be hard, you'll need all those maggots to help you kill it. Theoretically, you could use Hell King, but you'll be out of stamina and you'll lose, and you'll have to buy drinks."**_

 _"...You were lis- Loading screen. Right...anyway, got it."_ Blaze said in his mind as he readied himself. Jack Daniels opens its mouth, confusing the two...

...Before unleashing a devastating scream. It echoed throughout the entire Mirror World, making every monster stop and back away. Everyone who was fighting stopped and looked in Blaze's general direction, and on instinct, made way towards Uzume and Blaze. They all saw Jack Daniels and started to get afraid, except Brave, Angel, Unknown, and Noire.

"W-What is this monster?!" Vert yelled in shock and fear at the sight of it. Everyone instinctively raise their guards, as Unknown's eye twitched at the sight of it.

"Jack Daniels..." He groaned, as Angel looked at him.

"That thing is named after a whiskey?" He asked, as Unknown inhaled.

"Yep." Unknown answered loudly. "Xazathra named him a long time ago. This is one of the Demons of the Depths."

"Eh?" Adult Neptune hummed. "Not Soul Dimension or whatever?"

"I'll explain later, but this one is a lot more dangerous than any monster in Gamindustri I know." Unknown said as Noire changed into her Next form.

"If that's the case, we just have to use everything we have to defeat it." Brave said as he prepared his great sword.

"That we do..."

 **「Free your Hate」**

 **(KMFDM)**

Jack Daniels roared at the group, as everyone dodged a swipe attack that easily wiped away a building. Uni pointed her gun at Jack and shot a barrage of beam blasts at it, however, it didn't look like the blasts did anything. Before Jack could attack Uni, Unknown slashed the giant goat demon with his sword, however, the attack barely even cut through its flesh.

Jack Daniels swung its tail around to smack Unknown away, but Brave got in the way and blocked the attack, but even then, the two blown back a great distance.

 **"Instant Blaze Fencer!"** Noire yelled, as she appeared on the other side of the demon. Slashes of flames appeared on the demons' body...but none of them even went through Jack Daniels flesh. Shocked, Noire flew to the air.

 **"Tiger Punch!"** Peashy yelled as she landed a blow to Jack Daniels gut. However, it had no affect whatsoever. Before Peashy could retreat, Jack Daniels grabbed her with both hands, lifted her up, and threw her. But before she could be sent flying through buildings, dealing damage to her, Blaze got in the way and caught her.

"You okay?" Blaze asked, as Peahsy smiled brightly.

"Yeah! But Wooow! He's so tough!" Peashy said cheerfully and in amazement.

 _+2~!_

"Maybe we can damage it altogether? It doesn't look like normal attacks will pierce through its skin, so maybe a combined attack?" Blaze suggested, as Peashy flew back up to the air and nodded.

"Alright! Let's goooo!" Peashy flew back at the goat demon again. Blaze landed on the ground and looked at his scythe. He tried to focus and, shortly, the handle started to freeze.

"So I really do have control of other elements..." Blaze mumbled. He looked over at Jack Daniels and everyone still fighting it. Nepgear and Uni shot laser beams at it, which didn't bother it at all. It kept swinging its claws around, trying to hit one of the goddesses, but the CPUs were too high in the air. Iris Heart swung his bladed while around the demon, and pulled.

 **"Violent Cobra!"** She yelled out, as very little damage was done to Jack Daniels. Jack Daniels didn't react for a split moment, before slashing Iris Heart with a claw attack, damaging her greatly. She was blown back, as Neptune flew towards her.

"Plutie!" She exclaimed as she rushed towards her. Before Jack Daniels could go after her again, Blaze slammed his open palm on the ground to stop the demons' advance. Black ice traveled towards it, and encased it in moments. He opened his other palm and black electricity ran through his fingers. He pointed his other Palm at the encased demon and fired streams of lighting, running through the ice and dealing little damage to the demon.

However, Jack Daniels began breaking out of the ice. Blaze then rushed towards it and a black mist began to engulfed him as he ran. He jumped up in the air and he came out of the mist as Reaper Heart. When Jack Daniels broke completely out of the ice, Blaze slashed Jack with his scythe. However, the attack wasn't too deep, but still dealt a average amount of damage.

Blaze landed on the ground and slashed again, this time in its gut. The blade didn't completely pierce through, but the tip of the scythe was in its gut. Then, Jack Daniels roared and slashed Blaze, sending him away. Blaze was blown through a building in the direction where Unknown and Brave were launched.

Angel then jumped in the air above Jack Daniels. With all the strength he could muster, he stabbed through Jack Daniels skull, piercing through his lower jaw. Enraged, Jack Daniels reached a vibe his head, and grabbed Angel with his fingers, instantly piercing through his body, tearing it to shreds.

He threw Angel at a building, and roared again. Rom and Ram went to Angel to heal him, and seconds later, Iris Heart returned to battle, along with Neptune, who both attacked together.

 **"Cross Viper!"** Both Neptune and Plutia yelled in unison, as both spiraled around the demon, damaging it. Jack Daniels swiped its claws around, but failed to hit either of them.

Meanwhile, a distance back, Blaze, Brave and Unknown were getting up from the attacks that had been dealt. Blaze wiped mouth from his mouth as he looked back at both Brave and Unknown.

"How do we kill it?" Blaze asked, as Unknown got up, dusting himself off.

"Well, it's hard to just damage him, so it'll take awhile to defeat it. But, if we focus on one specific part on its Boyd, we should be able to defeat it." Unknown explained. Blaze nodded in understanding and looked back at Brave.

"Can you still fight?" He asked, as Brave rose to his feet.

"Yes. I will be able to defeat that monster, just give me a moment to prepare it, Lord Blaze." Brave said. Blaze turned completely to him.

"Just Blaze. I don't wanna be called Lord." Blaze said. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to finish this." Blaze said as he turned around, and as both he and Unknown were walking, Unknown entered his HDD while Blaze was engulfed in flames.

Exiting the flames, Blaze's skin was now pitch black, his hands and feet like claws and more bestial. Out of his eyes were flames, and on his wrists and ankles were bloody chains. He had black pants, ripped and torn and ragged. On several parts of his body, were Crimson cracks that released hell fire. His hair turned dark crimson, and his teeth were sharpened as well. He held his scythe in his right hand.

However, Blaze stopped before he could rush back into battle. He turned, and part of his face became normal again, as the pitch black part of his body moved away from his face.

 **"Don't let me down."**

After he said that, the black marks returned to his face, as both he and Unknown flew back into battle. Brave stood where he was, and placed both his hands on his Great Sword and held it up to his face. He inhaled, and began to concentrate.

"...I need you to speak to me again. Whoever you are...wherever you are...guide me once more..."

...Momentarily, a gold light began to circulate around Brave's great sword.

Back at the fight, Noire was fending off a claw attack from Jack Daniels. The claw like blades were near get her quite greatly, but before Noire could give in, Vert and Blanc came flying at Jack.

 **"Thunderstruck!"**

 **"Arctic Slam!"**

Vert loaded lighting into the blade of her spear, and quickly stabbed the demon, making it be blown back only a few feet, while Blanc shortly landed a devastating blow to its face, making ice spawn from it. Uzume, Adult Neptune, and Peashy shortly came as well.

 **"Dreamcast Remedy!"**

 **"Decade Slashes!"**

 **"Alpha Blow!"**

Uzume lifted her megaphone and sent a large orb of orange energy at the demon, sending it back a great distance, and later exploding into a large sonic boom. Adult Neptune ran towards the demon, and, in an instant, she was standing towards everyone else, her back towards the demon, as 10 cuts opens up on Jack Daniels. However, they were very deep. Peashy was the next one to strike, as she rushed towards Jack Daniels. Her bladed gauntlets started to start with blue lightning and fire, as she landed a deep blow to Jack Daniels abdomen. She uppercutted it, so Jack was sent flying into the air.

However, Jack Daniels was not done. It roared in pure rage as it started to charge something in its mouth. However, before it could shoot it off, a rainbow beam with black, gray and white mixed in, hit its face, forcing it to stop. Unknown was then seen flying towards the demon at fast speeds. Blaze along with him, Blaze started to charge black ice into his hand.

 **"Ftyuim!"**

Unknown then fired another beam from his finger, as Blaze sent a storm of black ice and snow from his hand at the demon. Both attacks collided with Jack Daniels, as the demon tried to block the attack, but failed. Black ice encased the demon, as the glacier fell to the ground.

Blaze and Unknown fell back down to where everyone was, and everyone went towards them.

"Since when could you Ice?" Noire asked Blaze, as said Reaper shrugged.

 **"I can explain later."** Blaze answered, pushing off the question.

"Agreed." Angel then said, completely healed, but his clothing was completely ruined with large cuts.

"How was this dummy still alive?!" Ram then yelled, but no one really paid it mind.

"So, we can barely do any damage to it. Do we have a plan?" Blanc asked, as Jack Daniels began to break out of the ice.

"We have to focus on one specific spot on its body and attack relentlessly." Unknown said. "We should be able to defeat it."

"Wait," Uni then spoke up and floated near Blaze. "Where is Brave?" She asked seriously.

 **"He said he has a plan to finish Jac...The Demon, he needs a moment to finish the demon. He'll be back."** Blaze said reassuringly. Uni was still a bit reluctant, but decided to trust in Blaze and Brave, and continue to fight.

At that moment, Jack Daniels broke free of the ice prison and began his rampage again. All the CPUs, Blaze, Unknown, and Angel rushed towards Jack Daniels in a attempt to finish it.

"Aim for the Heart!" Unknown yelled.

"Right! **Blitz Drive!** "

Neptune was the first to attack, as she activated her _Blitz_ _Drive._ She then stabbed its chest, which managed to go through its chest a little bit, but not enough to pierce its heart. Neptune retreated, leaving a flame circle over the wound. Noire was the next to Attack.

 **"Uncharted Blade!"** Noire yelled, as she stabbed the same place where Neptune attack. Blue fire erupted from the wound, causing it to widen even more. Vert and Blanc were next to strike.

 **"Inbetween Spear!"**

 **"Cold Breaker!"**

Vert fired a series of energy spear that hit Jack's chest altogether, while Blanc swung her axe, sending a crystal blue energy at Jack, hitting the heart of the demon, and freezing the wound. Jack Daniels began to roar at that point, and started to get even more violent. It kept swinging its claws around, tearing everything in its surroundings to shreds.

"We can't attack if it keeps doing That!" Uni yelled, as Blaze slammed his hand to the ground.

 **"I got it!"** He exclaimed. **"Hell's Gates: Hound of Hades!"** He yelled, as a giant three headed hell hound came out form the ground, with fire coming out of its mouth and eyes. Steel teeth and claws, as lava replaced it slobber.

It roared, somehow managed to get behind Jack Daniels, and two heads bit down on its arms, and pulled it back. The demon roared in rage, as the three head bit its head, restraining it further.

 **"Attack! Now!"** Blaze yelled, as everyone went to finish what they started.

 **"Tank Bullet!"**

 **"S.M.S Blaster!"**

 **"Winter Star!"**

 **"Alpha Blow!"**

Uni shot a large green bullet at its heart, which exploded on contact. Nepgear fired a red and black beam at its chest, also damaging its chest. Rom and Ram then came, crossed their staffs, and fired a blue beam the shape of a star, hitting the heart of the demon, and when Peashy came and dealt a blow loaded with fire and lightning, Jack Daniels, began to break free of the jaws of Cerberus.

"One more!" Unknown yelled as he pointed his finger, and Blaze pointed his hand at the demon.

 **"Ftyuim!"**

 **"Satanic Nova!"**

Unknown fired off a rainbow beam with gray, black and white mixed, while Blaze fired a large black energy beam with red outlines. Both attacks hit, and Jack Daniels roared in rage.

 **"It's still going?"** Blaze asked. However, before anyone could attack again, a extremely bright golden light started to glow behind them. When they looked back, it was now behind them again. They looked again, to see Brave carrying a sword of golden light in his hands.

Jack Daniels only store at the CFW, as said CFW gripped his blade harder. With his blade in the air, he swung down, a path of golden light following it.

 **"El Dorado Edge!"**

Brave exclaimed, as the golden light cut right through the demon. A flash of gold light exploded, as everyone covered their eyes, blinded by the bright light. When it faded, only the bottom half of Jack Daniels remained, and it was engulfed in gold flames. The bottom half fell to its knees, and shortly fell completely down.

 **「No Music」**

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOO! JACK DANIEEEEEEEEELS!"_**

 _"You don't care, do you?"_

 _ **"Not in the slightest. I have a lot more of those fuckers to, so it's all good."**_

 _"Wait, then How did you know if it was the specific one?!"_

 _ **"I think I marked him? Either way, ya win. Congrats."**_

"Alright...that does it then." Unknown said, as he returned back to his normal form. Blaze returned to his normal for, as well, as everyone went to Brave, who was breathing pretty hard, clearly out of energy.

"When did you learn that trick?" Blaze asked, as Brave tried to stand.

"I...do not know. It just...came to me..." Brave said. No one knew what exactly he meant, but decided it wasn't important. The threat of the other monsters still arose though, as they began to surround the group. Noire changed into her normal HDD as she lifted her blade.

"We still have work to do." She said seriously. Everyone else lifted their weapons in preparation for the second round of monster extermination. Blaze, however, looked back at Brave and saw he was in no condition to continue fighting right now. He put two fingers in his mouth, and whistled loudly. Shortly, the Hound of Hades that was still alive slammed its paws on the ground behind everyone. Blaze didn't turn around though, as everyone faced the dog with their guards up, all except Unknown.

"Protect Brave while he regains his energy, Cerberus!" Blaze ordered, as Cerberus only growled as a response. Brave looked up at him, as he looked back down, a faint smirk on his face.

+ _4!_

"Blaze, when did you get something like this?! And when did you get that form from earlier?!" Noire asked, as Blaze scratched the back of his head.

"It's a long story...but it'll have to wait while we kill these monsters." Blaze answered as he lifted his blade.

"76."

"79."

Both Blaze and Unknown exchanged their current kill scores, with Unknown slightly in the lead. Now determined, they both charged back in to fight again.

"...That guy..." Noire sighed in irritation.

"We should continue as well!" Neptune, still in her HDD, exclaimed as she also rushed into battle. Everyone else did the same, as Uni stayed behind.

"Brave, are you really alright?" She asked, as Brave nodded.

"Yes...I am fine. I just...used all my power in that strike...do not worry, please return to battle..." Brave said reassuringly. Uni was still reluctant to continue, but knowing that Brave would be fine, she returned to the skies.

"...Thank you..." He mumbled, as he gazed upon his blade.

* * *

 **「Landscape of the town」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation Soundtrack)**

Walking down a street, Sarah and Claire were walking down the street, the sun going down. The people on the streets began to head home, while some continued to walk the streets, but not as many as normal.

"Well, I'm bored." Sarah sighed. "Why am I here again?"

"Because you always come with me to visit Grandfather and mother. They think a lot of you." Claire answered.

"I feel like that butler has it in for me. I feel like he wants to put a bullet in my head ever time he sees me too." Sarah responded causally.

"No one wants to kill you." Claire answered, as Sarah looked her dead in the eye.

"Claire, you'd be surprised at how many people I've pissed off...Oh, speak of the douchbags." Sarah said, as Claire looked over at a man with a black tux on, a red triangle on his right corner of his jacket. Sarah pulled on Claire's shirt and led her into a library. The man didn't hesitate to follow...

Inside, Sarah and Claire appeared to be the only ones inside. It was a three story library with PLENTY of books. Rows of longs, wood tables were on the bottom level, and a circle desk was in the middle of the library. A giant chandler was also in the air, hanging on the ceiling.

"Sarah, what are you-?" Claire asked in confusion, as Sarah pulled her into a row of books. Peaking over the corner, she saw the Dark Syndicate member walk in, looking around, and pulling out a silenced pistol from his jacket.

"Wonderful, he's armed." Sarah mumbled quietly. However, before she could plan something else, a man with silver hair tired in a low ponytail approached the syndicate member. For a moment, they talked, but the syndicate member pointed his gun at the supposed librarian, shooting him in the head. Sarah, taken aback of how quick that escalated, twitched. However...the librarian didn't go down.

"What the fuck...?" The member said loud enough so Sarah and Claire could hear.

"Even after I asked politely...Oh, very well." The librarian said. He began to slowly approach the man, as the man kept shooting off rounds at him, the librarian not feeling them in the slightly. He lifted his hand from his back, and karate chopped the members neck, leaving him to fall to the ground. After a moment, the librarian looked back.

"You may come out, Lady Sarah and Claire." He said, as Sarah twitched at taht word 'Lady'. Both she and Claire came out, as the Librarian approached them. Getting a better look at him, he seemed to be wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie and white undershirt. He had white gloves on, and on his face, he had glasses. His eyes were a sky blue, and looked to be about 20 years of age.

"I apologize, but I suppose that he was not a friend of yours, correct?" He asked, as Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Thought this place would be more...packed, but that failed." Sarah sighed. The librarian laughed a little in amusement.

"Haha, well, it is near closing time after all, so no need to beat yourself over it." He said.

"Thank you very much."

"...Alright, wanna tell us who you are?" Sarah asked, as the librarian raised an eyebrow. "You know our names, so you know who we are, and we aren't _that_ popular, so spill it." Sarah demanded whisk crossing her arms.

"...Hahaha, well, I suppose this is why Lady Arma has taken a liking to you." The librarian laughed in amusement.

"Weird name, but continue." Sarah said.

"I apologize, my name is Zagix. I am one of the 13 Reaper Gods, the Reaper God of Mayhem." The man known as Zagix answered.

"Even more weird name. Why do you know us and why should I care?" Sarah asked.

"S-Sarah, be nice!" Claire said, as she looked back at the Dark Syndicate member.

"Well, you have been a great influence, I shall say, on Lord Blaze's life. Most of us Reaper Gods are...fond of you to say the least." Zagix explained. "We know that you have a exceptional talent of hacking, a mouth that not very many can counter, and that you are...strong willed, to say the least."

"Eh? Eh eh eh eh eh eh?" Claire began to look even more confused as Claire went on. Sarah realized that she had been unconcious while everything went down, and she glanced back at her.

"Oh, by the way, Blaze is a God of Death." Sarah said as she looked back at Zagix.

"EHH?!"

"My, you seem calm about that fact." Zagix said.

"Meh." Sarah merely responded. "Anywho, why would someone oh-so important as yourself be in a Library in London?" She asked, as Zagix laughed a bit before looking around.

"I do intend to enjoy the unlimited power of knowledge. Books happen to be perfect sources of knowledge. So, I take care of this library of knowledge that a accomplice of mine owns. I have some free time, so I do intend to spend it peacefully." Zagix explained.

"...That's it?" Sarah asked, disappointed and unsatisfied.

"Yes, besides the order to train Lady Scarlet after Sir Zuros is done training her, I am merely a simple librarian who only reads." Zagix answered. Claire looked around the library a little bit, as Zagix narrowed his eyes at her.

 _"This girl is..."_ He thought at first, but closed his eyes as he softly exhaled. "So then, would you happen to be interested in some of the books here? Or did you come here on a whim?" Zagix asked, as Sarah shrugged.

"I dunno, I was gonna go see what Blaze was doing, go annoy him for some amusement. But I guess I can check this place out." Sarah sighed as she looked around, inspecting most of the books. "Claire's grandparents will be awhile anyway, so I have time to kill."

"I see, will you also be staying, Lady Claire?" Zagix asked, as Claire thought about it before nodding.

"I guess so..."

"Very well, then help yourself to any of the books here. Most of the worlds' history is within this library, so please indulge yourselves." Zagix said, as he turned around to go back to the desk where the two girls assumed he came from.

"Well, let us see..." Sarah hummed as she went to go look for a book. Claire went to look for one in a different direction, avoiding the Dark Syndicate member while doing so...

...after a moment, footsteps were heard walking in the library. Zagix looked up from a small book to look.

"Ah, hello. I take it you have what Sir Zuros has asked for?"

"I'll be back."

"Very well."

Sarah didn't glance up, but she swore she felt the room get colder for some reason. She glanced, but the suspected person already left. Not really caring on who it was, she resumed to read a book called "Soul Verse Volume 1; Dawn of The End."

...to which she thought was fiction, but honestly didn't care.

* * *

Slashing the last monster in sight, Blaze lowered his blade while breathing heavily. Everyone else was as well, as the entire landscape looked like it just came fresh out of war. Smoke rose from certain places, even fires still lit upon objects and such.

"1,345!"

"1,345!"

Both Blaze and Unknown shouted, as both fell flat on their backs. Everyone else still stood, but they were out of breath as well. It had been approximately 2 hours since they started, and it felt as if it never end. They had expected Fallen or Kurome to show up, but to their surprise, it didn't happen.

"Please...tell me that was the last one..." Neptune asked with a pleading voice, as she was in he normal form and could barely stand. She shortly fell to the ground, out of energy.

"I'm sooooo tired..." Plutia whined.

"What about Brave? Is he still catching his breath?" Blaze asked, as Uni shook her head.

"No, he was still fighting. I don't know where he is though." Uni answered.

"Well, I don't think it'll end just like that. I bet there's a Dark CPU waiting for us." Unknown groaned as Blaze put his hand up.

"Don't jinx it." Blaze said, as the group caught their breath. Ultimately, even thing was strangely quiet. No monster in sight, no Dark CPU, nothing. Not even a monster's roar, or footsteps were heard.

"Wait," said Noire, who has a confused expression. "Don't we have any items from those fights?"

That made everyone think, as they held out their hands and tried to summon a Nep Bull or Healing Pod or something that could heal them, and lore and behold, it worked. Blaze and Unknown arose to a sitting position, and everyone didn't hesitating in opening one in their hands and drinking.

"Why did we forget about this...?" Blaze asked, whilst no one answered, not that he really cared. Slowly, the group began to regain their strength. Standing to their feet, Blaze and Unknown looked abound.

"Alright...where is it?" Unknown asked, swinging his blade in a circle with his hand.

"It's sure to show up eventually. Get ready though." Vert warned. As a amount of tension began to rise in the air, due to everyone's preparation for the Dark CPU fight...though, they could swear small amounts of snow began to fall down. Confused, everyone noticed it got slightly colder as well.

"Hey, what's go-?" Unknown didn't finish, mostly due to the fact that something grabbed his mouth and was launched a distance away with the figure that grabbed him. Obviously shocked, Blaze looked back at where Unknown was launched.

"Un-!" Blaze also didn't finish, for a large ice Boulder hit the side of his body, sending him flying as well, but in a different direction than Unknown.

"Blaze?!" Noire yelled, but before anyone could go towards the two, loud stomping was heard approaching, and it wasn't hard to figure out what.

The Dark CPU, Dark Purple, appeared. Walking towards them with a gigantic black and purple blade in its hand. Obviously, everyone transformed into their HDD again, all except Noire.

"I'll go help Blaze and Unknown!" Noire called out as she transformed and flew towards Blaze's location.

"Hey, No-!"

"Alright! Sharing Field Activate!"

* * *

Unknown was thrown to the ground by his attacker, and he quickly got up to see who it was.

Pale Demon.

Ultimately, he transformed to be able to fight her, knowing for fact that a fight was going to happen one way or another. He raised his blade at her, as Pale Demon herself didn't react.

"...I'm gonna guess Fallen _is_ here then..." Unknown mumbled. Pale Demon then slowly began to give Unknown a death glare, as she summoned a black crystal blade that resembled Noire's HDD blade.

"Okay, I feel that she has a great grudge against me, so I guess I'm specifically her target." Unknown mumbled. Pale Demon launched at him...

With Blaze, he was shot at the ground, crashing into it. Getting up, he saw a large Boulder of ice falling down towards him. Rolling out of the way, the boulder hit the ground just next to him.

Looking above, he saw two new enemies, which were kids, specifically, a boy and a girl.

The boy looked about 10, and was about 4'4 of height. He had blood red hair and black dull eyes. He wore a simple pair of black pants, a white shirt and black jacket. On his feet were black shoes. He had a emotionless expression.

The girl looked a bit older around 12. She had green hair tied in a ponytail and wore a black skirt, a white shirt That exposed her stomach and a green zip up hoodie. She went barefoot as she held in her left hand a emerald edged Glaive, which had a leather grip on it, but had black on the rest of the blade. Unlike the boy, she wore a blank expression, not emotionless.

"Huh?" Blaze seemed confused as to how kids would be his enemies...but the image of Fallen entered his mind, and he started to get angry.

"...Why do I not feel surprised?" Blaze asked.

The red haired boy raised his hand, and, to Blaze's surprise, formed a semi truck sized lance of ice. Throwing it at the Reaper, Blaze tried to destroy it with a slash of hell fire...but the attack did nothing. He had no time to dodge, as the lance pierced through his entire arm, completely destroying it and leaving him armless.

"Wha-?!"

"Oooh! A Ice user! This might be challenging right now!" Aka exclaimed, as Blaze simply gripped his blade harder, allowing his arm to regenerate and return to normal.

"The power...of the Bane..." The boy mumbled. The girl then hummed happily...as she disappeared. Shocked, Blaze looked around, looking for the girl. However, the next thing he knew, part of his body was cut clean in half by the Glaive that the girl held.

"Haha! You can be cut so easily!" She laughed happily. Blaze glared in anger and rage, loading his sword in hell fire and slashed at the girl, but she simply jumped in further into the air. She then stabbed Blaze through his face, leaving his eyes wide open and he dropped his arms.

"Hmmm...easily kill able too..." She mumbled in disappointment...however, before she knew what hit her, her face was grabbed. Blaze began regenerating at a fast pace as his face burned with fury. With a battle cry full of anger and rage, the girl was slammed to the ground.

Blaze raised his arm, holding his blade while his skeleton arm was holding it, and was about to stab the girl, but a barrage of ice blades impaled Blaze, stopping him. The girl gripped her Glaive, and spun it around, creating a Whirlwind of wind and lightning, and destroying Blaze's body.

The girl jumped back to the boy, and slowly, Blaze began to reform.

"AAAH! He really is Immortal! He's coming back!" She exclaimed.

"Then we keep killing him...until he stays dead..." The boy said. "Chloe...don't hold back."

"Okay Sammie!"

When Blaze had finished regenerating, he breathed in and out as he glared at the two kids.

"The green one...is pissing me off already..." Blaze growled.

"Ah ah ah~!" Aka then said. "Keep calm~! If you lost control and changed into Reaper Heart, it's a huge mess on my part!"

"Shut up..." Blaze mumbled. He prepared himself to attack...until he felt a surge of energy appear from a few feet away. When he looked over, Noire flew towards Blaze in her NEXT form and landed near him. Confused, he glanced over at where everyone else was, and felt the power of Share Energy nearby, and a great amount of it.

"What's going on over there? What's happening?" Blaze asked.

"Everyone else is taking on the Dark CPU, I came here to help you out, and it looks like I was right to, since you're so pitiful." Noire commented.

"You know, if you're wanting to get something out of me, now's not the time to do it." Blaze retorted calmly, but with a vein clear on his head. He looked back over at Chloe and Sam. "Anyway, since you're here, help me out. I'm sure whatever grabbed Unknown, Unknown can handle himself."

"Got it." Noire responded calmly as she prepared herself for battle.

 _"...So still not yet, huh?"_ Aka thought, slightly annoyed with a pout. _"Well...I can help just this once..."_

...Shortly, Noire began to glow black and blue.

* * *

 **「Lite Light」**

"... _*Pant*_... _*Pant*_... _*Pant*_..." Zuros was on the couch with his jacket off, exhausted. Scarlet was fanning him, trying to cool him off.

"Hey, so what happened?" Scarlet asked in confusion.

"I Apologize...that space takes...quite a lot of energy...to completely keep up...I never really...used it...in my normal form...how careless of me..." Zuros explained and apologized.

"Normal form?"

"Yes...I have a great portion of my power sealed up on Absolute Orders...I currently don't have authority to undo it." Zuros explained further. "So my time in that space is quite limited to a short amount of time."

"Oh..." Scarlet responded. "So...how do I train then?"

"I've...prepared for this...situation...so...I've made preparations..." Zuros responded. Scarlet didn't know what he meant at first, but a minute after, a knock on the door was heard. Zuros slowly got up, and walked towards the door.

"It's me."

Scarlet's phone then buzzed, and when she looked at it, she lit up and began texting.

"Just to let you know, it wasn't exactly easy fixing this up and getting it here. It's actually kinda hard! Please don't ruin this, I only have one and making another is gonna be a bigger pain in the ass than-!"

"I understand. This will be able to contain as much power as possible, correct?"

"Yep, it's designed that way. Just make sure you go easy on it, keep it clean, yada yada."

"Understood."

"Anyway, see ya later."

"Farewell."

After the door was shut, Scarlet conveniently finished texting and set her phone down. On the table, was a large diorama glass dome, with the inside of it seeming like a beach resort. It was held up by a wooden stand underneath it. Confused, Scarlet got up and looked at it as Alice did the same, peaking up from the table in order to do so.

"What's thiiiiiis...?" Scarlet asked in curiosity.

"It is something that I shall use to train you in. Since we will not have the luxury of training outdoors, we shall do it here." Zuros explained.

"Huh?" Scarlet simply responded, confused.

"Never mind, I will simply demonstrate." Zuros said as he simply pressed the top of the glass...and seconds after, a Magic circle appeared on top of it.

And the next thing Scarlet knew, the surroundings were that of a beach resort. She stood on a white marble platform with a gold magic circle on it, and saw the seemingly infinite horizon of ocean water, and smaller islands in the distance. However, it looked as though it didn't go very deep. And you could see right through the water! Just a distance away, There was a large modern day palace just atop of a large hill where the three were present. There was a bridge that lead to the island itself from the platform of which they were on.

"..." Scarlet had no smart comment or even a response to this. Alice was starry eye'd, as Zuros merely walked over to the mansion that was on the beach. Scarlet and Alice followed, and Zuros sat down.

"You may look around if you wish. I have to make a call for a moment, so feel free to enjoy what is here for you." Zuros said, as Scarlet nodded.

"Alright!" Scarlet said as she picked up Alice. "C'mon Alice!"

"Whoooooooaaaa...!" Alice's surprise yell faded as the two were out of hearing range. Zuros took out a black cell phone, and began dialing.

"..."

...

...

...

"...Hello, Captain. I am reporting."

"Report."

"I have begun her training, and she is still a beginner. I intend to teach her what I can within my time." Zuros said.

"Fine. But don't you dare interfere with Blaze Creed's Mirror World business. Until he unseals to his full power, you are not to take orders from him. Understood?"

"...Very well. Only if I am ordered to do so by the Lady Oracle...I also intend to train the Goddesses here as well, if that is fine."

"Do whatever you want. Not against orders, but not an order either...also, I was told by Lady Arma earlier, that a CPU appeared on that planet."

Zuros raised an eyebrow. "Whom?"

"She didn't say. Though I have a suspicion that it's someone quite familiar to those Goddesses of Hyper Dimension. Just keep an eye out and you'll find her. Remember; 4 days and no more."

"...Understood, Captain. Farewell." Zuros said, as he hung up.

"...I apologize, Captain. I may have found a way to extend that time." Zuros said. He raised his hand, and summoned his coat. He pulled out a familiar notebook known as Nep Book within it, and opened it.

Croire emerged from it shortly.

She was breathing heavily and greatly as she seemed shocked. She looked back at Zuros he stared back at him.

"Why...did you...wait...until NOW TO FREE ME?!" She asked in anger.

"Apologizes, you weren't of great importance, and it seems Lord Blaze and everyone else forgot about you." Zuros said. Croire glared angerly at him, but he paid it no mind.

"But that is not of great importance right now. I have some questions for you, Dark Tome." Zuros said.

"...What type of questions?"

* * *

 **Any questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to ask!**

 **Next Chapter: Lastation's Chaos**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
